Wally's Secret
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: It seems everyone on the team has a secret they don't want discovered, even Kid Flash
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Salem **

**August 21,16:09 EDT**

It was raining at the funeral, very cliché but at the same time appropriate.

Kid Flash kept his head bowed as he listened to Red Tornado give his sermon "… Kent dedicated his life-_gave_ his life- to safeguard this world from evil. May he finally find rest with his beloved Inza."

With that the funeral was over and many of the other heroes started to leave. Wally saw Batman and Green Arrow take Artemis aside to talk to her about something, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"KF?"

Wally jumped as Robin appeared next to him. "Dude could you lay off the ninja thing, I'm not in the mood right now." He snapped.

Robin just looked at him concerned. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Wally sighed, "No, I'm not okay. I was there, I should have been able to do something, been faster, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. So no I'm not aster or whelmed or whatever."

"But that's not the only thing bugging you is it."

Wally glanced at Robin as he continued in a low voice. "I read the mission report, apparently you did a very convincing job of getting the others to think that you don't believe in magic."

Wally chuckled humorlessly, "I'll say, I was even able to convince Mr. Nelson and Nabu that I'm a non believer while they were in my head. For the most part anyway."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, then Robin put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about it, this, your family, any of it, I'm here okay."

Wally nodded and the two best friends left the cemetery, their thoughts on a secret that very few knew.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N, I got the idea for this after reading 'Meet the Family' by Seito I loved the idea that Wally could be related to the Weasleys, thus sparking my own story. It's gonna be slightly AU after the episode Denial and set during the Prisoner of Azkaban. The scene in this is set during Kent Nelson's funeral, which is in issue 11 of the comic based off the show

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter or any of it. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl with too much time on her hands. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Central City**

**August 22, 17:23 EDT**

Wally had just got home from training at the cave when he heard voices coming from the next room. Figuring they had company he quickly walked down the hall to see who it was. As he got closer he began to overhear parts of the the conversation.

"I'm sure Wally will be thrilled, remember how disappointed he was when he didn't get his letter."

"It's still quite strange, I didn't know it could happen so late."

"Now don't get too excited, things have changed, he might not be as happy as you think."

Wally finally reached the room that he heard the voices coming from and stopped in shock. Inside the room were his three people he had definitely not expected to see. Standing by his parents was his Mother's Brother Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly. It had been years since he'd seen either of them or anyone else from her side of the family. Not since it was discovered that he was a squib, and his mother cut most of her ties with the magical community. Even more surprising however was the presence of a man he'd only ever seen on trading cards, Albus Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, making his presence known to the room's inhabitance.

He was instantly enveloped into a large hug by his Aunt Molly, "Oh Wallace we have the most incredible news." She said cheerfully.

Wally managed to pull himself free of the hug feeling more confused by the second. "It's Wally, and what do you mean? What news? Why are you all here?" He asked.

Dumbledore walked over to him, "We are here to give you this." He said and handed Wally a letter.

Wally tore open the letter and read-

_Dear Mr. West,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Wally was frozen to the spot (something that very rarely happened to Speedsters without the help of an ice villain), as the adults picked up their discussion where they left off.

"Look at the boy he's so excited he can't even speak."

"Wallace appears to be a late bloomer as far as his magic goes. It's rare but it happens."

"Now let us discuss his enrolment at Hogwarts He'll have to be held back a few years of course. Fortunately his magic was discovered just before the new school year started."

That snapped Wally out of his daze. "Enrolment?" He asked in growing terror.

His mother was beaming "Yes Wally you'll be transferring to Hogwarts, isn't that exciting."

Wally was horrified. Four years ago this would have been a dream come true, four years ago going to Hogwarts and being a wizard was all he had ever wanted, but four years ago he hadn't been Kid Flash, he'd given up that dream a long time ago.

"I can't."

All the adults in the room froze staring at him in shock, all except his father who looked as though he had known this was coming.

"I can't go to Hogwarts." He repeated.

His mother looked disappointed "But Wally, why?"

He hated disappointing her. "You know why, I can't just leave. I have school here, and my, um, 'after school job' with Uncle Barry. I also have a responsibility to my Team. You know Rob and the others would be lost without me. Plus Hogwarts doesn't have any science classes, how do you expect me to live without science. And the no technology thing, if something happens how is anyone supposed to contact me. It just won't work." He concluded

A look of understanding flashed across his mother's face as she realized what he was talking about. However the other the magic users in the room remained confused.

"Wallace, I'm afraid I don't understand." Said Uncle Arthur.

Wally turned to him, "It's hard to explain, but there are important things I'm doing here that I can't just walk away from. I can't just up and leave for a boarding school that's an ocean away."

Aunt Molly began to look angry, "I don't see what's so important, your Uncle will understand about your job, there are plenty of teams at Hogwarts you could join, and why would you care so much about silly muggle things like science anyway, and if people need to contact you they can send a letter by owl post."

Wally was about to protest again when Dumbledore intervened, "Wallace there is something you do not seem to understand," Said Dumbledore. "As a wizard who's come into his magic late, your magic is very unstable. Without proper training it could run rampant and cause harm to yourself or those around you. Hogwarts is the only school that knows how to deal with cases such as yours. I'm sorry but whatever you are doing here can not be more important than that."

Wally's heart sank and his parents began to look worried. He had to get out of there, so he bolted.

He kept himself at average human speeds until he was out of the house, after that he cut loose and began running as fast as Uncle Barry had deemed safe out of Central City.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**August 22, 18:04 EDT**

He kept running until he reached Wayne Manor and began pounding on the door.

"HeyAlfred, isDickhome. Ineedtotalktohim," Was how he greeted Alfred when he opened the door.

Alfred didn't even bat an eye, "Master Wallace, Master Dick is up in his room. However if you are here to talk to him, I suggest you do it at a slower pace."

Shouting a quick "Thanks," he sped up to Dick's room. Dick, who'd been hacking the CIA for the fun of it, jumped as Wally burst into his room. Normally Wally would have found it funny that he'd managed to surprise the Boy Wonder, but at the moment he was too upset to really notice.

Dick took one look at his friend and instantly knew something was wrong. "KF, what's wrong?"

Despite Alfred warning him not Wally couldn't help but start speaking in super fast pace. "Somethingawfulhashappened,I'mgoingtomagicschool,butifIdon'…"

Dick held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, slow down and start over. Now what happened?"

Wally took a deep breath and stated. "I'm a wizard." And held out the Hogwarts letter that he still had in his hand.

The two boys heard a gasp from the doorway. Turning the boys saw both their mentors and Alfred standing there with varying degrees of shock on their face.

Shock left Bruce's face first and he slipped into Batman mode. "Start talking."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N if you're wondering why Wally went to Robin rather then Barry, it's because until now Barry didn't know about it, but Dick did because he's a detective and Wally's best friend therefore no secrets are safe.

_I still own nothing_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Gotham City, Bat Cave**

**August 22, 18:17 EDT**

Batman had everyone go down to the Bat Cave, where he called Zatara and told him to Zeta there. As soon as Zatara stepped through the Zeta Platform he turned to Wally and once again demanded, "Start talking."

Wally sighed in resignation, "I guess I had better start at the beginning. My mother is a witch."

Uncle Barry who had been in shock since overhearing Wally's declaration back in Robin's room (he was the one who had gasped) snapped back to reality and stared at Wally who was seemingly insulting his own mother, "Wally!"

"No I mean it literally, my mother is a wand waving, potion brewing witch. Every one on her side of the family has magic." Wally quickly explained.

Uncle Barry was still upset, he couldn't believe it. Wally who had always been very vocal about his beliefs (or lack there of) in things like magic or the supernatural was now standing in front of him telling him that not only did magic exist, but it ran in his family. If that was true then - "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't **you** tell me?"

Zatara spoke up, in Wally's defense. "Because in many countries it is against the law to tell nonmagic people (or muggles as they are commonly called) about the existence of magic, however there are some exceptions such as myself."

Wally nodded, "My mom grew up in England where the whole magic secrecy thing is still very big. She had it drilled into her that no one can know about our family. She's the one who encouraged me to pretend that I don't believe in magic in order to keep it secret. Rob only knows because Batman trained him to well and he found out on his own and I swore him to secrecy. I never told you because I was a squib, so it didn't seemed to matter." Wally finished looking ashamed.

"Squib?" asked Uncle Barry.

"Someone from a magic family who can't do magic themselves." Explained Wally.

"But somehow that is no longer the case." Stated Batman to get them back on track.

"Let me guess, Doctor Fate." Robin quipped.

Wally sighed and sank down into a chair by the Bat Computer. "Yeah, near as I can figure when I was turned into Doctor Fate that somehow brought out my own magic, and that's the problem. In my family all young wizards and witches have to go to a school to learn how to control their magic and now I've been enrolled."

"And the problem with that is…" Batman prompted.

Wally held up his Hogwarts letter, "It's a boarding school, in Scotland. With a big no science or technology rule"

Zatara nodded "Ah, I see, Hogwarts."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "going to such a school, would make it near impossible to continue your responsibilities as Kid Flash. Are you able to decline?"

"I tried, but apparently since I'm a 'late bloomer' my magic is unstable, and lack of training could be dangerous, and Hogwarts is the only school that deals with late bloomers." Wally said miserably.

Robin turned to Zatara worriedly, "Can't you teach him."

Zatara shook his head. "I'm afraid not, if Hogwarts is the school that accepted him than his magic is incompatible with mine. My training him could only make things worse."

They all turned to Batman, hoping that he would have a solution. And he did not disappoint. "Here's what we are going to do."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City**

**August 22, 19:30 EDT**

When Wally and Uncle Barry got back to Wally's house in Central City they arrived to see a frantic Aunt Molly with the rest of the family trying to calm her down. Because of this Dumbledore was the first person to notice their return. "I see you are back."

Wally nodded awkwardly and said, "Everyone, this is my Uncle Barry. Uncle Barry, these are my Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly, and over there is Mr. Dumbledore."

Uncle Barry gave them a big grin and said "Hi, nice to meet you." To which the magic users all looked alarmed.

"You told him?" gasped Aunt Molly looking horrified.

Before Wally could say anything Uncle Barry stepped in. "Yes he told me, and if you're worried about me telling anyone else, don't be. I don't care if your side of the family can cast spells or secretly comes from space, I would never do anything that could bring harm to my nephew."

The magic users in the room all relaxed a bit, and Wally's mother shot Uncle Barry a grateful smile.

"Wally and I have been discussing, this whole school thing, and we think we've come up with a solution." Uncle Barry continued. "You see, while we don't want any magical disasters, the work Wally does with me and his team is also very important, and it's kind of impossible for him to stop doing it. Plus his love for science is unprecedented and he should be given the chance pursue his learning of it. So let me ask you this, is there anyway that Wally could only be a day student? Then use one of those, what-did-you-call-them, portkeys to come home. That way he can continue doing his things here, and I have it set up so that he can take the classes that Hogwarts doesn't offer at a school a friend of mine funds."

The Weasleys blinked in surprise, and Wally's parents looked intrigued, "Which school?" Asked his father.

Wally grinned "Gotham Academy." Which made his parents eyes go wide at the name of the prestigious school.

Dumbledore considered Barry's proposition and smiled as he seemed to come to a conclusion, "Yes I believe that there is a way that could be done."

The Weasleys gaped at Dumbledore as he continued, "you see there is a student who this year at Hogwarts will be using a device called a Time-Turner to participate in multiple classes, I believe that we can have Wallace be issued one as well so that he can do the same."

"Yes," Wally whooped. "Oh and sir, call me Wally." He said grinning.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling "Then I shall see you on September first, good day to you all." And with that he disappeared with a loud crack.

The Weasley's stuck around a bit longer and arranged for Wally to come with them to get his school supplies on the day before Hogwarts started (as well as Uncle Arthur pestering Wally's father and Uncle Barry to tell him about how the computer works), before they left too.

Once they were gone Wally's father asked a question that had been bugging him. "But you never worked out how the League would contact you, what if you're needed."

Wally Grinned, "It turns out there is some spells that you can cast on tech so it can work at Hogwarts, they just don't tell kids that so that the muggleborns don't bring their Ipods and stuff to school. Zatara already cast that spell on all my tech so if anyone needs to contact me I'm there."

Wally's mother hugged him, "I'm so proud of you son. But tell me, do you know why your magic just suddenly came out like this."

"Well it's a long story Mom, see the other day we had this mission…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I didn't want to make Wally choose between being Kid Flash and going to Hogwarts. This way he can do both, plus with his speed I think he could handle the Time-Turner better than Hermione could. Also I think Dumbledore may suspect something about Wally's activities

_I still own nothing._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mount Justice**

**August 27, 08:00 EDT**

"Just Aqualad." Batman stated firmly.

Kid Flash watched from the doorway as Robin scowled but didn't argue and walk over towards him.

Kid Flash quickly tried to cheer his best friend up as they headed for the showers to clean off the gunk they'd been covered in from battling Clayface.

"Hey cheer up, he's probably just going to yell at him for the lousy job we did."

Robin shifted his scowl to a Bat glare and aimed it at Kid Flash, "Gee thanks KF, that makes me feel so much more aster." He said sarcastically.

Kid Flash shrugged off the glare since he was used to them (for the most part), and quickly said, "let's talk about something else."

Robin complied, "How are things going with the set up for your new school."

"Alright, well even though I normally would be a Fifth year, they're going to hold me back and put me with the Third years since I never went to a magic school before, and apparently I'll be getting that Time-Turner thingy when I get there. Also Batman has my whole second school thing at Gotham Academy covered, I don't know how he convinced them to let me only take classes in the afternoon, but I'm not complaining."

Robin grinned, "It's hard to say no to the guy who signs their paycheck."

Kid Flash grinned back, happy that he'd gotten his friend to cheer up a bit. "The only other thing going on is that I'm going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies." Then an idea dawned on him, "Hey why don't you come with me."

Robin looked skeptical, "Is that even allowed."

Kid Flash's grin widened "Well, technically no, but when has that ever stopped us before."

Robin didn't look convinced.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on everything you need to know and we'll tell them you're another squib kid. It'll be fun, plus with you there I might actually be able to survive my crazy family."

A grin that could only be described as evil spread across Robin's face, "Crazy family huh, this I gotta see. Alright I'll go."

Kid Flash was already beginning to regret his offer as the two finally reached the showers. From behind them they heard the Zeta Tubes announce Aqualad's departure, which caused Robin to start scowling again and storm into the showers.

Kid Flash sighed, '_oh well, I tried_,' he thought, '_I'll let him cool off and try again later if I need to. I'd also better hurry up or I'll be late to Jay's Birthday Party._'

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**London **

**August 31, 10:00**

Wally and Robin stood outside the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the rest of Wally's family to show up. Batman had allowed Robin to go on the conditions that he promised to stick with Wally at all times, wear his sunglasses, and keep his identity secret (he also said to stay out of trouble, like that would ever happen).

"Wallace!"

The two best friends turned to see a large group of read heads coming towards them.

Robin snickered and Wally groaned, "Aunt Molly, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Wally."

A set of twins the same age as Wally pounced on him and put him in a headlock, "But Wallace is such a fine name." said one cheerfully, "Yes, absolutely wonderful, a name to be proud of." Said the other.

Robin was openly cackling now as Wally rolled his eyes and pushed his cousins off of him. Aunt Molly began scolding the twins, while the rest of the family looked at Robin with interest.

Noticing this Wally quickly made introductions, "Everyone this is my best friend and fellow squib, Rob, er, Rob Haly." Robin began Bat glaring him for the alias he'd been given. Wally chuckled nervously and continued with his introductions gesturing at each person as he went. "Anyway, Rob this my Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly, and my cousins Percy, the twins Fred and George, whom I can't tell apart but honestly don't care ("Hey"), also Ron, Ginny and…" He paused coming to a Brunette girl that was about Robin's age who had been standing in the group. "... This girl who I have know idea who she is."

The girl looked slightly annoyed and said, "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a friend of Ron's."

"Oh well nice, to meet you, I'm Wally." Wally replied awkwardly, and Robin began cackling again.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The trip into Diagon Alley was eventful to say the least. Both boys had a hard time containing their excitement and wonder at everything around them (though Robin was better than Wally). After exchanging the money Wally's parents had given him at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, buying all his supplies, complaining about how dumb and hard to run in the school uniforms were, Robin scaring unsuspecting customers by popping out of no where and further butchering the English language ("knock it off dude." "What's the matter Wally, not feeling the aster.") much to the twins' delight, accidentally freeing all of the copies of The Monster of Monsters, and buying Wally his wand (which took forever much to his annoyance and Robin's amusement). Somewhere along the line Ron and Hermione both excused themselves to go off and find a friend of theirs. Eventually the rest of the group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Uncle Arthur who had gone there ahead of time.

When they got there they saw that Ron and Hermione had beaten them there along with another boy that Robin and Wally could only assume was the friend they'd gone to find.

While most of the family was busy saying hello to the boy, Robin noticed the newspaper that Uncle Arthur had been reading, more specifically the large wanted poster on the front page.

"Who's that?" He asked softly, pointing to the moving picture unable to squash his detective training. Wally also listened curiously.

Uncle Arthur looked at the boys in surprise, "You don't know, he's all over the news, even the muggle news."

"Not in America, apparently." Answered Wally

Uncle Arthur looked uncomfortable but explained quickly, "He's a mass murder named Sirius Black, He recently escaped from Azkaban and the entire Ministry is in an uproar."

The boys glanced at each other knowing there had to be more than Uncle Arthur was letting on. But before either could ask another question Wally was dragged over to meet Ron's friend, with Robin unable to do anything but follow along.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my cousin Wally and his friend Rob. Wally is transferring to Hogwarts this year and is going to be in our year." Ron said excitedly introducing the two to a black haired boy with glasses. "Wally, I'd like you to meet my best mate, Harry Potter."

There was a pause as if everyone was awaiting some Fanfare from Wally and Robin that never came. The two of course knew who Harry Potter was, and what he was famous for (Wally had filled Robin in). But when you spend most of your time surrounded by Superheroes who save lives every day, not to mention being superheroes themselves, a kid who had beaten one bad guy when he was a baby was not particularly impressive. So they just gave him a polite hello.

The Weasleys (plus two friends) of course didn't know this and were confused by the lack of response. Though Harry eventually gave them a relieved grin.

Not long after that it was time for Wally and Robin to head home, since Batman had also given Robin a curfew to be home by as part of the conditions to him going. They said good-bye to the Weasleys (plus two friends) and hurried to the nearest Zeta Tube to get home.

"You should try to find out more information on that Black guy." Said Robin as they hurried down the London streets.

"Isn't that more your forte."

"I'm not going to be here where the action is. Think of it as training."

"Great Homework already."

As they reached the Tube Robin turned to Wally and said, "You were right your family is pretty crazy." Cackling Robin entered the Zeta Tube before Wally could say anything else.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N the first part takes place at the beginning of the episode Downtime, a very long chapter this time, yay. for those who don't know the name Haly in Robin's alias is a reference to his days at Haly's circus. Also I know I haven't given any real specifics on pairings yet, but since I'm mostly sticking to the show and book I'll just go ahead and say that it'll be canon pairings (Spitfire, Chalant, SuperMartian, ect…)

_I still own nothing; if I did Young Justice would stop being on Hiatus every other month._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hogwarts Express**

**September 1, 11:00 A.M.**

Wally sat near the window and watched as the Hogwarts Express left the station, mentally preparing himself for a long and boring ride ('_man I wish I could just run to the school instead_'). The train had filled up very fast and he had only been able to find a seat at the back of the train, which had only one other occupant, a scruffy middle-aged man who was sound asleep.

Just as the station left his view the compartment door opened and his cousin Ron poked his head inside, "You mind if we sit here mate, everywhere else is full." By 'we' he obviously meant his two friends that were waiting behind him.

Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Sure thing cuz." With that the three younger magic users filed into the compartment and shut the door.

Ron glanced at the scruffy man who was still sleeping. "Who d'you reckon he is?" He said sitting as far from the man as possible.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered immediately.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied gesturing to the suitcase in the rack overhead.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron said still looking at him.

"That's obvious, there's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied.

Wally briefly wondered what had happened to the last teacher, as Ron commented on how weak the man looked.

Harry clearly wanted to say something to Ron and Hermione, but with the way he kept glancing at Wally it was obvious he wanted it to be a private conversation. Taking a hint Wally pulled out his Ipod.

Hermione noticed this and said "You know you won't be able to use that at Hogwarts."

Not true, but she wasn't supposed to know that, so Wally just said, "All the more reason to listen to it now while I still can." With that he plugged up his ears and pretended to be listening to a song.

Satisfied that Wally wasn't listening, Harry quickly told the other two about what he'd over heard Uncle Arthur telling Aunt Molly about how Sirius Black was apparently out to murder him for stoping Voldemort as a baby, unaware that Wally was actually listening in. As Hermione and Ron both expressed their concern for their friend, Wally made two mental notes. The first was to keep an eye on the three of them, especially after he heard Harry state, "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." The second note was to get Robin, Batman, or Zatara to do some more digging on this Black guy; since there was a good chance he was going to show up.

Eventually the three younger magic users, began talking about less interesting topics (something about a town called Hogsmeade), and Wally stopped pretending to listen to music and started actually doing it. Because of that he didn't notice he'd been asked a question until Ron bopped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry, what?" he asked pulling off his ear buds.

Harry repeated his question. "When we met yesterday, you and you're friend didn't seem very impressed with meeting me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why is that?"

Ron and Hermione also looked at him curiously waiting for an answer.

Wally thought a moment, he couldn't actually tell them that it was because he was a hero himself, or that he knew other Superheroes that, in his opinion, were way more cool. Eventually he said, "Sorry, it's not that I don't think what you did is impressive, its just there are other heroes that I think are cooler."

Ron looked confused, "Who?"

"Oh you know, Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, the whole JLA really. Especially the Flash, he's my Idol."

Ron looked even more confused. "Who the bloody hell are they?"

Wally stared at him in shock, "You don't know who the Justice League is?"

Ron shook his head.

"Not even the Flash?"

Another headshake.

"How about Zatara, or Dr. Fate?"

A third headshake.

"Okay, I am not related to you." Wally then looked imploringly at Hermione and Harry. "Please tell me that at least you two know who they are."

Harry frowned thinking hard, but Hermione giggled at the desperate look on Wally's face and nodded. "Yes, they're that group of American heroes, correct. The muggles with strange powers."

Wally grinned, "Muggles might not be the right word to describe them, since some of them like Zatara or Captain Marvel can use magic. Not to mention some of the members are aliens."

Understanding dawned on Harry's face. "Oh right, I've heard of them, my Uncle likes to rant about what freaks they are whenever he reads about them in the paper."

Seeing Wally frown at hearing his heroes being called freaks Harry quickly continued. "My Uncle and the rest of my family are muggles that have a strong dislike for anything they consider to be 'abnormal', they only put up with me because they are afraid of what other wizards would do to them if they kicked me out."

"In that case I officially don't like them."

Hermione giggled again. "Trust me Wally, none of us do." She said fumbling with the straps of a basket by her feet.

Ron's eyes widened in alarm "Don't let that thing out!"

Hermione didn't listen and from out of the basket sprang a slightly ugly orange cat that quickly jumped into Ron's lap and stared at the pocket where Ron kept his pet rat scabbers. Ron quickly pushed the cat away angrily (much to Hermione's dismay) saying, "Get out of here!"

"Ron don't!"

The commotion caused the sleeping teacher to stir. The four watched apprehensively to see if he would awaken, but he just turned his head and went back to sleep.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The rest of the train ride was not as boring as Wally had thought it would be as he spent his time talking to his cousin and his friends. Eventually however his speedy metabolism began to catch up with him, making itself known when his stomach let out a particularly loud growl. Fortunately a woman came by with a trolley full of snacks and sweets, he waited until Ron and his friends had bought what they wanted and tried to see if Mr. Lupin wanted anything before clearing out the rest of the lady's stock (she left saying that if Mr. Lupin woke up and wanted anything she had more up front with the driver).

Hermione looked horrified at the large pile of food that Wally was now rapidly consuming. "You can't possibly eat all that. And if you do you won't have any room for the feast at Hogwarts."

Wally shook his head amused, "I have a serious metabolism that makes me need to eat a lot of food. This much should be just enough to tie me over until this feast you're talking about." He then reached for his fifteenth cauldron cake.

Hermione shook her head in disgust and didn't look convinced.

Not long after three people burst into the compartment. A skinny bleach blond kid who was flanked on either side by two dark haired boys that were very big for their age (though they still had nothing on Supey or Aqualad).

"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Sneered the blond boy. Which caused his two friends to laugh stupidly.

Wally immediately knew that he didn't like this guy, no one insults his family.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley," Blondie continued. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up quickly and looked like he was about to do something he'd regret when Wally intervened. "Oh, I get it. You're just another one of those stuck up no class rich kids who can't see past their own big noses."

Blondie rounded on Wally. "Who are you, another Weasley? Probably you have the same stench of poverty. Do you know who I am?"

Wally glared back (which was pretty impressive since he'd managed to convince Robin to give him some Bat glare pointers) and said, "We are related, and no Blondie I don't know who you are and I honestly don't care. Slimy little jerks like you are a dime a dozen."

Blondie's face turned pink and his two cronies tried to jump Wally, tried being the operative word. Black Canary's training was definitely paying off as he tossed both boys out of the compartment with out even needing to use his super speed. Blondie face went from pink to pale as he watched Wally dispatch his goons and he made a quick exit.

"That was Brilliant!"

Wally turned to see the younger teens staring at him, Ron and Harry had identical looks of glee on their faces and Hermione's looked like a cross between scolding and amused.

Wally Shrugged and said without thinking, "I've fought bigger." At Hermione's look of horror he quickly added, "In martial arts classes. I've taken a few."

Hermione accepted the explanation but still looked disapproving. "You really shouldn't be fighting if they go to a teacher you'll be in big trouble."

Wally stared at the girl in disbelief but said nothing.

All the while Mr. Lupin slept on.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I wanted to go all the way through the Dementors part but this chapter was starting to get too long. I decided to put it in the next chapter, I hope Wally doesn't seem OOC. The reason Ron didn't know about the Justice League is because the wizarding world is so cut off from the rest of the world, if a wizard doesn't know about something as basic as a pencil (since they're always using quills), I doubt they keep up with muggle news.

_Some of this chapter was copied from the third Harry Potter book, which I do not own, I still own nothing._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hogwarts Express**

**September 1, 7:05 P.M.**

It began to rain outside of the train and as time went on it began to get steadily more dreary until you could barely see anything out the window. Eventually Ron commented, "We must be nearly there."

The second he said that the train began to slow down. Ron grinned and got up, "Great I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

Wally eagerly got up too, the snacks he'd bought earlier had worn off and he was hungry again. He hoped this feast had enough to handle a speedster like him.

The train eventually came to a halt. Then all of a sudden all of the lights in the train shut off, casting the train into total darkness.

As the younger teens stumbled in the dark trying to get back to their seats, Wally discreetly put on his goggles and switched them to night vision. He then made his way towards the window. Wiping it clean and staring out his goggles allowed him to pick up movement outside the train.

He glanced toward the others and asked, "Hey, does this train have any other stops aside from Hogwarts, and Kings Cross Station."

"No. Why?"

"Because I don't see the school and it looks like people are getting on board out there."

The compartment door suddenly opened and Wally saw another boy step into the compartment and quickly trip over Harry's legs, causing him to yelp in pain. As the new boy (Neville apparently) apologized and asked what was going on, Hermione got up and began to slowly pick her way to the compartment door. It took her a couple minutes to get there (during which time Neville accidentally tried to sit on the cat) and said. "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on."

She opened the door only to collide with cousin Ginny who had been standing on the other side about to come in. The ensuing chaos finally woke up the sleeping teacher.

"Quiet," he called casting a spell that made it look like he had a handful of flames. As light filled the compartment Wally whipped his goggles off at super speed so that no one would see him wearing them.

"Stay where you are," he continued, and he began to make his way towards the door.

The door opened before he reached it. In the doorway floated something out of a horror movie. A figure covered in a long black cloak from head to toe. Well almost covered, as Wally caught sight of a decayed hand before it was pulled out of sight. The figure drew a long horrible breath and instantly Wally felt cold. He curled up into himself and suddenly he wasn't in the train anymore

_He was in Central City, with Captain Cold slowly freezing him from the legs upward, and Flash was nowhere in to be found._

_He was in Gotham held captive by the Joker, Watching helplessly as the madman tortured his best friend._

_He was back in a pod at Cadmus with needles stuck in his chest electrocuting him as they drew out his blood for cloning, Robin and Aqualad screaming on either side of him._

_He was in Happy Harbor seeing Mr. Twister leave the power plant with his friends nowhere in sight, fearing the worst._

_He was at Happy Harbor High School, drowning in the swimming pool and his friends unaware of what was happening._

_He was in Mr. Nelson's house, trying desperately to perform CPR on the man, while a Lord of Chaos began to tear threw the magical shields to get to the golden helmet floating above him and his friends were in danger. _

_He was at Gotham again, realizing in horror it hadn't been Miss Martian he'd been kissing but Clayface as the monster began drowning him in clay, his friends oblivious to his calls for help. _

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Suddenly a large majority of the cold left and he found himself back on the train. He uncurled himself from the fetal position he had fallen into, but could not fully shake the cold that still clung to him. He glanced up and saw Neville looking at him in concern and Ginny curled up in a corner crying silently, while everyone else was crowded around Harry who was passed out on the floor. He then realized that the lights were back on and the train was moving again.

Harry then woke up looking like he was about to throw up asking, "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," answered Ron nervously.

"But I heard screaming."

A loud snap made them all jump. They turned to see Mr. Lupin breaking apart a large bar of chocolate and began handing it out to all of them.

"Here," he said. "Eat it. It'll help."

Wally needed no further prompting and scarfed down the chocolate, which instantly banished the lingering cold making him feel much better. He couldn't help but notice that his, Ginny's and Harry's pieces were noticeably larger than the other's however.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked again not eating his chocolate.

"A dementor, one of the dementors of Azkaban." Mr. Lupin replied.

"Eat, it'll help." He repeated to those who hadn't had their chocolate yet (which was everyone but Wally). "I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" And with that he left.

Hermione again expressed her concern about Harry to which he replied, "I don't get it… what happened?"

Hermione haltingly began to explain, "Well – that thing – the dementor – stood there and looked around (I mean I think it did, I couldn't see it's face) – and you - you –"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron said picking up where Hermione left off. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching –"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," continued Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"It was horrible," Neville squeaked. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"It felt weird," Ron replied, "like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny let out a tiny sob, and Wally moved over to comfort his youngest cousin.

Harry continued to look confused. "But didn't any of you – fall off your seats?" He asked awkwardly."

Ron shook his head. "No," he replied. "Ginny was shaking like mad though, and Wally looked like he was having a seizure…"

Wally felt eyes turn towards him and Ginny, but he tried to ignore them.

Fortunately Mr. Lupin chose that moment to come back. He gave a small smile and said, "I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know…"

With that everyone else began eating their chocolate and Wally could tell they felt the effects instantly, as they all perked up and stopped looking so sickly.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," the teacher continued. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked looking at the boy in concern.

Harry muttered an affirmative, and Wally did not miss the concerned look the teacher also shot at him and Ginny but he did his best to ignore it.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The rest of the train ride went by in relative silence. When they got to the station however Wally was met wit a dilemma when he realized there were two ways to get to Hogwarts.

"Am I supposed to go with the first years or with you guys?" he asked his cousins Ron and Ginny.

The two of them glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Since they didn't give you any specifics I guess you can take your pick," Said Ron. "First years take a boat across the lake, everyone else takes carriages up to the school."

Wally thought a moment and said, "Carriages."

He then followed his cousins to where the carriages were parked and stopped short seeing what was pulling them. Large ugly horses that looked as though they'd been mutated with a snake and then given a shot of Blockbuster Venom.

His cousins looked back to see what the hold up was. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Wally chuckled nervously backing away, "On second thought I'll take the boats." And with that he zipped off leaving two confused cousins in his wake.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N just an FYI I made up the first two flashbacks Wally went through, but I think there's a good chance he went through something like that at some point in his hero career before the show started. The rest of them I got from the show and comics. Also I don't plan to make Wally faint from dementors until after Failsafe. After the next chapter comes the tricky part, of matching up the dates of what happens in the book and what happens in the show and how they influence each other. It'll be difficult, but fun.

_Some parts of this chapter were taken from the book and the tv show, both of which I do not own._


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Please read this first. I am in need of a vote, I need to know if I should write out the Failsafe episode. In my planning ahead M'gann's interference would make Wally forget he's a wizard, since she doesn't know about it. Because of that the episode would go the exact same way it did in the show with no alterations. With that said I could either write it out anyway since it is supposed to traumatize Wally into fainting in a dementor's presence. Or I can skip it and give flashbacks and summaries afterward. I can go either way, but I'd like to know what you think.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Chapter 6

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 1, 8:32 P.M.**

The boat ride up to the school wasn't as bad as Wally had thought it would be. After being ushered to a boat by an enormous man (Wally briefly wondered if he was on venom or something) the whole fleet moved forward on their own across the lake. The rain had cleared up into a nice night, and the ride provided him with a spectacular view of the castle as he road up to it. He had managed to snag a boat all to himself (ignoring the curious looks that the first years were shooting at him) and would have really enjoyed the trip if it weren't for his empty stomach growling every five minutes. He couldn't wait for that feast.

Unfortunately the second he stepped off the boat a strict looking woman in a green robe showed up and told him to follow her. The woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and took him to her office and told him to wait there, and then she left again. Not long after she returned with Harry and Hermione in tow. As soon as the two of them were seated she looked at Harry and said, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you were taken ill on the train, Potter"

No sooner had she said that then another woman in a nurse's uniform came in. Harry started to protest, When the nurse looked at him and said "Oh, it's you isn't it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again."

'_Again_?' Wally thought in surprise, as Ms. McGonagall explained the situation to the nurse. The nurse nodded and began checking Harry over, all the while muttering complaints about the dementors.

After Harry stubbornly refused bed rest or more chocolate (causing the nurse to remark how good it was to finally have a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before she left, which again caused Wally to wonder what had happened with the last one), he was shooed outside the door and Ms. McGonagall finally turned to the other two students in the room.

"Well, as you are both aware, the two of you are each taking a course schedule that is a bit more, unique, than what most students typically take." She said

Hermione sent a surprised glance at Wally and they both nodded.

"In that being the case," she continued, "you shall each be given a device called a Time-Turner. These are powerful magical devices that will allow you to turn back time in order to go to all your classes." She then pulled out two sheets of paper and quills. "However before I give them to you, you must both sign these contracts promising that you will only use them for what is important, and refrain from using them frivolously. As well as swear you will tell no other student here of your possession of them. Time travel is one of the most dangerous and chaotic types of magic there is. One can only image the disasters messing with time could have."

'_Gee that's encouraging_.' Thought Wally as he picked up one of the quills (**quills** who even uses quills anymore) and he saw Hermione do the same with the other. Both students signed the contracts, which were quickly snapped up by Ms. McGonagall. She then reached into her desk and pulled out what looked like two necklaces and handed one to each of them.

Wally looked his over. It looked like a tiny intricate hourglass in the center of a small hoop attached to a golden chain. The hourglass had a small handle for turning it over. He was slightly put off by how girly it looked for something so powerful but then turned his attention back to Ms. McGonagall as she began giving them instructions.

"To use your Time-Turner simply wear the chain around your neck and turn the handle on the hourglass, for each turn you go back in time one hour. Time-Turners can only go backwards in time, so trying to turn the hourglass in the opposite direction will not move you forwards in time. You are to keep your Time-Turner concealed at all times, and only use it when you are absolutely **sure **that there is no one else present."

After they had stowed their Time-Turners under their clothes she led them out of her office. Harry then joined them and they all headed to (what Wally assumed was whatever passed for a cafeteria in this place) the feast.

They arrived just in time to see the last new first year scurry to their table. Ms. McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione all hurried to their seats, leaving Wally to stand awkwardly by the door.

Luckily Dumbledore rose from his seat and said to the entire hall, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have the delight of welcoming a new transfer student from America. He shall be joining the third years in their studies. Please welcome Wally West."

Everyone clapped and Dumbledore gestured for Wally to come forward. Wally did so very glad that Dumbledore had called him Wally instead of Wallace. He was then directed to take a seat on a wooden stool and a tattered old hat was placed on his head.

He didn't have much time to be confused by this as he soon heard the voice of someone else in his mind.

_"**Oh my, never in all my years at Hogwarts have I ever had the pleasure of sorting a Superhero before. It is an honor to meet you Kid Flash.**_

Wally who was semi used to hearing other voices in his head thanks to Miss Martian's mind link on missions (try saying that three times fast) was not too disturbed, but still he thought back, "_You mind not telling anyone about that, I have a secret identity to maintain."_

The hat chuckled, "_**You need not worry, I am only here to sort you into your house, nothing in your head will be given away by me."**_

"_Oh right the stupid four houses thing. I never really got the point of that, school has enough social groups without needing to add to it."_

The hat chucked again, "_**Now lets see, you are highly intelligent for your age, especially in scientific matters. You have some cunning, which is good for outsmarting some of the villains you have run into. You are incredibly loyal especially to your family and those you consider friends. However, it is your courage and willingness to put your self in harm's way for the sake of justice and the protection of the innocent that stands out the strongest. With that there is no better house for you than…"**_

"**Gryffindor!"**

The hat shouted out the last word and the occupants of a table with red and gold decorations (his colors, yes!) began cheering.

Before the hat left his head, Wally could have sworn he heard it mutter, **_"Good luck with your little Spitfire, young hero."_**

Wally quickly walked over to his new table and sat down between Hermione, and one his twin cousins (he still couldn't tell which).

"Congratulations Wally." Said Hermione after he was seated.

Dumbledore rose from his seat once again to give his opening speech. "Welcome," he said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to bet it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Wally's stomach gave a loud growl at the mention of the feast (Hermione shot him an incredulous look, no doubt remembering just how much he'd eaten on the train), and listened impatiently as Dumbledore went on to explain how the dementors would be stationed at Hogwarts, and warned the students to avoid getting on their bad side. He then told the students about the two new teachers that would be joining the staff. One was obviously Mr. Lupin to teach DADA (Wally and the others who had been with him on the train all clapped enthusiastically), the other was the large man who had led the fleet of boats across the lake, who was taking up Care of Magical Creatures (Wally was starting to have his doubts about signing up for that class when he heard the previous teacher had retired to 'enjoy more time with his remaining limbs'). Finally Dumbledore said, "Well I think that's everything of importance, let the feast begin!"

Instantly the table was covered in delicious looking food and drinks. Wally wasted no time filling his plate and gobbling down everything he could get his hands on. He went on like that for about five minutes when he became aware of how quiet it was around him. He glanced up to see that several people (including his family and Ron's friends) were staring at him, or more specifically the large amount of food he was eating."

Wally flushed, embarrassed by the stares. "What, I have a serious metabolism. I haven't had any food in hours."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "But you ate everything on the trolley back on the train!"

"And that was hours ago."

People continued to look at him in disbelief and in some cases disgust.

"Look," Wally said, "when I say serious metabolism I mean serious as in I need almost a constant supply of food to keep me going. My body burns through food really quickly okay. And if I don't eat, I pass out or worse."

Some people still didn't look convinced but at least they all turned back to their meals and stopped staring. Wally shook off his annoyed feelings and did the same.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After dessert (which had been just as good as the rest of the meal) Dumbledore said that it was time for bed. Wally stuck close to Ron and his friends until they broke off to give their congratulations to the giant man.

He then slipped around a corner and checked if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was he pulled out a box that Zatara he given him. Inside the box were several rings that acted as portkeys to take him to various places he may need to go. He had one for his house in Central City, his room at Mount Justice, one back to Hogwarts, and a few other key places. He slipped on the ring that would take him home and suddenly found himself back in his own bedroom. He put the ring back in the box, ditched the cloak, and zipped downstairs to inform his parents of all that had happened.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I figured with something as powerful as a Time-Turner it's only logical that they would have to sign a contract to get it. And now for the tricky part, balancing out between the events of the book and the events of the show. The show is very exact with their dates, however the book doesn't usually give exact dates, except for holidays so I may be able to tweak things to fit. Next chapter will have Wally's first day of school, plus maybe a bit of the scenes seen in the flashbacks of Bereft.

_Some parts of this chapter were taken from the book, I own nothing_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 2, 8:03 A.M.**

Wally had opted to have breakfast at Hogwarts in order to save his parents the hassle of making him enough to satisfy him. He was on his seventh helping of eggs when he heard a nasally voice shrieking.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Wooooooo!"_

He looked up to see his cousin and his friends walking over with annoyed looks on their faces. They sat down across from him next to one of the twins (he was pretty sure it was George).

Maybe George handed each of them a sheet of paper. "New third-year course schedules," He said then noticing the gloomy look on Harry's face he asked. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Ron answered for him. They all glanced towards the Slytherin table. Following their gazes Wally spotted the snobby blond boy from the train pretend to faint overdramatically. The twins began telling Harry about how Blondie (who's name was apparently Malfoy, what a stupid name) had reacted when meeting the dementors.

Wally continued to watch the boy, waiting for an opportunity to take him down a peg. He got his chance when Blondie was preparing to play faint again. Moving faster than the human eye could see he snatched up a large bowl of oatmeal and zipped over to the Slytherin table. He then placed the bowl down about where he assumed the boys head would land, then speed back to his seat without anyone seeing a thing. He then watched in amusement as the boy fell face first into the oatmeal. The boy let out a loud squawk, which drew the attention of everyone in the room. The sight of Blondie with a face full of oatmeal caused the entire hall to start laughing, and didn't stop until Blondie had stormed out, yelling at his goons who were trailing behind him. When Wally turned around he was satisfied to see that his tablemates now seemed considerably more cheerful.

Once the merriment calmed down Hermione began examining her schedule, "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today."

Ron looked over her shoulder, "Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

Hermione looked uncomfortable "I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Ron looked like he wanted to pursue the matter, so Wally decided to change the subject. He turned to the twins and said something he knew would distract Ron. "Soo, you two want to prove you're more intelligent than Ron."

It worked like a charm, Ron's head whipped towards him looking indignant, Hermione shot him a look of gratitude, and the twins got identical devilish grins. "That doesn't take much," said Maybe George. "But we'll do it anyway," finished Maybe Fred.

Wally grinned, "Then would you mind informing him about the Justice League."

The twins' smiles faltered. "Well of course we know about them," said Maybe Fred with false bravo. To which Maybe George added with equal falseness, "That we do, they're the… the…"

"You have no idea who they are, do you." Wally deadpanned.

He got a double reply of "No."

Wally face palmed, "How can I possible be related to any of you?" He said dramatically, causing the two non-Weasleys to laugh.

The students then realized the time and quickly hurried off to classes. Wally lingered for a moment to scarf down six more helpings of toast before hurrying after the others.

He had climbed two staircases before he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He hadn't gotten a map, and he had neglected to familiarize himself with the castle last night before going home. He could always do that now but he was hesitant to try for fear of someone seeing him speeding around.

"Wally!"

Wally turned to see Hermione running up to him, stuffing her Time-Turner down her shirt as she went. He grinned and said, "Just the girl I wanted to see. I don't know how to get to Arithmancy class. You wouldn't happen to know the way, would you?"

Hermione caught up to him and replied, "I do, I was just on my way to that class. We can walk together if you like."

Wally gave a mock bow and said "After you, my lady." He said in his best (fake) chivalrous voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, and led the way to the classroom.

On the way the two started talking about their favorite fields of study. Hermione was delighted to discover Wally was a science wiz. It was one of the subjects she had missed since science wasn't a subject taught at Hogwarts. By the time they'd reached the classroom they had discussed a few scientific theories, and Wally had promised her to lend her some of his chemistry and biology books. Thus a new friendship was born.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Arithmancy as it turns out was like the wizard version of a math class. It involved the magical properties of numbers and how certain graphs and equations could help with spells. Wally thought it was a class that Dick would enjoy, and resolved to share his textbook with him later.

After class Wally kept watch for Hermione as she used her Time-Turner again to go to her Muggle Studies class. He then headed down to where she had said the Transfiguration class would be held. He got there early and watched at the rest of the class trickled in. He noticed that several of his classmates seemed very dismal, and hoped it wasn't because of the class.

The somber mood didn't leave, and Wally concluded that it probably wasn't the class, since that was very interesting, so he did his best to ignore it. He listened to Ms. McGonagall talk Animagi, how it was possible for a wizard to transform into an animal at will. This caused Wally to get a mental picture of Batman and Robin turning themselves into a literal bat and robin. He had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh and was therefore taken completely by surprise when his teacher turned herself into a tabby cat and then back again. However he was the only one who reacted.

"Really, what has got into you all today," said Ms. McGonagall; voicing the question Wally had been wondering himself. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Like a well oiled machine all heads turned towards Harry, but no one offered an explanation. Finally Hermione raised he hand. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves and-"

"Ah of course," Ms. McGonagall said frowning. "There is no need to say any more Ms. Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," Harry said finally.

"I see," said Ms. McGonagall. She then went on to explain that the Divination teacher, Ms. Trelawney, seemed to have a love for predicting doom and destruction. Her favorite way to start off a class was to predict the death of one lucky student, but it seems that none of those deaths had ever come to pass. She then said, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not turn it in."

Wally and Hermione laughed and Harry looked a bit more encouraged. Unfortunately the rest of the class didn't seem convinced.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After lunch Wally followed his cousin outside to where the Care of Magical Creatures class was to take place. Ron and Hermione appeared to have had a fight and were giving each other the silent treatment, which led to an awkward silence over the group.

When they reached Mr. Hagrid's hut on the edge of the school grounds, the teacher came out and led the students to an empty paddock.

The trouble started when Mr. Hagrid asked them to open their books.

"How?"

Wally turned to see Blondie looking smug and holding out his book that was bound shut with some rope. "How do we open our books?" He repeated.

Everyone else pulled out their own books that were all kept shut using various methods. Wally's was tied up in a bat bola that Robin had thrown at it after it had tried to bite his foot off.

The teacher seemed genuinely surprised that no one had been able to open their books. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ em," He said as though it was obvious. He then demonstrated on Hermione's copy. Sure enough the book fell open and didn't move.

"Oh how we've all been! We should have _stroked _them! Why didn't We guess!" Blondie sneered

Wally really didn't like this kid. "Could you shut up Blondie, your voice is annoying."

Blondie rounded on him, but when he saw who was talking he backed off. Clearly he remembered how easily Wally had taken down his goons, and doubted that Mr. Hagrid would come to his rescue if Wally went after him.

Mr. Hagrid stood there awkwardly for a second then said, "Righ' then. So–so yeh've got yer books an'-an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get em. Hang on…"

He walked into the woods, and soon returned with some of the weirdest but coolest animals Wally had ever seen. The front half of them looked like giant eagles, while the back half was that of a horse.

Mr. Hagrid said they were called hippogriffs, and explained that, "firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud, easily offended hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move, it's polite see? Yeh walk towards him and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish. 'cause those talons hurt."

Wally wasn't too worried, figuring he was faster then they were, but the rest of the class didn't seem very reassured.

"Right – who wants ter go first?"

All the rest of the class, aside from Wally, Ron, Hermione and Harry, backed farther away from the fence.

"No one?" aske Mr. Hagrid looking disappointed.

Wally opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it. "I'll do it."

That caused a stir in the rest of the Gryffindors, and many whispered reminders of the prediction in his Divination class. Wally couldn't help but wonder about their sanity for believing in something so obviously faked.

Harry then hopped the fence and walked toward a hippogriff named Buckbeak that Mr. Hagrid had untied. He then cautiously gave a quick bow and waited for the hippogriff to make it's move. Aftter a minute the hippogriff bowed back and at Mr. Hagrid's encouragement he moved forward and began stroking it's beak.

The class broke into applause. Encouraged by this Mr. Hagrid offered Harry a chance to ride Buckbeak. Harry looked like he really didn't want to, but he didn't complain as Mr. Hagrid lifted Harry onto Buckbeak's back and took off. The hippogriff flew him once around the paddock, then landed again, causing the rest of the class to cheer harder this time.

Apparently Harry's performance broke the ice and the rest of the students began climbing over the fence.

Wally noticed Blondie and his gang had moved in on Harry's hippogriff. "This is very easy," Blondie drawled loudly. "I knew it must have been if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?"

In an instant Wally knew what was going to happen, and was moving forward before Blondie was finished speaking.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?"

The hippogriff's talons were fast but Kid Flash was faster. It didn't matter that he didn't like the kid, if someone was in danger he helped them, because that's what heroes do. He tackled Malfoy out of the way a millisecond before a large claw came down where he'd been standing.

Kid Flash continued to shield Malfoy as Buckbeak reared up for a second attack. But before it could happen Mr. Hagrid had Buckbeak's reigns and was pulling him away. The whole class bolted for the other side fence, and watched as Hagrid fought to calm the hippogriff down. Eventually he succeeded, but it was clear class was over for the day.

"Class dismissed."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 3, 20:48 EDT**

"Whoa! So all that happened your first day?" Asked Robin as he thumbed through Wally's Arithmancy book.

"Yup, I can say this about Hogwarts, there's never a dull moment."

Wally and Robin were lounging in Wally's room at the cave. Well, Robin was lounging, Wally was using his speed to zip through his Transfiguration homework. Wally had just filled Robin in on all things Hogwarts.

Robin chuckled, "I'll bet. But nothing you can't handle of course."

Wally puffed up his chest, "Naturally."

At that second the oven timer in the kitchen dinged and Wally was out of the room like a shot. Robin rolled his eyes at his friend but followed after him.

"Careful Superboy, they're hot."

"Not as hot as you babe."

"Thanks Wally, that's uh sweet."

"Mm, not as sweet as you sugar."

"Oh grow up." *Smack*

"Ow!"

**"Team report to the mission room."**

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Reeeeeaaaaally long chapter this time, though I doubt any of you are complaining. For those who don't know the reason Robin would be interested in Arithmancy is because he is a Mathlete. Also I made Wally and Hermione friends since later in the book Harry and Ron are going to act like jerks to her, I figured she could use a friend.

_Parts of this were taken from the book and the show, I own nothing._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bialya**

**September 4, 01:46 EEST**

The first thing Wally noticed when he woke up was that he was outside and it was dark. The second thing he noticed was that he was in uniform. Finally, the third thing he noticed was that he had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. '_Was I sleep running again?'_ he wondered.

Kid Flash looked around. The most he could tell from his surroundings was that he was in a desert. Which desert, he had no clue.

He got up and started walking in a random direction. He hadn't gone ten feet when he tripped over something and ended up back on the ground.

'_Make that someone._' He thought as he glanced over at the sleeping girl near his feet. Other than her blond hair, it was hard to make out any of her features in the dark but one thing was for sure, '_M__an, she's hot.'_

And would get even hotter if she kept lying there after the sun came up, and not in a good way. Kid Flash gently shook the girl's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up, she stirred but didn't awaken. He then squinted his eyes trying to make out some form of shelter in the darkness.

Remembering that he in fact had night vision goggles perched on his head (he mentally face palmed for that), he pulled them on and looked around. He spotted a rundown shack not too far away.

Gently as he could he picked up the girl (and the bow he'd found laying beside her) and carried her to the shack. Once there he knocked on the door hoping someone was inside that could give him some answers. When no one came he kicked in the door. The inside of the shack was bare and just as full of sand as the outside, but it would at least offer some protection from the sun once it came up.

Carefully as he could he lay the mysterious girl down, then sat down beside her to wait for her to awaken, in hopes that she at least might have some answers.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It wasn't till after sunrise that the girl stirred like she was about to awaken. Kid Flash crouched next to her and said, "Hey, Beautiful, wake up."

She groaned and sat up clutching her head. Kid Flash gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. Apparently it wasn't because she yelped and scooched away from him as fast as possible grabbing her bow as she did.

He held up his hands and tried again, "Hey, it's okay, it okay, I wont hurt you." He said softly while standing up. "I-I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

She glared at him suspiciously. "Seen Kid Flash on the news," she said, "he doesn't wear black."

Kid Flash glanced down and realized in surprise that she was right. _'When did that happen?' _he wondered. Out loud he said, "A little unclear on that myself. What about you, Green Arrow fixation?" He gestured costume she was wearing that did look like something a female Arrow would wear.

The girl glanced down in surprise. "Who put me in this!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, I am not touching that with a ten foot uh…" Kid Flash cut himself off from the awkward turn the conversation had taken. So he changed the subject, "So, you know how to use that bow."

"Yeah, my dad taught me." Suddenly she looked angry, "**DAD!** He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"He probably wants me to kill you." She said flatly.

Kid Flash's eye's widened, but before he could say anything he heard a noise over head. Realizing what the noise meant he grabbed Beautiful's hand and pulled her out of the shack. And not a moment too soon as the shack exploded behind them, sending the two of them flying.

In the distance they saw the approach of some very unfriendly looking tanks and a jeep. Scrambling to their feet the two ran in the other direction as the jeep started shooting at them.

From the jeep Kid Flash heard a passenger shouting in Bialyan. _'At least that clears up the question of where I am.'_

He glanced back in time to see Beautiful let fly one of her arrows. It hit the jeep causing it to explode and fly over his head. She then took cover behind some rocks and looked like she was going to try and do the same with the tanks. She didn't stand a chance.

He raced over and scooped her up bridal style and raced away. Not a moment too soon as the ground she'd been standing on exploded as another bomb landed where she'd been. "Sorry, they've got bigger arrows."

He was leaving the tanks in his dust when all of a sudden one of the bombs exploded very close to them. He was able to dodge but it had been close enough for him to have a mini heart attack. All of a sudden the explosions stopped. He glanced behind him to see that the launchers on the tops of all three tanks were suddenly bent and twisted, making it impossible for them to fire any more rounds. He didn't stop running though and he quickly left the tanks far behind.

Beautiful who'd had her eyes closed while the explosions were going on opened them again. "Thanks," She said.

He grinned, "Hey, I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry but uh what's your name? Oh and what's this about you killing me?" He asked as he ran the two of them to safety.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 4, 1:30 P.M.**

"West."

"West."

Professor Lupin looked up from his role call sheet and looked around the classroom. Not spotting the red head he asked the class, "Has anyone seen Wally West?"

All the students shook their heads. Some of the student's faces, particularly Ron and Hermione's showed traces of worry.

Hermione raised her hand and said, "No, Professor, no one has seen him all day. He wasn't at breakfast, or Potions Class, or lunch. We told Professor McGonagall and she said she's looking into it."

Professor Lupin felt a twinge of worry, but did his best to give the class a reassuring smile. "Well I'm sure he's alright. Now would you please put all your books in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Bialya**

**September 4, 13:30 EEST**

'_I have a wand! Why do I have a WAND!'_

Kid Flash stared at the stick of wood he had pulled out of his glove. He and the beautiful girl named Artemis (who had decided not to kill him) and stopped for a short break so she could take inventory of exactly what kind of arrows she had. Kid Flash had been fiddling with his glove planning to eat something from his cupboards when he had noticed it sticking out of a secret pocket he didn't remember being there before.

'_This doesn't make any sense. I'm in the middle of Bialya, with no idea how I got here, wearing black, in the company of a very hot girl whom I've never met before, with a wand up my glove that couldn't possibly be mine, I'm a **Squib** for crying out loud!'_

His internal rant was put on hold as he noticed Artemis was finishing up with her arrows. He quickly shoved the wand back into his glove before she could see it.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, then scooped her up and ran off.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

He didn't get far before he had to stop again. He set Artemis down and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, running on empty," he explained. "Don't think I've eaten in awhile."

He opened his cupboards to find them empty. "Been out here over 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare," He concluded.

Suddenly something crashed down between them. Through the dust and sand Kid Flash saw a tall muscley guy about his age with no shirt on. That was all he could see before the guy backhanded him into a rock wall. Feral Boy then went after Artemis. She dodged and fired three exploding arrows at him, none of which seemed to have much affect.

Kid Flash got up and was preparing to run her out of there when a bomb landed on Feral Boy. Looking in the distance he saw that the tanks were back and shooting at them again. However the tanks had the plus side of distracting Feral Boy from Artemis. He leapt over Artemis and landed near the tanks and proceeded to rip the top half of one off and try to smash the other.

Artemis stared at the scene in disbelief, "Who's side is he on?"

"You want to stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked.

She shook her head.

Kid Flash picked her up again and tried to run the two of them to safety. Tried being the operative word. While running down a hill he tripped over a rock, which sent the two tumbling to the bottom.

Things got worse as a pair of jets flew overhead and started shooting at them.

"GET DOWN!" Kid Flash yelled pulling Artemis into a duck and cover position. Miraculously none of the shots hit the two of them (though strangely seemed to go in a circle around the two of them).

The jets circled back to try again, and Artemis readied an arrow to fire. At the last second she flinched and the arrow missed by a mile.

She turned to him looking freaked out. "Did you just hear a girl talking to you in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking."

Suddenly the two jets slammed together and exploded. Through the smoke flew a figure with green skin dressed in black with a large X over the chest. At first Kid Flash thought it was Martian Manhunter, but there was one problem with that theory. The figure was definitely female.

"Well, J'onn the costume seems familure, but I don't think the new bod screams 'Manhunter'."

The green girl perked up, "You know my Uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash, Wally. And you're Artemis." She said pointing t each of them.

"Wait-wait-wait, Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

"Your name's really Wally?" Asked Artemis looking unimpressed.

He groaned.

"It's okay," said Manhunter's niece. "We're teammates, friends, I made you cookies."

"You know her?"

"No I-I swear Beautiful, never seen her before in my life. At least not that I-"

Manhunter's niece sighed, "You both lost your memories too." She glanced over her shoulder at the smoke in the distance then turned back. "Come on, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course, Robin and Super-what now?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It was night time again before they found Robin. He was doing a good job of holding his own against some Bialyan forces, but there were a lot of them with big guns. Kid Flash ran ahead and snatched the guns from their hands before the soldiers even knew what happened. He then raced forward and joined Robin in fighting the rest of them. With some help from Artemis and M'gann, the four of them made quick work of the goons.

"KF! Man it's good to see a familure face." Robin said, with a grin.

Kid Flash grinned back, "Hey Rob, Memory loss?"

"Six months. Let hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

"So we're a team?" Asked Robin once the goons were situated and M'gann had filled him in.

"The four of us and Superboy," M'gann confirmed.

"Then this must be his," said Robin, holding up a piece of black cloth with Superman's shield on it.

"Yes," said M'gann grabbing the cloth. "Did you see him."

"I think we did," Artemis put in.

Kid Flash wasn't convinced. "Feral Boy? Some teammate, he attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are."

Robin spoke up again, "I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He challenged tapping his chest for emphasis. There was a beep and Kid Flash looked down to see his black uniform melt into his typical yellow and red one. "Whoa!" He tapped again and the costume turned black again. "This is so cool," He said still tapping.

From the corner of his eye he saw Robin and Artemis tapping their chests to see if anything would happen for them.

When it didn't Artemis scowled and said, "We look ridicules." Noticing Wally was still tapping she turned to him and yelled, "Quit touching yourself."

He stopped with the uniform back on the black version.

She scoffed and continued, "We need our memories back."

Suddenly the four of them were no longer in the desert. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis were standing on a platform with what looked like hundreds of screens floating all around them showing various memories and bathing the whole place in a purplish light.

In a flash of light M'gann appeared. "I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered thus far," She said. "But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

Artemis backed away, "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"

"I have no wish to intrude but…"

"You need to hack our minds to crop what happened to us, go" Robin finished.

Kid Flash smiled reassuringly, "My brain's all yours, try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or under whelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

Artemis still looked unsure, so Kid Flash took her hand comfortingly.

She glanced at him then turned to M'gann. "Last six months only. And only what you need." She said finally.

M'gann nodded, and summoned three blue hands that reached out and grabbed the other three's heads. Kid Flash closed his eyes and concentrated.

And remembered. Slowly the pieces fell into place as he remembered his time with the team. With those memories broke loose the memories of the rest of the missing six months including certain things he didn't want anyone to know.

However that was unimportant as some more recent memories came to the surface, and that was what the four of them focused on.

"_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis reviled elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception, maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Quarc, on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone."_

"_All clear."_

"_The Bialyans control the site."_

"_Settle here."_

"_We'll be up in running in no time."_

"_Jackpot, the site's lousy with Zeta Beam radiation."_

"_Detecting non trace elements from the tech."_

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode."_

"_Good idea, go."_

"_Careful."_

"_And maintain telepathic contact."_

"_I will Aqualad."_

"Aqualad!" the four of them shouted in unison. Kid Flash opened his eyes and they were back in the desert.

"Where is he?" Asked Robin nervously, "what happened next?"

Miss Martian looked panicked, "I don't know. That's the last thing I, we, remember."

Kid Flash then realized he was still holding the hand of the snippy girl who'd been giving him grief from day one. She apparently realized that as well as the two of them wrenched their hands apart.

"W-we landed 24 hours ago," Kid Flash said, trying to ignore his mixed feelings of holding Artemis' hand. "If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him…" said Robin typing at his holo computer. "He's close, but he's not moving."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They found Aqualad passed out not far from where Superboy had attacked Artemis and Kid Flash. He was delirious and muttering in Atlantian.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Said Miss Martian worriedly.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bioship." Robin said taking charge.

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." She replied looking at Kid Flash.

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her." Kid Flash said pointing to Artemis

Artemis batted his hand away, and asked. "Why not just levitate him back?"

"I can't I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." Ms. Martian replied.

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad that needs your help, like, now." Kid Flash said.

Miss Martian clutched her head. "No! Superboy's in pain!" She yelled and flew off.

"M'gann! Wait!" yelled Artemis.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin called after her. "It could happen again!"

M'gann didn't stop and kept flying.

'_She needs to straiten out her priorities.' _Thought Kid Flash. Not that he wasn't worried about Superboy too, but if Aqualad didn't get hydrated soon he could die.

Suddenly another memory clicked into place. He leaned over to Robin and whispered. "Could you distract Artemis for a second. I know a spell that could help Kaldur."

Robin nodded and called Artemis over to help him make a makeshift sling to carry Aqualad in.

Once her back was turned Kid Flash opened Kaldur's mouth and pulled out his wand. He then whispered a spell that Hermione had taught him the other day. **"**_**Aguamenti**__**."**_

A small spout of water came from the tip of his wand and poured into Kaldur's mouth. Though unconscious, Kaldur instinctively began to drink the water. Wally still wasn't very good at the spell so it didn't last long, but Kaldur did look a bit better afterward.

Robin and Artemis returned with the sling, and they carefully put Aqualad into it and hurried to where they parked the Bioship.

When they reached the boarder between Bialya and Quarc they had to stop again. Bialyan troops were everywhere.

They hid behind some rocks. Aqualad was unconscious and still muttering in Atlantian. Artemis spoke softly to him in hopes of comforting him.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KOed like this," Said Robin peeping out from their hiding place.

"It's not just him, I'm way out of juice," Kid Flash said weakly.

"And I'm almost out of arrows," said Artemis checking her quiver.

They looked back to find that Robin had disappeared.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Kid Flash grumbled. He then realized something. "Hey, you never said why your dad would want you *kerrk* me." He said making a slashing motion over his throat.

She turned away from him. "I got, confused by, uh, some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

It was obviously a lie, but Kid Flash didn't press the issue. Instead he said, "So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

She tensed then rounded on him. "Hey, amnesia, remember. Completely forgotten how _truly_ annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality."

"Yeesh, get a room."

They turned to see that Robin was back. "Dude, where were you?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin smirked, "Breaking radio silence."

Then the sound of Robin's cackle started coming from behind a sand dune a ways away. The troops all swarmed towards the sound. Not long after there was an explosion.

"That's our cue. Move!" Robin shouted. They grabbed Aqualand and ran to safety in the confusion.

They were able to find the Bioship without any more problems. Once inside they lay Aqualad down and hooked him up to an IV.

Awhile later Miss Martian called out to them through the mind link. "_Hey everybody, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way."_

Aqualad shot up. "Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" He asked Artemis, assuming she was the one he had heard.

"_Hello Megan, Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something."_

"_Aw man, me too," _Kid Flash replied. "_I forgot to get a souvenir from the mission."_

Aqualad looked even more confused as Artemis pushed him back into a lying position.

"_Don't worry got the souvenir thing covered."_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N is it me or are these getting longer and longer. I kept this pretty much the same as the show, only I add a few cases of were Wally did accidental magic, see if you can spot them. Also the scene from Hogwarts is in Lupin's class when he was about to start the lesson on boggarts. I know that in the book he didn't take roll, but I added that so that it would be easier to notice that Wally was missing.

_I own nothing._


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Just so you know the poll is closed, I will not write out Failsafe, instead I'll use the summaries and Flashbacks version. Another issue has come up. I'm sending Harry Ron and Hermione with Wally to the Halloween Party at M'gann and Conner's school, and I need costume ideas for the Golden Trio. If you've got any let me know (though I had this one idea of putting Ron in a Kid Flash costume as a joke).

anyway on with the chapter

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Chapter 9

**Mount Justice**

**September 5, 04:37 EDT**

It was all Wally could do not to fall asleep on his feet. The team (minus Aqualad, who was in the Med Bay) was standing in the mission room, listening to Batman debrief them. It was only his fear of what the Dark Knight might do to him that kept him from skipping out and getting some shuteye. Finally Batman finished by saying that despite the unusual circumstances the team did a good job regrouping and handling it. The team took this as a signal to leave. Wally was headed for the Zeta Tubes wanting nothing more than to see his own bed.

"Kid Flash, a word."

Wally groaned, but turned around and walked back towards Batman and Robin, ignoring the looks his other friends shot him (amused from Artemis, pity from M'gann and a cross between suspicion and curiosity from Superboy). The Dark Knight waited until Artemis, M'gann and Superboy were gone before speaking.

"Zatara and I have been doing some research on the man you asked us about."

Wally instantly snapped awake. "Sirius Black?"

Batman nodded, "Though Wizards and Magicians typically run in different circles, Zatara managed to gain access to the files on Black's case. I can honestly say that the wizarding legal system leaves much to be desired."

Wally barked a laugh, "Why do you think I'd rather be a forensic scientist like Uncle Barry than an Auror. So, what? Is there something fishy about his case?"

Batman pulled the files up on the holo computer. "Maybe, according to the files Black was captured twelve years ago, after allegedly murdering thirteen people with one curse. He was found at the crime scene, arrested, and given life in prison. He was never given a trial, or any chance of parole."

"That's part of what bothers us, that and the fact that there is almost no evidence saying that Black was guilty other than the fact that he was at the scene of the crime," Robin continued. "There was no motive, no crosschecking, and all the witnesses had their minds messed with so they couldn't be further questioned. Witness testimonies state that Black was there with another wizard who supposedly was the thirteenth person who died there. But they never found his body, despite the fact that everyone who died there's bodies were intact aside from them being dead."

Wally frowned thoughtfully, "So you think there's a possibility this guy could be innocent."

"We think that we need more facts before we can form an accurate conclusion," said Batman. "That's where you come in, I want you to find all the information you can about this man, and report back to me. Also you are to keep an eye on his intended target. This man broke out of prison for a reason, and we need to know what that is. Just because there is lack of evidence does not mean you can let your guard down."

"Sure thing Batman, but just warning you, Wizards don't typically put much stock in things like facts or common sense." Wally stifled a yawn, "If that's it than I'm going to bed. I'll just crash here tonight since it's closer." With that he turned intending to sleep in his room in the cave when-

"One last thing."

Wally groaned again, ignoring the smirk Robin was giving him, and looked back at Batman.

Batman handed out a slip of paper to him. "A doctors note, to explain why you were absent from school yesterday. Make sure you get your story strait before returning there."

With that Batman swept through the Zeta Tubes, with Robin right behind him. Wally quickly read the note, "Food poisoning, Really?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 5, 8:35 A.M.**

Wally was fighting a battle of trying not to fall asleep in his eggs. He was currently losing as his head dipped lower and lower.

"Mr. West."

Wally's head snapped up and he looked around. Standing over him was Ms. McGonagall. "Would you kindly tell me why you were not at school yesterday, West?" She asked.

Wally handed her the fake doctors note from Batman. She read it and asked "Food poisoning?"

"I was sleeping over at a muggle friend's house and ate some bad fish. I was sent to a hospital and wasn't released until late last night. By then I figured it might be too destructive to the time stream to use my Time-Turner to come to school."

Ms. McGonagall frowned, but accepted the explanation. "See that it doesn't happen again." With that she turned and walked away briskly.

Once she was gone his sleepyness over took him again as he worked on finishing his meal in hopes it would give him enough energy to stay awake.

"Wally!"

He turned to see four of his cousins (minus Percy), Harry and Hermione coming over. They all sat down around him.

"Where were you yesterday mate?" Asked one twin, Wally was too sleepy to try and guess which.

"You had us worried sick," said the other.

"Was 'n hospital… 'd food poisoning…" was all he could mumble before he lost the battle and fell face forward into his eggs.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Fortunately Third years had History of Magic class first that day, so Wally was able to catch up on his sleep while the ghostly Mr. Binns droned on about goblin wars.

After class he was alert enough to be filled in on what he had missed the previous day, specifically the successful first DADA class, which the three had enjoyed immensely. He was disappointed he had missed that. He had also missed Potions class, and despite Ron's insisting he shouldn't due to some grudge they had against the teacher, he was disappointed for missing that too. He had been looking forward to that class, since it sounded a bit like chemistry.

He quickly learned that his cousin was right about that class. Mr. Snape was quite possibly one of the meanest teachers he had ever met. The man showed blatant favoritism towards the Slytherins and seemed to enjoy bulling everyone else. However Wally had been right about one thing, the class was a lot like chemistry. So despite having a jerk for a teacher he excelled at the class. Snape hated him for it.

On the other hand he quickly joined the ranks of the Professor Lupin fanclub. It was hard not to. He began looking forward to seeing all the strange creatures that Mr. Lupin would bring in each time, and learning the different spells and methods used to subdue them.

Care of Magical Creatures on the other hand had taken the turn to dullsville. After the first lesson the teacher seemed to have lost all of his confidence and was having them look after gross little creatures called flobberworms, which were probably the slowest most boring pets that Wally could imagine. He also heard rumors that Blondie's parents were trying to sue the school for the hippogriff incident.

Thus far he had managed to keep his school life and his hero life in balance, only needing to use the Time-Turner when he had a late class and missed training.

He also hadn't been needed on the last few missions the team had. Aqualad had teamed up with Red Arrow to protect a peace effort, and Miss Martian and Superboy had infiltrated Belle Reve prison to stop a breakout. However his Time-Turner was about to be given a lot more use.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**September 22, 12:32 EDT**

Wally shoved his Time-Turner down his Gotham school uniform as he hurried up the steps to Gotham Academy. His afternoon classes there had finally started. The school had started it's semester late due to the fact that 'somebody' had trashed the hallways and most of the school gym back in August (the police were still baffled, especially about finding dozens of robot monkeys everywhere), and it didn't open till repairs were done. Dick had been thrilled when he had heard that.

He knew he was going to love this school as soon as his Chemistry class started. It was delightfully challenging and the teacher was fair. The same was said for the rest of his classes. As much as he was starting to like Hogwarts, he had really missed taking classes that were based on science and facts, not wand waving and things trying to eat him. Plus there was the added bonus that it was the same school his best friend went to. He and Dick had been plotting for weeks about all the pranks they would pull on the more snobby students at the academy.

He met up with Dick and was introduced to Dick's friend Barbra Gordon after classes were over. They were walking out of the school together when Wally spotted someone he hadn't been expecting to see.

"Dude, what's Artemis doing here?" He whispered so that Barbra couldn't hear him.

Dick smirked, "Why don't you go and ask her yourself."

Wally looked at Artemis again who was standind next to a pretty blond girl, "You know what I think I will. Hey, Artemis!"

Artemis looked shell-shocked as Wally ran over to her. He stopped in front of her and asked, "Hey Arty, what are you doing here?"

Artemis got over her shock and glared at him, "I'm here on a Wayne scholarship, Baywatch."

"Really? What a coincidence, so am I."

"Really? I didn't think you were smart enough to get something like that."

That one hurt. "I could say the same for you," He said heatedly. "And I'll have you know I'm plenty smart."

"Well so am I!" She replied with just as much heat.

"Excuse me, you two know each other?" interrupted the blond girl Artemis had been talking to.

The two exchanged glances. "Yeah, we, uh, went to the same, camp this summer," Wally lied quickly.

"Yeah, summer camp, good times."

The situation had suddenly gotten a lot more awkward so Wally left saying, "So I guess I'll see you around Arty."

He ran off, but not before hearing, "Don't call me Arty!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 22, 18:53 EDT**

Wally had gone to the cave ahead of Robin. Robin had wanted his own opportunity to freak Artemis out, and was staking out the Zeta tubes for her to show up.

He had met up with Superboy (who had started going by the name Conner) and M'gann in the hanger, where they had been fixing Conner's bike, again. He had offered his own expertise, and was now sitting by the bike with a wrench trying to unscrew a rusted bolt.

He had just thanked M'gann for giving him a torque wrench when Kaldur showed up.

"I have been meaning to ask," Kaldur said, "any problems juggling schoolwork, with your responsibilities here?"

"No," said Conner.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents." Wally replied truthfully. He knew he was going to need those juggling skill to handle everything. "Socket Wrench," he said returning to the bike.

M'gann telepathically handed it to him while saying, "Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team, This team, not the Bumblebees."

"Artemis starts school today," Kaldur stated. "Do you think _she_ will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

Wally was still a bit annoyed at Artemis for earlier that day, so he said, "Ah she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying…"

He never got to finish his sentence as all of a sudden the room around them exploded.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I'm trying to keep Wally from dealing with a boggart until after Failsafe, how he meets one I'm still deciding between a make up class or walking in on one of Harry's anti-dementor lessons. I have also managed to map out the events between what happens in the book and show at least until Halloween. Also, except for the teachers, no one at Hogwarts knows that Wally goes home after classes, so Harry Ron and Hermione thought he was in the hospital wing the day he was missing. Also they never make it clear if Barbra knows about Dick being Robin in the show, so for now she doesn't know.

_I own nothing._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Mount Justice**

**September 22, 19:02 EDT**

The explosion knocked the four of them off their feet. Then before any of them could get back up four torrents of water crashed down on top of each of them. When the water stopped the four quickly got to their feet and tried to rush their attacker only to be knocked back again by a tidal wave.

Kid Flash was trapped under the water trying to surface, and was aware of Superboy trying to do the same next to him. But the water seemed to have a mind of its own, and kept him and Superboy down at the bottom of the cave. He didn't see Miss Martian or Aqualad.

He was starting to get light headed when from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red. Turning he saw what looked like a female version of Red Tornado coming towards him carrying a large metal beam. When she got closer he saw the metal turn red hot and start to melt in her hands. Despite both his and Superboy's best efforts, the red robot soon had the two of them wrapped inside the hot twisted metal.

Despite the protection Kid Flash's suit gave him the metal was hot and painful on his skin. The water instantly cooled the metal as soon as the female Red Tornado let go of it, and the water crashed down around them. As soon as the two boys caught their breath they began looking wildly around for their other two teammates.

To their horror they spotted the two of them trapped in a cage made of flames higher up. Miss Martian was passed out from the heat, and Aqualad, while conscious, didn't look much better. The sight of their friends in distress had the two teens struggling against their metal bonds, but to no avail, they were trapped.

Kid Flash tried to reach his wand. Screw the secrecy laws, his friends were in trouble, and magic might be just the thing to save them. But the metal had been completely wrapped around both his arms and hands, preventing them from moving.

Next to the fire cage stood another robot that looked like Red Tornado, only minus the cape and with a different paint job. The girl robot flew up to him and the two of them walked out of the hanger.

The girl robot came back a few minutes later and started flying around them keeping watch. Then a voice that sounded like Red Tornado's came over the speakers.

"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

'_Robin and Artemis are here.' _The thought instantly made the situation less bleak. Though not by much as Kid Flash saw Miss Red turn up the heat on Aqualad and Miss Martian's cage, making Aqualad wince.

He and Superboy began to struggle harder against the metal, but neither was making much progress. The other Red Tornado double-ganger came up out of the water and with a wave of his hand the water started to rise again until it was up to their chests. The water kept rising after that but at a slower pace.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds." The male robot said. Making it clear that the time remaining was how long they had before the water drowned them.

"Eight minutes."

The water controlling Red left the hanger again, no doubt to try and track down Robin and Artemis.

A minute later the two missing heroes' heads burst out of the water gasping for air. Unfortunately the girl robot noticed them too.

"Look Out!" Kid Flash yelled.

The two ducked back into the water just in time to avoid getting fried by a fireball. They kept under to avoid more fire, and surfaced again next to Superboy and Kid Flash.

"You guys okay?" Robin gasped

"Forget us, help M'gann!" Superboy cried.

Artemis looked up and yelled fearfully, "Aqualad is she…"

"She is unconscious," Aqualad yelled back. "I fear she, we cannot survive much longer!"

Miss Red came back and fired another fireball at Artemis and Robin's heads. They dodged back underwater and swam for the stairs.

Once they were out of the water the other Red turned up again, one of his eyes sparking with damage. The girl Red landed at the top of the stairs trapping the two between them.

"I'm almost out of arrows," said Artemis fitting one on her bow.

"Distract her, Now!" Robin ordered.

Artemis fired her arrow at Miss Red. The arrow exploded on contact but didn't seem to do any damage.

Robin charged at Mr. Red and threw two of his disks at him. Both bounced off the robots metallic skin.

"Woah!" Kid Flash yelped as one of the disks missed his ear by an inch and impaled itself into the metal trap.

The Reds both launched an attack of their respective elements at Robin and Artemis. The two managed to dodge by diving back into the water.

When they didn't resurface, Kid Flash assumed that they had managed to escape for the time being.

The Reds seemed to reach that conclusion as well as the male one announced, "Six minutes."

About thirty seconds later the disk by Kid Flash's head lit up and he heard Artemis' voice come out of it.

"…What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

"Oh, duh, they're machines," said Robins voice. "and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

They had a plan. Who needs magic when you have science.

"Great, except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." Artemis said cynically.

"I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one. What do you say KF, doable?"

Kid Flash grinned and whispered, "Totally doable."

"Five minutes," said the automated voice.

"You know, if we had more time," he finished glancing nervously at the water that was now up to his neck.

He then began relaying instructions, "Med Lab, x-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a Vircator that converts high-energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from x-rays to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

Through the disk's audio he could hear Robin following his instructions. "A ripple effect," Robin exclaimed. "Like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with 10 to the 12th power wattage, yeah." Kid Flash confirmed.

"How do you know this stuff, Baywatch?" asked Artemis incredulously.

"Well Arty, I told you I was smart."

"So I'll need to hook it up to the cave's main generator," Robin said getting them back on track.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Of course the generator had to be in the room where they were being held captive, and guarded by two killer robots.

"Four minutes." Kid Flash was really starting to hate the sound of that voice.

From above he saw Robin and Artemis slip into the room. "Okay, make with the distraction," Robin whispered over the comm. disk.

"HEY, RED TOMATO, WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, RED ONION!" Kid Flash yelled.

Apparently it was working as the robots focused their attention towards him.

"YEAH, AND BY THE WAY, WORST DEATH TRAP EVER!" Shouted Superboy."WE CAN ESCAPE ANYTIME WE WANT!"

As the two of them continued to yell insults and jibes at the robots, Robin quietly zip-lined over to the generator and inserted the Vircator. They could still hear him through the comm. disk, "Rerouting power now. It's not working. Circuits incomplete. I need something conductible. A piece of metal or…"

"ROBIN LOOKOUT!"

They'd spotted him.

Robin cried out as a massive wave crashed on top of him.

Artemis tried to fire an arrow, but Miss Red threw a fireball at her making her miss. Out of arrows, Artemis fled back into the vents.

Kid Flash watched in horror as Mr. Red lifted his best friend up in a column of water. Robin struggled feebly but couldn't get free, he was drowning.

Kid Flash felt he just had to do _something, _or his best friend would die.

All of a sudden Mr. Red was thrown back and smashed against a wall. The water column dissipated, and Robin fell to the ground. From what Kid Flash could see he wasn't moving.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Miss Martian, clearly thinking she was the cause of it. But Kid Flash knew the truth. He was the cause, accidental magic, now if only he could use it to get the EMP to work.

He tried concentrating on it. No luck.

The heat finally got to Aqualad and he passed out in the cage. And the water was now so high that Superboy and Kid Flash had to tilt their heads upward in order to keep breathing.

"Three minutes." Kid Flash really, really hated that voice.

"One minute." He was glad at least Artemis was safe.

Scratch that, Artemis had just entered the room. She held her bow out in front of her and said, "I surrender, stop the clock."

Kid Flash watched her approach the Reds hoping that this was just part of some master plan, and she wasn't really throwing her life away. However the water was reaching an all time high, and he had time to take a deep breath before his and Superboy's heads were completely submerged.

Staring upward through the water he water he saw something zip overhead. _'An arrow?'_

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of blue light. A second later the water lowered and he could breath again. The fire cage also vanished, and the androids had fallen to the ground, and were shut down.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann!" Superboy yelled.

"She breathes," He called back weakly. "I believe she will recover. What of Robin?"

Artemis was already running over to him. When she reached him he started coughing.

"He-he's breathing too." Artemis said, relief evident in her voice.

Wally sighed in relief. Finally the nightmare was over.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After Kaldur and M'gann recovered enough to make it down the stairs, they found a device to cut Wally and Conner free.

Robin was explaining his actions when he was captured. "… Figured my only shot was to 'surrender'. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though. Thanks for the save by the way." He said grinning at M'gann.

M'gann looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Robin frowned, "Didn't you throw the Red that was drowning me?"

She shook her head weakly.

This was getting to close for comfort. "Maybe you, uh, sensed our distress and did it... subconsciously." He offered as an explanation.

The rest of the team seemed to buy that, except Robin who looked at him with a knowing and grateful smile.

Superboy continued to look at M'gann with concern. "M'gann?"

M'gann took his hand. "I'll be fine," she said weakly.

Wally decided to change the subject, "Will you quit playing with that thing, and cut us free already?" he asked Artemis who was holding the cutting device.

"It's not working genius," she snapped back. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember."

"All machines present at the time."

Red Tornado was back, the real one this time.

"What has occurred?" He asked.

"A little visit from your family," said Robin accusingly.

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis added.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado said in his usual monotone.

"Where have you been?" Conner asked.

"Monitor duty on the Watch Tower," He answered. "When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Red Tornado went and crouched by his look-alikes to get a closer look.

Suddenly Sphere (the souvenir M'gann had mentioned in Bialya, and Conner had kept as a pet) beeped and dislodged itself from the wall it had been thrown into, and the cutting tool sparked to life.

"The pulse has worn off!" Wally and Robin cried in unison.

They all turned to the rogue robots that were lying at Red Tornado's feet. He reached out to touch on and there was a spark. Red Tornado's eyes glowed red. He quickly turned around and began to suck all the oxygen out of the air. One by one the team passed out.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When Wally came too, he found himself looking into Flash's worried face.

"You okay, Hot Shot." Flash asked in concern.

"Yeah, I will be once I get out of here." Wally replied nodding his head to the twisted metal he was still stuck in.

Flash smiled in relief, and picked up the cutting tool that Artemis had dropped, and began working toward freeing his nephew.

Wally looked around, to his relief everyone seemed to be alright. Conner was still stuck next to him, but Captain Atom was taking care of that. Nearby Wally could hear Robin reporting to Batman about what had happened. Kaldur was doing the same to Aquaman. M'gann was being seen to by her uncle. Artemis was still unconscious, and being looked after by Superman.

"What happened? The Red's happened!" Artemis' voice shouted over the sound of the cutting tool. Apparently she'd woken up.

She continued, "Tornado and his… Wait where are they?"

"Gone," Robin answered. "All three of them, gone."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N More accidental magic on Wally's part. I wanted to add more but I couldn't find a way to squeeze it in. Wally has a tendency to do accidental magic when someone else is in danger, and I couldn't fit it in anywhere else without undermining Artemis and Robin's awesome no powers crusade.

_Most of this was copied from the show, I own nothing._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Mount Justice**

**September 23, 06:34 EDT**

Wally was glad it was a Saturday, He really didn't feel up to going to school right now.

They'd been owned. They had been taken down and had their butts kicked inside their own base no less. Worse, they'd been betrayed by someone they had trusted. As Robin accurately summed it up, it was a disaster, heavy on the dis.

He and Conner had been pulled out of the metal without any problems. He had gotten a few mild burns from his contact with the hot metal, but his suit had protected him for the most part, and with his speed healing the burns were gone after a few hours. His wand was also undamaged and inside the hidden pocket in the cuff of his glove.

The team was moping around a table by the Zeta Tubes. In other parts of the cave they could hear the sounds of construction as other League members did repairs.

Green Arrow walked over and placed a bowl of pretzels on the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Wally grumbled from his position of being slumped over the table.

"Yeah, what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin demanded.

"Exactly."

Green Arrow made to remove the pretzels, but Wally stopped him. "Leave the bowl," he said and began shoveling them into his mouth.

"YOU KNEW!"

Suddenly Conner seemed to go ballistic. He launched himself at Kaldur, and held him up by the front of his shirt. "THAT ANDROID AND HIS MANIAC FAMILY NEARLY KILLED M'GANN!"

"Conner what are you doing?" cried M'gann as she flew over to stop him.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said NOTHING!" Conner announced.

Robin and Wally were felt betrayed.

"You knew?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur began.

"Protect us from what?" Artemis interrupted. "Knowledge that would have saved our lives."

"You almost died," said Conner turning to M'gann.

'_We'd all almost died, why's he so focused on M'gann?'_ Wally wondered briefly.

"Enough."

Everyone turned to Batman. "With Red Tornado… missing," Batman continued. "The team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel stepped forward with a grin. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

The team exchanged glances. They didn't need a mind link to know they were all thinking '_Greeaaat' _with some level of sarcasm.

Conner leaned over to whisper threats to Kaldur, when Batman interrupted him again.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a _League_ responsibility. You will leave him to us."

He turned and said, "I have another assignment for this team." The holo computer began displaying Newspaper articles.

Wally read them incredulously. "Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?..."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Northern India**

**September 23, 21:31 IST**

The silence inside the Bioship was deafening. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis were stewing in their indignance at Aqualad's lack of trust in them. Superboy was seething in anger most of which was directed towards Aqualad. Miss Martian was annoyed at Superboy's hovering. Aqualad kept his head forward, not wanting to look at his friends. And Captain Marvel just fidgeted in the awkward silence.

Yes, Captain Marvel had tagged along. According to him 'we'll have a blast'. Translation, the League didn't trust them to handle problems on their own anymore.

It was night before they finally reached their destination. Robin and Artemis jumped out ahead to scout the area. The rest disembarked when the ship landed.

"All Clear," called Robin.

Aqualad switched to stealth mode, and began giving orders. "Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters? We don't need no stinking parameters." Kid Flash said switching to stealth mode. He was still mad at Aqualad for his distrust.

"It's recon, we know what to do," said Robin and the two turned and walked away.

"Kid, Robin." Aqualad called after them.

They turned back.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us," Snapped Robin.

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash finished, pulling down his goggles.

The two turned and ran away.

When they were far enough away, Kid Flash stopped and his shoulders slumped. "I feel like a hypocrite," he muttered.

Robin stopped too and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Kid Flash sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad about Kaldur not telling us. I mean we've been his friends for years, he should have at least warned us. But that whole thing where we accused him of keeping important secrets from us…"

Robin's eyes widened in understanding, "You feel guilty because we've been keeping your secret from him."

"Isn't that the very definition of a hypocrite?"

Before Robin could answer from above them came a horrible screech. Looking up the boys spotted what looked like three giant vultures swooping towards them.

They both ducked in time to avoid them.

"I thought Vultures only ate dead meat!" yelled Robin throwing some birdarangs at the birds. It missed them and exploded in the distance.

"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers!" Kid Flash yelled back as they ran.

"Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Kobra Venom?"

"Yeah. Unless you've had a class about these things."

"Nope."

The vultures swooped around and tried to get them again, but the boys were able to avoid them. Kid Flash couldn't help but notice the birds were all wearing high tech collars around their necks.

The two continued to dodge the swooping birds of prey. Kid Flash managed to take out one by speeding up a tree and cannonballing into it. Robin ditched another by swinging through the trees causing it to crash.

Kid Flash noticed the third one about to take Robin by surprise. He whipped out his wand and shouted, "_**Stupify!**_"

A jet of red light hit the giant bird, and it dropped to the ground stunned.

Robin climbed back down to his friend. "Dude, that was awesome!" he said.

Kid Flash grinned and put away his wand. "Thank, common stunning spell, learned it in DADA."

The two of them knew they hadn't stopped the vultures for long, so they hurried away from there.

They found a hiding spot overlooking the river. Before they could decide what to do next they heard Miss Martian establishing the mind link in their heads.

"_Should he really still be giving us orders?" _Came Artemis' voice. "_And should you really be following them?"_

"_Listen, please-" _Aqualad started.

"_Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that._" Kid Flash couldn't help but say. Nearly being bird food had made him irritable again.

"_Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures," _stated Robin apparently feeling the same. _"Course as we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

"_If he did, he wouldn't tell you." _Artemis snarked.

"_Superboy, are you online or just pouting?" _Miss Martian asked the only team member who hadn't yet said anything.

"_Busy, call back later." _

"_What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us." _Continued Kid Flash.

Robin replied, "_He should be chalant, way chalant, extremely chalant."_

Their thoughts began coming faster and overlapping each other.

"_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"_

"_Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves."_

"_Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?"_

"_We've know each other for years!"_

"_Trust is a two way street. _

"_And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them."_

"_Not that we'd do that."_

"_Never."_

"_ENOUGH!" _Aqualad mentally shouted with such authority that the others stopped their rants.

"_Captain Marvel's been captured, and we must act as a __team__ to save him." _He continued.

Kid Flash mentally scoffed, "_Under your leadership? I don't think-"_

"_This is not up for debate." _Aqualad snapped cutting him off. "_You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time I am in command here."_

None of them could say anything against that.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They regrouped and quickly found where Captain Marvel was being held.

Kid Flash looked through his goggles at the small structure. On the outside it looked like an old stone ruin. Through his goggles however, could see a top-notch security system surrounding the building in an energy dome.

"_I'll fly over." _Miss Martian offered.

Kid Flash quickly negated that idea, reporting what he could see of the security.

"_Pylons are insulated." _Said Robin typing at his computer. "_One good shock could cause a momentary gap."_

"_I see a target," _Said Artemis pointing to a small metal box with a red button on the wall of the building.

"_Then be ready to hit it," _Aqualad ordered_. "Be ready, all of you."_

Aqualad ran up to the dome and started using his electric powers on the barrier.

Kid Flash watched through his goggles as the section of the dome lit up. As soon as he saw the gap open he signaled Artemis with a mental "_Now!"_

Artemis let her arrow fly. It passed through the gap and hit the button causing the dome to collapse.

They hurried forward to try and sneak in. To late did they notice a monkey with a collar sitting on the roof of the building. The monkey let out a loud screech.

So much for the stealthly way.

More monkeys came over the roof of the building and started attacking them. Aqualad tackled one to the ground and ripped it's collar off. "Remove their collars," he ordered as the monkey ran away.

"Sounds easy when he says it." Grumbled Robin with two monkeys pinning him to the ground, trying to steal his gloves and boots.

Artemis fired two arrows that knocked the collars off the monkeys attacking Robin. And in return he used two birdarangs to cut through the collars of another pair of monkeys that were trying to sneak up behind her.

Just then the door opened and a gorilla in a hat and a machine gun stepped out. He grabbed Miss Martian, who'd been trying to sneak inside, and threw her to the ground.

He was reaching for her again when Kid Flash yelled, "Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!"

He tried to speed tackle the gorilla, but he bounced off the ape's stomach and fell back.

However, it gave Miss Martian enough time to get her second wind. She proceeded to throw the gorilla back through the wall. She flew in after it and they all followed.

"It's The Brain!" exclaimed Wally, seeing the villainous genius in a can.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain," said Artemis not getting it.

"Not a brain, THE Brain," he corrected.

"In zhe flesh, so to speak," said The Brain. "Malla."

The gorilla pressed a button on a remote, and several pistons rose up from the floor in front of them. The pistons glowed blue, and all of a sudden the five of them were paralyzed and collapsed to the ground.

Fortunately they had planned for that. Aqualad gave the signal, "_Miss Martian, Superboy, now!"_

Miss Martian's eyes began to glow as she used her telekinetic powers to steal the remote and turn off the pistons. They quickly got back to their feet in time to see Superboy burst through the back wall.

Superboy had brought along a monstrous white wolf that he had apparently made friends with. The wolf snarled and attacked the gorilla. The rest of them took their own turns at the gorilla after him. Kid Flash, then Robin followed by Miss Martian, then Superboy, and finally Artemis and Robin together.

Meanwhile Aqualad had been facing off against The Brain, and holding his own.

The Brain and gorilla began being pushed back as the team surrounded them. Aqualad took that opportunity to free Captain Marvel, who'd been trapped on an operating table with one of the inhibiter collars around his neck. Captain Marvel in turn tore the collar off a tiger that had been lying on the floor by the table.

Two villains could see that they were now surrounded on all sides. The gorilla roared and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Try it," Superboy challenged, "I hate monkeys."

The Gorilla looked about to attack but The Brain said, "No Malla, this will not be our Waterloo." The machine The Brain was hooked into began unfolding and making an ominous whirring sound. "au revoir mes ami."

Thinking it was a bomb Kid Flash yelled, "GET DOWN!"

And then everything went black.

A minute later the overhead lights flickered back on. The Brain and gorilla were gone.

"Wait that big weapon thing was… a light switch?" Asked Kid Flash incredulously.

Artemis and Kid Flash searched for the villains but they were nowhere to be found. After that became clear they went back up at the bioship with the rest of the team.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Artemis as she walked along side Wally.

"One word, souvenir," he said putting the gorilla's discarded hat on his head.

"Two words, gorilla lice."

That wiped the smile off Wally's face as he ripped off the hat in disgust.

They got back to the bioship just in time to see Kaldur remove the last collar off a monkey.

Captain Marvel knelt down and asked the tiger if he could count on him to keep the other animals out of trouble. The tiger roared back then left.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." The Captain said brightly.

Conner was petting the wolf that had helped him. Wally walked up in time to hear Conner ask, "Can I keep him."

Wally laughed, "First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." M'gann remarked. She and Conner seemed to telepathically resolve whatever argument they'd been having.

Hoping he wasn't interrupting a moment, Wally said jokingly, "Well, he's gonna need a name. Ah, hows about Krypto."

The wolf growled and Conner said, "Pass."

"Besides, isn't that taken?" asked M'gann.

Their attention was drawn to Robin as he asked Kaldur a question that they all had been wondering.

"Look I need to know, why did you keep the mole Intel a secret."

Kaldur turned to address the group, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What!" Artemis shrieked. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not," Kaldur replied. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went he nearly succeeded," said Robin understanding. "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes, as leader I did. In which case I did not want to alert the traitor."

Robin sighed, "Hate to say it but, makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down," Kaldur stated.

Wally grinned and raised his hand saying, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader."

The vote was unanimous.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 24, 02:54 EDT**

When they got back to the cave Wally and Robin took Kaldur aside and made sure not even Conner could overhear them.

"Kal listen," Wally said, "We wanted to apologize for acting like jerks to you earlier."

"You're our friend," Robin continued. "We should have trusted that there was a reason you didn't tell us."

Kaldur held up a hand to stop them. "No apologies are necessary my friends. The way you reacted was well within your right. This only goes to prove how destructive keeping secrets can be."

Wally and Robin exchanged looks and nodded. "There's something else we need to apologize for," said Robin.

"Yeah, we're sorry for being such hypocrites."

Kaldur looked confused so Wally went on to explain, "We shouldn't have gone off on you for keeping secrets from us, when we've been keeping a secret from you. One we probably should have told you sooner."

Kaldur frowned but only asked, "What kind of secret?"

Feeling it would be easier just to show him, Wally pulled out his wand and cast a jelly leg jinx on Robin.

Robin fell over as his legs gave out from under him and yelled, "Dude!"

Kaldur's eyes widened and he felt the need to sit down. For those who didn't know about his family, seeing Wally the skeptic perform actual magic was the equivalent of pigs flying or Lex Luthor getting hair.

After uttering the coutercurse for the jinx Wally went on to tell Kaldur everything, about his family, the Helmet of Fate, his unstable magic, his schools, and how he was managing his time.

When he finished Kaldur sat quietly for a few minutes absorbing all this new information.

It wasn't until Robin commented, "I think we broke him," that Kaldur looked back up.

"May I ask why you did not tell me this sooner?"

Wally looked ashamed, "I didn't tell you because all my life I've been ordered not to tell _anyone_ outside the wizarding community about what my family is, it's the law. Now that I think about it Atlantis might not be covered in that, but I didn't want to take the risk. Don't be mad at Robin either, I swore him to secrecy."

Kaldur continued to look thoughtful, "And how many times have you used magic on missions?"

Wally thought back, "On the Bialyan mission, about three times. The first two were accidental, I took out some tanks, and I think I might have blocked a few gunshots. The other time was after we found you, I used a water spell to rehydrate you a bit. It was also me who threw that Red earlier, that was accidental again. And on the last mission I shot a stunning spell at one of the vultures."

Kaldur nodded and stood up, and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I understand your deception. It is hard to go against the teachings you grew up with. I am glad you have decided to tell me now."

Wally grinned with relief and slapped a high five with Robin.

Kaldur slipped into leader mode, "I will now have to take into account your new abilities in future missions. It would be helpful if you keep me updated on what you learn at this Hogwarts."

Wally was still grinning, "You got it boss man."

"I will also assume that you wish to keep our other teammates in the dark about this," Kaldur continued.

Wally's smile faltered, "It's not that I don't _want_ to tell them, it's just its against the law. A very stupid law that I wish didn't exist, but it does. Maybe someday I'll find a way to be able to sneak past it and tell them."

Kaldur nodded, "I understand, until then I will do my best to help you with this burden in anyway I can."

Wally was grinning again. Next to him Robin said, "And that's why you make such an asterus leader."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so Aqualad has been informed, it only seemed fair. Also if I misspelled anything or got the gorilla's name wrong someone please tell me

_Most of this was taken from the show which I do not own_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 1, 10:02 A.M.**

After the mission in India nothing major happened, which in some ways it was a relief. It took Wally a few days to figure out how to balance between Hogwarts, Gotham Academy, his patrols with Flash, and the Team. But eventually he adapted and was able to juggle all his duties with the help of his speed and Time-Turner. Having Aqualad know about all those duties was also a big help. Kaldur kept his promise and helped Wally whenever he was having trouble.

On the downside they still had no word on Red Traitor. The league was searching high and low for him but so far had found nothing.

Wally was contemplating this on the way to the Greenhouses for Herbology class that morning. He was so lost in thought that he missed it when Ron asked him a question.

"Huh what'd you say?"

"I asked if you were excited that the Quidditch season is about to start?" Ron repeated.

Wally's answer was, "No." He honestly didn't care about Quidditch. Riding on a broom was fun and all, but he couldn't bring himself to care about a sport that didn't let you run.

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped in shock.

Hermione however, had a huge smile on her face. "Finally, a boy whose life doesn't revolve around a sport."

"I am not related to you, " Ron stated.

He looked like he was about to say something else when suddenly a hundred yards in front of them a giant plant burst out of the ground, and it's vines began to attack everything in sight.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Ron as the four of them scrambled back to avoid one of the vines. "You don't think this is what we're learning about in class today, do you?"

The Teachers rushed out of the school and began firing spells at the monster plant. Wally would have stepped in, but the teachers seemed to have it under control

The comm. device in his ear beeped to let him know he had a call. With everyone focusing on the plant it was easy to slip away and take it.

"KF, report to the Cave ASAP, we have a mission." Came Robin's voice.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with attack of the killer plants would it?" Wally asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"There's one here too. The teachers have it under control so don't worry about this one."

He ditched his cloak, and used his portkey to go to the Cave.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**October 1, 10:14 EDT**

He got to the Cave the same time Artemis did. He saw Kaldur and Robin whispering to each other, but assumed if it was important he'd find out later.

He paused when he saw Zatara and Captain Marvel standing in a corner. "So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" he asked with indignance gesturing to the Captain. "And why is he eating my snacks?"

'**Recognized, Batman 0-2'**

Before anyone could answer Batman entered though the Zeta Tubes. "Computer, National News," He ordered.

Kat Grant appeared on the screen, "The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League. There seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" asked Robin.

Batman turned to address them. "The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here."

Another screen showing Sportsmaster's face appeared. "According to your Intel," He continued, "Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," added Wally.

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army," Robin stated.

"And upgrade Wolf," said Conner. He had decided to name his new pet Wolf, generic but acceptable.

"The Brain also used Inhibitor Collars," continued M'gann, "Like the ones at Belle Reve penitentiary."

"Batman, is it possible those plant thingies are Kobra Venom too?" asked Artemis.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The vines cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant," Batman confirmed.

"These can not be coincidences, unrelated criminals cooperating with one another world wide," Kaldur stated.

"Exactly," Batman agreed. "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of… secret society of super villains. The attack in Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Got that right," said Robin typing away at the computer, as he spoke more screens popped up. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei…"

Suddenly all of the screens turned to static.

"Dude?" asked Wally, thinking Robin may have made a mistake.

"It's not me," said Robin typing furiously, "Someone's cutting the satellite signal, ALL satellite signals."

Suddenly The Joker's face filled the screens. He knocked on the camera and said, "Ladies and Gentalmen. We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement." He turned the camera to reveal six more super villains, "From the INjustice League."

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," announced Count Vertigo. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…"

The Joker took back the camera, "The more we get to have our jollies." He said laughing.

The screen went blank.

Batman reached for his comm. device, "Roger that Aquaman, the UN will prepare the ransom as a fall back. But it wont come to that."

Robin was still typing rapidly on the computer. He pulled back up the shot of the super villain group. "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan, Seven heavy hitters." He reported, "Probably behind everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society," Wally muttered.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis grumbled.

Kaldur frowned, "Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

"Yeah," said Wally enthusiastically, "that was their mistake. Right now I say we kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plant," Batman stated. "I have a different job for the team."

"Oh, man." Wally moaned.

Artemis hit his shoulder to shut him up. He glared back at her.

Batman continued unperturbed, "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Zatara stepped forward. "You realize what you're _really_ asking them to do?" He asked.

"They're ready."

Wally was confused, "Ready? Read for what?" Artemis hit him again and he glared at her. "Ow, Ow! Will you cut that…"

"Hello, Wally!" she interrupted. "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

Wally shrugged "I don't know. I guess we'll…" She pointed to the screen and understanding dawned on Wally, "Oooh."

Zatara still looked nervous but said, "Well, Batman, I trust you correct."

"I trust you can locate the enemy," was his reply.

Zatara confirmed it and asked Robin to pull up a holo map. He then pulled out his wand and preformed a locator spell.

A red light lit up in Louisiana.

"There, that is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system." He said

"Coordinates locked in," stated Robin. "The Louisiana Bayou."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Bayou Bartholomew**

**October 1, 18:52 CDT**

They were nearing their destination when Kid Flash noticed that Aqualad had brought along a bag.

"What's in the duffle?" he asked.

Aqualad gave him a steady look and said, "Plan B."

Before Kid Flash could ask him to elaborate, Miss Martian let out a gasp and looked sickly. When asked if she was alright she replied, "Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," said Kid Flash

Miss Martian shook her head, "Not me, her."

They turned towards Artemis since she was the only 'her' on the ship. "I feel fine," she said.

"Not her the bioship, she's trying to shield us but..."

She didn't need to continue. Down below they could see Count Vertigo and Black Adam below them.

As soon as the bioship dropped camouflage mode Black Adam flew up and knocked the ship out of the sky.

They landed in the swamp water. Vines came out of the water and began to drag the sip down. Black Adam was still attacking, ripping a hole in the roof.

"He's hurting her!" cried Miss Martian, clutching her head in pain.

Superboy jumped up and punched Black Adam in the face, sending the villain flying. The vines continued to pull the bioship under. Water poured through the hole, filling the ship.

"No! No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis snapped pulling out a rebreather.

She handed another one to Kid Flash. "Wow, uh, thanks," he said.

Miss Martian opened a hatch and they all swam out.

They watched from the shore as the bioship sank beneath the water. "She's in shock," said Miss Martian sadly, "she'll need some time to recover.

All of a sudden a dizzying headache struck all of them, causing them to collapse on the ground.

Kid Flash managed to sit up. "Vertigo!"

"Count Vertigo to you peasant." Said Vertigo, standing over the heroes.

Superboy jumped up and tried to attack him, but was punched down by Black Adam.

Aqualad was able to blast water at the Count knocking him away and stopping the headache. He then ordered over the mind link, "_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective."_

The team managed to hold their own for a few minutes, enough to give Robin and Miss Martian time to get away. But one by one the remaining team members were all knocked out.

They came to inside a floating magic cage generated by Wotan.

Aqualad tried to use his Atlanian magic to escape, but with no luck. He subtlety shot Kid Flash a look to ask if he would be able to do it. Kid Flash shook his head no.

Suddenly the bioship flew out of no where and smashed into Wotan. The cage dissipated and they were free.

They landed in the shallow swamp water and prepared for round two.

Superboy quickly launched himself at Ultra Humanite saying what was becoming his trademark catchphrase, "I hate monkeys."

Aqualad and Artemis ran into some trouble when they realized they'd lost their weapons. Fortunately they had trained for such situations and Poison Ivy's face had a close personal meeting with Artemis' boot.

Kid Flash tried to rush Count Vertigo, but the vertigo effect was too much for him. He had to slow down and was knocked to the side by Black Adam.

But their distraction did its work. The villains watched in horror as Robin and Miss Martian blew up the plant they had been using to control all the other plants.

Robin and Miss Martian stood on top of their handiwork. "Timber," Robin stated.

The villains were outraged.

"Children! Children foiled our plan," snarled the Joker. "Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable! That last one might not be a word. So sue me."

"Kill them, kill them all!" yelled Count Vertigo. He turned his vertigo effect on Artemis.

Kid Flash, who was getting up from Black Adam's hit yelled, "Leave her alone!" He got up to try and do something, but Atomic Skull knocked him back down with a blast from behind.

Wotan began blasting everyone with lightening.

Aqualad blocked the lightening from hitting Miss Martian and said, "Plan B."

Miss Martian called the bioship, and the ship dropped the duffle bag into Aqualad's hands.

Opening the bag, Aqualad pulled out the Helmet of Fate and held it above his head.

Wotan was so surprised to see it he stopped the lightening.

Kid Flash stared at his friend in horror, knowing full well what could happen if Kaldur put the helmet on. "No, Aqualad! Don't!..." He moved to stop him, but was attacked again by Black Adam. The hit threw him against a tree. He heard a sickening crack and knew his arm was broken.

Aqualad didn't listen and placed the helmet over his head. There was a flash of golden light and where Kaldur once stood was Doctor Fate.

Kid Flash got back up clutching his arm. "Aw, dude."

With Doctor Fate joining the fight the odds for them went up quite a bit, but it didn't get any easier. Fate went after Wotan. Robin faced off against Joker. Superboy and Wolf tackled Ultra Humanite. Kid Flash and Artemis worked together to stop Count Vertigo and Poison Ivy from hurting Miss Martian.

After Artemis kicked the Count in the face, she ran over to Kid Flash and snatched the piece of cloth he had torn from Vertigo's cloak.

Kid Flash yelped, "Hey, that's my souvenir!"

Artemis glared at him, but only said, "Hold still." She wrapped his broken arm in the cloth and tied it in a makeshift sling.

Kid Flash stared down at the sling in surprise. Before he could thank her she was knocked over by a flying Wolf. "Artemis!" he yelled, then dodged a punch thrown by Ultra Humanite.

Fortunately the Justice League chose that moment to arrive, with Zatara blasting Wotan out of the sky.

The rest of the League quickly surrounded the rest of the villains and the villains knew they couldn't hope to defeat the entire League. They all surrendered. Well almost all of them.

Joker went nuttier than he usually was. "There won't be another day!" he yelled, "Not for any of us!" He burst out laughing and gave the plant monster one last command.

The vines rose out of the water and bursts of green gas exploded out of them.

"Joker Venom spores," yelled Batman, "Don't breathe!" He than punched the Joker out.

"Fear not!" said Doctor Fate rising into the air. A glowing ankh appeared and sucked all the gas away. "Fate has intervened!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After the bad guys had been sent away Wally started yelling his frustrations. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM PUT ON THE HELMET? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever."

Then to everyone's surprise Doctor Fate lifted the helmet off his head. There was another flash, and Kaldur was back.

Wally ran up to him. "Nabu let you go?"

Kaldur smiled, "He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful... He says 'Hello.'"

Wally couldn't help but grin.

"We're done here," said Batman. "This Supervillan Secret Society is neutralized." He then turned to the team. "As for your performance - it was satisfactory."

Coming from Batman, that meant a lot.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 1, 11:28 P.M.**

Wally portkeyed back to Hogwarts with a few vials of Joker Venom antidote, in case his teachers had been gassed.

They apparently had been able to take out the Plant monster, but upon entering the Hospital Wing it became clear the antidote was needed.

Madam Pomfrey the nurse was franticly running back and forth between hospital beds filled with various teachers and a few students, all of which were laughing with maniacal grins on their faces. Snape and Dumbledore were also there, trying to help.

"What do you mean there's no cure!" she was yelling at Snape.

"There isn't one. I've never seen anything like this." He snapped back.

"I have."

All heads who weren't laughing madly whipped in Wally's direction when he spoke.

"I have the cure right here," he said holding out the vials.

Madam Pomfrey quickly snapped them up, and administered the first one to Ms. Sprout, who was closest. The teacher immediately stopped laughing and passed out. After checking to see is she was stable, Madam Pomfrey quickly began administering it to her other patients.

When it was clear the antidote worked Snape turned his attention back to Wally. "And how is it you came across this cure, West. One that even I had never heard of."

"My other school is in Gotham City," Wally explained. "And Gotham is home to a madman who calls himself the Joker, he's the one who created the poison. When I saw the plant giving off Joker Venom, I used my portkey to go to Gotham for the antidote."

Dumbledore looked at Wally seriously. "Do you have any idea why a plant with this toxin appeared at my school."

"It wasn't just here, sir," said Wally, "When I was in Gotham there was one there too. I also overheard reports of them appearing all over the world. The Justice League handled most of them."

The Professors accepted his explanation. Madam Pomfrey finished giving the cure to her patients walked back over to them.

"My dear boy, what happened to your arm?" she exclaimed.

Wally looked down at his broken arm, which was still in its makeshift sling. "I got thrown into a tree," he said truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand and said an incantation.

Wally's arm stung for a bit but then felt much better. He pulled it out of the sling and did a few mock punches to be certain. Sure enough it was completely healed.

"Nice," He grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have a spell to make a fake cast though. People back home saw me break my arm, and would be suspicious if I just showed up with it unbroken."

As a matter of fact she did. Once he learned how to make and unmake the cast, he went to the Gryffindor common room to check on his family and friends.

As soon as he entered Ginny pounced on him. "Where have you been, we've been so worried."

The other Weasleys and Hermione and Harry, came over to check on him too.

"Sorry guys, I broke my arm. I was at the Hospital Wing getting it fixed," he lied.

He was then distracted by overhearing a Fourth Year girl going on about how the plant monster was an elaborate scheme by Sirius Black to kill Dumbledore for Voldemort.

He rolled his eyes and corrected her. "It wasn't Black, and it wasn't just here. Those plants showed up all over the world."

He then excused himself, found a hidden corner and went home.

The next morning the most popular rumor was that Sirius Black was attempting to take over the world using flower power.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N not much to say, I just thought it'd be cool to put a plant at Hogwarts.

_I own nothing_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Mount Justice**

**October 10, 10:14 EDT**

About a week after the plant incident things returned to normal, or as normal as it ever got.

It was easier to sneak away from school now. The Quidditch teams had started practicing which took Ron and Harry's attention away from him since Harry was on the Gryffindor team. Hermione was so buried in her studies, that she didn't notice when he wasn't there either. Wally was starting to feel bad for Hermione, it was clear the use of her Time-Turner was putting her under a lot of stress. He was okay, because his speed gave him more energy to work with and, let him super speed his homework done. Hermione didn't have that luxury. To relieve some of her stress, Wally had started doing some of her homework for her whenever she was particularly out of it from exhaustion and wouldn't question it.

Wally was lounging in the Cave enjoying some of the perks when it came to having a (supposedly) broken arm. He had told Batman, Robin and Kaldur the real status of his injury, but to keep up with appearances he continued to wear a cast.

Speaking of perks.

"Pineapple juice," said Captain Marvel handing him a glass.

Wally had taken back all the complaints he'd made about the Captain hanging around. The guy had been nothing but nice to him, and was more than willing to give Wally a hand whenever he asked, a kindness Wally had to admit he was slightly abusing.

He took a sip of the juice and said, "Ah, just what the doctor ordered."

Captain Marvel leaned over, "How's the arm doing, Wally?"

He leaned back in his reclining chair and said, "Eh, nothing a little nachos can't cure."

"Nachos? Oh, I'll go get you some." With that the Captain flew off.

Okay maybe more than slightly, but Captain Marvel never complained. Yup, Wally really liked that guy.

He sat back and watched as the rest of the team had sparring practice. He could see Robin and Kaldur giving him the stink eye for his behavior, and knew he was going to get a lecture about it later.

"Good work everyone," said Black Canary, who was supervising. "In fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," teased Artemis.

Wally glared at her, "Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here." Plus Batman had been making sure that he, Robin, and Aqualad trained Wally hard in private, where he didn't have to pretend to have a broken arm.

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week," Black Canary continued.

Just Then the Zeta Tubes chirped, **"Recognized, Zatara, 1-1."**

Zatara stepped through the Tube and went to type something on computer's keyboard.

The Zeta Tubes chirped to life again, **"Access Granted, Zatanna Zatara, A-0-3, authorization, Zatara, 1-1"**

Out of the Tube stepped a pretty black haired girl in a school uniform who was maybe a little older than Robin.

"Zatanna, this is the team," Zatara introduced. "Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

They all moved forward to meet the girl. M'gann flew up to her and said "Hi, I'm-"

"Robin!" Robin said jumping in front of M'gann. "I mean, I'm Robin," He quickly corrected himself. "She's Megan, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner."

Wally smirked to himself. It was obvious his best friend had a crush.

"Welcome to the cave," said Kaldur.

"Uh, thanks," she replied.

"So," said Robin trying to sound casual, but failing to hide his eagerness, "Y-y-you joining the team."

"Lets, not get ahead of ourselves," said Zatara quickly. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit." He moved over to talk to Black Canary.

"_Do the rest of you get the feeling we're still on probation with Zatara?" _M'gann asked through the mind link.

"_Not just Zatara," _Conner replied. _"I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around."_

"_Because we LIKE having him around," _Wally said.

"_You like having him around because he waits on you hand, and foot." _Artemis teased.

"_And your point is…"_

"_It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor." _Said Kaldur

"_Yeah, at least he trusted us," _agreed Robin.

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him," _Conner snarled. _"He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M- all of us killed."_

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Asked Zatanna interrupting them and drawing Zatara and Black Canary's attention. "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Conner scowled and turned to the two Leaguers in the room, "All right. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

Canary gave them the usual reply when one of them asked that question. That the League was still searching for the Reds and T.O. Morrow, it was top priority, yada yada…

"But you found none of the above," challenged Robin.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is **not** to pursue this," said Canary as if that were the end of it.

Zatara suggested that the team give Zatanna a tour. And after they distracted Captain Marvel by sending him outside to play with Wolf (he ran off with Wally's nachos, much to Wally's disappointment), they made like they were going to do that. But in reality they had other plans.

Zatanna tagged along and apparently had changed out of her school uniform without their noticing, much to Robin's surprise.

"When did you- How did you-" he stuttered when Zatanna appeared beside him in casual clothes.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" she asked.

"No, we're hunting down that robot," said Conner with determination.

"Yes, we are," Kaldur confirmed."

"Wow, Out loud and everything." Zatanna remarked.

"What about new girl?" asked Artemis.

Robin shrugged, "I'm sure she won't tell."

Zatanna grinned cheekily, "I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

Artemis smiled back, "Oh, she's going to fit in great."

After they managed to Get the bioship out into the air, and trick the Leaguers.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective," Robin was explaining. "He's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical place. If we're gonna do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."

Kid Flash then saw that Robin was looking at him when he said that. Glancing around he realized everyone was now looking at him expectantly. He didn't know whether to be insulted at their insinuating his ideas were dumb, or flattered that they thought he was creative enough (creative, he liked that word much better than dumb) to come up with a solution to a problem that had even stumped Batman. But he just smiled and said, "As a matter of fact..."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Belle Reve**

**October 10,18:35 CDT**

They went and called in a favor at Belle Reve. Since Superboy and Miss Martian had stopped a major breakout about a month ago, the warden Dr. Strange let them have five minutes with Dr. Ivo, one of the bad guys they'd put away back in August.

Unfortunately Ivo wasn't in a chatty mood, "Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea," said Kid Flash sarcastically, "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where."

"Ah, I see your point," said Ivo understanding, "So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

With that confirmation Aqualad gave Miss Martian the go ahead to use her powers to look through his mind. Ivo wasn't frightened, he had apparently faced telepaths before.

Zatanna took matters into her own hands, and cast an incantation onto Ivo.

Ivo began singing like a bird. "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south of Old Faithful."

The Team stared in surprise, Ivo began panicking, and Zatanna just grinned looking smug. _'Well that was easy.'_

Kid Flash hung back to talk to her as the team exited the prison and headed to the bioship. "Nice spell back there."

She grinned, "Thanks, I could teach it to you if you like."

Kid Flash looked surprised, "What, no I-"

"It's okay, my Dad told me you recently got magic after an incident with Doctor Fate. Don't worry, I wont tell the others. I'd be happy to help you learn some spells."

"It's not that," Kid Flash said glancing ahead making sure Superboy was too wrapped up in his conversation with Miss Martian to be listening. "It's just that I'm a wizard, not a magician."

Zatanna slapped her forehead, "And a wizard can't use a magician's spells, and vise versa."

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed. "I don't know exactly why, but wizards need certain materials in their wands, and don't always need to speak their spells, but if they do it's in Latin."

"While magicians don't need wands but they help focus their power, they say their spells in all languages only backwards, and absolutely have to speak in order to use magic," Zatanna finished. "To bad, it would have been nice to be the one teaching the spells for a change, instead of always learning them."

Kid Flash shrugged in apology. "Just don't tell anyone about me, okay. Aside from Zatara only Robin, Aqualad, Flash, and Batman know."

She mimed locking her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"So, what's it like going to Hogwarts?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

On the way to Morrow's base they base they began asking Zatanna about her powers.

Robin started it off, "Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here…"

She flashed him a smile, "Why? Be as chalant as you like."

Robin got a goofy smile on his face, so Artemis had to take over, "I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers, could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna cut in. "Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm no where near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy that usually comes from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

Superboy then ended the discussion by asking how much longer it would be to Yellowstone, and expressing his eagerness to take on Red Tornado.

Aqualad talked him down from that, by reminding him Tornado may have been a slave to his programming and did not have had a choice in the matter. That calmed Superboy down a bit.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Yellowstone National Park**

**October 10. 20:22 MDT**

When they arrived at their destination the Team switched to stealth mode (Artemis had finally been given an updated suit). Aqualad took Zatanna aside and suggested that she stay in the ship.

"Is that an order?" asked Zatanna.

Aqualad shook his head, "No. You must do as you see fit."

She grinned, "Good." Saying another spell her clothing changed to a magicians outfit that resembled a female version of her fathers.

The team snuck through the woods till they reached the point Ivo had told them about.

Robin did a scan, "Ivo was right, something's down there."

They hurried forward only to be blown back by a strong wind. Above them was Red Tornado. Tornado sent several cyclones to surround them.

"Why Tornado?" Yelled Miss Martian. "Why are you doing this?"

The cyclones kept coming and Kid Flash noticed something, a message 'PLAY DEAD.'

"_Message received?" _Miss Martian asked.

Superboy nodded and yelled, "Who cares why. Nail him."

The team all pretended to attack Red Tornado, and get defeated. Playing dead, like he had asked.

"Quite a performance brother."

Cracking open one eye Kid Flash saw another Red on a tower of rock. This one was different from the other ones before.

"But we both know that's all it was," he continued. "I have all your memories, Tornado. Plus a next gen. processor. I know your next move before you do." The Red lifted the ground that had Tornado's message on it into the air and smashed it. "Blowing a message into the sand.

Seeing no point in faking any longer, the team got back up and began launching attacks on the new Red.

Suddenly it was a lot less breezy. _"Red Tornado's getting away." _Zatanna said over the mind link.

Looking up, Kid Flash saw she was right. Red Tornado was flying away from them.

_"Is he abandoning us?" _asked Artemis.

_"I don't believe that." _Miss Martian replied.

Kid Flash focused back on the fight at hand as he ran up the stone tower and tried to punch the Red.

"You stand no chance against me, humans," stated the Red as he dodged Kid Flash's blow and delivered his own, sending Kid Flash crashing to the ground.

"We're not humans!" declared Miss Martian and Superboy as they attacked him together.

"Apologies, I suppose the properly inclusive term is - meatbags." Evil Red had two columns of stone rise out of the ground and smash the two between them.

After catching an exploding birdarang thrown by Robin, the Red declared, "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

Zatanna shouted a spell that blindfolded the evil Red's eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves," she said.

"And I bet you've got some good ones," Robin said. "Whoa. Sorry that may have come off a little too Wally."

Zatanna giggled, "I don't mind."

Aqualad sent Kid Flash a pointed look. Kid Flash nodded back and prepared to use his wand as soon as he saw an opportunity. Tornado never knew about that either.

The Red blasted the blindfold off his eyes. He then caused the volcano behind him to erupt in a fiery explosion.

Kid Flash realized what the Red was doing as the android chucked molten hot rocks at him. After he dodged them he said quickly "_He's activating a stage two eruption if it gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye."_

"_Hit him from all sides," _Aqualad ordered turning his waterbearers into swords. He and Superboy both launched attacks at the Red, but the Red deflected them both. But while the Red was distracted by them Kid Flash discreetly shot a blasting spell at the Robot, causing it to stumble.

Zatanna motioned for Kid Flash to come over to her. As the Red was about to attack Miss Martian, Zatanna chanted a spell that created multiple duplicates of Kid Flash. All of which rushed the Red.

"I use a scaled down version when I want to sneak out of the house," he heard Zatanna explain.

The Red began throwing rocks at the double-gangers till they all disappeared. However it distracted him enough that he didn't see the real Kid Flash sneak up behind him.

Kid Flash zoomed forward snatched Miss Martian, and quickly recast the blasting spell which knocked the android off balance.

He had gotten Miss Martian to safety when the ground started shaking. A jet of water came out of the earth behind Aqualad and slammed into the evil Red, knocking him into the lava.

Robin turned to Aqualad. "Nice hit!"

"The hit was not mine," Aqualad said pointing. "Look!"

Not far away was the water controlling Red who had attacked them at the Cave. His hand held out making it obvious that he was the one who had attacked. He then used water to propel himself into the air and blast water at the evil Red again.

Red Tornado returned and knocked the evil one back into the lava a third time. He surfaced only to be pelted by fireballs coming from the female Red. She then landed in the lava and pushed him in for the fourth time.

"Sister, Brother, Stop!" The evil one commanded. The water Red and the girl Red both held the evil Red under the lava. Red Tornado did a pencil dive in after them till he was up to is knees in lava to make sure the evil Red stayed below the surface.

Tornado was sinking quickly into the lava when Superboy jumped over, grabbed him by the cape and dragged him out in time to avoid being crushed by rocks.

The situation with the volcano was getting worse by the minute.

Kid Flash turned to Red Tornado. "Tornado listen, we're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption, there's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure fast. Or the ash cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winter, unless you divert it."

Tornado nodded.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

"Right," said Robin, pulling up a hologram of the mountain on his glove computer. "There, there, and there." He said as dotes appeared on the hologram.

Artemis shot three explosives onto those locations. Smoke began pouring out of the holes. Red Tornado flew up and created a giant cyclone that sucked the smoke up out of the atmosphere. When after the smoke cleared the volcano stopped erupting and the world was safe.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered with a fist pump. Then watched worriedly as Tornado landed in a heap nearby. The team all rushed to his aid.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They found Morrow's lab, and with a little tinkering they were able to fix him up a bit.

"There, that should do it," said Robin stepping back.

"Yes, I can speak again," said Red Tornado.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet," said Kaldur walking over to him.

"The Planet would have survived," Tornado corrected. "It is humanity that was saved. Though not by me, my sister, and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this," Kaldur continued. "You were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No," was the reply. "I left to protect you from further attacks, and to find my creator, Morrow."

Wally had been poking around the tech that was lying around the lab. "Cool," he said picking up a robot hand, "souvenir."

Robin was looking through the robot parts too. "Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before."

Red Tornado however said, "I do not believe I should be repaired."

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" asked Conner.

"I was the pragmatic choice," stated Tornado. "I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity, or second life to live."

Wally smirked knowingly. "But you do have advanced AI programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve." He said ticking off each of what he listed on the robot hand.

M'gann smacked her forehead. "Hello Megan. You wanted to become more human."

Artemis snickered, "And you couldn't do that with the League, they're stiffs."

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman, trust me," Robin added.

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us - but for you as well," concluded Kaldur

I do not know if those statements are accurate - but perhaps they are true," Red Tornado replied. "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to - care about you all."

"See? Practically a meatbag already," said Conner.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

On the way back to the Cave Robin leaned over to Zatanna and asked, "So, good kidnapping?"

She smiled back, "Actually, yeah. Best ever."

Robin chuckled, "First of many, I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life," she grumbled.

Wally asked M'gann to link his mind with Robin's for a second. _"Dude, if you're trying to ask her out, you'll have to do better than that."_

M'gann giggled, and Robin made a face at him from across the ship.

Unfortunately for Zatanna, when they got back to the Cave, Zatara stormed up to them and declared her grounded for life, and quickly marched her home, much to the team and Zatanna's disappointment.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N So that you know I mostly made up those differences between magicians and wizards based on my limited knowledge of Zatanna and her brand of magic as well as from my knowledge of wizards from reading all the Harry Potter books at least ten times.

_I still own nada_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 16, 1:30 P.M.**

'_This is going to be a one of those days,'_ Wally thought.

The first thing that went wrong had been clear that morning. Apparently Ron and Hermione had had another fight, something about Hermione's cat trying to eat Ron's rat. Because of that Ron wasn't speaking to her, and she ended up being partnered with Wally in Herbology, instead of with Ron and Harry like she usually was.

Now another reason why this was one of those days was in front of him. Wally and the others had reached the Transfiguration classroom early. A girl named Lavender was crying in front of the door, with her friend Parvati trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter Lavender?" asked Hermione as they walked up.

Parvati answered for her, "She got a letter from home this morning. It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lavender," said Hermione.

"I should have known," Lavender sobbed. "You know what today is?"

Wally was clueless, but the girl answered her own question. "The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember! She was right! She was right!"

Wally was even more lost so he stood back as the rest of the class gathered around Lavender.

Hermione looked uncertain, "You- you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox."

"Well not necessarily a _fox_, but I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I."

Wally finally caught on that she'd been told that by that hack Divination teacher. He thought the scenario was farfetched. Hermione also agreed because she began pointing out flaws in the girl's logic. It was a bit insensitive, but in Wally's opinion Hermione was right.

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron snapped nastily, "She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

They were saved from further arguments when Ms. McGonagall opened her classroom door and let them in.

After class Ms. McGonagall reminded them to hand in their permission forms to visit Hogsmeade Village on Halloween. Wally's parents had signed his form, but he didn't have much interest or time to go. Plus M'gann had invited them to a Halloween party, so he planned to go to that instead. He turned in the permission slip anyway.

Harry apparently stayed after to ask the teacher something, and despite not speaking to each other, Ron and Hermione, waited by the door for him to come out. Wally waited with them just to make sure they didn't start fighting again.

Harry came out looking gloomy. Wally found out that he hadn't been given permission to go to Hogsmeade, and was bummed that he would be missing out.

Ron and Hermione each tried to cheer him up in their own ways. Ron called Ms. McGonagall a lot of unflattering names, which only seemed to annoy Harry. Hermione, said that it was all for the best, and that he'd have another chance next year. When Harry and Ron glared at her for saying that she turned to Wally hoping for some backup. She 'informed' Wally about Black being after Harry, not knowing he already knew.

Wally decided to offer an alternative approach, and hoped his team wouldn't kill him for it. "Some friends of mine invited me to a Halloween party at their school," He said, "if you want you could come too. Heck, you can all come."

The Golden Trio all looked at him in surprise. "_Their_ school?" Hermione asked. "But Harry's not allowed out of Hogwarts."

"No, Harry's not allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Wally corrected. "This is a school not a prison. Plus no one needs to know you left."

They continued to stare at him quizzically. Though Harry and Ron, both starting to look like they wanted to go.

"Look, I've crunched the numbers, the party starts an hour before the feast. I have a portkey that can get us there and back. We go party for a bit, and then come back with no one the wiser. It'll be fun."

Harry looked confused, "What's a portkey?"

"It's an object that's had an enchantment placed on it that allows a witch or wizard to teleport from one location to another," Hermione stated, looking conflicted. "But that doesn't mean we should go, what if we're caught?"

"We won't be. Did I mention the party was in America? It'd be an opportunity to experience the American customs of Halloween." Wally said hoping that putting an educational spin would convince her.

"Well I'm going," stated Ron.

Harry nodded looking happier and said he would also go.

Hermione still looked conflicted, but eventually said, "I suppose being in America is the last place Black would expect to look. All right, I'll come too. But if we get in trouble for this, I will hex you Wally."

Wally grinned, he figured he could talk M'gann into letting him bring some extra friends. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

'_Speaking of which, I'd better get to the cave for training. Batman said he wanted us to go through a new kind of exercise today…'_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Alien Mothership**

**October 16, 23:47 EDT **

_Kid Flash watched as his best friend set the bombs that would destroy the Alien Mothership once and for all. That's when it really hit him. They weren't going to survive this mission, it had been suicide from the start._

"You knew." _He said to Robin through the mind link. _"You knew from the beginning why we were really here."

_It wasn't a question, or an accusation. He would have come anyway if he had known from the beginning, especially since at the time he thought Artemis… and the others were still alive._

_Robin just looked at him with an unreadable expression. _"Four minutes," _he said, _"Let's go."

_Kid Flash got back to the door just in time to see it slide shut, locking them in. _"Perfect," _he thought as the others caught up._

_From behind them more alien machines appeared, blocking them from finding another exit, and shooting at them so they'd duck for cover. _

_Kid Flash and Robin ducked to one side, Martian Manhunter, and Miss Martian on the other. _

"Sixteen seconds in counting," _Robin said. _"Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go."

"No,"_ said Miss Martian, "_We won't leave you."

"That's an order,"_ Robin mentally shouted. _"We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors."

_The two Martians phased through the floor to safety._

_There was less than ten second left on the clock. _

_Kid Flash and Robin shared a look, they didn't need telepathy to know what the other was thinking._

_Robin brought out his weapons, and Kid Flash pulled down his goggles. They both rushed out of their hiding place, knowing that if they were going to go down, they'd go down fighting._

_When the ship exploded Wally's greatest regret was that he'd never told her…_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally awoke with gasp and fell off his table. Captain Marvel bent over and helped him too his feet, '_wait isn't Captain Marvel…'_

He looked around the room, he was at the Cave. Everyone was there, Batman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Kaldur, Conner, Dick… Artemis, they were all alive.

"You're All Alive!" cried M'gann in joy.

Batman was steadying Martian Manhunter. "What happened in there?" he asked the Martian.

"The exercise, it all went wrong," J'onn said weakly.

"Exercise?" asked Dick.

Batman turned to the team, "Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware, nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved," said Manhunter. "Even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died."

Wally glanced back at Artemis, she had her head bowed and wouldn't look at any of them.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction," Manhunter continued. "She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious mind took control, making all of you forget too."

M'gann looked horrified. "I-I'm- I'm so sorry."

"This isn't her fault!" shouted Conner. "Why didn't you stop the exercise!"

"We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario," Manhunter explained. "Even Artemis who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but only when the Mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

J'onn stumbled and was caught by Batman and Red Tornado.

Wally looked back at M'gann. She was devastated. Captain Marvel hugged her as she cried and cried into his shoulder.

He didn't blame her for this, he didn't blame anyone. His head was full of confused emotions, and part of him still wondered if this was real.

Wally kept sneaking glances at Artemis as well. She was what the majority of the emotions were centered around.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**October 23, 19:21 EDT**

A week had passed since the failed training exercise, and Wally was munching on popcorn, waiting for his mandatory therapy session with Black Canary. _'Not that I need it I'm fine.'_

But deep down Wally knew he wasn't fine. Despite trying to act as is everything was normal he'd spent the last week avoiding his family and friends at both his schools. The only person he'd hadn't been avoiding was Dick, and that was because he didn't want his best friend to think that he blamed him for anything.

At the cave his pretending went up several notches. He did everything he could to act like the simulation never happened, that he was his usual happy self. He'd even approached M'gann about his cousin and friends coming to the Halloween dance. She said she didn't mind, though her thoughts might have been elsewhere.

"Wally."

Wally looked up to see Black Canary. "I'm ready for you now," she said.

He grinned, hoped up and sped into the room still holding his popcorn. He sat in the chair upside down and began tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Don't know why I'm doing this," he said with his mouth full. "I'm fine."

Canary gave him disbelieving glare. "So, you want me to believe that after everything you've went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy."

"I'm fairly, uh, certain I never use the word 'peachy', but I think you got the gist." He said still tossing up popcorn.

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"

Wally chocked on his popcorn. He sat upright coughing, and then gave Black Canary a cheesy grin. "I'd rather talk about you, babe." Then when back to the popcorn.

She glared at him. "Wally, you're in denial."

He shrugged, "I'm comfortable with that."

She gave him a long calculating look, "Yours and Artemis' deaths aren't the only thing that's troubling, you is it?"

Wally chocked again wondering how she had guessed.

"Wally, you do remember that nothing you say here will leave this room."

Wally was quiet for a moment thinking, figuring it was a safeish topic to discuss. One that didn't involve those feelings he didn't want to confront.

"I have this… call it a secret weapon. Not many people know about it 'cause, well, it's a secret. M'gann is among those who don't know about it, and when we were in the exercise, I forgot it too. I think she might have made me forget."

He sighed. "I keep thinking about how things might have gone if I just remembered I had that. I know I shouldn't feel that way, since 'No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse,'" he said quoting Batman. "But I can't shake off the guilt that maybe if I'd just told them about it maybe…"

Black Canary leaned forward. "Wally listen to me, it is not your fault. I'm sure whatever secret weapon you have is a secret for a reason. If you feel you should tell the team about it, then you can. But don't do it because you feel forced."

Wally frowned thoughtfully. "I'll tell them soon, not now I think they have enough on their plates."

Canary nodded, and after reminding him that if he ever needed to talk, she would be willing to listen, she let him go.

Wally felt a bit better after that.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 31, 10:06 A.M**

"That's it, you're coming with us to Hogsmeade!"

Wally looked up from a book to see Hermione standing over him with a determined look on her face. Ron and Harry stood behind her backing her up.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"You heard me, you've been moping around for weeks. You need to get out of this castle and get some fresh air to cheer you up."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Just do it mate," said Ron. "She'll not give you a choice otherwise."

That's how Wally found himself in one of the carriages pulled by the creepy Kobra Venom snake horses on his way to the local village with his cousin and new friend.

Ron and Hermione were talking in the background about all the things there were at Hogsmeade, but Wally wasn't really listening.

They were nearing the school gates, when a horribly familure sense of cold came over him.

Looking out the carriage window he saw some dementors stationed at the gate, they all looked like they were staring at his carriage.

As the carriage got closer the feeling got stronger. It was worse than before. Once they reached the gate Wally felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself falling…

_He was watching as Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were killed on live television. _

_He was on the Mothership, he and Robin were running towards their deaths. They took down a few aliens before there was a loud roar and everything became awash in a sea of fire._

_They where fighting the Aliens outside Superman's Fortress of Solitude. He watched as Miss Martian and Robin installed the disintegrator ray to the bioship. Another alien popped up and began firing at them. Artemis was firing back with her arrows. He turned to watch her as she ran towards them,_

"Artemis, behind you!"

_Artemis turned, ready to fight off the attack, he saw the ray hit her. There was a flash of yellow light and for a brief instant he saw her skeleton._

_And then she was gone…_

_Artemis!_

_**ARTEMIS!**_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There you have it, this is defiantly the most emotional chapter I've written, please let me know how I did. I didn't write out Failsafe because since M'gann didn't know about Wally's magic, she accidentally made him forget he was a wizard, so the episode was the same as the show, go watch it if you haven't. And yes Wally did faint from the Dementors. How could he not after going through that hell? If you hadn't guessed, I don't really like the Failsafe episode.

_I own nothing,_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hogsmeade**

**October 31, 10:38 A.M.**

"**ARTEMIS!"**

Wally sat up so fast he nearly knocked heads with Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" yelped Ron stumbling backwards.

Hermione who'd been kneeling next to him put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Wally?"

Now Wally _really_ wasn't alright. He'd been forced back into the day he'd been trying so hard to forget. He couldn't stop shaking, vibrating.

"I thought it was just Harry who fainted around dementors," said Ron.

"Ron!"

Wally then realized they were still in the carriage, and it had just pulled to a stop in a small town.

He got out of the carriage quickly and fell to the ground. Hermione and Ron followed after him.

"Common," said Hermione taking his hand and leading him to a nearby tavern called the Three Broomsticks. "Let's get you some hot chocolate."

Only when their drinks had been delivered, and Wally had taken a long sip of his hot coco did he start to calm down.

"So who's Artemis?"

Wally's head snapped around to stare at his cousin, and Hermione punched Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow, what?"

Wally took another long drink of hic coco before answering. "She's this girl that I'm friends with. You might meet her tonight at the party."

They both looked at him waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Hermione asked, "Wally, do you know why the dementors affected you that much? It wasn't that bad before."

Wally tensed, but then decided it couldn't hurt to tell them a bit.

"I-I think it may have had something to do w-with this… dream, no, nightmare that I had a few weeks ago." He said haltingly. "Aliens (the nasty take-over-the-world kind, not the nice we-come-in-peace kind) had invaded Earth. They'd wiped-out the entire Justice League and my family. So some friends and I grouped together and decided that we would save the world…"

He went on to tell them an edited version of the whole story. He left out details that would have given him or his friends away as a heroes (like saying they spotted a lone alien at a friend's house instead of the Fortress of Solitude), but otherwise told them everything else. About Artemis' death. About how he'd almost driven himself insane over the slightest hope that she was still alive. His other friends being picked off one by one. His almost crushing disappointment when he found out she, they were really dead. And finally, his and Rob's deaths as a suicide mission to take out the Mothership.

"The thing about that nightmare is that it was so real. I truly believed that the world was ending, that Ar-everyone was dead, and that I'd died too. Sometimes I'm afraid that this the dream, and I'll wake up back there." He said finishing his story. As soon as he was done it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Sometimes you just need to talk about things to an unbiased party.

Hermione looked horrified, and Ron looked a bit sick.

He gave them a small smile, "Thanks."

Hermione looked confused, "For what?"

"For listening."

Ron put some money on the table and stood up. "I don't know about you two, but I didn't come to here to sit at a bar and be depressed," He said, then joked, "There'll be plenty of time for that when I'm old."

Glad for an excuse to change the subject. The three of them left the pub, and explored the rest of the village. Wally found himself actually enjoying himself for the first time in weeks. The village was actually very interesting. By far his favorite place there was Honeydukes, the candy store was filled to the brim with every kind of sweet he could imagine and even some that he couldn't. Ron and Hermione bought a bunch of sweets to give to Harry. Neither would let Wally help carry them for fear he might eat them all before they got back to school.

When it was time to leave he almost felt completely back his old self again.

As the three approached the carriages, Wally slapped his forehead. "Aw man, I can't believe I forgot."

The other two turned to look at him. "What'd you forget?" asked Hermione.

"Your costumes."

Hermione and Ron stared at him blankly.

Wally chuckled nervously, "Did I forget to mention it's a muggle costume party."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

He ended up portkeying back to his house to pick up the costumes, and then back to Hogwarts. That was fine with him, since it meant he didn't have to face the dementors again.

Due to the fact he had misplaced the bags with the costumes in them, he didn't get back until after Ron and Hermione did. He entered the Gryffindor common room just as Ron and Hermione finished telling Harry all about Hogsmeade.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him once they were done. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," Harry replied. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…" Harry proceeds to tell them about how Mr. Lupin apparently had been given a suspicious potion to cure a cold.

"_Lupin drank it?" _Ron said shocked. "Is he mad?"

Wally checked his watch. "Hey, if you're gonna come to the party we need to get into costume and go now."

He tossed each of the Golden Trio their costumes.

"What the Bloody Hell is this supposed to be," said Ron holding up a fistful of yellow and red spandex.

Wally grinned as his cousin scrutinized one of his old uniforms. "It's my old Kid Flash costume, I wore it last year. I figured you could wear it this year since you have the right hair for it."

Ron looked even more confused, "Who's Kid Flash?"

Wally was a bit hurt that his cousin had never heard of his alter ego. "Kid Flash is the fastest boy alive, protégé of the Flash, fastest man alive. He's one of the local heroes of my hometown. Very cool."

Ron didn't look convinced, "What's so great about that?"

This time Wally couldn't keep the hurt off his face. Seeing his cousins reaction and realizing he'd insulted him somehow, Ron muttered an apology and took the costume to a bathroom to change.

Hermione held up an old-fashioned blue dress, with a white apron, and blue hair ribbon. She glanced at Wally questioningly, "Alice in Wonderland?"

Wally grinned sheepishly, "My mom picked it out, she was afraid I'd pick something… inappropriate."

She giggled and went to change.

Harry was looking down at his costume. Black cloths, a cape, sword, and a wide brimmed black hat. "Er, what's my costume?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Seriously you people need to read more comics, or watch the news for once. I mean who's never heard of El Zorro."

Harry looked sheepish, and left to change. Wally followed him to put on his own costume.

After the boys changed they were met with a problem, how to get Hermione without anyone seeing them in their costumes. Fortunately Harry had a solution. After swearing Wally to secrecy they revealed the fact that Harry was the proud owner of his own invisibility cloak.

They met back up with Hermione outside the girl's bathroom. Hermione jumped a bit seeing Wally's choice of costume.

Wally was dressed as a werewolf wearing a football jacket, his fake cast already on his arm.

Wally pulled out a new portkey that Zatanna had given him. "Lady and Gentlemen please place one finger on the portkey and enjoy the ride."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Happy Harbor**

**October 31, 17:31 EDT**

The portkey deposited the four of them about a block from Happy Harbor High School.

Harry Ron and Hermione all collapsed to the ground upon landing.

When they got up Wally was gave them some last minute instructions, "Remember, everyone here, including my friends, are muggles. They don't know I'm a wizard, or that I go to the same school as you, and I'd like to keep it that way. Ron if you have a question, or don't understand how something works, ask one of us later. The story is that you guys are on an field trip in the area, and my mom thought it'd be fun to bring my cousin and his friends along, got it."

When they nodded he continued, "I'm gonna go find a payphone to find out when my friends are coming, so wait here for a minute."

He walked around a corner, and then ran to Mount Justice.

When he got there he saw Wolf lying on the floor. He threw back his head and howled. When Wolf didn't howl too he scowled in disappointment, "Really? You're not gonna join it at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

Wolf kept on sleeping.

"Wally, stop torturing him," called Conner.

Wally rolled his eyes and walked over to where M'gann was putting on the finishing touches on Conner's costume. Conner was going as a mummy, unfortunately their idea of a mummy costume was to sparsely wrap Conner in gauze.

"Hold still please," M'gann asked as she continued to wrap bandages around his head.

"Megan stop torturing him," Wally teased as he reached them. "Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date."

M'gann frowned, "Wally I invited the entire team to the dance, Zatanna too."

Wally grinned flirtatiously, "Good, it keeps us on the down low."

M'gann rose an eyebrow and looked amused, and Wally was guessing that Conner was rolling his eyes behind his back.

He laughed, "Seriously though I know, my mom made me invite my cousin and his friends along remember. They're waiting for me to go pick them up."

M'gann's eyes widened in surprise, "You did? They are?"

Wally sighed, he should have known she hadn't been paying attention when he asked. "Yes, I asked you a week ago. My cousin Ron is from England, he and his class are here in the area on a school trip. My mom found out and had my invite him as a way to spend time with him, and he wanted to bring his two friends along."

M'gann slapped her forehead, "Hello Megan. I'm sorry Wally, I totally forgot. Of course they can come, we'd love to meet a member of your family."

Wally grinned, "Great. Just remember they don't know about me being Kid Flash, and for their sakes I'd like to keep it that way." He then took into account her lack of costume. "So, you going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly." She stepped back and used her shape-shifting powers to make herself look like a zombie bride. She then struck a pose and groaned for effect. In short she looked amazing.

Wally was really impressed, "Whoa. Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike."

The three of them turned to see Captain Marvel entering the room. The Captain had his face covered in messy zombie makeup, but otherwise looked the same as ever.

"Captain, you look terrific!" said M'gann making him grin. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?"

His smile faded, "Well, sure, I'm going with… I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance. Don't worry about us, go have a good time at your party," M'gann confirmed.

Just then the Zeta Tubes chirped as Artemis and Zatanna arrived.

Artemis walked in dressed as a classic vampire, and Zatanna was dress witch (the kind that muggles thought of, not real a witch).

"Hey Zatanna, you look great," said Artemis when she spotted the magician.

Zatanna smiled back, "Oh, thanks you too."

The two of them stopped in front of Captain Marvel.

"Oh look zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party, 'cause my dad didn't mention it?" asked Zatanna.

The Captain sputtered for a bit then scowled and said, "Fine, I'm going trick or treating." He flew over to the Zeta Tubes. "And I'm not sharing my candy!" he called back pouting as the Zeta Tube whisked him away.

Wally suddenly got the feeling that Cap had wanted to come to the party with them, oops.

The rest of the team shrugged it off, and M'gann went back to bandaging Conner.

He saw Artemis and Zatanna talking for a bit. Suddenly Artemis scowled and stormed back to the Zeta Tubes, Zatanna following after shouting apologies. They talked a bit more, and then Zatanna cast a spell changing their costumes into their uniforms. Artemis looked a bit happier, and the two girls headed in the direction of the hanger.

Wally caught Zatanna's eye as she passed and shot her a questioning look. She mouthed the words 'Girls night out' to him then hurried after Artemis.

Wally shrugged it off figuring it was a girl thing.

M'gann then finished bandaging up Conner to her satisfaction. The two headed to the hanger to get their ride, and Wally ran back to the Golden Trio.

When he reached them he apologized for taking so long, and told them his friends would meet them at the dance.

They arrived at the school just as M'gann and Conner pulled up on Conner's motorcycle.

Wally waved them over, "Yo, Megan, Conner, over here."

When they reached them Wally quickly gave introductions. "Guys, this is my cousin Ron Weasley, and his friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Cuz these are my friends, the lovely Megan Morse, and the big guy is Conner Kent."

M'gann shook their hands, "It's so nice to meet you." She then shot Wally a telepathic question. _"Are you sure your cousin doesn't know? He looks a lot like you in that costume."_

Ron did in fact look almost exactly like Wally as Kid Flash, only a bit shorter, with longer hair, different colored eyes, and no goggles. Ron also looked uncomfortable in his costume, every now and then tugging at the spandex.

Wally sent a smirk at M'gann as he answered. "_Family resemblance, Green Cheeks. Trust me, he has no clue. He actually forgot to bring a costume, so I lent him an old uniform from when I was his age. Think of it as an inside joke."_

Conner smirked, letting Wally know he was listening too.

M'gann smiled, and nodded. She and Hermione then quickly fell into an easy conversation as they entered the school, the boys followed behind them.

As the entered the gym M'gann remarked, "Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it."

The Golden Trio looked confused at the mention of a team but said nothing. Wally got the feeling they were going to ask him about it later. M'gann was right though, Artemis and Zatanna had skipped out, and both Robin and Kaldur had said they were busy.

"You gotta be kidding," grumbled Conner, when he saw that a majority of the students were dressed as members of the League.

M'gann and Conner's four school friends ran up to them.

A girl dressed as Black Canary said to M'gann, "You look amazing!"

"Who did your make-up, girl?" asked another girl dressed like a bumblebee.

A boy in an altered Superman costume gave Conner's costume a critical stare. "Burn victim?" he asked.

"Mummy. You?"

The boy grinned and replied, "Superman, done right."

Conner gave him and incredulous look, "Yeah, good luck with that."

M'gann then turned to Wally and the others, "Wally, guys, this is Wendy (Black Canary), Karen (bumblebee), Mal (Superman 'done right'), and…"

She pointed to a nerdy looking guy in a Batman costume texting away on his cell phone.

"Ignore Marvin," said Wendy rolling her eyes. "He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

"I never said that," snapped Marvin. "It's just, reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them."

Wally heard Ron ask Hermione what an inteweb was.

Then one by one all the student's cell phones went off, displaying the reports Marvin was talking about. Wally checked his phone, and saw that he didn't have any reports like that.

"I mean Martians aren't invading," Marvin continued, "Just a prank gone viral. Right?"

"Of course it's a prank," said a nearby teacher with an eye patch. "Ever hear of Martian Manhunter. Martians aren't hostile."

"Of course not," M'gann agreed. After all, she would know.

After that they all started to enjoy the party. They were all having fun, despite that every now and then Ron would come up to Wally or the others to ask a question about a muggle thing.

It was almost time to go, when suddenly all the lights went out, the music shut off, and the red emergency lights flickered on.

"Everybody calm down, it's probably just a blown fuse," called the Eye patch wearing teacher.

Mal was looking at his cell phone. "Says here that Martians have taken New Haven and Providence.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor too," said Wendy.

The teacher scoffed, "Guys, guys it's a Halloween cliché."

"Meanin' it happens a lot?" asked Karen skeptically.

Wally checked his phone again, still nothing. _'Wonder why I haven't gotten anything about this.'_

Just then the PA system screeched to life. "Attention, Homeland Security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not because of any alien invasion."

The entire gym burst into noise, the students all having jumping to the conclusion that there in fact was an alien invasion going on. From the corner of his eye Wally saw the three younger magic users shift their hands so that they could draw their wands quickly if they had too. Wally moved over to stand near M'gann and Conner.

"_We should call the cave," _said M'gann telepathically.

"_Wait," _said Conner. He moved over and stared at a wall, no doubt using his infrared vision.

The speakers cracked again, "For your own safety remain inside."

Conner turned back to them with an evil grin on his face, causing M'gann and Wally to exchange glances in confusion.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

As it turns out the whole thing was a prank set up by Marvin (that's why Wally's phone had never gone off warning him of these Martian sightings), and Conner had a plan to turn it back on him.

The heroes snuck out and found Marvin keeping watch over the gyms doors and scaring students back inside if they tried to come out.

They set their plan into action.

"The Martians are coming!" Wally yelled in false panic running towards Marvin. "The Martians are coming!"

Conner snuck up behind Marvin and yelled, "Look out! They have disintegration rays!"

There was a flash of bright light behind Wally, "Aahh!" he screamed as he 'disintegrated.' In reality he used his super speed to kick up a small tornado, then zip away and hide, while M'gann was behind him in camouflage mode holding a bright flashlight.

M'gann came out of camouflage mode looking like a scary Marvin the Martian silhouette and holding the flashlight like a gun. She let out a Godzilla scream to make herself seem even scarier. Not that she needed to, Marvin looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Conner pushed Marvin behind him. "Run Marvin, I'll hold it off."

Wally made a mental note to get Supey signed up for acting lesson, because he definitely needed them.

Conner ran toward the Martian, and M'gann telekinetically lifted Conner into the air. After letting Conner flail around in 'panic,' she slammed him into the ground, then into a wall, then back on the ground at Marvin's feet. Conner lay still and played dead.

Marvin let out a high-pitched scream of terror and bolted back inside the gym.

Once his back was turned Conner got up, Wally came out of hiding, and M'gann shifted back into her costumed self.

Conner chuckled and said to the others, "Come on, we do **not** want to miss this."

The three of them hurried back inside after Marvin.

Marvin burst into the gym screaming, "Martians are invading! Martians are…"

"Marvin chill," Wendy interrupted. "We got the memo."

"No!" Marvin yelled in a panic, "before it was all a prank I pulled. Now it's **definitely** real! The Martians just killed two guys."

M'gann came up to Marvin and asked, "Which two guys?"

"Those two guys!" yelled Marvin pointing at Wally and Conner, who were standing behind M'gann. The three of them exchanged glances and pretended to look confused. Marvin then realized what he was seeing and sputtered "Wait- I uh... Oh."

Now Wendy looked really annoyed. "Marvin."

"Uh, Trick-r-Treat?" Marvin said weakly.

Wally snickered softly as Ron and the others came up to him. "What just happened?" his cousin asked.

Wally just shrugged. He glanced at his watch and realized the time, "Oh shoot, we're gonna be late." He turned to M'gann and Conner, "Sorry, we have to be going, these three have a curfew."

His friends said their goodbyes an the four magic users left and found a secluded spot to portkey back to Hogwarts.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 31, 9:37 P.M.**

When they arrived they quickly changed back into their school uniforms and hurried to the Great Hall for the feast. They were late but no one took much notice.

The hall had been decorated with hundreds of jack-o-lanterns, a cloud of bats fluttered near the ceiling, and the whole place was covered in orange streamers.

Wally began his usual eating routine of scarfing down everything he could get his hands on, while enjoying the show the ghosts put on, by gliding in various formations.

After the feast Wally slipped out of the crowd that was headed for the dorms, and went home. Until the next day he remained oblivious of what was discovered after the feast.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N, I decided to make Hermione dress as Alice as a reference to _Ballet Shoes_, another movie Emma Watson was in. In that movie she played a girl who landed the part of Alice in a play. I had Harry dress as Zorro because… I duhno Zorro's awesome. I also messed with the times a bit in order for it all to fit. The time at Hogwarts is about three hours ahead.

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful

_I own nothing, not Young Justice, not Harry Potter, and not Loony Toons _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 1, 8:24 A.M.**

When Wally got to Hogwarts the next day he was assaulted by questions from his cousins and Hermione and Harry.

He held up his hands to stop the onslaught, "Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Now, what was it I did wrong?"

They all quieted down and Percy asked seriously, "Where were you last night Wally? Where were you after the feast?"

Wally shrugged, "I went home."

They stared at him blankly, and he sighed. "Look it's not really a big secret. When I got my letter I had already integrated myself in several things back home that I couldn't leave to come to school here. I was taking muggle classes at the local high school, and I'm a member of a team. I didn't want to leave all that behind, so I arranged it with Dumbledore to get to go home to continue working with my team and take night classes on muggle subjects. In a nutshell I'm only here as a day student, and I leave after classes."

The twins shared an incredulous look. "Why would you want to keep taking muggle classes?" they asked in unison.

"For science mostly," Wally explained. "I love science, it makes more sense to me than magic most of the time, and after I graduate I want to be a forensic scientist like my Uncle Barry, and I can't do that unless I keep science and math classes."

The twins and Percy clearly thought he was nuts for wanting to pursue a muggle career, but Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had hung out with him enough to be aware of his passion.

"What about that team you're on?" asked Ron. "The one you, and your friends that you intr-told us about are on. What do you do?"

"Volunteer work mostly, you know doing our part to clean up the planet, and make the world a better place," Wally said truthfully.

Now all of them thought he was nuts, though Hermione had a look of respect as well.

Wally decided to take the spotlight off of himself. "Soo, what exactly happened last night that made you finally realize that I don't spend the night here?"

He was quickly filled in on how the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, had been discovered ripped, and how Sirius Black and broken in to do it. His family and friends had discovered him missing when they had gone to sleep in the Great Hall. The reason they had never noticed him gone before was because the Third Years had always assumed he had slept with the Fifth Years, since they were in his age group, and vise versa everyone else thought he slept with the Third Years.

Wally mentally cursed himself for not doing as Batman had asked and researching the Black further.

The next few days were hectic as different rumors of how Black got in spread like wildfire, each one crazier than the last. The Fat Lady' portrait was removed for repair and replaced with a portrait of a knight named Sir Cadogan, who was nuttier than a fruitcake. Wally stopped going to the common room just to avoid the nutcase, unfortunately his housemates didn't have that luxury.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 5 19:47 EDT**

After enduring the sheer craziness that was Hogwarts currently, Wally was glad to have the normalcy of the team. Well maybe normal wasn't the word he should use, but at least there things made sense, usually.

Wally, Kaldur, Robin, Red Tornado, Batman, and Zatara were waiting for M'gann and Conner to exit the bioship after running some errands for Batman. Conner was coming out carrying a heavy box, while M'gann followed telekinetically carrying two more.

"Did you get everything?" asked Batman.

"Everything on your list Batman," replied M'gann, "plus groceries."

Wally ran over to one of the boxes. "Cookie fixins?" he asked.

"Snicker doodles."

Wally grinned up at her, "Babe, you rock my world."

From the corner of his eye he saw Artemis and Zatanna arrived on the elevator. They were having a conversation.

Suddenly, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara vanished in a blink of an eye and the boxes they were lifting crashed to the ground.

"Dad!" Zatanna shrieked.

Everyone stood staring at the spot were the three of them once stood. Faintly Wally could have sworn he heard chanting.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The team quickly found out that it wasn't just the three Leaguers that vanished, every adult in the world seemed to be missing.

The team acted quickly, by setting up a refugee center in Happy Harbor High School to look after the younger children.

When Wally got a free moment he used his portkey to go to Hogwarts with a desperate hope that the schools protective enchantments had kept the adults from vanishing there too. No luck as he checked every teacher's room that wasn't password protected, he found the beds empty every time and Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat was wandering around looking lost with out her owner.

It was after curfew in the castle, so all the students were confined to their common rooms and dorms, and it was unlikely anyone was aware of what had happened just yet. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room just to be sure.

He found the common room mostly empty save for Hermione, who was still up finishing all her homework.

She looked up when he burst in. "What are you doing here Wally? I thought you went home already." She then saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Wally lied, "just wanted to check on something, and now I did, so I'll just go."

He started to leave, but Hermione ran over and grabbed his hand to stop him. "What's wrong?" she said again, this time in a more demanding tone.

Wally sighed, "Now don't panic." He quickly filled her in on the situation. At first she didn't believe him, but when he dragged her out of the common room and to three different teacher's rooms she finally believed him.

"What are we going to do?" she said ignoring Wally's advice and starting to panic. "Who will teach us our lessons?"

Wally gave her a deadpan glare, "Seriously, that's what your worried about."

She blushed and said, "Really though, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going back to where I have Internet access to monitor the situation. I want you to stay here and explain everything to the rest of the school if the teachers aren't back by morning."

Hermione nodded, but still looked worried. Wally put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay. I'm sure there are heroes doing everything they can to fix this."

She looked confused. "I thought you said that even the Justice League had vanished?"

"Yeah, but a bunch of the League have protégés, like Kid Flash, and Robin, and Aqualad. They're trained for these kinds of situations, I promise you they'll handle it."

Hermione looked a little more reassured, and Wally stepped back and used his portkey to go back to Happy Harbor.

Hermione walked back to the common room and noticed something lying on the floor. Realizing it was Wally's cell phone and that he must have dropped it when he came in. She went over and picked it up planning to return it too him when she next saw him. She fiddled with it for a bit and to her surprise it turned on.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Happy Harbor**

**November 5, 20:13 EDT**

When Wally got back to Happy Harbor he began looking for more stray kids, radioing Robin at the cave as he went.

"We set up a-a refugee center at the high school gym," he said through his comm. device. "Any luck with…"

"No," came Robin's reply, "can't raise the Bat Cave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch- …or any adult hero. Not even Red Arrow."

"Ditto at my school," Wally said with a sigh. "Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out."

He then noticed a little boy in an abandoned baby stroller and went over to get the kid to safety.

On the way back to the high school he ran into M'gann and she walked with him. When they reached the high school they saw Artemis entertaining a group of children.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," she sang, then scrunched up her face as if she'd forgotten what came next. "Um, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full."

The children burst out giggling. "That's not Twinkle Twinkle," called one, "That's Ba Ba Black Sheep."

Artemis stood up as Wally and M'gann walked over to her.

Wally noticed the toddler he was holding was offering him his sippy cup. "Oh, for me? Thank you," he said taking it.

"Did you call home?" Artemis asked him.

"No answer," Wally replied.

"You could Zeta there," Artemis offered, knowing he was worried about his parents.

Wally bowed his head. "I've been collecting kids all day, I don't need to see another empty house."

They turned as they heard the gym doors open again. "Got three more," called Conner looking overwhelmed with three small children hanging off him.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After the children roundup and care had been handed over to some of the local teenagers, the Team regrouped back at the cave.

They changed into their uniforms and Robin and Aqualad set up a worldwide broadcast to try to reassure everyone.

Aqualad started it off. "Attention, kids and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash."

Robin spoke up next, "We are using League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet."

"We know you must be scared and angry," said Kid Flash. "We know that without your parents there's a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm."

"We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest of you must step up," said Aqualad.

"Take care of your younger siblings," Robin asked. "Take care of kids of who have no one."

"Protect them," said Kid Flash, and then he began repeating the message in every language he knew (which was many, since being able to run anywhere in the world meant he had to converse with the locals).

"It's up to you. Please help in anyway you can," concluded Aqualad, and the broadcast ended.

Aqualad then turned to the rest of the team. "All those kids are counting on us to bring their parents and loved ones back to them. We will not let them down."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally found himself in the souvenir room staring at the Helmet of Fate.

He heard Kaldur walk in behind him, "I finally got through to Atlantis, no adults there either."

Wally turned to look at him. "So, just how desperate are we?"

They both turned to look at the helmet.

"We both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate," said Kaldur, knowing what Wally was thinking.

Wally's shoulders slumped, he knew that was true. He also knew that now that he was a wizard with some training Nabu would not be so willing to let him go again if he put on the helmet. The same could be said for Kaldur and his Atlantian magic. "So, not that desperate," he said.

"Not yet," Kaldur replied soberly.

They looked at the helmet again.

They were interrupted by Zatanna coming to the doorway. "Guys, I-I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

Robin pulled up a holo map in the mission room. Zatanna stepped forward and chanted the spell her father had used to locate Wotan during the Injustice League incedent. Like last time a red dot appeared on the map.

"Coordinates locked," said Robin, "Roanoke Island. You did it."

For some reason Zatanna didn't look too thrilled.

The team then began working on a battle plan.

A little after midnight they were met with a new surprise. There was a clap of thunder behind them and a voice saying, "It works."

They all whipped around to see a young boy with black hair and a red jacket standing behind them. They all walked over to him and Aqualad demanded, "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

The boy looked at Miss Martian and said, "Quick. Read my mind."

She did so and gasped. "He's Captain Marvel."

Kid Flash wasn't buying it. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

The boy smirked and cut him off. "Gee, Wally, do I really need to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

The team exchanged glances, it would be hard for someone to guess that.

Captain Marvel introduced himself as Billy Batson, and informed the team of where all the adults had gone. It seems the world had been split into two different dimensions, one for kids and one for adults. Thanks to Billy switching back and forth between himself and Captain Marvel the team was able to work out a battle strategy between them and Batman, Zatara, and Red Tornado to fix this mess. The plan was that they would both lead a simultaneous attack on the source of the sorcery and disrupt the magic taking place and hope the two worlds would remerge.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Roanoke Island**

**November 6, 01:46 EDT**

When the team arrived at the location they spotted Klarion the Witch Boy standing in a glowing magic pentagram.

Robin and Artemis started off their attack by throwing launching some birdarangs and arrows at him. Klarion seemed to anticipate the attack and held out a hand stopping the projectiles.

"That's the best you can do?" he taunted. And then fired a spell at them that they barely dodged.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy tried to launch a simultaneous attack at him by coming at the Witch Boy from three separate directions. The Witch boy stopped their attack by raising a magic shield around the pentagram, knocking them all back.

Zatanna tried a spell to break the shield, but Klarion's magic was too strong. Klarion scoffed, "pff, baby magic." He then cast his own spell that sent Zatanna flying back with a scream. She would have been really hurt but Superboy managed to catch her.

While Miss Martian was trying to break the shield by chucking boulders at it, Kid Flash ran over to Artemis and whispered, "Listen, when Nabu possessed my body he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat."

They looked over at Klarion's cat which was licking it's paws just outside the barrier. "Good," said Artemis. "Not the big cat fan anyway."

She fired an arrow at the cat but Klarion seemed to have learned from past mistakes. With a wave of his hand Klarion turned the arrow into a ball of yarn.

Klarion laughed, "Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl."

The cat grew larger till it looked more like a saber tooth tiger than a house cat. The cat then started attacking Superboy, who was closest.

Suddenly the gemstone at the center of the pentagram sparked with electricity.

"So, you teamed up with the grownups," Klarion growled. "Teamwork is so overated." He waved his hands and lightening burst out of the gem and struck Robin, Artemis and Aqualad. Aqualad was able to hold the lightening and keep it from hitting him, but the other two were knocked out.

Zatanna ran over to look after them and things weren't going well for the rest of the team. The lightening overwhelmed Aqualad, making him fall to the ground, and another bolt struck Kid Flash as he tried to ram the shield, but not before he cast a blasting spell at the shield, which unfortunately didn't work.

Suddenly Billy reappeared, he started to say something, but Miss Martian flew over to him and quieted him. "_Don't shout Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others."_

"_That's so cool," _Billy thought, but then remembered why he was there. "_I mean, it's the gem at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win."_

"_That's all I needed to know," _they heard Zatanna say.

Kid Flash turned and stared in horror as Zatanna pulled out the Helmet of Fate.

"**Zatanna!**" yelled Aqualad.

"**Stop!**" cried Kid Flash.

She didn't listen and placed the helmet over her head. Like when Aqualad put on the helmet there was a flash of golden light. Doctor Fate appeared in a more feminine version of her usual costume and flew into the air. "Klarion!" she yelled in her dual voice, "This ends now!"

Klarion glared up at her with a look of hatred.

"_Billy, tell Zatara," _Miss Martian instructed.

"Oh, right, yeah," said Billy. _**"SHAZAM!"**_ He vanished with a clap of thunder.

Doctor Fate and Klarion began blasting magic at each other. It didn't seem like either had the upper hand, Klarion wasn't fast enough to hit Fate and Fate couldn't get past Klarion's shield.

Miss Martian levitated Robin and Artemis to the safety of the trees. "Go Kid," Aqualad instructed and Kid Flash took off. The Aqualad and Miss Martian began launching their own attacks at the shield hoping to penetrate it.

Suddenly above them Doctor Fate's form flickered and for an instant Zatanna was there. Her form flickered back and Klarion laughed. "Ha, there see!" Fate's form flickered to Zatanna and then back to Fate again. "When the worlds divided the helmet splits too! You're not all here Nabu, and you're loosing hold of that poor, soon to be dead girl!" He snickered, "She gave up herself for nothing."

"No Witch Boy," Doctor Fate replied, "Fate decrease her sacrifice will not be in vain." Fate then blasted at the shield again. Miss Martian and Aqualad continued their efforts of pounding away at the shield trying to get it to break.

It all seemed to be getting to Klarion. "No! No! No! No! Noo!" he yelled as the shield collapsed. Doctor Fate then trapped his head and hands in a glowing ankh.

"Now Kid!" yelled Aqualad.

Kid Flash rushed forward as fast as he could and snatched the gem. "Doc, Catch!" he yelled tossing it to Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate caught the gem and chanted a spell. There was a flash of light and suddenly, Batman, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado appeared, along with four unconscious evil magic users.

Klarion glared at his accomplices. "Eh, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well," he snapped his fingers and the ahnk vanished, "fun while it lasted." He called his cat and jumped through a portal laughing madly and saying, "See you later armadillos, unless I see you first."

Kid Flash ran over to Doctor Fate. "Aren't you gonna stop him?" he asked.

Fate glared down at him, "To what end? Klarion is chaos personified, he can not be contained." Fate continued to glare at Kid Flash, and he got the feeling that Fate knew he had lied about his magic heritage.

Batman finished tying up the other bad guys and Artemis and Robin came too.

"Did we win?" Robin asked.

"At a cost," said Aqualad.

They all looked up at Doctor Fate.

"Fate!" yelled Zatara angrily, then paused and tried to be more polite. "Great Nabu, release my daughter!"

"No." said Fate, "Witness the havoc wrought in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis protested.

"She has her own life to live!" yelled Robin

Kid Flash glared up at Nabu, " Kent would never allow you-"

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously," Fate said interrupting him. "So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

Wally's heart dropped. Not only was he sad that Kent Nelson was really gone, with him went almost any chance of convincing Fate to release Zatanna. His thoughts raced trying to find some solution…

Zatara stepped forward. "Take me instead," he said. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger. Better able to stand the strength of your power."

"All true," Fate confirmed. "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word," said Zatara, then he said a spell that would keep him to that promise.

Fate floated down to Zatara and removed the helmet.

There stood Zatanna, with a cry of "Dad," she moved forward and embraced her father.

"Zatanna," said Zatara, hugging her back. "Remember, I love you." He kissed her forehead and stepped away from her, taking the helmet. He turned to Batman and said, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word," Batman promised.

Zatanna begged her father not to do it, but she could only watch in horror as her father donned the helmet and became Doctor Fate.

Without even a backwards glance at Zatanna, Fate took the four remaining villains and flew away.

Zatanna collapsed to the ground and could only stare at the spot where her father had vanished. Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis all rushed to her side as an attempt to comfort her.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City**

**November 6, 02:17 EDT**

Wally felt awful about leaving Zatanna, but Robin said he'd stay with her, and he had to make sure his parents were safe.

He ran home as fast as he could. When he opened the front door he called, "Mom! Dad!"

To his immense relief the two of them stepped out of the next room. He rushed forward and embraced them both.

He decided to keep the sippy cup as the souvenir for that mission.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so no one at Hogwarts except for Hermione was aware of the world split. You'll find out the significance of Wally dropping his phone in the next chapter.

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful

_I still own nothing._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 6, 8:22 A.M.**

The next day at breakfast Hermione came up to Wally. "It seems the adults are all back," she said. "No one even knew they were gone until they read the Daily Profit this morning."

Wally nodded, not really listening. He was still in a gloomy mood about what had happened to Zatanna last night.

Hermione picked up on that and asked, "Now what's wrong?"

Wally sighed. "A friend of mine lost her father last night."

Hermione gasped, "Did he not come back?"

Wally shook his head, but didn't explain. Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Harry.

"Why are you two looking so glum," asked Ron. "Aren't you excited, the first Quidditch match of the season is in two days."

He then paused and remembered just who he was talking to. "Oh right, neither of you are big Quidditch fans.

Wally gave his cousin a small smile, "Well it's never too late to convert. Mind telling me what's so great about it."

Wally and Hermione spent the rest of their breakfast getting their ears talked off by Ron and Harry as they jabbered on about their love for Quidditch. That was what Wally had been hoping for however, as it kept Hermione from getting a word in edgewise and ask more about Zatanna.

After breakfast the four of them left the Great Hall to get to class when they heard a loud crash, followed by a wail of pain. Looking over at the foot of the Entrance Hall stairs they spotted Blondie sprawled on the ground, clutching his arm.

"My Arm! My Arm! I Think Its Broken!" he cried.

Blondie was quickly ushered up the stairs and taken to the Hospital Wing.

"I think your chances of winning just went up, Harry," said Ron

Wally gave his cousin a disturbed glance, and resolved to contact Aunt Molly about therapy sessions to deal with Ron's obsession.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 6, 7:42 P.M.**

Harry came storming into the common room later that evening, soaking wet and with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy," he grumbled as if that were the answer to everything.

Wally didn't get it, "What's Blondie done this time?"

"Remember how he 'broke' his arm this morning, well now he wont stop complaining that its still hurting him." Harry ranted pacing back and forth in front of the other three. "Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a heart beat, in fact she can even regrow them. Malfoy's obviously faking it so the Slytherins get out of playing in this weather," he gestured to the window where it was pouring rain, like it had been all week, "and of course Snape went along with it. So now we're playing Hufflepuff, and had to throw our entire strategy out the window."

The rest of the evening was spent reassuring Harry that he'd win anyway and plotting ways to get back at Blondie for being a wuss.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 7, 1:30 P.M.**

Wally stared in confusion at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class Room. Standing where Mr. Lupin usually stood was Snape. He waited until most of the students were settled in their seats (Wally notice that Harry seemed to be running late), before speaking.

As you can see, Professor Lupin has been taken ill, and until he is fit to teach I shall be filling in for him.

He then glared at all the students as if daring them to complain. Fortunately everyone was smart enough to keep their mouths shut, though Ron was grinding his teeth loudly. When no one commented he continued, "Professor Lupin seems to have failed to leave record of-"

He was cut off by the classroom door bursting open and Harry rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin I-" Harry broke off upon seeing who was at the head of the class.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter," Snape snapped, "so I think we'll take ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.

Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," was the reply. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Snape glared at Harry. "Nothing life-threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry grudgingly walked to his seat and sat down.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"

Hermione interrupted him to list all the creatures they had gone over in class, but Snape cut her off. "Be quiet," he said. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization.

That caused a few students to speak out in protest, since Mr. Lupin was popular among them.

Snape gave them a scathing reply and said, "Today we shall discuss-" he flipped through the book until he reached near the back, "- werewolves."

For a second Wally flashed back to his Halloween costume, wondering if Snape knew about it. _'Nah, couldn't be.'_

Hermione couldn't stop herself from trying to correct Snape by telling him that they were supposed to start on hinkypunks, but Snape snapped at her again and demanded the class turn to page 394.

Most of the class wasn't happy about this, but Wally didn't mind too much. He was curious to learn about one of his favorite movie monsters, and figured he'd get back at Snape the way he always did. By doing well and watching Snape's face pucker up as he was forced to give Wally a good grade.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" asked Snape

Nobody but Hermione rose their hand. When it was clear Snape wasn't going to call on Hermione out of spite, Wally rose his hand and hoped his movie monster facts weren't completely fictional.

"Yes West," said Snape with a sneer.

"Um, a werewolf can walk on its hind legs and a regular wolf can't," said Wally. He figured that had to be true at least. He remembered how one time Captain Marvel had tried to teach Wolf tricks, it hadn't ended well.

Snape scoffed, "Well I suppose that's obvious, now isn't it Mr. West. Yes a werewolf is capable of walking on its hind legs, though that is not much help, as they typically prefer to stay on all fours. Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

Hermione interrupted him again, trying to give him the correct answer, but Snape shut her down. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," he said coldly, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went red in the face and looked like she was about to start crying. Wally was about to yell at Snape, but his cousin beat him to it. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

Ron ended up getting detention for that. The rest of the class was spent in relative silence as the class looked through their books and copied down notes on werewolves. At the end of class Snape gave them a ridiculously long essay on the subject, before dismissing the class.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 7, 3:55 P.M.**

Before school that morning Wally and the rest of the team had helped Zatanna move into her new room at the Cave. They'd done their best to make her feel welcome and a home, but it was clear she still missed her father terribly. Robin was skipping school that day and he and Aqualad had stayed at the Cave to keep her company.

Wally was in a back corner of the library studying with Hermione. He was almost done with his homework and was planning on going to the Cave as soon as he was done.

"All I have left is the werewolf essay," he said to Hermione as he finished his Arithmancy homework. "How about you?"

"I'll do that as soon as I'm done with this," she said working on her Divination homework.

Wally glanced at the divination book propped in front of her. "Why are you still taking that class if you hate it so much?"

"I'm still taking it because…" she paused and thought about it. "You know, I don't really know anymore."

Wally chuckled and started his essay. He knew he would be done soon thanks to his being able to write quickly, though he was careful to write just barely above an average human's speed.

The more he wrote on the subject, the more certain details seemed to jump out at him as strangely familure. He stopped writing for a moment as his mind started to connect the dots.

"Hermione," he said, "could you look this over and tell me if I'm crazy or not."

Hermione looking confused moved over to read what Wally had written so far. "That's impossible," she gasped as she caught on to what Wally was talking about. "Why would they… How could they…"

She dug through her bag and pulled out a calendar. The two of them scrutinized the date, then looked back to Wally's essay.

They looked at each other seriously. "Do we tell anyone?" Wally asked.

Hermione looked torn then said, "No, or at least not yet. All we have is a theory that could be a coincidence. And even if its true I'm sure Dumbledore must have had a good reason to…" She broke off, still looking conflicted.

Wally nodded. "Okay, we'll keep quiet on this for now. But if anything changes…"

They left it at that, and continued to do their homework in silence.

As soon as Wally wrote down the last line of his essay he stood up. "I need to be going," He said.

"Alright," said Hermione getting up as well and climbing one of the bookcase ladders to fetch another book.

Wally was a halfway across the library when a small cry made him turn around. He saw Hermione dangling near the top of the high bookshelf ladder, and as he watched her hands slipped and she fell.

He didn't think he just reacted, using his super speed he ran over to Hermione and caught her before she hit the ground.

Once she was safely back on solid ground he froze realizing what he'd just done.

"I knew it."

He stared at her in shock as she continued. "I knew it, you're Kid Flash aren't you."

He panicked. He grabbed Hermione activated one of his portkeys and the two of them vanished.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 7, 13:06**

The two of them reappeared inside Mount Justice. Hermione stared around in shock as Wally dragged her along to find Robin Kaldur and Zatanna. He found them in the living room trying to watch TV.

When Kaldur saw Wally enter with an unknown girl, he immediately got up and walked over to them. "What's happened? Why have you brought her here?"

"Dude, she figured out who I am," Wally said on the verge of panicking.

Robin glared at him, "So you brought her to our secret headquarters, real smart."

"Sorry I panicked," Wally said. "I figured you guys might know what to do, and I couldn't just leave her at the school to tell everyone."

Zatanna walked over. "I can erase her memory if you want."

Hermione snapped out of her daze and hid behind Wally. "I-I won't tell anyone, I swear," she said.

They all looked at Kaldur for instructions. Kaldur turned to Robin. "Call Batman," he said.

A few minutes later the Zeta Tubes chirped and Batman arrived. He immediately turned his Bat glare on Hermione. "Start talking, how did you find out," he demanded.

Hermione shrank under Batman's glare and held out Wally's cell phone. "I-I mostly figured it out after seeing the broadcast Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin did the other night when the adults went missing. I thought Kid Flash looked and sounded familure, and then everything just clicked. Wally's outrageous eating habits, his knowledge and love for the Justice League, the reasons he leaves school, how he saved Malfoy from Buckbeak. It all made sense. However I wasn't sure until a few minutes ago, when he saved me from falling."

Wally then realized something, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She nodded her head weakly, and continued, "I swear I wont tell anyone, I just wanted to know."

"You could have broken your neck!" shouted Wally.

Kaldur turned to Batman. "What should our next course of action be? Should we allow Zatanna to erase her memory of this discovery?"

Batman glared at Hermione for a while longer. "No. With things as they are, it might be beneficial for Kid Flash to have someone who can cover for him while at school. But make no mistake," he said darkly, causing Hermione to tremble, "if you reveal what you know to anyone there _will_ be dire consequences."

With that Batman swept back through the Zeta Tube, leaving the five teenagers alone.

Hermione still looked shaken, so Robin said. "Don't worry he's like that with everyone."

Kaldur ordered Wally not to inform Hermione of anything else unless it was necessary and Wally took Hermione back to Hogwarts. He gave Hermione a whole lecture to be sure she knew the importance of heroes having secret identities, before returning to the cave to get his own lecture from Kaldur.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 8, 9:30 A.M.**

'_Why am I doing this again?'_

Wally was currently huddled in the Gryffindor stands, as a hurricane went on. Any other sport would be canceled in weather like this, but no, not Quidditch.

He wouldn't even be there if Ron hadn't insisted, and Hermione (who had mostly recovered from her first encounter with Batman) said that Harry was going to need all the support he could get. _'Harry better appreciate this.'_

When the game started the rain was so bad, that Wally couldn't even see what was going on. He was tempted to pull out his goggles just to be able to see what was going on, but he resisted, one person had already guessed his alter ego, he didn't need anyone else figuring it out.

From what he could see through the rain, the Quidditch teams weren't enjoying this game any more than he was. The rain made it hard for them to see and the wind tossed them every which way. Despite that they played on, and it seemed Gryffindor was winning.

Suddenly a great cold swept over the stadium and all the cheering silenced. Wally looked down to see a sea of dementors floating near the ground. That was all Wally could register before his world went black, and he was back in the worst day of his life.

"_Artemis, behind you!"_

"_Artemis!"_

"_**ARTEMIS!"**_

"_They're dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!"_

"_I knew it! Look! It's giving out zeta-beams, the same stuff that powers our zeta-tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrates, it teleports! Artemis is alive!"_

"_Superboy, you'll create a distraction."_

"_NO! He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would **never** do that."_

_"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader."_

"_No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_

"_NO! You're wrong. The Zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's..."_

"_Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose - to destroy this mother ship."_

"_You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here."_

"_Four minutes. Let's go."_

"_Sixteen seconds in counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go."_

"_No, we won't leave you!"_

"_That's an order, we'll follow as soon as we blow those doors."_

_I wish I'd told her..._

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally woke up in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Looking around he could see his family and friends, along with most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team crowded around his bed and the one next to him. Unconscious on the other bed lay Harry, looking pale and sickly. He figured he didn't look much better.

When his family and Hermione noticed he was awake, they all clamored around him.

"Wally, are you alright?"

"You gave us a scare there, mate."

"I thought it was just Harry who fainted around dementors."

"How do you feel?"

Wally sat up and said, "I'm alright, really don't worry about it. Just give me some chocolate and I'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey pushed her way through the crowd and handed him a large bar chocolate, which Wally inhaled in three seconds flat.

People looked like they were about to fuss over him again, but Harry let out a groan and seemed to be waking up so everyone moved to crowd around him.

Hermione hung back and stayed by Wally's bed a minute longer. "That wasn't just a dream you told us about?" She whispered to him. "It really happened, didn't it?"

Wally looked away from her. "It wasn't real. It didn't really happen, we just thought it did."

Hermione hovered a minute longer till Wally encouraged her to check on Harry.

It seems Harry had fainted again as well, only when he passed out he had fallen off his broomstick fifty feet up. While Wally wished Harry hadn't been hurt, he was glad for the distraction.

He was slightly disturbed when he found out that it wasn't his fall or nearly dying that upset Harry the most, it was losing the match an his broomstick. Wally decided to get him some therapy too.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N We all knew it was going to happen. Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't figure stuff out like that.

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful

_I own nothing_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Central City**

**November 11, 07:16 CST**

When the alarm clock sounded that morning, the first thing Wally realized was what day it was. "Hey! Sweet Sixteen!" he yelled sitting up_. 'That's right, it's my birthday! Been long enough, no more fake cast!'_ he continued in his head. He looked out the window. _'And its snowing, cool! This gonna be a good day.'_

He had breakfast with his parents that morning, rather then Hogwarts.

"Happy Birthday, Wally," said his mother as she placed breakfast on the table.

Wally's eyes lit up. "Oh, my favorite breakfast, heaping piles of everything. Thanks, Mom."

He wasted no time digging into the spread his mother had made.

Wally's father chuckled over his newspaper. "You know if you ever come up for air, I can take you to the DMV to get your drivers license after school. This weather would be a good proving ground."

Wally shrugged while taking another bit of eggs. "Mm hm. Not really in the big rush to drive Dad, 'cause, you know, I'm me."

His father laughed again. "You certainly are."

"Plus, the team's throwing me a big surprise party this after-noon at the Cave," Wally continued.

His father raised an eyebrow. "In school today ask your teacher the definition of 'surprise.'"

"You want surprised, just watch Miss Martian's expression when I collect my birthday kiss." Wally replied grinning in anticipation.

"Well I have a surprise for you," said his mother flipping on the TV, "Or at least your Aunt Iris does."

Aunt Iris appeared on the screen saying, "… And a special shout-out to my nephew Wally, wishing him a very happy sixteenth birthday."

"So cool," Wally said.

On the TV his aunt began listing the names of local schools that had declared a snow day. Wally wondered if either of his two schools had declared one. Probably not Hogwarts, but Gotham Academy…

As if on cue his cell phone went off. Checking it he saw he had a text from Dick. It said 'Dude, Gotham Academy has called it a snow day, no school. Is it snowing in Central too?'

He jumped out of his chair saying, "Ah Yes!"

'_Could life get any sweeter?' _he asked in his head.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 11, 10:30 A.M.**

As soon as he got to Hogwarts the twins ambushed him. With George carrying his arms and Fred lifting his legs they carried him all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, all the way shouting things like, "Gangway, birthday boy coming through!" and "It's his special day, so shove it!"

Wally didn't struggle much, since he was starting to get used to the twins antics.

When they got through the portrait hole the twins promptly dropped him on the ground.

"Ow!"

When he sat up he saw the rest of his family at Hogwarts, plus his two friends standing there.

"Happy Birthday, Wally!" they all said.

He stood up grinning. "Aw, for me? You shouldn't have."

He was then handed presents from each of them. Percy gave him a book on studies that combine magic and science. The twins gave him a box of gags from Zonko's Joke Shop. Ginny gave him a big box of chocolate frogs. Ron gave him a book titled 'Quidditch for Dummies' ("Really Dude?" "For your own good mate, we'll make a Quidditch fan out of you yet."). Harry (who'd been released from the Hospital wing with a clean bill of health) grinned sheepishly and gave him a small stack of comic books. Lastly Hermione gave him a pair of magic running shoes that were supposed to prevent the wearer from tripping (everyone else was confused by that present, but Wally was beaming when he got them).

After Wally thanked them all Ron said, "Hey did you hear, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures class are canceled today, because it's still raining so hard. We only have DADA"

"Really, Sweet!" Wally looked out the window and saw that it still looked like a monsoon out side. "Huh, it's snowing back in Central."

As they approached the DADA classroom Ron said, "If Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off. Check who's there Hermione."

Hermione peeked into the class room and said, "It's okay."

Mr. Lupin was back, though he did look like he'd been sick. Wally and Hermione exchanged glances at the sight of him.

As soon as the class was in their seats they all began complaining about homework, Snape, homework, werewolves, but mostly about the homework.

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" asked Mr. Lupin frowning.

That brought another round of complaints, more about Snape, how he wouldn't listen, and still about the homework.

Mr. Lupin smiled, "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

Hermione said "Oh no," at the same time Wally said, "Aw man!" They had both already done it.

As it turns out Mr. Lupin gave the two of them extra credit for completing their essays. They then spent the rest of the lesson learning about hinkypunk, which were small one legged creatures that look like they were made of smoke and holding a lantern. They liked to lure people into bogs and drown them. Wally was glad he didn't see one at the Louisiana Bayou.

Harry was asked to stay after class. Wally didn't think he was in trouble, so he said his goodbyes and headed home to enjoy the snow.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 16:05 EST**

The second Wally stepped off the Zeta tube platform at the cave the system chirped, **'Zeta Tube network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions.'**

"Whoa," Wally said to himself, "I just made it. Be a tragedy if I missed my own…"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flipped on revealing the whole team, and Uncle Barry and Red Tornado in the living room that had a large banner reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY.'

Wally pretended to act surprised. "Whaaa, aw you guys, you shouldn't have!"

He could tell Robin was rolling his eyes. "Right, not like you've been hinting for days or anything."

"We made two cakes," said M'gann as she put a birthday hat on his head and sat him down in front of them.

"Awesome! What will you guys eat?" he joked.

"We'll split the cupcake," she replied. "Make a wish."

"Waaay ahead of you."

Wally took a deep breath and blew out all the candles on both cakes, and everyone applauded.

Wally leaned over so he could whisper to M'gann. "You know, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess…"

She handed him a slice of cake.

"Nope, guess again."

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy Birthday."

Wally sighed, she just wasn't getting it.

Around him everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Zatanna still looked a little blue, but Robin went over to cheer her up.

Wally was still trying to drop hints to M'gann about what he really wanted, when Artemis sat down next to him and whispered, "You might want to stop making a fool of yourself. She's taken."

Wally looked at her in surprise than looked over at M'gann, who was feeding Conner cake, and giggling.

Realizing what Artemis meant Wally felt a pang of disappointment. "Aww, man!"

Just then Batman's voice came over the intercom **"Attention team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in 5."**

After they all were in uniform they went to the mission room for the briefing. Batman's face was on the holo screen.

"Where's Flash," asked Kid Flash.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," said Batman. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped.

"Well can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"What's a Watchtower?" asked Zatanna.

Batman sighed, "The Leagues orbiting headquarters is _not_ weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Robin with a grin. "The League and the Team fighting side by side."

Now Kid Flash was getting excited. "Whao, Really!" _'Now that's a bithday wish come true.'_

Batman began giving out assignments, all of the team were splitting up into groups to join up with Leaguers to take down the fortresses. But then Batman got to Kid Flash's assignment.

"Kid Flash. A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run 3000 miles across the country."

Kid Flash felt his happy bubble pop. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't seriously expect me to skip the first League-Team team-up!' _Out loud he asked, "Who is this girl?"

Batman glared at him. "Does it matter?"

"No, of course not," he said meekly. "But can't we Zeta-"

"Zeta Tubes are offline, sorry," said Robin.

And he didn't have a portkey that got him close to that area. He sighed in defeat. "Right, then how can I say no."

'_Seriously, how?" _He thought.

"Guess I won't be needing stealth," he continued, tapping his chest retuning his costume to its usual yellow and red. "Speedy delivery boy at your service," he said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

As he raced out of the Cave Batman gave him further instructions over the wrist PDA he'd been given. "Law enforcement across the country has been alerted to your mission, and is clearing your route."

He watched as the rest of the Team took off to join the action. "Lucky stiffs," he sighed.

He ran into some car trouble in Boston. The police hadn't managed to clear away one car and it was blocking his path. He heard the officers yelling about how they had to clear the road. _'To late, to late.' _

Using his speed he ricochet off some of the cars along the street, and over the blocked car.

He arrived at Boston General Hospital to see a group of doctors outside waiting for him.

"Someone order a pizza?" he asked as he skidded to a stop in front of them.

The pretty black woman at the head of the doctors said, "What you're delivering is considerably more precious to a girl who's like depends on it."

"Duh," he said, "I meant did anyone order a pizza for me. A guy burns a lot of calories running a few MPH shy of the speed of sound."

The woman stared at him incredulously. "Sorry, no. Now listen, this pack is heavily insulated for shock absorption, but that doesn't mean the organ within needs any extraneous jostling."

"So no crumping, got it."

"Your PDA?" she asked. Pressing some buttons on it she said, "You have four hours to deliver the heart before it's no longer viable. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, babe," he said giving her a smile.

"Then go," she said seriously.

'_Guess asking for her number's pointless,' _He though as he took off.

While he was running through Chicago he used his PDA to look in on how his team was doing. Through feed from the Watchtower he saw his friends and their and his mentors doing damage to one of the fortresses. _'Aw, come on. Robin and Aqualad with Batman Aquaman and Flash. Who's missing from this picture?' _He thought bitterly.

Up ahead he could see a major traffic pileup. He took a detour, which unfortunately ran him through a street filled with fast food places. As much as he wanted to stop and eat, there wasn't enough time, so he continued on.

While he was running through South Dakota he spotted something that made him turn around. It looked like someone being attacked. _'What was that? Who was that?'_

When he reached that spot again he saw Vandal Savage attacking a police officer. He tackled the guy, making him drop the officer.

"Go, Get Out of Here!" He yelled to the officers. "I'll handle Vandal!"

"You'll handle me?"

Kid Flash turned back to Savage just as Savage picked him up by his hair. "Little hero, do you really think you have what it takes to survive Vandal Savage?"

Kid Flash glared at him, then kicked Savage in the stomach forcing Savage to let go of his hair. Kid Flash then flipped up and kicked him again and Savage was knocked back. He then tried to rush Savage, only to duck under his arm as Savage threw a punch at him.

'_This guy is SO going down'_

"When I heard authorities were cording of this highway for a speedster," said Savage, "I assumed I'd be confronting Flash himself. He and I are due for a reckoning. But I suppose I settle for making him miserable by killing his brat sidekick instead."

Kid Flash glared at him for the sidekick comment. '_Troopers are safely out of range, good. Frees me up to show Savage just what a 'brat sidekick' can do!'_

He rushed Savage, pushing him back a few feet. '_Kinda bashing my head into a brick wall here. Need a new approach.' _He began circling Savage.

"Well, you're truly running circles around me," said Savage smugly. "How will I cope."

Savage made a grab for him but Kid Flash ducked and attacked him from behind. '_Not coping so great now, is he?'_ Kid Flash thought smugly

His PDA beeped reminding him of his mission. _'__What am I doing? Sure, I'd love to finish the jerk, but that won't save the girl.'_

He stopped circling and shot off to get back on track. He was tempted to throw a spell behind him, but he didn't think he wanted Savage knowing about that particular skill of his.

When he reached Montana he checked the clock and quickly did the math. _'Wasted about fifteen minutes on Savage, but I can still reach Seattle on time.'_

He checked his cupboards. _'Great out of snacks. Dude you are so running on fumes right now. Battle didn't help with that either. But forget the hunger, forget the freezing temp, forget the wind chill, just go, Go!'_

He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he reached the Seattle Hospital. He slipped and skidded to a stop at the front steps. When he got there a doctor ran over to him.

Kid Flash pulled off the container. "I made it, I-I'm here," he gasped holding out the container.

The doctor looked at him sadly, "I'm-I'm sorry. You're too late."

Kid Flash's heart dropped. He glanced at the clock and held it out for the doctor to see. "No, no, look I've got almost twenty minutes to spare," he said desperately.

"I know," said the doctor, "but she passed away 12 minutes ago."

Wally's heart sank even lower. "Twelve? Twelve minutes?"

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Please, don't blame yourself. I'm sure you got here as fast as you could."

Wally stared at the ground in shame. _'Twelve minutes,'_ He though in despair, _'the fight took fifteen…'_

The doctor wrapped his coat around the heart container. "Maybe another recipient can be found," he said walking inside.

Wally followed him and sat down in the waiting room. On the news he could see that he League had destroyed another fortress, but he no longer had the desire to go join them. He was contemplating using his Time-Turner when he heard a voice shout his name.

"Kid Flash!"

Wally turned to see a group of doctors running towards him.

"We've been waiting for you," said one. "Where's the queen's heart?"

Wally frowned in confusion. "Wait, the girl's dead so now the heart's going to a queen?"

"The girl is the queen," explained the doctor. "Queen Perdita of Vlatava aged ten. And she's not dead, but she's running out of time!"

Kid Flash's eyes widened in realization. _'I've been conned!'_ He stood up and looked around frantically. He spotted the goon who had tricked him getting into the elevator.

'_NO!'_ He rushed forward, but didn't make it there before the door closed. Seeing that the elevator was going down he raced down the stairs.

He reached the parking garage and spotted the goon by a car. He zipped forward and snatched the heart out of the goon's hands.

The more goons got out of the car and they all began shooting at Kid Flash, but he was too fast for them.

'_Love to take these creeps out, but can't put the heart at risk, **again**.'_

He saw that more goons were blocking the stairs, so he moved to exit at the street entrance.

He was almost there when a horrible headache struck him, causing him to fall over.

'_That was nauseatingly familiar. Count Vertigo' _Glancing back him he saw said Count standing behind him.

'_Now it all makes sense,' _he thought. _'Queen Perdita stands between her uncle Vertigo and the Vlatavean Crown.' _

The headache was intense. There was no way he could run through this, much less aim a wand, but he had to keep moving forward. Tucking the container underneath him he struggled to crawl towards the exit.

"Crawling away," Vertigo taunted, "is the young hero reduced to that?"

"Hey, I'm not proud," he gasped out as he forced himself to keep moving.

"Apparently," said Vertigo in a smug voice.

'_And not defeated either, not when I still have one weapon left. MY BIG MOUTH!' _He thought. "I don't get it Vertigo, you were defeated with the rest of the Injustice League. How come you're not in Belle Reve prison with your putrid pals?"

Vertigo looked even more smug (if that were possible). "As a member of the Vlatavean Royal family I have immunité diplomatique. As long as no crimes against Vlatava can be proven against me."

"But when the Queen needed a heart," Kid Flash continued, still struggling to move forward, "Count Heartless heard opportunity knock! The ice fortresses were all part of your plan to murder your niece! And Savage, he intentionally stalled me as a favor to YOU!"

He then noticed something. The cement underneath him seemed to cover in ice and spread across the parking lot. _'Finally some magic.'_

Vertigo (who didn't seem to notice the ice) chuckled. "It is nice to have friends. Now shall we see if I can kill two hearts with one blow," he said moving forward and unsheathing his sword.

"Take your best shot," Kid Flash snarled.

Kid Flash slid the container across the icy floor, away from him and under a car. With Vertigo distracted he kicked the Count's feet out from under him. With the headache gone he kicked down Vertigo's goons and rushed at the Count.

"Enough!" Vertigo yelled.

The headache came back again as he rushed forward. This time he didn't slow down, but continued rushing ahead and knocked Vertigo flat.

Kid Flash jumped on top of him and wrenched the Vertigo's power device off his head.

"Love to continue this love fest Count," he said breaking the device, "But you're _not_ my priority."

'_Tell me there's still time.'_

He slid under the car, grabbed the heart and bolted for the exit. He raced around to the front of the Hospital. Not even bothering to wait for the sliding doors to open he crashed through the glass and landed in front of the Queen's doctors.

He held out the heart. "Take it! Go!" he gasped desperately.

The doctor nodded taking the heart. The doctor yelling orders to start the operation was the last thing Kid Flash heard before everything caught up to him and he blacked out on the hospital floor.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 11, 10:36 P.M**

Hermione was up late studying after everyone else had gone to bed again. She was just thinking of turning in herself when she heard a beep. After becoming aware of Wally's other life she had been given a cell phone to use in case of emergencies. She had also programmed it to let her know is the names Kid Flash, Flash, Robin, or Aqualad were ever mentioned on the news as a way to keep up with Wally when he was Kid Flash, and also so she wouldn't get blindsided with the next disaster.

Pulling it out she opened her news alert and watched as a red haired reporter said, "Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash and a team of transplant surgeons, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava died on the operating table, at Seattle Medical Center."

Hermione's eye's widened. All she could do was wonder how Wally was handling it.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Seattle**

**November 12, 06:39 PST**

Kid Flash opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. In front of him he could see Count Vertigo standing at the edge of his bed looking smugger then ever.

"Count Vertigo," Kid Flash growled.

"That's King Vertigo to you peasant," said the smug villain.

"King?"

"Perdita is dead," Vertigo said. "And the beauty of it is I never laid a hand on her."

"And now no one can lay a hand on you," Kid Flash snarled.

"As king of Vlatava, I'm untouchable!" he said in a condescending voice.

"Let's test that theory!" said Kid Flash trying to get up, but winced and clutched his chest.

"Now, now, little hero, you'll pull your stitches!" said Vertigo, clearly enjoying this WAY too much. "Besides, who exactly are you mad at? She died on the table. All that planning, all that effort. Neither of us needed bothered."

Kid Flash glared at him. "Right, and now it must kill you to know you owe favors to Vandal Savage and I'm guessing five ice villains. For nothing!"

Vertigo smirked at him. "Not at all, they played their roles in my attempt to rid Vatava of Perdita. We couldn't know it was unnecessary."

"So you all still need credit for attempted murder." Kid Flash snapped.

"It's called 'Regicide,'" said the 'King.'

Kid Flash smirked. "It's called: You're busted, jerk face!" He yelled, yanking back the hospital curtain beside his bed. "I believe you know Queen Perdita."

Vertigo paled, "No."

Behind the curtain in another bed sat the young Queen, and she did not look happy. She held up a tape recorder and played back the last bit of Vertigo's confession. _"It's called 'Regicide.'"_

"Count Werner Vertigo," she said seriously, "as Queen of Vlatava, I here by accuse you of high treason against the crown and revoke your diplomatic immunity."

"No!" yelled an enraged Vertigo. He pulled out his sword and tried to attack the Queen, but Kid Flash was too fast for him.

Kid Flash grabbed his IV rack and hit Vertigo over the head with it, causing him to drop his sword. The Queen's guards rushed forward and grabbed him before he could recover.

"Send this clown to Belle Reve," said Kid Flash.

"Well played children, admittedly well played, this round goes to you. And please, by all means allow the victory to go to your heads," said Vertigo as he was being taken away.

Kid Flash picked up Vertigo's fallen sword and walked it back over to Queen Perdita. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you, your plan worked perfectly."

Kid Flash smiled back. "Well, when I woke up and found out you were in recovery, I knew Vertigo would make another attempt on your life, unless A, he thought you were dead, and two, he lost that darn immunity, and was sent away for good."

He held out the sword to her. She looked at it and shook her head. "That sword is an heirloom belonging to my country, _not _to the Count. I would be pleased for you to have it. As a reward, or as a souvenir."

Kid Flash looked down at the sword then back at Perdita's face. He would live to see a lot of amazing things in his career as a superhero, but always on near the top of his list was the sight of that little girl smiling.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 13, 12:05 EST**

He ended up going to school with another doctor's note. The teacher's hadn't questioned it, but he knew they had wondered how he had managed to get so injured in one day.

He filled Hermione in on some of the details of what happened, she was relieved the Queen wasn't dead, and that he was alright. He then endured her lecture on how he should be more careful.

Now all he had to do was drop his newest souvenir into the souvenir room. He placed the heart container on the shelf. _'The sword was cool,_ he thought, _'but this just seemed like the right souvenir for the right mission.'_

He heard someone come up behind him. "Dude, I just heard!" said Robin. "You saved an entire country! Major kudos!"

Wally turned to his best friend grinning. "What can I say, I'm the man."

He glance back to the container and thought, _'The man who finally figured out that the sweetest birthday present a lucky stiff like me could ever get was seeing that little girl smile.'_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N the ice fortresses were only in America so no snow days at Hogwarts. I can honestly say that this is one of my favorite episodes in the entire series.

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful, the sooner the better.

_I own nothing_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Mount Justice**

**November 22, 10:38 EST**

After his crazy birthday, nothing very big had happened recently. He learned when got back to Hogwarts why the dementors affect him and Harry so much. Harry had told him what he had learned from Mr. Lupin. That the dementors literally feed on emotions, they suck the joy out of your life, leaving you with nothing but your worst memories, and deepest fears. The reason they have such an effect on the two boys was because the both of them had experienced more horror and tragedy that most people have. Harry was most prominently affected by the murder of his parents at such a young age. Wally was of course haunted by memories of the failed training exercise on top of all the other things he'd seen in his time as Kid Flash.

It was Friday, and Wally didn't have any classes that day, so he was at Mount Justice playing telling Dick all of this while they were playing videogames.

"So if I get near one of these things, I might be affected like that too?" Dick asked.

Wally glanced at his friend and thought of all the horrors Dick had been through in his life that he knew of. Losing his parents, his life as Robin in Gotham, and of course the training exercise.

With that in mind Wally nodded solemnly. "Most likely, apparently if you don't have magic you can't see them, but you can still feel it when they're near by."

"Remind me to stay away from them," Dick said trying to smile, but Wally could tell his friend was disturbed by the idea of being forced to remember all the bad in his life.

Their melancholy silence was interrupted by Batman's voice over the speakers.** "Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing."**

They suited up and met with the others in the mission room. Batman pulled up a picture of a man, and the country of Qurac on the holo screen. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian."

Kid Flash smirked as he saw a video clip of Harjavti shaking hands with Bruce Wayne. "Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's…" he muttered to Robin

"But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation Bialya, Queen Bee." Batman continued.

Superboy snorted, "Not a fan."

"Few are," said Batman. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, and has announced that the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac.

The screen showed Harjavti at a press conference stating that he was planning to step down, and give running the country to Queen Bee

"And the Quracies are okay with this?" asked Kid Flash, not believing it.

"Hardly," said Batman, "They're well aware of brutality of Queen Bee's régime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," said Robin. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," Batman confirmed. "But not long distance, and we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin you're team leader."

Kid Flash grinned down at his friend. "Promotion, sweet," he said holding up his hand for a high five.

Robin ignored him. "Me, but what about Aqualad?" he asked.

"Busy helping Aquaman, you're the next logical choice," stated Batman.

Robin didn't look very thrilled. "Great," he grumbled.

"Dude you totally left me hanging," Kid Flash whined gesturing to his still upraised hand. He knew Robin was worried about being leader after what happened in the training exercise. He resolved that this mission would be successful, if only to get his best friend's confidence back.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Qurac**

**November 22, 23:56 UTC+2**

"We're right above the Quracie/Bialyan border," said Robin as they arrived at their destination.

"A border the Bialyan's are in the process of ignoring," Kid Flash remarked, spotting tanks tearing through a fence.

"No opposition," said Superboy spotting it too. "Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

"Wouldn't expect opposition here," said Robin looking at his holo computer, "it's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" asked Miss Martian reading over his shoulder.

Robin raised and eyebrow and looked at her. "You've heard of it?"

Kid Flash was staring out the window through his goggles. "Guys the tanks have caused a stampede with civilians in harms way," he said watching as the stampede of wildebeests closed in on a woman and a boy crouching by a wounded animal.

"I see them," said Superboy leaning over next to him. "A woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them," said Miss Martian.

"We're way off mission here," said Robin looking conflicted. He turned back to them and said, "Deploy, but stealth mode. If the Bialyans know we hit them this becomes and international incident."

They nodded and got down there. Under the cover of night they stopped the tanks then chased off the Bialyan soldiers. They then turned their attention to the stampede. Superboy landed in front of the civilians, making a crater in the earth as he did so. After taking down one wildebeest the rest diverted around the three of them.

The animal the civilians had been attending got spooked and ran into the stampede.

"Oryx," the little boy yelled after it.

Miss Martian lifted the oryx up out of the stampede and floated him to safety. The stampede passed and the boy stared up at the floating oryx and said, "Whoa."

"Are you both alright?" asked Robin, coming up to them. Kid Flash sped over to his side.

The boy's eyes got huge. "Mom, Mom, MOM, we were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!"

Kid Flash grinned. "Superboy and Miss Martian helped too," he said as Superboy came over to stand by them, and Miss M let the oryx down gently.

The boy ran over to the animal to check if it was okay.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary," said Robin to the woman. "You should be safe now."

Kid Flash noticed Miss Martian was still in camouflage mode. "Uh, yeah, coast is clear Miss M, you can de-camo now."

Miss Martian came back into view. "H-Hi," she said shyly.

"You may have made things worse," said the woman ungratefully. "Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target.

"Mooom, uncool," groaned the boy.

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry, I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. I'm…"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian burst out excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! I've…I've admired your stands on animal rights for years!"

The wildebeest Superboy took down staggered over to them, and Ms. Logan ran over to it. "The oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest," she said accusingly.

Superboy frowned, "Uh, sorry."

Ms. Logan sighed, "I suppose it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys can do that," Miss M volunteered eagerly. "You and I can, uh, fix your fences."

Robin started to protest, "That's not exactly our-"

M'gann clasped her hands together and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Robin, please."

At the same time Garfield also begged, "Pleeease Mom."

Both Robin and Ms. Logan sighed and said, "fine."

Both Miss Martian and Garfield cheered, "Yes!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Garfield led the way to the clinic. It was morning by time they reached it. While passing under a tree they heard a rustle in the leaves and a high-pitched shriek. A monkey fell out of the tree, landed on Superboy's shoulder, jumped off and landed on Kid Flash's head.

"Ah, Hey, Get It Off!" he yelped as the monkey scurried along his shoulder, down his arm and stole the protein bar he'd been eating.

The monkey jumped off his arm and landed on Garfield's shoulder, and began to eat Kid Flash's protein bar.

Garfield chuckled, "It's okay. Meet Monkey."

"Good name, but I hate monkeys," said Superboy with a scowl.

Monkey threw the protein bar at him and screeched.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys," said Robin with a snicker.

"Dude, be glade he only threw a protein bar," joked Kid Flash.

Garfield showed them inside the house. "So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

As the others sat down in chairs, Superboy looked at Garfield in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener," Garfield explained.

"She does?" asked Kid Flash raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh," he said not noticing that Monkey was trying to eat his shirt. "Especially back when mom was TV star on 'Hello, Megan!'"

The heroes exchanged glances, "Wait, 'Hello, Megan!' is a TV show?" Kid Flash asked.

"I thought it was just something she said all the time," said Robin with a shrug.

"Yeah, _on_ the TV show," said Garfield. "Way before we were born, only one season, you can't even find it online." He glanced over his shoulder at the TV. "I know Mom has a tape somewhere…"

After some digging Garfield turned around with a grin and held out a tape. "'Hello, Megan!', the pilot episode," he said proudly, blowing off the dust.

Kid Flash looked skeptically at the TV. "Wow, you still have VHS. Where's you A Track?"

"Wait," said Superboy turning his head and listening. "Aircraft, headed this way."

"Gar, stay put." Robin ordered as they ran out of the house.

When they got outside they saw that Miss Martian and Ms. Logan were back. "What is it?" asked Miss Martian.

Then they all heard the aircrafts and turned to see three of them approaching fast. They began shooting at Miss M and Ms. Logan. Superboy ran over to cover them.

"Where's my son?" asked Ms. Logan.

"I ordered him to stay inside," said Robin.

Ms. Logan stared at him in disbelief. "He's eight. He doesn't do orders."

She was right. Behind them the barn door opened and Garfield waved at them. "MOM, It's Okay, I Got The Animals Out!" he yelled.

The jets circled back and began firing again. This time they hit the gas tanks beside the barn, causing the whole thing to explode and send Garfield hurtling through the air.

"**GARFIELD!"** screamed Ms. Logan as she watched he son go flying.

Miss Martian flew after him. For a second it looked like she was going to miss him, but Kid Flash pulled out his wand and whispered **"**_**Wingardium Leviosa."**_ The spell caused the boy to hover for a minute so that Miss Martian caught him before he hit the ground, but he'd been badly injured from the explosion. She flew him down and handed him to Ms. Logan.

Kid Flash glanced around cautiously has he hid his wand. Fortunately everyone had been to focused on Garfield to notice his spell casting.

The jets circled back a third time. Miss Martian and Superboy went up and took them down

"I told you there'd be consequences!" Kid Flash heard Ms. Logan yell at Robin.

"Always," said Robin hiding his emotions. "Let's get him inside."

They all raced him inside and Ms. Logan laid him on a bed and checked him over. "He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion, now. Is either of you O negative?" She asked Kid Flash and Robin."

"No," said Robin, pulling out his holo computer.

"Sorry," Kid Flash apologized.

Now Ms. Logan really looked worried. "Neither am I. It's the hardest to match. I kept a supply at the clinic…" She didn't continue, they knew all of it had been destroyed in the explosion.

"I can him run into the nearest hospital," Kid Flash volunteered.

Robin shook his head. "The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed. Longer by bioship."

"He doesn't have that much time," said Ms. Logan in mounting panic. "What's Superboy's blood type?"

"He's kryptonian," said Robin, "and Miss Martian-"

"Might be able to help."

They turned to see Miss Martian and Superboy standing in the doorway. "My shape-shifting occurs at cellular level," Miss Martian continued. "I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please, try," begged Ms. Logan.

Miss Martian closed her eyes, "I need to concentrate. No distractions."

Ms. Logan turned to the boys and shouted, "Out! All of you, out!"

They left and she slammed the door behind them. They made their way back to the living room.

"And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow," groaned Robin. "Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger. KF, can you find a news station?"

Kid Flash picked up the three different remotes the Logans had. "Sure, which remote is it?"

He pressed a button on one experimentally, and the TV blared "Hello Megan!" followed by a catchy theme song featuring a girl who looked almost exactly like M'gann.

The boys exchanged glances and all crowded around the TV. As the theme song ended Conner said, "Maybe it's a coincidence."

The show started with 'Megan' running down the stairs of a house shouting, "Mom! I'm going to the library to study."

'Mom' glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you invite a certain someone to study _here._"

The doorbell rang and 'Megan' paused thinking for a minute, then she slapped her head saying, "Hello Megan."

She opened the front door to reveal a black haired pretty boy. "Conner," she cried hugging him, "I thought you'd never get here."

Superboy frowned and looked away and Kid Flash was holding back a laugh. "Oh yeah, pure coincidence."

"It's done, all we can do now is wait" said Miss Martian coming out behind them making them all jump.

Kid Flash grabbed at the remote which he'd tossed into the air when he was startled and tried to change the channel so Miss Martian wouldn't see what they'd been watching, only to find it had already switched to the news. _'I've got to get a handle on this accidental magic,' _he thought to himself.

"My fellow Quracies," Harjavti was saying.

Noticing Miss Martian moved over to watch it with them.

"Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac," Harjavti continued.

"Hey that guy in back," said Superboy pointing out a hooded figure behind Harjavti, "I know him."

Robin used his computer to zoom in. "Its Psimon," said Miss Martian. "The psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now."

Kid Flash face palmed. "I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us," he groaned.

"We have to get Harjavti away from him," said Robin.

Ms. Logan came up behind them. "I think it worked," she said, "Garfield's stable."

"Good," said Robin, "Because we have our mission."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Dhabar**

**November 23, 22:11 UTC+2**

They snuck into the Qurac capital building. Robin dropped a scope camera to see inside Harjavti's office. _"Harjavti's alone,"_ he said over the mind link.

They dropped though a vent in the ceiling, and Robin walked over to the man. Harjavti looked at Robin and said, "Where's my daughter? Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him," said Robin. "Lets get you out of here."

Before they could do anything the doors banged open and soldiers wearing futuristic weapons stormed in. An officer walked through the door behind them and said, "Well, well, American heroes here to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived to late to stop them."

Miss Martian snuck out of the door behind them and Superboy said, _"Those are Apocolypian weapons." _Superboy would know, he'd had a whole adventure by himself where he'd met New Gods from New Genesis and combated crooks who were smuggling weapons off of Apocalypse.

"_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti,"_ Robin continued, _"we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the President."_

Miss Martian lingered at the door. _"I found Psimon!" _she said then took off down the hall.

"_Wait," _called Robin.

"_I'll get her," _Superboy volunteered.

"_No," _Robin stated, _"The mission is Harjavti."_

Fancy otherworldly tech or not, the three boys made quick work of the Bialyan goons, all of which were now laying unconscious on the ground around them. The noise had attracted Harjavti's daughter, who was now standing by her father's side.

"Thank you for saving my father," she said. "We will take care of him now."

They took off after Miss Martian. _"M'gann we're coming!" _Superboy called ahead.

All of a sudden pain shot through Kid Flash's head, and the world went black.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

He woke up hearing M'gann speaking softly to them (well mostly to Conner).

Wally sat up and groaned. "Arg, and there's the headache," he said placing his palm on his forehead.

"Psimon?" asked Robin.

"He brain-blasted you," Miss Martian explained. "I stopped him."

Kid Flash looked over and saw Psimon lying unconscious on top of a pile of broken TVs. _'Must have been some battle.'_

Between the four of them and Harjavti they came up with a plan to keep Queen Bee out of Qurac. The next morning Miss Martian shifted herself into Queen Bee, and they put on a show of her being accused of manipulating Harjavti and being kicked out of Qurac. They met up with her in the wrecked office.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," said Robin when he saw her. "But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public that Queen Bee was behind this."

Robin still looked gloomy, so Kid Flash tried to cheer him up. He puched his shoulder and said, "Dude! Saving a country, pretty big win for your first turn as leader."

But Robin still looked glum, "Yeah, thanks."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Logan Animal Sanctuary**

**November 24, 12:43 UTC+2**

Before leaving Qurac they paid one last visit to the Logan's house to see how Garfield was doing. Ms. Logan told them that she expected him to make a full recovery.

On the news they saw Bruce Wayne promising to help Harjavti fix the mess Queen Bee made.

Kid Flash grinned as he stood behind Robin's chair and joked, "Gee Bruce Wayne sure got here fast, almost like he knew-"

Robin smacking him in the gut cut him off. "Don't you have a souvenir to collect, or something," Robin said Bat glaring up at him.

Kid Flash smacked his forehead and said, "Hello Megan."

He picked up the VHS tape and held it up in front of Miss Martian. "Something you'd like to tell us?" he asked.

M'gann looked around and saw everyone staring at her expectantly. She sighed and explaind, "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw "Hello, Megan!", something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So, when I came to Earth, and had to adopt a human form," She turned to Ms. Logan, "I chose you. Well, Megan."

Kid Flash and Robin shared a look. "Which begs the question, what do you really look like?" asked Robin.

M'gann stood up and morphed her features. She was completely bald and her face was more angular. She looked like a smaller, female Martian Manhunter.

Kid Flash looked her over. "Bald M'gann," he said with a grin, "still hot."

Superboy walked over to her and took her hand. "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me," he said.

"I do it for me," she said. "This is who I am, inside." She looked at Ms. Logan again. "Please don't be mad."

Ms. Logan smiled at her. "Mad, I'm honored. M'gann you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now, and I agree, you're family."

M'gann ran over and hugged Ms. Logan. "Thank you," she said. "You can't know what that means to me."

Kid Flash smiled as M'gann went to check on Garfield one last time, glad that this mission had a happy ending.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There isn't going to be much Hogwarts stuff till after Insecurities, I'd add it if there was some, but the books doesn't have anything happen till 'the weekend before the end of term.'

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful, the sooner the better.

Also a shout out to the Random Guests who comment on my story, if you ask me a question while you're not logged in I can't send you an answer.

_I own nothing_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 25, 8:45 A.M.**

"I can't believe I have school today!" Wally groaned as he slumped dramatically over the table at breakfast.

His cousins and friends looked at him with varying expressions of confusion and amusement. "What's so special about today?" asked Hermione.

"It's only my favorite holiday, and every other sane school gave students a week off," Wally said without lifting his head.

"Holiday? What holiday?" asked Ron, in confusion.

"It's Thanksgiving!" Wally said lifting his head and glaring at his cousin.

"Thanksgiving?"

"It's an American holiday," explained Hermione. "One that celebrates family, and thankfulness for the good things in your life."

"It should be an international holiday," Wally grumbled, letting his head fall back down with a thunk.

He continued to sulk about having school throughout the day. Hermione finally had enough of that and told him to snap out of it while the two of them were studying in the library later that day.

"I mean honestly, why are you so upset?" she asked. "We just have to finish this and then you can go home. What is so special about this holiday for you anyway?"

"We're celebrating it at my house this year," Wally explained. "And the entire Flash family is going to be there, my parents, Flash and his wife, the other Flash and his wife. Plus Flash, Robin and I managed to convince Batman that he and Robin should come (and trust me that was no easy feat), so they'll be there too."

Hermione began to look more understanding. "The _other_ Flash?" she asked.

The Flash before the current Flash, he retired and let the current Flash take over the job," Wally explained. He then got a dreamy look over his face. "I can't wait till tonight. My Mom and the Flashs' wives have been cooking all week to have enough food to handle three speedsters, plus everyone else."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is food all you think about?"

"I think about girls too," said Wally with a grin. "Also do you know how often _Batman_ socializes? It's a sight to behold, once you get him out of the Batcave."

Hermione looked amused, but didn't comment. Batman had managed to scare her pretty bad when she had met him.

Wally put the finishing touches on his homework. "Done, now there's just one last thing to do before I head out."

Hermione glanced at his work. "But you've done all your homework, what else do you need to do?"

Wally glanced at Hermione and figured he might as well tell her. "I told Batman about Sirius Black and how he might come here after Harry. He ordered me to do some research on the guy to find out more about him."

Hermione smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that, it might help Harry."

Hermione moved to put her homework away and help Wally, but he stopped her. "You keep doing your work, you're drowning in it as it is. I'll let you know what I find."

Hermione didn't look happy, but returned to her Muggle Studies essay.

It was times like this Wally wished wizards used computers. He didn't have many leads to follow. He started by skimming through old issues of the Daily Prophet dated twelve years ago or more. When that didn't get anywhere promising he realized Black had most likely gone to Hogwarts for his education, so he began looking through old school yearbooks. Eventually he hit the jackpot.

"Hermione look at this," he said, holding the yearbook open to her.

She looked over at the picture he was indicating. "Tell me, does that guy look freakishly like Harry or what?" He asked

He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of the picture. In it was four boys standing together, looking like friends. In the middle of the four was the two that drew their eye, one was Sirius Black, looking younger, healthier and almost nothing like the photos the Prophet had been posting. Next to Black with his arm wrapped around Black's shoulder was a boy who looked almost exactly like Harry, except a little older.

"Oh my…" said Hermione as she handed the book back to Wally. The two of them began franticly searching through other books of adjacent years and found more pictures of Black and the man Wally assumed was Harry's father together looking like friends. Sometimes they were with the other two boys, sometimes with a girl Hermione identified as Harry's mother, Lilly Evens Potter. They couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Harry's father and Black had been friends, maybe even best friends.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione, looking conflicted. "Should we tell Harry?"

"Tell him what? That the guy that might be out to kill him was friends with his father. Yeah, that'll go over well," Wally said as he leaned back, thinking hard.

"Might?"

He looked over at Hermione.

"You said 'might?'" she repeated.

Wally sighed, "Batman did his own research on Black when I first mentioned it to him. When he looked over the files he couldn't find sufficient evidence that Black really killed those people other than being at the scene of the crime. He's ordered me to try and find that evidence as well as find out for sure why he's trying to come here."

Hermione looked stunned, "But the Ministry wouldn't have arrested him if they weren't sure…"

Wally laughed. "One thing I've never liked about wizards is that they never really look at the facts. The evidence they had to put Black away was a joke. They might have just wanted to make an arrest and Black was the best scapegoat. Or he might actually have done it, but they did a lousy job of proving it. Either way it never went to court, so we'll never know."

Hermione looked scandalized. "So what now, we wont tell Harry?" she asked.

Wally thought a moment. "Not yet. Telling him will only confuse him, and we don't know if it's even relevant. We'll tell him later after we get more facts."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 25, 13:54 EST**

Wally checked out all the yearbooks with Sirius Black in them and stopped by Mount Justice to leave them in his room so he could show them to Batman later.

He then stopped by the kitchen where Miss Martian and Zatanna were preparing their own Thanksgiving dinner.

"Gobble, gobble," Wally said grinning as he helped himself to some cranberries. "I LOVE Thanksgiving!"

When he reached for some more M'gann telekinetically smacked his hand with a spoon.

"Those are for dinner Wally," she said with a giggle.

He watched as Zatanna used a spell to season the turkey. "There, seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven." She said dusting her hands off while M'gann floated the turkey into the oven.

"Wally, I thought you were eating with your family?" said M'gann.

"Oh, yeah, Dad'll kill me if I'm late," he said, stuffing more cranberries into his mouth, and running for the Zeta tubes.

"Wally!" M'gann yelled after him in irritation.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City**

**November 25, 20:34 CST**

Wally spent the rest of the afternoon at his house, helping his parents and Aunt Iris to finish setting up Thanksgiving dinner. The whole time he was watched like a hawk to ensure he didn't sneak any food before hand.

Jay and Jean arrived around Eight and Uncle Barry, Alfred, and Dick showed up not long after, dragging Bruce along with them.

Once dinner started everyone was in their own conversations. Uncle Barry was currently embarrassing Wally by telling Dick about some of his mishaps when he was learning to control his powers.

"… And those construction workers still have no idea why there were footprints all over the cement, or what happened to all of their lunches," said Uncle Barry in conclusion.

Wally groaned and hid his face in his hands as Dick burst out laughing. Wally turned to Bruce, "Could you _please _even out the score by telling me something embarrassing about Robin."

Dick looked like he was about to make a smart remark, but Bruce smirked and said, "If you tell me what you've researched on the Black case, I'll tell you about what happened when Dick first got his grappling gun."

Dick paled and Wally grinned. Uncle Barry however looked disapproving. "Come on Bats, you promised not to bring the work to the party."

Bruce gave him a Bat glare. Barry pouted but relented.

Wally grinned and said, "Well, me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I," his mother corrected from across the table before returning to her conversation with Aunt Iris.

"Right, Hermione and I looked through some old school yearbooks at the library. We found out that Sirius Black used to be friends with James Potter, Harry's father. According to the yearbooks we found the two of them were the class clowns of their time. Their friendship seemed to last through out their time at school, so if anything happened to drive them apart it happened after that," Wally reported.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "I'll want to see those books."

"I have them checked out and they're back at the Cave for you to look over tomorrow," said Wally. "Now about Dick's grappling gun."

"You wouldn't," Dick said pleadingly.

Bruce just gave a rare smile and said, "When he first got the grappling gun he was so excited he thought it would be a good idea to fire it in the front hall…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Not much of a chapter this time, I didn't want to skip Thanksgiving entirely, but I couldn't really come up with much good stuff for it. I don't know if Hogwarts has a yearbook but for the sake of this story it does. I hope I didn't make Bruce ooc

On another note, it's getting near the end of the TV series, and If anyone has ideas of missions the team can go on after Auld Acquaintance, that would be helpful, the sooner the better.

_I own nothing_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Mount Justice **

**December 5, 17:02 EST**

Most of the Team, except for Artemis, was at the Cave when Green Arrow called them into the mission room. When they got there they saw him and Roy standing there.

Green Arrow grinned when he saw them. "Hey guys good news-"

Before he could continue the Zeta Tubes announced Artemis' arrival.

"Artemis," Green Arrow continued, "just in time. Look who's agreed to join the Team."

Wally realized what that meant. "Finally!" he cheered.

"Sure, Team's needed a real archer," came a sarcastic response. Wally looked over at Artemis and saw that she looked less than thrilled to see Red Arrow.

"Okay people listen up," said Green Arrow quickly to avoid a fight. He moved over to the holo computer and started typing. "The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up."

A picture of Sportsmaster appeared on the screen. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louie Armstrong New Orland's International Airport."

"In full costume?" asked Zatanna. "Nervy."

"In street clothes," explained Green Arrow. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" asked Conner. "Seems like overkill for a Shadow job."

"Perhaps a small squad," suggested Red Tornado. "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"Thought the sidekicks," Green Arrow said, but corrected himself when he saw the looks he was getting, "sorry ex-sidekicks could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow."

Wally had a huge smile on his face. A mission with two of his best friends, what could be better?

"Good stake-outs make me crazy," said Conner.

"We could use the night off," said M'gann.

"I want in," Artemis demanded.

Everyone turned to her is surprise. "With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the bioship," she said.

"Artemis are you sure?" asked Green Arrow.

"Absolutely," she said seriously.

Wally looked at her in confusion, and then it hit him. She was jealous of Roy. She thought he was stealing her spot on the team. He brought it up once they were in the bioship, and Roy and Kaldur were in the back stowing his bike.

"Ahh, this could wind up being one of those things that sounds better in my head than out loud," he started off aware that she was glaring at him. "But you are a real archer."

She gave him a deadpan glare.

"No, I mean I'm jazzed about Red Arrow," he said quickly. "We go way back, ya know. But you, you've made your own place on the Team. You have nothing to prove. Not to me, okay."

She looked relieve and said, "Okay."

Wally turned his chair back around to look out the windshield.

"And Wally-"

He looked back at her and she continued, "It sounded fine out loud."

He smiled and went back to looking out the windshield, happy he had let her know that she mattered, to the Team and to him.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Orleans Parish**

**December 5, 21:27 CST**

The four of them found Sportsmaster at the docks. They watched as he climbed in a motorboat and sped off.

"Target's heading north," Red Arrow reported over their comm. "Pursue but maintain a discreet distance. And that goes double for you Artemis, Sportsmaster's proven adept at spotting Martian camouflaging when in motion."

Kid Flash frowned, _'Is it me, or is Roy being kind of a jerk tonight.'_ He figured he'd talk to Roy about it later and focused on riding his motorcycle, and keeping Sportsmaster in sight.

"He's stopped, hold your positions," said Red Arrow. "I'm moving in for a closer look."

Kid Flash kept his distance and waited by his motorcycle for a signal or some action.

His attention was drawn to some explosions by the train tracks. Figuring that was as good a signal as any, he sped over there. He arrived just in time to see Cheshire pin Red Arrow, then lean over and… kiss… him… Wait! WHAT?

"But at least a kiss is still a kiss," she said when she finished.

Kid Flash sped forward and knocked her away. "And a sai is just a sai," he taunted holding up the weapon he'd stolen from Cheshire. "And quite the souvenir, by the way."

"Artemis! Tracer Arrow On Sportsmaster Now!" yelled Red Arrow.

Artemis strung her arrow and took aim. She then lowered her bow a minute later. "He's out of range," she growled.

"Move," said Red Arrow, as he fired his own shot. The shot hit the motor of the boat and Sportsmaster didn't seem to notice.

Red Arrow ran towards his jet ski.

"You're abandoning-" asked Artemis.

"I'm prioritizing," shouted Red Arrow, cutting her off. He jumped on his jet ski and sped after Sportsmaster.

"Oh that's gotta sting," said Cheshire smugly as she picked up her mask. "He makes the shot you were afraid to even try."

Both Kid Flash and Artemis went after Cheshire, but she was slippery.

Eventually they got a call from Aqualad reporting they had lost Sportsmaster and they had to place a tracer on Cheshire.

Kid Flash had to keep moving just to avoid the knives she was constantly throwing at him.

Artemis, who'd had her weapons knocked away, ran over to grab her bow. She picked it up and swung it at Cheshire. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. Cheshire dodged every blow and kicked Artemis away.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled as he ran over to make sure she was okay.

As he helped her up she shouted, "Forget me! What about-"

They both looked over where the assassin had been standing, but she had vanished.

"-Cheshire," Artemis finished, disappointed.

Kid Flash turned to Artemis, "Did you-"

"Tracers on her sword," she said with a smile.

Kid Flash smiled and clasped her arms in an almost hug. "Brilliant, I knew you could-" He then realized what he was doing and quickly said, " Oh hey there's the guys."

He then ran over to check if they were okay, trying to ignore his feelings. He then realized something else, _'Since when do I say 'brilliant,' I've been hanging out in the UK too much.'_

Kid Flash quickly explained to Aqualad and Red Arrow what had happened. "… so we threw the fight as ordered, _after _Artemis planted the tracer," he concluded.

He glanced back at Artemis as she came through the trees. "Cheshire's heading north," she reported, holding out the tracker.

"Sportsmaster was headed south," snapped Red Arrow. "Kinda like this mission."

"Maybe he'll double back," Artemis replied. "Maybe she will."

"Either way they'll randavu and we'll find them," said Kid Flash, trying to stop the impending argument.

"Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case," Aqualad reported. "We need to learn what it contained. If you had stayed aboard the bioship-" He said turning to Artemis.

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him," she explained, pointing to Red Arrow.

"Then you radio a warning," Red Arrow snapped.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency-" Artemis snapped back.

"It is true we have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios," said Aqualad trying to make peace.

"So lets stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire," said Kid Flash, trying to get them all back on track.

"Here, since clearly I can't be trusted, you track her," said Artemis tossing Red Arrow the tracker.

Annoyed at his friends distrust in Artemis, Kid Flash snatched the tracker from Red Arrow and tried to give it back to her. "Artemis."

She sighed, "It's fine. I'll follow in the bioship." She turned and walked away.

"Go Kid," said Aqualad. "Arrow and I will return to the river, and we will all follow as originally planed."

Kid Flash placed his motorcycle helmet back on his head and returned to his bike.

It soon became obvious that Red Arrow wasn't going to follow the tracker that Artemis had placed. Instead he took off south.

Kid Flash changed his comm. frequency so that only Aqualad could hear what he was saying. "What is Roy's problem? Is he still mad that Green Arrow started training Artemis after he went solo? Is this some kind of sibling rivalry, or what?"

Kaldur sighed over the comm. "While I do not believe it is so. Red Arrow still has suspicions that there is a mole on the Team."

Kid Flash nearly crashed his bike. "And he thinks it might be _Artemis_! Why, what evidence does he have?"

"It is not my place to say."

"Kaldur, please, I need to know," said Kid Flash seriously.

Aqualad sighed again. "I have been informed that she is not Green Arrow's niece. But Batman made it clear that she is entitled to her own secret identity."

Kid Flash glared ahead. "That's it! So they tell people that to hide their secret identities, big deal! Most of the people in Central City think that Flash is my dad, we never bother to correct them because it makes our identities that much safer. It doesn't make her a traitor."

"I know that Kid," said Aqualad. "I do not believe that Artemis is a mole either. However Red Arrow does not know her like we do. And whatever secrets she may be hiding, I'm sure she has a reason for them. Just as you have a reason for hiding yours."

Kid Flash cracked a smile. "So no prying, got it."

They were silent for a few minutes. Then Aqualad said, "You are being awfully defensive of Artemis. May I ask if there is anything that brought that on?"

"Oh look we're almost caught up to the Cheshire," said Kid Flash quickly, trying to ignore the sound of Aqualad chuckling in his ear.

Kid Flash pulled his bike to a stop and ran the rest of the way. The tracker brought him to a parked train's caboose. Figuring Cheshire was hiding inside it he wrenched the door open and jumped inside ready to fight. But instead of the assassin he was met with an empty caboose. He quickly checked the whole thing, but found nothing.

Confused he hopped back outside and spotted the tracer stuck to the side of the train. Just then Aqualad caught up to him.

Kid Flash held up the tracer, "Cheshire must have found it and ditched it."

Just then Red Arrow's voice came over the comm. "Arrow to Aqualad. Located Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Randavu at my coordinates."

"Acknowledged, sending Kid ahead." said Aqualad.

Kid Flash quickly changed from his biker outfit to his uniform and ran to where Red Arrow was.

He found him and Artemis at an old warehouse in New Orleans that was filled with Mardi Gras floats. He arrived in time to see Cheshire encroaching on Artemis swinging her sai threateningly. He tackled her away for the second time that night, then went to help Artemis up.

"Aqualad and I found the tracer on a caboose," he said. "And I don't mean Cheshire's."

"She must have ditched it," said Artemis.

Kid Flash grinned. "Yeah, figured." Then he realized something. "Wait, then how did you and Red end up here?"

Before Artemis could answer a window to a room in the back of the warehouse suddenly lit up with a bright red light.

Distracted by this Kid Flash was tackled by Cheshire. Artemis aimed an arrow at her to help him but Kid Flash punched Cheshire and said, "I've got this go!" He focused on fighting Cheshire as Artemis went to investigate the light.

Suddenly Cheshire turned into an ice sculpture that smashed when Kid Flash punched it. Looking around he saw more piles of ice, showing that Sportsmaster and whoever had been in the room were gone too.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 6, 03:21 EST**

"Let me be clear," said Aqualad seriously to the whole Team and Red Tornado once they got back to the Cave, "we failed. Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme, and we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why," snarled Red Arrow, glaring at Artemis.

"Hey," she said defensively. "_Who_ found out that Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?"

"Yeah great Intel," snapped Red Arrow. "Except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. And the guards just checked, it's the real Ivo, not a robot."

Wally had had enough. "You know I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her," he said moving in front of Artemis.

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed, and held up her tracer.

"Her tracer, so? Cheshire ditched it."

"No Artemis ditched that," Red Arrow said pointing at the tracer in Kaldur's hand, "to send us on a wild goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire."

Wally went numb with shock. He turned to Artemis and said, "Artemis, are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong."

She looked like she was going to say something, but she just sighed and bowed her head.

Wally felt angry and betrayed. "Well, nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish."

He tossed Cheshire's sai at her feet. "Keep the sai," he said snatching the tracer from Red Arrow's hand, "this is the right souvenir for the mission."

He then left to put it in the souvenir room. As he left he heard Red Arrow asking Artemis how she'd betray them next.

"Enough!" said Kaldur, making Wally pause just out of sight around the corner. "If making a mistake was a betrayal we would all be traitors. I must report to Batman, the rest of you get some sleep."

Wally started walking again. He was still angry, but he decided to try talking to Artemis again later.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I really don't like this episode. Artemis is one of my favorite characters on the show, and I didn't like how this one went for her. No magic in this chapter, I couldn't squeeze it in anywhere, so instead I added what happened between Wally and Kaldur while they were chasing the train.

Also an FYI, I've actually written these chapters faster then I post them and am about to write the Auld Acquaintance chapter, so if anyone has ideas for missions after that I need them ASAP, please and thank you.

_I own nothing_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Gotham City**

**December 6, 15:32 EST**

After school that day Wally caught up to Artemis as she was leaving Gotham Academy. "We need to talk," he said.

"Why, have you bought in to Red Arrow's theory that I'm the traitor," she asked bitterly.

"No, just come on," he said, dragging her by the hand around the corner of the school.

Artemis seemed so surprised at his answer that she didn't argue as Wally pulled her to a secluded spot where they wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't get it," he said once they were alone.

Artemis was still defensive. "What don't you get Baywatch?"

"Why did you do that last night?" He said. "It isn't like you. I know Arrow's wrong about you being a traitor, but still why?"

Artemis looked away from him. "Didn't you already figure out why."

Wally looked at her sternly, "You never gave me an answer. Artemis, look me in the eye and tell me that that's really why you did it."

She tried, but whenever she met his eyes her gaze would drop again, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"So you're not a traitor," said Wally, "and you weren't trying to prove yourself, then what else is there? Why, Artemis?"

Artemis remained silent and refused to look at him.

"Does it have something to do with you not being Green Arrow's niece?" he asked.

She looked at him sharply, "Red Arrow told you."

"No Kaldur did, and I don't know where he got it from," said Wally. "Look, I know what it's like to keep a secret identity, or a secret in general."

She snorted, "Yeah right Baywatch, you only keep your secret identity from the public. With the Team you're an open book. You don't have any secrets, and I doubt you could keep one of mine."

Wally smirked. "So you admit you have a secret."

Artemis froze, and looked slightly frightened.

Seeing this Wally backed off, "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

She eyed him suspiciously as he continued, "When you tell me your big secret, I'll tell you mine."

He then turned and walked back to the front of the school. He glanced back to see Artemis hadn't moved. "Come on," he called, "We'll be late for training!"

She hesitated for a moment then followed after him. The two of them walked to the Zeta Tube in a silent shaky truce.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 22, 1:34 P.M.**

Wally stood beside Harry as they watched the carriages head to Hogsmeade. It was the weekend before the holiday break. Tomorrow everyone who was heading home would be boarding the trains.

When the time had come to sign up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all signed up. Harry stayed to avoid his awful family. Ron and Hermione both had excuses, but later explained that they were mostly staying to keep Harry company. Wally signed up too, though he didn't plan to stay at the castle, he did want to visit over break.

Wally had decided not to go on the Hogsmeade trip that day. He didn't want to have to deal with the dementors. Instead he planned to keep Harry company in the castle.

The two of them were walking along the third floor, when they heard, "Psst- Harry!"

They turned to see Wally's twin cousins hiding behind a one-eyed witch statue. Wally waited a distance away as Harry walked over to the two. They pulled him into an empty class room and were in there for a good ten minutes. Then Fred and George left, with identical smirks on their faces, nodding to Wally as they went. Harry came out a minute later and beckoned for Wally to come over.

"What was that about?" Wally asked when he reached him.

Harry pulled out an old piece of parchment. "They were giving me this," he said. "It's a magical map of the entire school." He unfolded the map and said, _**"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**_

Wally watched in amazement as map appeared, showing every aspect of the entire school. It even had little dots that showed where everyone in the school was, and they moved as the person did.

"Whoa," was all Wally could say.

Harry looked Wally, "Did you really not want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Wally shrugged. "I did want to go, but I didn't think it was fair for you to be left up here alone. Plus I didn't want to go by those dementors again," he finished rubbing the back of his head.

Harry nodded understandingly, Wally knew he didn't like dementors either. Harry held up the map again. "Fred and George pointed out a secret passage that leads to Hogsmeade. Would you like to go? I bet we wont pass dementors that way."

Wally thought about it for a moment then grinned. "Lets go."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogsmeade**

**December 22, 2:28 P.M.**

The passage took them from the one-eyed witch statue to the cellar of Honeydukes. After they snuck out of the basement Wally began to show Harry around the shop.

They spotted Ron and Hermione in a corner of the shop, under a sign that said _Unusual Tastes_. The two of them walked up behind them in time to hear Hermione say, "Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires I expect." She gestured to a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

Ron picked up a jar marked Cockroach Clusters. "How about these?"

Harry spoke up, "Definitely not."

Ron nearly dropped the jar, and Hermione jumped a foot in the air.

"_Harry!" _she squeaked. "What are you doing here? How-how did you-?" she spotted Wally standing beside Harry. "Wally did you-?"

"Wow!" Ron interrupted looking impressed. "You two have learned to Apparate!"

"'Course we haven't," Harry said, the in a quiet voice he explained about the map.

Ron looked outraged. "How come Fred and George never gave it to _me_! I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione stated. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"Are you mad!" asked Ron looking at Hermione like she was crazy. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George nicked it."

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione snapped. "He could be using one of the passages on the map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

The three of them argued back and forth like this for another five minutes, not letting Wally get a word in edgewise.

Eventually Hermione turned to Wally in hopes of some support. "Wally you agree with me, don't you? The teachers need to know this."

Wally shook his head. "Hermione, I saw the map. It shows _exactly_ where everyone in the castle is. It might be better if Harry keeps a hold of it, that way Black wont be able to sneak up on him. Plus if the teachers have it they may use it to keep an eye on the students. There won't be any privacy anymore, and some people's _secrets_ might get others hurt."

Hermione understood the hidden meaning in Wally's words, but she didn't look happy about it. She knew if Wally was spotted using his speed his secret identity would be history. With just Harry holding the map they could at least monitor when he used it.

"Are you going to report me?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. "Oh- of course not- but honestly, Harry-"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" asked Ron dragging him away to look at sweets.

Hermione still didn't look happy. Wally placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we'll be here to watch his back. And if Black does show up I'll run him back to Hogwarts before he could even blink."

Hermione looked a bit more reassured after that.

It was snowing outside, making the whole village look like a winter wonderland. Hermione, Ron, and Wally gave Harry a tour of the village as they walked through it. Eventually the cold became too much so Ron suggested with chattering teeth that they head to the Three Broomsticks to warm up.

Ron offered to get the drinks and Wally followed to order some food. He stood behind his cousin and watched in amusement as Ron tried to flirt with the pretty owner of the pub, Madam Rosmerta, and failed miserably. Stifling his chuckles he ordered a large platter of food and then went to join the others.

Hermione and Harry had chosen a table near the back of the tavern near a Christmas tree and the fireplace. Ron and Wally placed the food and drinks on the table. Ron had managed to convince Wally to try a drink called butterbeer, which he found was very delicious and warmed him up.

They hadn't been sitting long when the door to the pub opened again. Wally who had his back to the door watched in confusion as Harry chocked on his butterbeer, and Ron and Hermione each put a hand on his head and shoved him under the table. Turning around he saw why, Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Flitwick, Mr. Hagrid, had just entered the pub, along with a man Wally recognized from the Daily Prophet, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

Hermione quickly cast a spell that moved the Christmas tree by their table in front of it to block them from view. Which was lucky because the four adults chose a table right next to theirs to sit at.

After the teachers and Minister received their drinks they invited Madam Rosmerta to join them.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta as she sat down.

"What else m'dear, but Sirius Black?" was the reply. "I dare say you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

Wally sat up and paid attention, this might be some of the information that Batman was looking for.

"I did hear a rumor."

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" asked Ms. McGonagall in exasperation.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta softly.

"I'm sure of it."

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice? Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

The Minister sighed. "Rosmerta m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do. Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore- he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

Wally shuddered at that thought. Ms. McGonagall seemed to agree because she said, "I should think not. How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Here, here," said Mr. Flitwick.

"All the same," Fudge continued, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… we all know what Black's capable of…"

Madam Rosmerta expressed her doubts on Black being a murder, saying she remembered him from school.

"You don't know the half of it Rosmerta," said Fudge seriously. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

They went on to remind Rosmerta of what Wally and Hermione had discovered the other day. That Black and Harry's father had been close friends at school. The news made Harry drop his tankard of butterbeer, and Ron stare in shock. Wally and Hermione exchanged glances, at least they didn't have to be the ones to tell him. The news became even more surprising when they heard the Minister mention that Sirius Black was Harry's legal godfather, but no one had ever told him.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse than that m'dear," said Fudge softly. "Not many people were aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course. You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" asked Rosmerta.

Mr. Flitwick explained that the Fidelius Charm was a complex spell, where you hid a secret inside a single person, or Secret-Keeper, making it impossible to find out unless the Secret-Keeper, gave it out.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

The teachers confirmed it. They went on to say that a week after the Fidelius Charm had been preformed, did Black betray them. And after Voldemort's failed attempt on Harry's life, Black had to go into hiding from the Ministry.

Rosmerta then pointed out that Black failed to go into hiding, and that the Ministry caught him the next day. But Fudge denied it, saying the Ministry wasn't the ones who caught him. It was Peter Pettigrew, another school friend of the Potters. They then explained what Wally already knew. That Pettigrew confronted Black on the streets, then the whole place blew up, Pettigrew was gone, and Black was arrested.

After hearing this Madam Rosmerta sighed and asked, "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

Wally strained his ears to hear the reply.

Fudge sounded unsure. "I wish that I could say that he was. I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered ad desperate man- cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense to them… but I was shocked at how _normal_ Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" asked Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who is he?"

"I daresay that is his-er-eventual plan. But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

After that the occupants of the table left to go about their business. Once they were gone, Wally, Ron, and Hermione looked under the table where Harry was still hidden. Harry just sat there, and looking like he was numb with shock.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**December 22, 15:38 EST**

After making sure Harry got back to the secret passage alright Wally portkeyed strait to the Bat Cave and reported his new findings to Batman.

"What is your opinion on the matter?" Batman asked once he was finished.

Wally shifted uncomfortably. "I- there's still some facts that don't add up. Like the absence of Pettigrew's body. And lack of motive, they never found out _why_ Black betrayed them, if he did. Also Black being this Secret-Keeper would have been too obvious. He may have been a front to hide the real one."

"I agree," said Batman turning to the Bat computer. "That's why you are to continue your investigation, and report back to me. But be careful, and keep an eye on the boy. He is now likely to do something rash."

Wally saluted. "You got it."

He glanced around then asked, "So where's Dick, normally he would have snuck up on me by now."

"He's spending the weekend at the Cave," said Batman without turning around.

"Cool, I'll go join him," said Wally heading out.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 23, 00:54 EST**

When Wally got to Mount Justice he found the place mostly deserted. Red Tornado, Wolf and Sphere were still there, but the Team was all absent. He knew where Zatanna was, she told them earlier that she was spending the night at an old friend's, and Kaldur was in Atlantis. That left Dick, Roy, Artemis, M'gann, and Conner unaccounted for.

He asked Tornado if they'd been sent on a mission, but Tornado said they hadn't.

Wally had figured they had gone out for a while, and decided to wait until they came back. He'd flopped down on the couch to watch TV, and must have fallen asleep.

When he woke up he found out that it was after midnight and that someone, Red Tornado most likely, had turned off the TV.

With his stomach growling he headed for the kitchen to eat, wondering where in the world his teammates were. He'd just finished pulling out fixens to make a sandwich when it occurred to him that he could just call and ask.

"Uh, yeah?" Dick answered when he called.

"Dude, where are you?" Wally asked.

"Confidential mission, uh, from Batman," Dick replied.

Wally rolled his eyes and reached for the baloney. "Wow, you know what I'm doin'. Making a baloney sandwich, kinda like you just did. I talked to Tornado, you guys are not on a mission, not an official on anyway," he stated annoyed his best friend tried to lie to him.

On the other end Dick sighed. "A friend, Jack Haly."

'_That name rings a bell,'_ thought Wally as he paused in eating his sandwich. "The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?"

"Yeah," Dick confirmed. "He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show is dirty, but I need to prove Old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus."

Wally felt hurt. "Then why not bring me along?" he asked. "I know your back-story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you... lost your-"

"I left you behind _because_ you know my back-story," said Dick sadly, cutting him off. "I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity."

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for," Wally said trying to be reassuring.

They talked for a bit after that, and then hung up. Wally hoped he had managed to cheer his friend up. He wasn't too worried though, if anyone could clear the circus, it was Robin.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I didn't like how in the show Wally stayed mad at Artemis all the way up to Usual Suspects, so I made them kiss and make up a little bit. Lots of Hogwarts in this chapter, and Wally's still skeptical about the whole Black case.

Also the Auld Acquaintance chapter has been written. So any post season 1 mission ideas are welcome, and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 24, 6:47 P.M.**

This was not how Wally envisioned he would spend his Christmas Eve.

A couple hours before he'd been helping the team decorate the cave for the Christmas party they were planning to have. He was just finishing hanging up the mistletoe when he'd received a frantic text from Hermione saying that they needed him at the school right away. He had told his friends he was needed, and rushed to school thinking along the lines of Black breaking in again or another plant monster.

As it turns out they needed his help with research. _'Oh well, at least it's for a good cause.'_

Blondie's parents had gone all out in their attempts to get back at the school for Blondie nearly getting clawed by the hippogriff, Buckbeak, on the first day of school. They were demanding the hippogriff's head on a silver platter, literally.

Wally thought that since no one got hurt, Blondie's parents wouldn't have any pull, but apparently he was wrong. Blondie's parents apparently had enough influence to actually have the hippogriff executed unless Mr. Hagrid was able to put up a good defense in court.

That's where they came in. Wally, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were currently pouring over books to find previous events that could help in the defense.

Wally had already volunteered himself as a witness, since he was the one who had saved Blondie in the first place. Unfortunately that had been denied, since the trial would take place during class hours. Wally was pretty sure Blondie's parents had rigged that too.

So while it wasn't the Christmas Eve he'd been expecting, he was still willing to help.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 25, 11:43 A.M.**

On Christmas morning Wally portkeyed to Hogwarts planning to say hi to his cousin and friends before heading to the Christmas party at the cave.

He entered the Gryffindor common room dressed in red and wearing a Santa hat, and proclaimed loudly, "I come bearing presents!"

His proclamation was met with a strained silence. He looked around and saw Ron and Harry sitting on a couch staring at a broomstick in Harry's lap, and Hermione sitting a little ways away glaring at the two of them.

"Did I miss something?" Wally asked.

Between the three of them he was informed that Crookshanks the cat had made yet another attempt to eat Ron's pet rat, which led to their owners being furious at each other. Again.

Harry excitedly held out the broomstick he was holding. "Look at what I got for Christmas," he said.

Wally looked at it. It was obviously a broom, one for riding not for cleaning. It was shiny like it was brand new, and it had the word Firebolt printed on the side of the handle in gold.

"You got a new broom," said Wally. "Great, now you'll stop moping about your old one."

Ron gave him a look. "It's not just any broom, it's a _Firebolt!_"

Wally didn't get it. He shrugged and said, "Okay, so it's a broom with a fancy name."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless mate. I tell you, completely hopeless."

"It's the best broom make there is," explained Harry. "Just came out. It's the fastest broom in the world."

Wally gave the broom a skeptical look, he had no doubt in his mind that he could run circles around the piece of wood, but out loud he said, "Well, great, I'm happy for you."

Hermione scoffed, and Wally sent her a confused look. He shrugged it off and said, "Anyway, presents. I brought you guys some." He gave each of them their gifts.

Hermione was delighted to receive a chemistry set with an instruction manual suggesting of all the experiments she could try with it. "It'll be fascinating to see how it differs from potions," she said.

Ron made a face when he saw his present, a thick book titled, _The Big Book of Superheroes: The What's What and Who's Who Guide to Heroes Throughout History. _He turned to glare at Wally, who shrugged and said, "Turnabouts a fair play, Cuz. I recommended page 276, that's the start of the history of The Flash, and all generations after."

Harry laughed when he saw his present. It was a kit full of nonmagical jokes, with an instruction guide saying, _What to do When Your Family Drives You Nuts._ He grinned at Wally and said, "This'll come in handy next summer, thanks."

When they were done with that it was time for the Golden Trio to go down to lunch. Wally wasn't planning to stick around so he said his goodbyes as they filed out. Hermione hung back to talk to him.

"There's something you don't know about that broomstick?" she said once the other two were out of earshot. "When Harry got it this morning there was no note or card. Nothing to tell him who it was from."

Wally quickly caught on to what she was saying. "You think it's a deathtrap."

She nodded. "Sent by Sirius Black. I know you still have doubts about his guilt, but we really shouldn't take the chance."

"Agreed," said Wally. "But how do you plan to get it away from him? He looks like he's five seconds away from kissing the thing, if Ron doesn't get to it first."

Hermione bit her lip. "I was going to tell Professor McGonagall about it. Maybe she can check to make sure it's safe."

Wally nodded. "Sounds good, you do that. And let me know if you need my help."

She gave him a small smile looking reassured, then hurried down to join the other two. Once she was gone Wally portkeyed away.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 25, 13:02 EST**

The party at the Cave was fun and festive. Compared to the strained atmosphere at Hogwarts, it was a welcomed change. All the team's mentors (except for Superman) were there as well along with Billy, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. Even Batman was there, brooding in a dark corner. The effect of which was slightly thrown off by the Santa hat Robin had placed on his head.

The Team had all exchanged presents. Wally's favorite had been the PDA Robin had given him. It was like the one he used to save the Queen (which he'd had to give back afterwards), only it had extra features. He'd also gotten a book on marine biology from Kaldur, a video game from Conner, a cookbook from Zatanna (which she had enchanted to warn the cook if they were doing something wrong), a plush set of the entire team from M'gann (she'd given one of those to everyone), a book full of pick up lines from Roy, and from Artemis he got a Kid Flash beach ball ("I call you Baywatch for a reason," was what she said when he asked). The rest of the Team had liked the presents he'd given them as well.

The Party was in full swing, there was a tree, decorations, games, and lots of food. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially M'gann and Conner. It was their first Christmas, and while both knew about the holiday from their respective sources, the rest of the Team was doing their best to give the two aliens the full holiday experience. M'gann had really gotten into it, shifting her form so she looked like a Christmas elf (only green and tall). She also managed to convince Conner to wear reindeer antlers and a ugly Christmas sweater decorated with Superman symbols.

All the party guests were laughing (excluding Batman, who was just smirking) as Wally was currently chasing Robin around the room for telling the Team about an incident in the past involving bubble gum, Captain Cold's freeze gun, a bra, and lots and lots of feathers, don't ask.

Letting out his signature cackle Robin dropped a pellet that made the floor slick. Wally slipped when he ran on it and crashed into Artemis.

"Oooooooh."

Wally and Artemis looked around confused as everyone grinned at them in variations of amusement and delight.

Looking up the two saw that they had landed under the mistletoe. They immediately scrambled to get out from under the plant, but found that they were held in place.

Wally looked around and noticed that M'gann's eyes were glowing. "Not funny, M'gann, let us go," he said.

She had a huge smile on her face and said, "Nope, you two are under the mistletoe, and Earth customs say that means you have to kiss."

Both the speedster and the archer turned tomato red, and refused to look at each other. Since the mission in New Orleans their relationship had been shaky. They still argued and got along like they usually did, but there was an underlying feeling of hesitation between them.

"Y-you did that on purpose!" Wally accused Robin, trying to buy some time.

The Boy Wonder smirked, "Guilty as charged."

Wally turned and shot a desperate look at his Uncle. "Flash, a little help please."

Uncle Barry was to busy snickering at his nephew's predicament to even give a response.

Wally searched the room franticly for a sympathetic eye, but no one, not even Batman, moved to help them.

Artemis sighed, "Let's just get it over with Baywatch, than we can get back at them later."

Wally turned to her looking as red as his hair. "You sure."

She nodded, not looking him in the eye.

Wally leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. He tried not to notice the sweet taste of her peppermint lip balm.

The room burst into applause (except for Billy who shouted, "Ew gross!") causing two to pull back and blush even harder. They then hurried as far away from each other as they could once M'gann released them from her hold.

Robin appeared at Wally's elbow. "So, how was it?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Dude, you are so _dead_!" Wally said, and resumed chasing the cackling Boy Wonder around the party, trying to ignore the lingering taste of peppermint.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N please let me know how I did, I'm about as romantic as a sea slug and have never written my own romantic scene before, so I have no idea if I did this right. I wanted to add a Christmas scene for the Team. I was disappointed that the show didn't have a Christmas episode. Meh, call it Christmas in July (late July, but still July).

Also the Auld Acquaintance chapter has been written. So any post season 1 mission ideas are welcome, and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Washington D.C.**

**December 30, 08:10 EST**

After Christmas Wally wasn't called back to Hogwarts for any reason. He continued to do research for Buckbeak's trial by looking through old muggle cases that seemed similar. He saved what he found and planned to show it to the others when he went back.

The Team was at the Hall of Justice for the initiation of the League's new members. The Team had also gotten a new recruit, Rocket also know as Raquel Ervin, who was the partner of Icon.

Wally watched as Superman gave his speech about inducting new members into the League on the TV. As the screen panned over the old members of the League Wally remarked, "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

Raquel looked at him in confusion. "There is?"

Robin elbowed Wally in the gut. "Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin remarked dryly.

"Ow, Hey she's on the team now, right," said Wally, before turning his attention back to the screen.

He watched as Superman handed Doctor Fate a membership card. He noticed Zatanna looking sad again, but Robin quickly ran over to comfort her.

When Icon got his card, Raquel said, "You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world," said Kaldur with a dry smile.

She looked Kaldur over. "Welllll, I suppose there's an upside too."

On the screen Green Arrow was handing Red Arrow his card.

"Way To Go Roy!" cheered Wally.

Kaldur smiled. "At last he has his wish."

"The first of us to make it," said Robin. "No one'll call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait, since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" asked Raquel. "You sidekicks were my inspiration."

Robin tried to explain, "Well, see, six months ago-"

A beeping from his glove computer cut him off. He pulled up the hologram and looked at it. Seeing what it was he showed it to Kaldur.

"Everyone to the bioship," ordered Kaldur.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Smokey Mountains**

**December 30, 10:40 EST**

"A-are you sure it's her," asked Artemis after hearing their mission objectives. "I mean, are you absolutely positive."

"See for yourself," said Robin pulling footage onto the monitor.

The Team watched as a girl entered a jet. The camera zoomed in on her face, then pulled up a picture of Cheshire without her mask.

"This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport," Robin continued. "Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask, what do you think."

Artemis stared at the picture then looked down. "It's Jade," she confirmed. "Cheshire."

"Agreed," said Aqualad, "but focus on what she carries."

The camera zoomed in on the briefcase Cheshire was carrying.

"Is that the case you saw in New Orleans, the one that got away?"

Artemis glanced at it then looked down again. "Yes."

"Okay," said Rocket, "I'm guessing from this mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League," asked Robin pulling up a picture of them.

"And their giant evil plants, uh, yeah!" she said.

"The Team and the League put them in prison," continued Aqualad, "but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

Kid Flash explained, "We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but…" for a second he felt like making a crack at Artemis, but instead he thought better of it and said, "…it got away."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," said Miss Martian.

Kid Flash looked out the windshield, and gasped. The rest of the Team had similar reactions.

The jet was a wreck in the middle of a gorge. It looked like it had crashed.

"Looks like there were no survivors," said Miss Martian.

The Team disembarked and investigated the crash site. The plane was a mess, it had been split in half down the middle and one of it's wings was torn off.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this," asked Kid Flash after looking around.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert," explained Robin. "Authorities didn't pick it up, and her jet didn't follow its flight plan, flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here," asked Rocket.

Zatanna grinned. "Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills, and arranged to get the alert first," she said, making Robin preen.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent _our_ unfinished business," said Aqualad.

"Where are the bodies?" asked Superboy throwing an airplane part aside.

"Here's one!"

The Team all looked up and saw Cheshire standing on a ledge. "And it is stunning," Cheshire said smugly.

For a second Kid Flash swore he saw Artemis smile, but before he could look closer another voice rang out making the Team look up.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage not trees. What am I?"

At the very top of the cliffs stood the Riddler, Shimmer, and Mammoth, along with several goons dressed in white with Apocolytain tech. Riddler snapped his fingers and pylons rose out of the ground around the gorge, and created an energy dome around it.

"Come on you can get this," yelled the Riddler. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

"Ambush," Robin growled.

Riddler smirked, "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail. We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moa."

"_Miss Martian, is everyone linked?"_ asked Aqualad through the mind link.

"_Yes."_

"_GO!"_ he ordered.

The Team leapt into action. Zatanna cast a spell that stirred up a blizzard within the dome, making it hard for the enemy to see.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles, and began taking out goons left and right.

"_Superboy the pylons," _said Aqualad.

Superboy went after them. Meanwhile Kid Flash could see that Artemis was taking on Cheshire. She was holding her own, so Kid Flash went back to focusing on knocking out the goons, Aqualad, Rocket and Miss Martian were doing the same.

"_SB, y-you're flying!"_ shouted Robin.

Kid Flash glanced up and saw Superboy hovering in the air holding Mammoth, then threw him into the roof of the energy dome. When Mammoth landed Superboy landed by him and continued to pummel him. His actions caused the cliff they were standing on to collapse and fall near where Artemis and Cheshire were fighting.

Kid Flash stared through the storm and dust trying to see if she was alright. A few seconds later she stood up behind some rocks, and Kid Flash returned his attention to his own fight.

Meanwhile Robin and Zatanna took out Shimmer and Riddler. After Riddler was bound and gagged Zatanna calmed the storm.

The fight was over. Goons were lying scattered about. Mammoth, Shimmer and Riddler were down for the count. Cheshire seemed to have gotten away, but Artemis had recovered the containment case.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 30, 15:45 EST**

"Tell me if this sound familiar," said Batman, when the Team got back to the cave. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." Then Batman actually smiled and said, "Well done."

The Team exchanged pleased glances.

"And then there's this," Batman continued walking over to the recovered case. "Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry.

"Though I am unfamiliar with the species," said Icon lifting up one of the biotech thingies, "the bio component is clearly not of earth."

Batman picked up the case. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study."

With that all the Leaguers headed for the Zeta Tubes. Before Icon could go Raquel ran over to congratulate him.

Once he and Black Canary had left, Robin turned to the rest of them and said, "You realize we were set up."

"Yes," said Kaldur. "Cheshire and Riddler were 'tipped' and ready for us."

"Not mole thing _again_," groaned Artemis.

"Mole thing?" asked Raquel looking worried. "Again?"

Wally sighed and explained, "We had Intel that there was a traitor on the team."

"Namely Artemis, M'gann or me," snarled Conner stepping forward.

Kaldur put his hand on Conner's shoulder. "It is more complicated than that."

Conner swatted his hand away and started to stalk off.

"But your recent behavior does concern me," Kaldur continued walking after him. "Your attack on Mammoth almost got Artemis killed."

Conner suddenly stopped and winced clutching his head.

"Superboy?" asked Kaldur concerned.

Conner turned to look at them. "There's something I need to do," he said. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's, the other half was human. That's why I don't have, will never have, full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure?" asked Robin. "'Cause you sure seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these," said Conner pulled up his sleeve to reveal a black shield shaped patch on his skin. "Shields, they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry, well angrier. I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" asked Kaldur.

"From my human father," said Conner pulling out a metal case, "Lex Luthor."

Wally's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock.

"Lex Luthor is your **Dad!**" shouted Robin.

Conner nodded and said "He's summoned me to Santa Prisca."

The Team was silent in shock for a moment, then Artemis spoke up, "Uh, listen, Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA."

With her head bowed she walked over to the holo computer and pulled up three pictures. One of a woman Wally had never seen before, but the other two were very familiar.

"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con," Artemis continued. "The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

'_Now it all makes sense,' _thought Wally, and he said, "That's why-"

"Yeah," she said. "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out-"

"I knew," said Robin cutting her off.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Robin shrugged. "Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family, you're one of us."

Wally smiled as he walked over and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I did promise, didn't I," he said.

Looking back at the questioning looks the rest of the team was giving him he explained, "I knew Artemis was keeping something to herself, so I promised her that if she told me her secret, I'd tell mine."

He looked strait into Artemis' eyes. "No more secrets, okay," he said, pulling out his wand.

When Robin saw the wand he quickly ducked behind Kaldur and cried, "No way you're using me as a target again!"

Wally shrugged and cast the jelly leg jinx on Conner instead. The Boy of Steel yelled in surprise as his legs turned to mush below him.

Those on the Team who didn't already know were staring open mouthed.

"Wally, you-you…" M'gann stuttered.

"I'm sorry I lied about not believing in magic," Wally said. "The truth is I'm a wizard. Though I wasn't always one, my magic came out after my being Doctor Fate for a bit. My whole family on my mother's side has magic. I never told you guys because, well, it's against wizarding law to tell nonmagic people that we exist. Robin, Kaldur, and Zatanna already know through various means, but I'm sorry I kept it from the rest of you."

"But why keep it a secret?" asked Artemis finding her voice. "Why is it against the law? Why not just tell us?"

Wally sighed and explained, "The wizarding world is still afraid that people will be afraid of people like us, like back when they tried to burn witches at the stake. They think that nonmagic people will hate us for being different. So they made it against the law to tell anyone. A law which I'm currently breaking just to tell you all this, but so long as you don't tell anyone you know, we should be good."

He noticed M'gann's eyes widening as he explained. The rest of the Team nodded in understanding.

"A little help?" asked Conner, whose legs were still wobbly.

Wally muttered the counter curse, and Artemis snickered beside him. "So, who's next?" he asked jokingly.

"I am," M'gann said softly.

Wally held his hands up and muttered, "I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," M'gann continued. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing? How?" asked Kaldur.

"She knows my _true_ Martian form," said M'gann quietly.

"Bald M'gann?" asked Robin. "Who cares if-"

"No," said M'gann cutting him off. She sighed and slumped forward and her form shifted into a large white creature, that was- _'no,'_ Wally cut off that train of thought as he gaped at the sight of her, _'M'gann is my friend, and she is not ugly, no matter what she looks like.'_ Still he couldn't help but take a step back.

"_I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am," _M'gann said telepathically, as her mouth didn't look capable of speech.

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" asked Kaldur.

She bowed her head and hugged herself. _"I couldn't take the chance. Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"From me?" asked Conner walking over to her. He held her two-fingered hand and seemed to say something to her telepathically. Whatever he said seemed to reassure her because when she shifted back into her usual form she was smiling.

Kaldur got down to business. "While I am glad all our secrets are out in the open, there is still the matter of the villains waiting for you three at Santa Prisca. Here is what we're going to do…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Santa Prisca**

**December 30, 17:57 EST**

From his hiding place in the bushes Kid Flash watched as Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian all arrived one after the other. Each one acting like they had no idea the others were going to be there and like they were going along with the bad guy's plans. Bad guys including Lex Luthor, Mercy, Queen Bee, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Blockbuster, plus Bane and his grunts.

When Luthor caught on that Superboy was lying, Kid Flash again resolved to get the guy acting lessons.

Luthor gave the code word, Red Sun, that was supposed to shut Superboy down and the girls were ordered to follow Sportsmaster, while Blockbuster would bring Superboy. Artemis darted forward and fired an arrow at Blockbuster. Once the arrow hit it exploded into foam that covered the behemoth till only his head stuck out.

She turned her bow on her family. "Sorry, Dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let 'em mess with Superboy's head."

Queen Bee turned to Miss Martian and seemed to give an order. Miss Martian lifted Artemis up into the air, like she was attacking her, but quickly slammed Queen Bee into a tree knocking her out.

Artemis who was floating harmlessly fired her arrow, making her family duck for cover.

"_Queen Bee is down," _said Miss Martian. _"Superboy you're safe from her control."_

Superboy stopped acting like statue and advanced on his human father. "My not be much of a liar," he said, "but I fooled you."

"And I'm so proud," said Luthor sarcastically as Mercy stepped in front of him. "I take it Miss Martian cleaned 'Red Sun' from your mind"

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus, before you had time to install any other programming," said Superboy.

"All true," Luthor sighed. "Personally I blame Dr. Desmond."

Blockbuster broke free of his foam prison with a roar, and launched himself at Superboy.

Luthor turned towards Bane and gave him and his grunts the order to fire. However Sphere, in her Supercycle mode, began shooting back. Despite that, there were still a lot of them firing at Miss Martian.

Artemis's family began encroaching on her. _"Guys, reinforcement time," _she called.

Kid Flash, Rocket, Robin and Zatanna burst out of the forest and began taking out grunts. Seeing this Bane venomed up, and went after Robin and Zatanna.

Aqualad tried to stop Luthor from leaving with Queen Bee, but he was blasted into a tree by Mercy. They took off in the helicopter that Artemis and her family had arrived in. Rocket tried to go after them, but they began firing missiles at her. She was protected by her force field, but they got away.

Meanwhile Sportsmaster and Cheshire were still tag teaming Artemis. "You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis," said Sportsmaster after knocking her down and breaking her bow.

Artemis glared up at him. "Sure Dad, Jade and I learned that the hard way," she snarled.

Kid Flash tackled Cheshire, and then tried to do the same to Sportsmaster, but Sportsmaster flipped him over his shoulder and into a tree.

Artemis continued to dodge her father's blows until Aqualad gave the signal, _"Artemis now!"_

She jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, while Aqualad used the Apocolyptain tech they'd confiscated earlier to turn the ground around Sportsmaster's feet to mush, causing him to sink. Artemis jumped out of her tree and onto her father's back to push him deeper into the muck, before jumping to safety.

Sportsmaster turned to Cheshire for help. "Jade!" he yelled.

Cheshire took off her mask. "Sorry Dad, in this family it's every girl for herself," she said and did her disappearing act into the shadows.

"JADE!" Sportsmaster roared.

Artemis walked over to where her father's head stuck out of the ground. She pulled back her foot and kicked him so hard his mask came flying off.

Kid Flash stumbled over to the mask and picked it up, then looked over at Artemis who was still standing over her father. He walked over to her and when she saw what he was holding she smiled at him and said, "Souvenir."

He smiled back.

He noticed that Robin and Zatanna had taken down Bane. And Aqualad and Rocket had used the Apocolyptian tech on Blockbuster as well.

"It is always like this," said Rocket as they walked up.

"Told ya," said Zatanna.

"Hey, disaster averted. Feelin' the aster," said Robin.

"Agreed," said Aqualad with a smile. "This has been a good day."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so now the whole team knows Wally's secret. I had to have him tell them there, it was the big secret sharing moment. Also I think M'gann could understand the reasons for Wally's secret really well. Just Auld Acquaintance after this, then I'll have to make up missions.

Also any post season 1 mission ideas are welcome, and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Mount Justice **

**December 31, 07:16 EST**

The Team spent the night at the Cave when they got back from Santa Prisca. After breakfast, Batman called them to the mission room.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterdays victories," said Aqualad as they made their way to the mission room. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel about us," Robin concluded.

"Yeah, but at least we none of us are the mole," said Kid Flash cheerfully, as he walked beside Artemis.

"That's correct," said Batman as they entered the mission room. He and Red Tornado were standing by the holo computer. "The mole was Red Arrow."

As Roy's picture appeared on the screen Wally felt himself go numb with shock.

"Roy?" asked Robin.

"No Way!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Batman that cannot be," protested Aqualad. "He was Green Arrow's protégé, we have all know him for years."

Red Tornado spoke up, "Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another project Cadmus clone."

"We have learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman continued. "The clone was preprogrammed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission, and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in, and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced that Red Arrow was a clone, we were prepared."

"Savage was subdued," said Red Tornado. "But Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous."

Superboy rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…"

"Wha-what happened to the real Roy?" asked Robin.

"We don't know," said Batman. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Kid Flash closed his eyes and wished that this was all just a nightmare. Roy was his friend. But when he opened his eyes, he knew it was real.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him," Aqualad demanded.

"Negative," said Batman. "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us."

Batman then turned and headed for the Zeta Tubes. "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

That struck Kid Flash as odd, since when did Batman call them kids?

Aqualad turned to the rest of the Team and said through the mind link, _"Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him."_

Red Tornado walked up behind Aqualad and lifted his hand, but then suddenly stopped short and seemed to shut down. The Team crowded around him to see what was wrong.

"_Tornado," _Miss Martian gasped still using the mind link.

"_What happened to him?" _asked Superboy_. _

"_He's totally powered down," _said Kid Flash.

"_All functions off line," _Robin reported scanning him with his glove computer.

"_Guys, I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play,"_ said Zatanna, clutching her head. _"I-I don't know if it cause his shutdown, but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman."_

"_Batman?"_ Robin asked looking up from his computer. _"He called us kids, he never does that."_

Kid Flash then noticed something In Red Tornado's hand. _"Look," _he said pulling it out, and holding it up. _"One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."_

Aqualad frowned. _"Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro-Red Arrow."_

The Red Arrow team turned and ran for the hanger.

"_The problem's hardware not software," _said Robin. _"But where do we start?"_

Zatanna stepped forward and looked up at Red Tornado's room. "I have a thought," she said.

Her thought was this. awhile back Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner had gotten bored and snooped around in Red Tornado's room. While they were in there they discovered that Tornado had been building himself a humanoid body. Zatanna's plan was to try to transfer Red Tornado's mind into that body.

When Kid Flash hooked the last wire into place Robin said, "Download in progress."

"So Tornado built this android, to party?" asked Rocket, like she couldn't quite believe it.

Zatanna shrugged. "Eh, not how he'd put it, but yeah more or less."

Just then the Zeta Tubes announced the arrival of Black Canary. "Hey guys," she said. "Wanted to check in, see how your handling the-" she stopped short upon seeing what they were doing. "What are you doing to Red?" she shouted.

"It's not how it looks," said Kid Flash quickly.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body," she snapped.

Kid Flash looked back at the computer, which had just completed the download before turning back. "Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks, but-"

Before he could finish Tornado's android self sat up and shouted, "Team Get Out Of The Cave, NOW!"

Black Canary scowled and unleashed her Canary Cry at them. The force of it ripped through Tornado, sending his upper body crashing into Kid Flash, while his legs knocked over Zatanna and Rocket.

Robin jumped up and tried to attack Canary, but she threw him to the side. But his attack did its work, as he was able to plant a knockout gas pellet on her jacket. Rocket put a force field around Canary and the gas making it impossible for her to escape. Canary breathed in the gas and was knocked out.

"Black Canary a-attacked us," said Zatanna not fully believing it.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems," said Red Tornado. "We must abandon the Cave."

Tornado tried to move, but with out legs he had a hard time doing so.

"Here let me help you with that," said Kid Flash pulling out his wand. _**"**__**Reparo!"**_

Tornado's parts flew together, and the android was as good as new. If Red Tornado was surprised by the revelation of Kid Flash's magic, he didn't show it.

They tied and gagged Black Canary, and then ran for the Hanger. As they were loading onto the Supercycle they heard the Zeta Tubes announce the arrival of more Leaguers. The Supercycle flew away before they could even leave the Zeta Tube platform.

"Stay off your radio," Red Tornado instructed as they flew away. "Let the Supercycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We can not allow the League to track us."

"Right, of course, just one question. Why Is The Justice League After Us!" Kid Flash yelled.

Tornado explained, "The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Staro Tech. An alien bio-organism infused with nanotechnology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its hosts nerves system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram, which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately the Staro Tech is body specific, as John Smith I am now free of outside control."

"This Staro Tech, it worked on super powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate? Defeating all of you without a fight?" asked Robin incredulously.

"Indeed," said Tornado. "A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

A minute later Robin said they were in range of Miss Martian's mind link. They all heard her reply. _"Here Robin, linking both squads and decamouflageing."_

The bioship appeared over head and the Supercycle flew upwards into its hatch.

"_Great,"_ said Robin_, "'cause we __**really**__ need to compare notes."_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**The Watchtower**

**December 31, 23:16 EST**

After a brief incident where Black Canary woke up and tried to escape, and talking things out with Red Arrow, the Team focused on finding a cure for the Staro Tech. They contacted Queen Mera of Atlantis as well as Doctors Roquette, Spence, and Vocol, to create one. Not only did the four of them create a cure, they also made the cure a vaccine to keep people from being reinfected.

Once they had the Cure Tech they came up with a plan to save the League.

Red Tornado, Red Arrow, and Black Canary went ahead to the Watchtower, pretending to be under Staro Tech control. Once there, Red Tornado shut off the alarm system allowing the Team to sneak on board from the bioship.

Once the Team was all safely aboard the Watchtower, Robin checked the systems. _"RT did it," _he said. _"Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived, Savage shouldn't know we're here."_

"_Move out," _Aqualad ordered.

The Team was able to sneak up on Plastic Man, Hawkman, the Atom, and Captain Atom, and apply the Cure Tech before it became clear that the bad guys knew they were there.

Kid Flash and Artemis were confronted by Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman in the cargo bay. Despite the combination of Artemis' arrows and Kid Flash's speed and spells, they were still barely holding their own against the more experienced heroes.

"_Hey, if you guys aren't busy!"_ Kid Flash called, knowing they needed some back up.

"_On my way,"_ said Aqualad.

Artemis had just dodged an exploding arrow sent by Green Arrow when she ran over to Kid Flash and said, _"I'm amazed we're still alive."_

"_It's 'cause they're being controlled," _said Kid Flash bitterly. _"They're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger, is the only thing giving us a chance."_

"_Artemis! Kid!"_

They turned to see that Aqualad had arrived. He slammed the airlock shut and yelled, _"NOW!"_

Artemis fired an arrow with a rope that imbedded itself into the door. She and Kid Flash held on tightly to their end of the rope.

"_Hold on," _ordered Aqualad.

"_Holding!_" said Kid Flash and Artemis in unison.

Aqualad held on to the door handle and opened the cargo bay doors causing the air in the room to be sucked out. Their mentors lost their footing and started to be sucked out as well. Before they could Aqualad closed the door causing the three adults to slam into it, knocking them flat. Using his speed Kid Flash ran over and applied the Cure Tech to all three of them before they could get back up.

"Apologies, my King," said Aqualad, once he was done.

The three of them heard from the rest of the Team and found out that they had cured the remaining members of the League. The three then ran to the main room just in time to see Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy disappear through a portal.

They walked over to Red Tornado, who was on the floor because he'd had his arms and legs ripped off. Once they reached him he looked up and said, "Congratulations Team, you have won the day."

The rest of the Team soon joined them. Just then an electric holo clock appeared and an electronic voice announced, "Happy New Year, Justice League."

Kid Flash glanced at Artemis then scooped her up bridal style. "I should have done this a looong time ago," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "No kidding," before she leaned in and two of them shared a kiss.

Around him he could hear the rest of the Team following their example. Superboy and Miss M were a given. From the sound of things Zatanna surprised Robin with theirs. And Rocket remarked that she was liking the Team more every day before giving Aqualad a kiss.

From the floor Red Tornado remarked, "Human customs still elude me."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Young Justice is done, now I have to make up missions, I don't know if that sounds scary or fun. More on Hogwarts next chapter.

Also mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 7, 8:32 A.M**

Wally returned to Hogwarts with a grin on his face that would have made the Joker jealous.

Apparently people noticed it, as one of his twin cousins (he was pretty sure it was Fred) remarked, "Tone down the teeth, you're scaring the First Years."

He shot them a smirk. "I think my beautiful girlfriend would disagree with you," he said causing both of the twins to choke on their breakfast.

He continued to look for a seat at the table when he spotted Hermione sitting by herself at the far edge of the table. Looking back down the table he spotted Ron and Harry sitting near the other end. Figuring they'd had another fight he went and sat down next to Hermione.

She looked down right depressed, so much so that she didn't even look up at him when he sat down.

"What happened?" he asked.

She glanced at him and said, "I was right to do it, right? It could be jinxed by Black, so I was right to report Harry's Firebolt to the Professors, wasn't I?"

Wally nodded. "I thought it was a smart thing to do. You can't be too careful."

Hermione stared downward, her eyes looking suspiciously moist. "Harry and Ron don't seem to think so. They're furious at me for telling Professor McGonagall, and haven't spoken to me since Christmas."

Wally instantly felt bad for not visiting more over the holiday. "They'll get over it. How upset can they be?"

She gave him a hard look. "You do know that that broom is considered the best in the world. Harry had one, and I caused him to loose it. In their minds, that is a huge betrayal."

Wally then remembered the two of them were obsessed with Quidditch. "Oh, right. They'll still get over it eventually. Speaking of which I've been thinking about writing to Aunt Molly about getting Ron some therapy about his Quidditch obsession. Want to help?"

That caused Hermione to crack a smile. "You know that'll just make him angry at you too."

Wally shrugged. "So, he clearly needs help," he said in a jokingly serious manner, while puffing out his chest. "And what kind of cousin would I be if I didn't get him that help."

Hermione was giggling now, and though the two of them meant it as a joke, they wrote a letter to Aunt Molly.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally later considered just talking to Dumbledore about getting a school guidance councilor after overhearing a conversation between Harry, Ron, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, Oliver Wood, in the hallway on his way to class. It went a little something like this.

Wood asked Harry, "Have you ordered a new broom yet?

"No."

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.

"A _Firebolt_? No! Seriously? A-a real _Firebolt?_"

"Don't get excited, Oliver. I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated. Professor McGonagall thinks it might be jinxed," said Harry looking like it was the end of the world.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?" Wood was practically shouting now.

"Sirius Black," said Harry looking even gloomier. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."

Wood didn't seem concerned in the least that his teammate was the target of a mass murderer that had the entire country in a panic. He was more concerned about the broom.

"But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt!" he yelled drawing a lot of stares from the surrounding pedestrians. "He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," Harry agreed, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down-"

Wood turned pale and started stuttering out assurances that he would talk to Ms. McGonagall about it.

Wally couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you at all concerned about Harry's safety? What if it really is jinxed? Wouldn't it be worth it to check?"

The three of them just looked at him like he was the crazy one.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

First class back from break was Care of Magical Creatures. Unlike previous classes this one was actually fun. Mr. Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of fire salamanders. The class was spent listening to Mr. Hagrid explain how to care for them, while the class searched for dry wood to keep the fire going.

Arithmancy class was normal, but afterward Wally had to listen to a Time-Turned Hermione rant about how her Divination class had gotten to palm reading, and how Ms. Trelawney had declared Harry's lifeline to be the shortest she'd ever seen. He again recommended that she drop the class, which she refused.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was also it's usual fun as the class had a trivia game to review what they had gone over before break. After class however Harry hung back to talk to the teacher. Wally overheard him say something about an extra lesson.

He and Hermione left the classroom before hearing anything else. They had reached the bottom of the staircase when Hermione's bag burst and spilled her all her books across the floor. After mending the bag with a spell the Wally helped Hermione gather the books and attempt to stuff them back into the bag.

They were just finishing up when they heard Ron and Harry coming down the stairs. As the boys walked past them they heard Ron say, "… Still looks ill, doesn't he? What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

Hermione let out an impatient "Tuh" at their obliviousness. Wally and Hermione had discussed the matter earlier and were now sure of their conclusion. They had also agreed to continue to keep their mouths shut until prompted otherwise.

Ron and Harry turned back to look at them. "And what are you tutting at us for?" asked Ron irritably.

"Nothing," Wally and Hermione said quickly in unison.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you-"

"Well, isn't it _obvious?_" Hermione burst out.

Wally elbowed her to get her to drop it.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," Hermione snapped back, before storming away.

Wally sighed and followed after her. Behind him he heard Ron say to Harry, "She doesn't know. She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

For what felt like the millionth time Wally wondered how he could be related to him.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**January 7, 19:56 EST**

After the team had saved the Justice League from mind control, the whole Team along with Red Arrow had had a big heart to heart discussion about all the secrets that had been revealed over that span of forty-eight hours. They discussed everything from M'gann's true form, to Artemis and Conner's family trees, to Roy actually being a clone. Even Robin was finally given permission from Batman to reveal his identity to the Team. They all made peace with all those issues, and became better friends because of it.

When it had come to Wally's turn to talk about his magic the Team had pumped him for dry of information. They had all been fascinated about the wizarding world, and all of its quirks. They had asked about everything from his family tree to his school. They had also been interested in the Sirius Black case and all but demanded Wally keep them updated on what happened at his school.

That was why Wally found himself telling his friends about his first day back at Hogwarts. The Team, plus Roy who had been given time off from League work to adjust, were currently sitting around the living room in their civvies listening to him.

"So the teachers agree that the broom might be jinxed?" asked Dick.

Wally nodded. "They at least think it's worth a look."

"I feel bad for Hermione," said M'gann. "I remember her from Halloween, she was nice. Why can't Harry and your cousin see she's just trying to look out for them?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Because they're Quidditch obsessed, and doing something that could possibly damage a fancy broom like that is considered a felony in their books."

"Why do you dislike this Quidditch sport so much?" asked Conner.

"It's not that I don't like it," said Wally with a shrug. "I just can't bring myself to care much for a sport that doesn't let you run. Plus I can run faster than any of those brooms."

He paused and looked thoughtful. "although, you might like it Conner."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

The beginnings of an idea were forming in Wally's mind and a broad smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I think you would, maybe you'd like to see a match."

Dick caught on to what Wally was thinking of and got a grin on his face. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, than that does sound like fun."

Roy caught on to. "It might be a bit tricky though," He said looking interested.

Wally's smile broadened. "But nothing we can't handle."

The rest of the Team continued to look confused. "Could one of ya mind explaining what you're talking about?" asked Raquel.

Wally grinned up at them like the Cheshire cat. "The next Quidditch match is next month," he said. "Maybe you guys would like to see one first hand."

Zatanna's eyes lit up. "I'd love that. I haven't seen a Quidditch match in awhile."

Kaldur on the other hand looked skeptical. "I am not sure if that is a good idea. It must be against the rules, and I would not wish for you to get into trouble."

"I already thought of that," said Wally. "I can borrow some extra uniforms from the laundry and you guys can sneak onto campus disguised as students. No one will know you're there. Then we just leave after the match."

Kaldur still looked worried, but the rest of the Team was warming up to the idea.

"I don't know-" said Kaldur, but Wally cut him off.

"Look, so long as you don't draw attention to yourselves or get to close to a teacher you'll have nothing to worry about. You guys'll just be another group of students in a crowd."

"We could think of it as stealth training," Dick piped up. "Practice hiding in plain sight."

Kaldur looked around at all the eager faces staring up at him. He sighed and said, "Well, I suppose that could be fun."

The Team cheered, and started making plans.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 10, 8:05 P.M.**

A shout of "YOU WHAT?" rang out through the library.

"Shhh," hissed Madam Pince.

Hermione stared at Wally in what looked like a combination of scandalized and intrigued.

"You told them?" she whispered furiously. "You told your muggle teammates you're a wizard, and you've invited them to do what now?"

Wally shrugged. "Secrets nearly drove the Team apart, I had to tell them. They're all trustworthy, and you know they can keep a secret."

Hermione had to give him that. "But it's against still the law. You could all get into huge trouble."

"Technically, vigilantism is against the law, but we do it anyway," he said. "Look, I'm going to need your help on this. It'll be fun, plus it's good training."

Hermione didn't look happy, but agreed to help.

After offering to help her with her homework, an offer that was denied, Wally packed up his stuff and realized he left one of his books in the common room. He said goodnight to Hermione and went to go get it before going home.

On his way he passed Professor Lupin's office. He paused when he heard slightly panicked shouting inside. Thinking someone might be in trouble Wally burst into the room. For a second he swore he saw a dementor floating there. It turned and looked at him and then vanished.

All of a sudden the world around Wally swirled out of focus. When it took shape again he recognized his surrounding and froze in horror.

He was back inside the Alien Mothership. In front of him lay the dead bodies of hundreds of people. He recognized his teammates, his family, the League, and his friends. It seemed everyone he even remotely knew was lying there cold and dead. Suddenly, despite the fact that they were laying dead at his feet he began to hear their voices.

"_You weren't fast enough."_

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

"_Help me!"_

"_Why didn't you get here faster?"_

"_You failed us."_

"_You're supposed to be a hero, why weren't you here?"_

"_Please save us! Why didn't you save us?"_

Wally wanted to run, but couldn't move. This couldn't be real. The voices kept coming, accusing him of not being fast enough to save them.

"_I love you Wally," _whispered Artemis' voice, _"why didn't you save me?"_

Wally began trembling as he stared down at Artemis' body. His brain trying to rationalize it, but he couldn't think. He felt terror grip him and he tried to look away, but everywhere he turned there were more bodies. Somehow he had failed and he was all alone.

"**Wally!"**

Wally whipped around and saw Mr. Lupin and Harry standing among the bodies, very much alive, despite the fact that Wally could see their bodies a little ways away.

"It's Not Real!" yelled Mr. Lupin over the voices. "It's a boggart! A shape shifter that takes the form of what you fear the most! **It's Not Real!**"

Wally stared at him to petrified to move. Mr. Lupin moved over towards Wally and suddenly the world shifted again and he was back inside Lupin's office.

In front of Lupin floated a white orb. Lupin raised his wand and yelled _**"**__**Riddikulus!"**_

There was a loud crack and the orb was gone. Mr. Lupin slammed the trunk that had been lying at his feet shut, and turned to Wally. "Are you alright?"

Wally stood there gaping like a fish, then bolted out of the room.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I seem to have a thing for traumatizing Wally, oh dear. I hope you all like my take on Wally's worst fear. I drew from the episode of Justice League where Wally as the Flash was trapped in a nightmare and was stuck being alone because he went to fast, and kind of reversed it to Wally being alone because he wasn't fast enough. I added the Alien Mothership because, why not it's scary as h*** and it had a big impact on him. I also mixed in a little Atychiphobia (fear of failure) to the mix, which may or may not be because that is my own phobia.

Also mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 10, 8:21 P.M.**

Wally kept running even though his legs felt like jello, which in hindsight may have been a good thing as it kept him from running too fast to be humanly possible.

He didn't stop till he had reached the nearest bathroom and threw up in one of the toilets.

He heard the bathroom door open again, and Mr. Lupin was by is side patting his back. When he looked up he saw Harry standing awkwardly a little ways away holding Wally's bookbag, which he had dropped in his hast to get away.

When Wally could finally trust himself to speak again he asked, "W-what was that?"

Mr. Lupin sighed, "I'd forgoten you were absent for that lesson. That was a boggart, a shape-shifter. They read whatever you fear most and turn into that."

Wally looked up at the teacher nervously. "Did you see it too? Did you hear the voices?"

Mr. Lupin looked grim. "I didn't hear any voices, but yes, I saw it."

Neither Mr. Lupin nor Harry asked, but Wally could tell they wanted to know why his fear had been projected like that. Wally figured he'd better at least tell them the bare minimum.

"I-I don't w-want to be alone," he said, stuttering slightly.

His teacher and classmate seemed to accept that explanation, and probably figured the rest had been the boggart projecting that in the worst possible way.

"Wally," said Mr. Lupin. "The way to defeat a boggart is with laughter. You focus on turning your fear into something humorous and say the spell, _**Riddikulus.**_"

Wally gave a bitter smile. "How do you turn something like that into something funny?'

Mr. Lupin had nothing to say to that.

Wally picked himself up and said. "I'm gonna just go home." He turned to Harry who was still hovering in the doorway with his bag. Wally walked over and took the bag and said, "Harry, I left my Potions book in the common room, could you give it to me tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, and gave Wally a worried look as Wally pulled out his portkey and vanished.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**January 10, 17:36 EST**

Wally didn't go home. Instead he went straight to Artemis' apartment. Even though he knew what he had seen wasn't real, he had to see her to be sure.

When Artemis opened her front door she was immediately enveloped in a hug, with Wally speed talking into her ear.

She pulled herself free and said, "Whoa, Slow down Baywatch. What happened?"

She then took a good look at Wally's face and said, "On second thought, come inside. My Mom's not home, and I'll call Ro-Dick."

She escorted him inside her apartment and onto a couch, then hurried to the phone. A few minutes later Dick arrived looking worried.

He took one look at Wally and asked, "Did you run into another one of those dementor things?"

Wally took a deep breath and said, "No, not exactly."

He then told his girlfriend and best friend about what happened.

Artemis frowned. "What kind of stuff are they teaching at this school?"

Wally shrugged helplessly.

Seeing that he was still a bit shaken, she scooched nearer to him on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, it wasn't real. I'm right here. Dick's right here. And everyone else is just fine."

Wally was able to smile at her a bit, and leaned into her embrace. Dick move so he was sitting on Wally's other side and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you, Dude."

They sat like that for a minute before Dick jumped up with a very Robin grin on his face. "You're all sleeping over at my place tonight. This situation can only be remedied with hours of junk food, video games, and movies."

Artemis looked up at Dick like he was nuts. "How is that going to help?"

Dick just grinned, and Wally said, "It's worth a shot."

Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered something about "Boys," but relented. She then ran to her room to pack an overnight bag and leave a note for her mother.

Wally had stayed over at Dick's enough times to have some things left there, so he just had to call home to let his parents know what he was doing. He would have been lying to himself if he didn't feel relieved when he heard their voices through the phone.

The three of them spent the rest of the night at Wayne Manor (much to Bruce's annoyance) playing video games, watching movies, and pigging out on Alfred's cooking (who had whipped up some of his best recipes once he heard the situation).

When morning came Wally felt one hundred percent again.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 11, 8:14 A.M.**

Harry gave Wally his book at breakfast the next day. "You doing alright, mate?" he asked.

Wally nodded and took the book. "Yeah, I spent the night at a friends house. I'm better now."

He then gave Harry a curious look. "What were you and Mr. Lupin doing in there anyway?"

Harry sighed and said, "Professor Lupin is giving me anti-dementor lessons so that I have a better chance of handling them, especially if they show up to the next Quidditch match. We're using a boggart to simulate an dementor attack because that's what I fear most."

Wally nodded in understanding. "Sounds good. I'd ask to do that too, but apparently the boggart thing wouldn't work out for me."

Harry gave him a concerned look. "But what was-?"

Wally held up a hand to silence him. "Don't. Trust me Dude, just don't."

Harry looked like he was going to say something else, but then Hermione arrived. When Hermione spotted Harry she paused and waited to see what he would do. Harry didn't say anything but he gave her an angry look, which caused her to back away and sit at the other end of the table.

Wally glared at Harry. "Would you stop dumping on her, she was only looking out for you."

Harry sighed and said. "I know, but for an afternoon I was the owner of the best broom in the world, and now I may never see it again."

Wally rolled his eyes at Harry's selfishness. "And if never seeing it again saves your life."

Harry slumped. "It would have been worth it. Besides it's more likely she's just being paranoid."

"Cry me a river," said Wally in disgust while standing up. "And just so you know, I was the one who told Hermione she should tell Ms. McGonagall about the broom. So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me. And seriously, Dude, get some help."

Harry stared at him in surprise, as Wally gathered his things and moved to sit by Hermione.

Harry apparently told Ron about what he said, and by the end of the day neither one of them would speak to Wally either. Apparently to them dying was alright as long as it was done on a fancy broomstick.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Happy Harbor**

**January 19, 17:05 EST**

A week had passed since Ron and Harry had begun giving both Wally and Hermione the silent treatment, and neither seemed like they'd be stopping anytime soon. Wally was annoyed at his cousin, and began spending more time with his teammates. However it soon became clear that the distress caused by the fight, on top of the strain of all her classes was taking its toll on Hermione. In addition to that she and Wally were still doing research to help Mr. Hagrid with his trial. The stress was really starting to get to Hermione, so Wally decided to help her out.

That Saturday Wally dragged Hermione out of the library and portkeyed her to Happy Harbor. When they got there Wally pushed her into the waiting hands of M'gann and Zatanna, with Raquel and Artemis nearby for backup.

Wally quickly gave introductions, "Hermione, I'm sure you remember Megan. The others are Zatanna, Raquel, and my girlfriend Artemis. Ladies, this is Hermione, the friend I told you about."

Hermione looked around in confusion. "What are you doing?"

M'gann gave her a smile. "The girls and I are taking you on a girls night out."

Hermione gaped at her, speechless.

"It was Wally's idea," said Artemis. "He told us you've been under a lot of pressure from your classes, so he asked us what we thought would help you out."

"And we thought that all you needed was to have a little fun," said Raquel.

"Plus, some of us have wanted to meet you," Zatanna said.

Hermione looked slightly panicked. "I'm sorry I can't, I have too much homework and I need to study."

Wally smirked, "You can study tomorrow, and as for your homework, I've already done it for you."

Hermione looked scandalized. "But that's cheating!" she cried as if it were the worst crime in the world.

"Consider it an intervention," said Wally. "You've been working yourself to death, Hermione. And you're too young to die of an ulcer. You. Need. A_. Break!"_

"B-but, but, I can't go around in my uniform," said Hermione desperately. "If muggles see me-"

"That's easy to fix," said Zatanna. She pointed at Hermione and chanted, _**"Egnahc mrofinu otni lausac shtolc!"**_

In a puff of smoke Hermione's school uniform became a t-shirt and jeans.

Hermione stared down at her cloths in shock.

Wally snickered at the sight of her face. "Zatanna's a magician, a real one."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest again, but Wally cut her off. "It's just one afternoon, Hermione and you really need a break."

Hermione sighed in resignation, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope," said M'gann cheerfully. "Come on, we're going to the mall, and then maybe a movie, and after that…"

And with that the four heroines dragged Hermione away. Wally called after them to call him to pick up Hermione later.

Later that evening Wally got a text saying that the girls had managed to convince Hermione to turn their girls night out into a slumber party at the Cave. Conner showed up on his doorstep a few minutes later looking slightly scared and asking if he could stay the night.

When Wally picked Hermione up the next day, she was smiling like she hadn't in a long time, and the other girls were insisting they do this again soon, to which Hermione agreed.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N In the book around this part Harry and Ron act like jerks to Hermione, so I had Wally be her friend through it. I also wrote a side story about what happens during the girls night out, it's called Girls Night Out (original title I know). Check it out.

Also mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Mount Justice**

**January 23, 17:46 EST**

After the Hostile take over of the Justice League there hadn't been much need for anything in the Team's field of expertise. They still trained and all still went on patrols with their mentors, even Superman had finally begun training Superboy and taking him on patrols with him. But still the Team had become restless.

That's why they all rushed to the mission room when Batman called them. They found him standing there with Red Arrow.

Since Roy's discovery of being a clone he had become obsessed with finding the original Speedy, so much so that he had been running himself ragged. To keep him busy the League had put him on den mother duty with the Team until he got his head together. While looking after a bunch of teenagers many of which had superpowers probably wasn't the best therapy, it seemed to be doing Roy some good, though he was still searching for any lead on finding the original Speedy.

Once the whole Team was in the room Batman pulled up a picture of Klarion the Witch Boy.

Batman then turned to the Team and said, "As you well know, Klarion was part of the operation to mind control the Justice League at the beginning of the year. Since then the League has been searching for him and all others that were either part of, or are suspected to be part of the attempt."

He then pulled up security footage of Klarion walking down a street. "Earlier today Klarion was spotted in the small town of Hillshire in Scotland."

Kid Flash tensed at the name of the town. Batman noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong, Kid Flash."

"No, nothing, it's just-" Kid Flash said fidgeting. "That town is the closest muggle town to my school."

"Regardless," Batman continued. "Klarion is still a threat. The Team's mission is to find him, and find out what he's up to."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hillshire**

**January 23, 9:34 P.M.**

When the Team reached Hillshire it was already nightfall. They hovered in the bioship near the bank that had caught Klarion on film.

"So KF, is this town really near your school?" asked Robin as the Team searched around for a hint of the Witch Boy.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yup, It's a few dozen miles in that direction," he said pointing eastward. "So's the town of Hogsmeade."

"Do you think it might just be a coincidence that Witch Boy's been spotted so close Kid's school?" asked Rocket.

"It is possible," said Aqualad. "That is what we are here to find out."

He then turned to Zatanna. "Do you sense his presence?"

Zatanna rubbed her head. "I can definitely sense that he's been here, he's not here now but-"

"But what?"

"I can tell which direction he went in, and it seems to be in the direction of KF's school," she said.

"And with that the likelihood of this being a coincidence just dropped a couple pegs," Artemis muttered.

Miss Martian piloted the bioship in the direction that Zatanna had mentioned, and as they got closer and closer to Hogsmeade, the more Kid Flash began to feel his school or at least the wizarding community had something to do with this.

They were drawing near the outskirts of Hogsmeade when suddenly a blast hit the bioship and sent it crashing to the ground. Once it landed the Team rushed out prepared to fight.

"I thought it was you," came a sneering voice.

Hovering a couple feet away from them was Klarion, looking down at them smugly. "I was just here to look into something, I didn't think I'd get to have some fun as well."

With that he sent a blast hurtling towards the Team, causing them to scatter.

"_Mind link established," _came Miss Martian's voice.

"_Hit him from all sides," _ordered Aqualad.

The Team all sent attacks a Klarion and his cat familiar, but Klarion dispelled them with a wave of his hand. He then turned the cat into it's giant monster form and said, "Teekl, sic 'em."

The monster cat launched itself at Miss Martian, but was intercepted by Wolf. The two animals began fighting each other, snarling, clawing and biting at anything they could.

Superboy ran over to help his pet, while the rest of the Team was kept bust trying to dodge the spells Klarion was throwing at them. Even with the addition of Rocket to the Team it soon became clear that they weren't fairing much better than they did the last time they faced off against the Witch Boy.

"No Nabu to save you this time, armadillos," taunted Klarion as he sent a blast that knocked Robin back a couple feet.

"_Hate to admit it, but he's right," _said Robin, as he got back up. _"We need a new strategy."_

"_I'm working on it," _said Aqualad.

"_Guys, things are about to get more complicated," _said Zatanna, pointing in the direction of Hogsmeade.

In the distance Kid Flash could see lights coming closer.

"_Kid, go warn the civilians. We can not have them get to close for risk of their safety," _ordered Aqualad.

"_I'm on it," _said Kid Flash as he ran in the direction of the lights.

When he got closer he could make out the forms of several curious Hogsmeade villagers holding lanterns. He skidded to a stop in front of them, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'll have to ask you turn around and go back to where you came from."

"Who the bloody hell are you," snapped one villager.

"My name is Kid Flash, teen superhero. Now please get to safety, there is a dangerous individual in the vicinity."

"Is it Sirius Black?" asked another villager.

"Worse, but we have it handled," Kid Flash said. "Now please, _GO_!"

Just then a stray magic blast struck the ground not far from them. The villagers quickly turned and fled.

"_Civilians are away from harm," _Kid Flash reported as he ran back to the fight.

"_Good, now we-"_ Aqualad was cut off as one of the blasts hit him and sent him sprawling. He got back up as soon as he caught his breath.

The Team continued to fight the Lord of Chaos, but they weren't doing too good.

Suddenly a horribly familiar feeling of cold swept through Kid Flash. Looking around franticly through his goggles he spotted dementors approaching from the distance. Kid Flash realized the villagers must have alerted them and sent them to investigate.

The rest of the Team was also beginning to feel the cold_. "What's going on?"_ asked Miss Martian as she began shivering.

"_Everyone back on the bioship," _Kid Flash ordered.

"_Kid, what-?"_ Aqualad started to ask.

"_Trust me, just do it."_

The Team seemed to sense his urgency and all of them began to quickly move towards the bioship.

Unfortunately Klarion also noticed the dementors. "Not so fast, kiddies. I want to see how you handle this."

He then sent a spell into the ground causing vines to begin to grow rapidly and try to capture the heroes.

The Team managed to dodge the vines for the most part and the dementors were getting closer, causing the cold to worsen as they came.

When the Team reached the bioship the realized one of them was missing.

"Where's Robin?" asked Zatanna in a panicked voice.

They turned back to see that the vines had managed to ensnare the Boy Wonder. The dementors had noticed him and were creeping towards their prey. Their presence seemed to have caused Robin to pass out.

Kid Flash knew if anyone on the Team tried to get close they were likely to end up the same way. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind.

He turned to the rest of the Team and said, "You guys get on the bioship and be ready to take off. I'll get Robin."

Without waiting for an answer he pulled down his goggles and raced towards his best friend. As he ran he pulled out a chocolate favored protein bar, he took a bite and didn't swallow.

His plan seemed to work for the most part. As he got closer to the dementors he still felt the cold and his worst memories kept flashing through his mind, but the constant taste of chocolate in his mouth was enough to keep him conscious and focused as he zigzagged through the crowd of dementors. He grabbed Robin and wrenched him free of the vines and quickly made his way back to the bioship.

However before he could reach it the vines wrapped around him and Robin and lifted the two of them high into the air above the dementors. When the vines stopped he found himself face to face with Klarion.

The Lord of Chaos had a wicked grin on his face. "You can see them," he said with a snicker. "You can see them, can't you?"

Kid Flash sent a nervous look down at the dementors who were now crowding around the base of the vines. He swallowed just enough of the of the protein bar in his mouth so that he could speak and said, "So whaf I can."

Klarion let out a loud gleeful laugh. When he calmed down he gave Kid Flash a shark's grin and said, "I came here to find out why there are so many gathered in this area. You wouldn't happen to know why they're here, would you?"

Kid Flash glared at him, but didn't answer.

"You better tell me," said Klarion in a sing-song voice, "Or else." He waved his hand and had the vines wrapped around Robin dip a little lower, making it clear that is Kid Flash didn't answer the Boy Wonder would be dropped back into the hoard of dementors.

Kid Flash cast another nervous glance at the dementors, then at his best friend. "Awlright," he said. "I heafd dey're here to cafch a murder who'fs suppofed to be in de area."

Klarion smirked. "Now was that so hard."

The Witch boy then snapped his fingers and all of the dementors were blasted away and out of sight.

Kid Flash swallowed the rest of his protein bar and gave Klarion a suspicious and confused glare.

Seeing this look Klarion began grinning wickedly again. "You toys are too much fun to play with to just let you break already," he explained. Then he pointed at Kid Flash. "And _you_, just got a _lot_ more fun to play with."

The vines dropped the two heroes. They were quickly surrounded by their teammates who had exited the bioship once the dementors had gone.

"We'll be in touch," said Klarion, as he and his cat vanished through a portal.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**January 24, 01:12 EST**

Once they reached the Cave the Team rushed Robin to the Med Bay and called Batman. As he looked Robin over the young bird began to stir. He shot up in bed and looking distraught, and once he saw Batman he launched himself at his mentor and began sobbing into his chest.

Batman gently wrapped his arms around his ward and sent the rest of the Team a vicious bat glare. "What. Happened." he said through clenched teeth.

As leader, Kaldur stepped forward and explained, "We tracked Klarion from the town until we reached the area near Kid's school. Though the bioship was in camouflage mode, Klarion managed to spot us and engaged us in a fight. Our battle seemed to have drawn the attention of… some creatures that-"

"Creatures?" asked Conner looking confused, "what creatures?"

The other nonmagic members of the Team also looked confused.

"You didn't see them?" asked Zatanna.

"See what?" asked Artemis. "There wasn't anything there!"

"But it did get cold," said M'gann with a shiver. "I've never felt that cold before, and I kept thinking-"

"-Of your worst memories," Wally finished.

The whole Team turned to him. He sighed and explained, "Those things are called dementors."

Zatanna gasped. "I remember my Dad telling me about those."

Wally nodded. "People without magic aren't able to see them, but you can feel when they are there. The suck all the good emotions out of the area and leave a person with only their worst memories. And when that person has _really _bad memories to fall back on they end up like-" He gestured to Dick who was still sobbing in Batman's chest.

"Is that why you ordered everyone back to the bioship?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah," said Wally. "In my experience with them, getting too close causes me to black out and I remember-" he cut himself off with a shudder. "I figured the rest of the Team might have similar reactions so I hoped to get everyone out of there before they go to close."

"But Klarion managed to detain Robin and he succumbed to their effects," Kaldur concluded.

Dick let out another loud sob in Batman's arms, and Zatanna moved over and began rubbing his back soothingly.

"But Wally," said Artemis, "when you went back for Robin you didn't pass out then."

"That's because I had- oh, duh," said Wally smacking his forehead in realization. He ran out of the Med Bay, and was back a second later with the big bag of Hershey Bars he kept in hopes of the Team going on another camping trip. He then began handing them out to his teammates as he continued to explain, "I had a chocolate protein bar in my mouth while I was there. From past experience eating chocolate after an encounter with a dementor helps reverse the effect of being near them. So I figured if I kept some in my mouth it might be enough to keep me conscious."

He made sure Dick ate three bars of chocolate. After eating the candy the whole Team perked up, and Dick was able to stop crying.

They finished telling Batman the rest of what happened and the Dark Knight turned to Wally. "Do you have any idea as to why Klarion might be interested in the dementors?"

Wally shook his head.

"One thing is for certain," Kaldur concluded, "this is not the last we are going to see of Klarion."

The group fell under a tense silence. Looking for a way to break the ice Wally noticed that one of the vines was still wrapped around Dick's ankle.

"Hey," he said darting forward and grabbing, "Souvenir!"

That did it, as the whole Team burst out laughing.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 24, 8:46 A.M.**

Thanks to the events of night before Wally didn't get much sleep that night, so he was drowsy the next morning at breakfast.

The whole school was abuzz with some new set of rumors, but Wally was too out of it to care.

At smack on the back of his head woke him up and he turned around to glare at Hermione, who was standing there with a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Ow, what?" he complained.

Hermione sniffed and unrolled the newspaper and tossed it in front of him. "Would you mind explaining this?" she asked.

He looked down and saw the headlines, _'Young American Hero Seen At Hogsmeade!'_ He groaned at the sight of it and let his head fall onto the table with a thunk.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Well," she said, "I'm waiting."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N my first original mission, how'd I do? Another thing, I made up the town of Hillshire, I have no idea what muggle town is closest to Hogwarts.

Also a big Thank You to **heruoni** and **Rockyweird** for the suggestions that inspired this chapter.

_I own nothing_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 5, 7:13 P.M.**

Wally got the lecture of a lifetime from Hermione once he finished telling he what happened that night. The sad fact was he was actually starting to get used to them.

After Kid Flash was seen at Hogsmeade the entire school actually began taking an interest in the superhero community. Muggle-borns could be seen sharing stories, facts, and rumors to others who weren't as in touch with the muggle world. Wally would actually catch Ron and Harry flipping through the book he had given Ron for Christmas and stopping to read the more interesting parts. However Ron would always hide the book when he saw Wally looking, in an attempt to not give Wally the satisfaction.

For a while Wally was a bit worried that more people would guess his alter ego, but thankfully the entire school remained oblivious. Unfortunately since Wally had already made a name for himself about knowing facts about the Justice League he was often pestered by questions from his fellow students.

Not all the students became enamored with the idea of superheroes overnight. Blondie and his stuck up pureblood gang would often talk loudly about how they saw the heroes as nothing but 'muggle filth that could never stand up to a proper wizard.' It made Wally want to show him just what 'muggle filth' could do, but at least they never called him a sidekick.

Fortunately as the next Quidditch match of the season came closer hero worship took a backseat as people began to talk less about heroes and more about the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

It was two days before the match, and Wally and Hermione were studying in a corner of the common room, when Ms. McGonagall came in holding Harry's broomstick. "Has anyone seen Potter," she asked.

Ron spoke up, eyeing the broomstick eagerly, "He's with Professor Lupin, Professor."

Ms. McGonagall nodded, and left the common room, presumably to find Harry. Ron ran out after her a minute later.

"Guess they finished looking it over," said Wally.

Hermione nodded, then went back to her essay on 'Why Muggles Need Electricity.'

Ron came back with Harry a minute later. The second they stepped through the portrait hole, everyone in the common room, save Wally and Hermione, rushed over to get a look at Harry's broom.

When the crowd around them finally dispersed The two boys made their way towards Wally and Hermione.

"I got it back," said Harry holding up the Firebolt.

"See, you two? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well- there might have been!" Hermione protested. "I mean at least now you know it's safe!"

"We were just trying to help, Dude," said Wally.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I better put it upstairs-"

"I'll take it!" said Ron, jumping at the chance to hold the broom. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

Ron then ran off, holding the broom like it was made of china.

"Can I sit down, then?" asked Harry, making it clear he wanted to make up.

"I suppose so," said Hermione clearing a place for Harry to sit, before going back to her essay.

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Wally said, "So, how are the anti-dementor lessons going?"

Harry winced and said, "Not as well as I had hoped. I can create a mist that slows them down, but I can't drive them off."

"I've been experimenting on my own," Wally said carefully. "And I found that if I have a piece of chocolate in my mouth while around them I can stay focused long enough to get away from them."

"I'll take that into consideration," said Harry. He then shot Wally a confused look. "But how did you test it out."

Wally smirked and held a finger in front of his lips. "Sorry, trade secret."

Harry rolled his eyes, and then looked over the enormous pile that was Hermione's homework. "How are you getting through all this stuff?" he asked her.

"Oh, well- you know- working hard," said Hermione. Wally could tell she was beginning to get overworked again, and decided to talk to his teammates about another fieldtrip for her.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione looking scandalized.

"You're preaching to a coir, Dude," said Wally rolling his eyes. "I've been trying to convince her to do that for months."

Harry looked over Hermione's Arithmancy chart. "Arithmancy looks terrible," he remarked.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione enthusiastically. "It's my favorite subject! It's-"

Before Hermione could share the joys of Arithmancy with Harry, a strangled cry echoed down the staircase to the boy's dormitory. The entire common room went silent as footsteps thundered down the staircase.

The source of the noise came into view as Ron stormed into the common room holding a bed sheet. He went strait up to Hermione and held the bed sheet in her face. "LOOK!" he shouted angrily. "LOOK!"

Poor Hermione could only stare in confusion. "Ron, what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Wally leaned over and saw a few splotches of red on the sheet.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR!"

"N-no," said Hermione looking like she did when she first met Batman.

Ron tossed something onto one of Hermione's homework papers. The other three leaned over and saw that it was a clump of ginger cat hairs.

Needless to say Ron and Hermione didn't kiss and make up that night. Ron was furious with Hermione over what he believed her cat did, while Hermione refused to believe in Crookshanks guilt and said that the cat hairs could have been there since Christmas.

The rift between the Golden Trio was further divided when Harry tried to tell Hermione that he agreed with Ron about Crookshanks eating Scabbers. Hermione blew up at him and said "Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would! First the Firebolt and now Scabbers, everything's my fault isn't it! Just leave me alone Harry!"

On the other hand Wally agreed with Hermione that there was no concrete evidence that her cat ate Scabbers. Her theory about the cat hairs was sound and Wally knew for a fact that since Christmas Hermione had been being extra careful about letting Crookshanks out of her dorm. Wally also knew that Hermione wasn't the only Gryffindor to own a cat, one of the others was just could have just as easily eaten the rat.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**February 7, 07:28 EST**

On the morning of the Quidditch match Wally arrived at the Cave with a bag full of Hogwarts uniforms they had borrowed from the school's laundry. When he got there he found the rest of the Team (along with Roy, who had decided he wanted to come too) waiting eagerly.

"Here," said Wally as he began tossing each of them their disguises. "Just wear these so you don't draw attention to yourselves and we should be good."

Raquel held up the robe he had given her skeptically. "Witches and wizards really wear stuff like this willingly on a daily bases?"

"Yeah," said Wally with a chuckle. "They're kinda stuck in the middle ages as far as clothes go. Sucks, because it's hard to run in these things."

The Team went to change into their disguises (though Dick kept his sunglasses), with the exception of M'gann who shifted her outfit to match their's once she saw the other girls in their uniforms.

"I got you all Gryffindor uniforms," Wally said, pointing to his own red and gold necktie. "People from the same house are more likely to group together than students from other houses, so people won't look twice at a group of Gryffindors."

He continued to fill the Team in on everything they needed to know and what to watch out for. He and Zatanna also told the Team about the sport they were about to watch so they would have some understanding of it. Once Wally was confident they knew all that they needed, he held out his portkey and they were all whisked away.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 7, 10:54 A.M.**

They all met up with Hermione who had saved them seats in a far corner of the Gryffindor stands. When they reached her Wally introduced her to Roy, who was the only one she hadn't met yet.

She greeted them kindly, but kept sending nervous glances at the Teacher's box. "Please don't take this the wrong way," Hermione said, "but I still think this is a bad idea."

Kaldur gave her a smile. "We appreciate your concern, however we have all been curious of this side of Wally's life. We did not want to pass up the opportunity to learn more about it."

Before she could reply the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams entered the field, signifying that the match was about to start. After the team captains shook hands, the players kicked off and hovered in the air until the referee, Madam Hooch, blew the whistle for the game to start.

As Wally had predicted the rest of his Team loved the sport, especially Conner and Robin who asked Wally where they could get their own broomsticks. Wally found himself enjoying this match more than the last one he'd been to, probably because this time he wasn't wet and could see what was happening. However, he and Hermione were both annoyed at how the commentator of the match kept talking like a Firebolt advertiser.

A bit into the game Robin tapped Wally's shoulder and asked, "That guy the commentator keeps mentioning, he's your friend right?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Robin snickered. "So is he playing against that girl, or flirting with her?"

Wally looked over at Harry in time to see the Ravenclaw seeker move her broom in front of his, blocking Harry off from the snitch. From the few times Wally had been convinced by his cousins to come and watch their Quidditch practices he knew that normally when some one did that to Harry he wouldn't hesitate to knock them off their broom. This time however, Harry did no such thing. Instead he pulled up short in front of the girl, and even from the stand Wally could see that Harry's face was bright red.

Wally turned back to Robin and said, "I'd say he's flirting. Badly."

Robin snickered again and they turned back to the match in time to see Harry shoot upward towards the snitch, with the Ravenclaw girl at his tail.

All of a sudden several people shouted and pointed downward. Looking to see what the commotion was about the Team saw what looked like three dementors down on the field.

"Dementors!" cried Hermione looking worriedly at Harry.

"Those are dementors?" asked Artemis. "Then why can _I_ see them?"

The other nonmagic teens let out murmurs of agreement.

Harry saw the dementors too apparently. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell at them. A large white creature bust out of Harry's wand and charged at the dementors, causing them to turn and flee. Wally grinned as he watched the 'dementors' get mowed down, and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair become uncovered from under one of the robes.

"What just happened?" asked Zatanna.

"Some idiots tried to cheat, but it backfired on them," Wally said with a smirk.

They all looked back at Harry just in time to see him grab the snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle ending the game, and the crowd went wild. The rest of the Gryffindor team flew up to Harry and enveloped him in a midair hug. The Gryffindor supporters ran onto the field as the team landed.

Hermione, Wally, and his Team stayed up in the stands. From their vantage point Wally watched in amusement as Ms. McGonagall stormed over to Blondie and his crew and began chewing them out for their attempt to sabotage Harry.

Then, while everyone's focus was still on the Gryffindor team, the young heroes made their way down the stands and to a secluded area to go home. All the while the Team kept talking about the game, and how they should try to have their own version of the game sometime.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City**

**February 8, 01:02 CST**

His cell phone ringing awoke Wally from his sleep. Groggily he reached over and answered it. "Hello."

"Wally, you have to come to the Gryffindor common room now!" Hermione whispered franticly from the other end.

"What happened?" Wally asked sitting up wide awake.

"It's Ron! Black broke in and-"

Wally didn't even wait to hear the rest. Without even bothering to change out of his pajamas he pulled out his portkey and teleported away.

He reappeared in a hidden corner of the Gryffindor common room just in time to hear Ron yelling, "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Wally moved over to stand by Hermione, and saw Ms. McGonagall, who Ron had been yelling at, stare at him in shock. "Don't be ridiculous Weasley," she said, "how could he have possibly gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron pointing at the back of Sir Cadogan's portrait. "Ask him if he saw-"

With a suspicious glare Ms. McGonagall walked through the portrait hole and asked Sir Cadogan, "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady," came the reply.

The silence that rained over the common room was deafening.

"You-you _did?_" Ms. McGonagall asked finding her voice. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Ms. McGonagall came back into the common room with her face white as chalk. "Which person," she said with her voice shaking in anger, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down the weeks passwords and left them lying around?"

There was a frightened squeak, and Wally saw a thoroughly terrified Neville slowly raise his hand.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so the Team gets their first taste of Quidditch, and Ron gets the life scared out of him, in other words an eventful chapter.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Mount Justice**

**February 8, 17:22 EST**

"…When I get my hands on that-!" Wally snarled as he paced around the Cave. He had just reported to Batman and the Team what had happened to his cousin last night.

"Calm down," Batman ordered, making Wally stop pacing.

"I thought you and your cousin weren't getting along," asked Conner.

Wally nodded still scowling. "We currently aren't, but he's still family, and when it comes to family all bets are off."

"Calm down," Batman demanded again. "Now think about this rationally. Why would Black want to hurt your cousin?"

"I don't know," said Wally. "I asked my Mom, as far as she knows, no one in our family ever said two words to the guy, much less Ron. The theory back at Hogwarts is that the guy was going for Harry, and got the wrong bed."

"I'm not so sure," said Batman. "If that were the case, why not simply silence the boy then move on. There is also the fact that your cousin woke up and was aware of the fact that Black was standing over him. In the time it would have taken for him to be that alert Black could have killed him, or moved to a different bed, but he didn't. He lingered at Ron's bed."

Wally paled, "Do you think he's after my cousin?"

"Unlikely," said Dick. "If he was he would have killed him when he had the chance. But your cousin does seem to be involved in this somehow."

"And we need to find out why," said Batman. "Can you think of anything about your cousin that could attract Black's attention?"

Wally wracked his brain. "No, nothing. He's just my goofball cousin whose afraid of spiders, likes chess and Quidditch, and is moping about the death of his pet rat."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 9, 8:46 A.M.**

The next day at Hogwarts Wally informed Hermione of Batman's theory that Ron might be involved with Black's reason for escape somehow. She didn't take the news well, and became extremely worried.

"But why Ron?" she asked franticly. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Unfortunately, neither of them could come up with the answer.

Ron was taking his encounter with a supposed knife-wielding madman well. In fact he was loving the attention it had gotten him, and telling his story to anyone who would listen. Both Wally and Hermione listened in on his story many times, but could not find any new clues within it.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Over the next few days the security around the school tightened considerably. Wally even caught sight of Mr. Flitwick teaching the front doors to recognize a picture of Black. Thankfully, Sir Cadogan got fired as the Gryffindor portrait guardian, and the portrait of the Fat Lady was back with some security trolls to boot.

Poor Neville was in huge trouble for loosing his password paper. His worst punishment however was when his grandmother sent him a Howler. The poor boy was sent running out of the Great Hall, though the explosion of the letter could be heard through the doors.

Despite all the drama the school was going through one thing that didn't change was Hermione's workload. Despite that she and Wally still poured through books to help Hagrid with his trial. Over the time spent researching Wally had come to befriend the large man. Hermione often brought him along to Hagrid's when she went to report their findings to him. Hagrid had laughed when Wally had first called him Mr. Hagrid, and told him that just Hagrid was fine. Wally became the first and only person who was able to eat Hagrid's cooking, much to Hermione's horror (except the rock cakes, they were too hard even for him).

Wally and Hermione were studying in the common room one evening when Hermione spotted Ron and Harry over by the bulletin board discussing the next Hogsmeade trip. When Hermione heard that she marched strait over to them and said, "Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about them map!"

Ron refused to look at her. "Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" he growled.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to _you!_ I mean it, I'll tell-"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" snapped Ron. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione was about to say something else but at that moment Crookshanks made an appearance. Hermione quickly scooped up her cat and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

The two of them turned to Wally. "Well, are you going to threaten to turn us in too," Ron said angrily.

Wally shook his head. "I'm not going to waste my time trying to get through your thick skulls. Just if you're going to go, at least take some precautions, and be careful."

With that he left to go home.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**February 14, 14:23 EST**

The day of the Hogsmeade trip Wally once again had dragged Hermione out of the library.

"You need another break before you crack up," he said firmly as he pulled her by the arm.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade," Hermione protested. "If I run into Ron or Harry, I don't know what I'd do."

"So don't go to Hogsmeade," Wally said exasperatedly. "Why not come to the Cave with me? M'gann has a little Valentines Day get-together planed for the Team after training."

After a bit more weedling Hermione had agreed and the two of them went to Mount Justice.

Hermione was currently sitting on the sidelines, watching as the Team spared with each other under Black Canary's supervision. When the Team was taking a break Black Canary walked over to the young witch. "Why don't you join in?" she asked. "It's always good to know how to defend yourself."

Hermione looked interested and let Black Canary lead her onto the training platform. Canary then began going over some basic offensive and defense moves with Hermione and continued instructing her through the remainder of training.

Once Black Canary called it quits and the Team showered they all headed to the kitchen where M'gann had set up her Valentines celebration. She had decorated the kitchen with heart stickers and red and pink streamers, and baked several batches of heart shaped brownies and cookies.

When Wally arrived in the kitchen he immediately walked up to Artemis and handed her a bouquet of red flowers. Artemis smiled and took them. After sniffing them she asked, "What kind of flowers are these?"

"They're called Aquilegia, but they're also know as Spitfires," he said blushing.

Artemis laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then handed him a big box of chocolates. "Enjoy, Kid Mouth."

Wally needed no further prompting and the chocolates were gone in seconds. "Babe, you rock," he said once he was finished licking his fingers.

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over towards Roy, who was brooding in a corner. Curious, Wally followed her.

When she reached Roy she held out another box of chocolates, only this one was smaller and heart shaped with half of an arrow attached to either side.

"I found this on my bed this morning," explained Artemis. "It had a note attached that said, and I quote- 'Sis, be a dear and deliver this to Red. Don't worry, I promise they're not poisoned.'"

Wally snickered when he realized who the chocolates were from. Roy also seemed to realize it to as he turned as red as his hair, but he still took the box.

"Also, just to warn you," Artemis continued. "I don't mind that you fight her when she's committing crimes. But if you break my sister's heart I will kill you, if she doesn't first."

Roy actually looked nervous as he nodded.

Looking around at the rest of his teammates Wally saw that Dick had had the same idea as him, and had given Zatanna a bouquet of asters, along with a charm bracelet, for which she was rewarding him with a kiss. Conner had gotten M'gann a rose, which she was now wearing in her hair as she fed him some of her brownies. Raquel and Kaldur had both given each other cards and were now chatting on the couches. Hermione was looking like the odd one out as she sat near Wolf, eating some of the cookies, but she didn't seem to mind in the least.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 14, 6:46 P.M. **

When Wally dropped Hermione off back at school she once again seemed much happier.

"Keep this up and you might as well join the Team," Wally joked.

"Where do I sign up," she replied with a giggle.

A knocking at the window drew their attention. Outside it sat an owl looking at them expectantly with a letter attached to it's leg.

Hermione quickly opened the window and took the letter. As she read it the smile slid off her face and was replaced with a distraught look.

Wally read the letter once she handed it to him. It was damp with what looked like tear drops, and the ink was smudged, but he was able to make out-

_Dear Hermione, and Wally._

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts._

_Execution date to be fixed. _

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you two gave us. _

_Hagrid_

Wally nearly crumpled the letter. "They can't do this!" he snarled. "No one got hurt!"

Hermione grabbed his arm, "Come on, we should tell Harry, and Ron."

They had just left the portrait hole when they spotted the two of them heading towards them.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Ron snarled. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione looking like she was about to cry. "We just thought you ought to know... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. He-he sent me this," she held out the letter.

The younger boys took the letter and read it. "They can't do this," said Harry, repeating Wally's words. "Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's father frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… nothing will have changed."

"Yeah it will," said Ron with determination. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

Wally was about to point out that he had also helped with the work, but Hermione flung her arms around Ron and began sobbing into his shoulder.

The look on his cousin's face was priceless as he patted Hermione's back awkwardly.

"Ron I'm really, really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.

"Oh- well- he was old," said Ron looking relieved she had finally let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N So now they've figured out Ron has something to do with everything and Ron and Hermione make up. I made it on Valentines Day because, why not, the book doesn't say other wise. Also Hermione is gonna learn how to kick butt, and I am seriously considering bringing her on a mission.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 19, 9:48 A.M. **

With the new security measures and Harry having lost his invisibility cloak the four of them were unable to talk to Hagrid until their next Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hagrid seemed numb with shock. 'S all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them date yeh two looked up fer me. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"

There's still the appeal!" said Ron. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

As they were walking back to the castle after class, Hagrid was accompanying them as part of the security policy. When they reached the castle steps Hagrid left saying he was going to make Buckbeak's remaining time the happiest he could.

"Look at him blubber!"

'_Oh good, just the person I __**didn't**__ want to see,' _thought Wally as he looked over at Blondie and his crew, who were standing in the doorway.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Blondie continued. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Wally, Ron and Harry all moved angrily towards Blondie, but Hermione beat them to it. Using one of the moves Black Canary taught her she slugged Blondie in the face, causing him to fall back on his butt.

Ron and Harry stared at her in shock, and Wally let out a whoop of approval.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-" she cried bringing her hand up for another punch.

Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione!"

"Get _off_, Ron!"

She pulled out her wand. And Blondie and his cronies scrammed.

"_Hermione!"_ said Ron sounding impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" said Hermione. "You better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron still staring at Hermione. "We'd better go."

Just then the earth trembled, like they were having a small earthquake. When it stopped Hermione said, "Strange, I didn't know Hogwarts could have earthquakes."

They mostly shrugged it off and started to make their way to Charms class. They when were almost there the comm. it Wally's ear beeped. He moved into a deserted classroom to take the call. Seeing him do so, Hermione hung back and followed him.

"Yeah," said Wally, answering his comm.

Batman's voice came through the comm. "Kid Flash, find Hermione and report to the Cave now."

Wally looked at Hermione confused. "She's right here," he said. "So we'll be right there."

"Batman wants us at the Cave," Wally told Hermione.

"But what about class?" asked Hermione.

"Trust me," Wally said. "He wouldn't call unless it was an emergency."

Hermione reluctantly agreed, and the two of them portkeyed to Mount Justice.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**February 19, 08:22 EST**

When the two of them got to the mission room they saw that Batman, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Robin, and Miss Martian were already there. Wally was already dressed as Kid Flash and Hermione tagged along behind him.

When Batman saw them arrive he turned to the holo computer. A picture of Klarion popped up along with a picture of an amulet.

"Not the Witch Boy again," Kid Flash groaned.

"I'm afraid so," said Batman. "This time Klarion has activated an artifact known as The Amulet of Terra to cause massive seismic spikes across the world.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Like the tremor back at school."

"Exactly," Batman continued. "The rest of the planet is also feeling similar effects and as long as the amulet is activated the tremors are going to gradually get worse."

"So how do we shut this thing down," asked Robin.

Captain Marvel spoke up. "The only way to shut it down is with the amulet's other half, The Amulet of Geo."

"So where is it?" asked Zatanna.

Captain Marvel pulled up a picture of a seaside cave on the holo computer. "Both amulets are extremely powerful and are supposed to be guarded to keep them out of the wrong hands. Klarion seems to have found one, but the other should still be in its hiding place, the Banshee Caverns on the coast of Ireland."

"So we get this thing, stop Klarion, and save the world. I don't see why this involves Hermione," said Kid Flash. He paused a minute and said, "It's more complicated than that isn't it?"

Captain Marvel sighed. "Yes. The Amulet of Geo is protected by a series of enchantments, one of which is that it takes four magic users in order to find it."

Kid Flash did a head count. Him, Zatanna, and Captain Marvel, that was only three. Kid Flash then realized what he meant. "Wait, you want _Hermione _to be the fourth magic user. What about Doctor Fate, or Aquaman, or Kaldur?"

"Doctor Fate is currently being attacked by Wotan and Felix Faust. He will not be able to get here quickly enough," said Batman. "And the Atlantians are currently being detained by a massive attack on Atlantis, and will not reach here in time either. All of which was likely orchestrated by Klarion to achieve his goals. While if there was another option I would take it, but Hermione is the only magic user that we could reach fast enough, and both Black Canary and Rocket have mentioned that she has potential."

Kid Flash was about to protest again, but Hermione stepped forward. "I'll do it," she said.

"But Hermione, you're not trained," said Kid Flash.

She gave him a determined look, "Maybe so, but like he said I'm the only one you have."

Kid Flash was about to protest more, but Batman gave him a look that said that the matter was not up for debate.

Kid Flash sighed in resignation and said, "Then you'll need a costume."

Zatanna snapped her fingers and ran out of the room. She returned a minute later with the witch costume she had intended to wear on Halloween. "Will this do, we just need to add a mask, and tie your hair back."

Batman looked over the costume. "It should suffice. One last thing," he said turning to Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, you are leading this mission."

Kid Flash stared at him in shock.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

As soon as Hermione changed into her new costume and Zatanna had pulled her bushy hair into two high pigtails, they all piled into the bioship so Miss Martian could get them to their destination. Batman and Robin stayed behind to monitor the seismic waves, and track down where Klarion is.

Kid Flash turned to Hermione once her blindfold (Batman still didn't want her knowing the location of the Cave) was off and said, "I'm sorry I got you dragged into this."

She looked at him through the domino mask she'd been given. "Don't be it's not your fault."

Getting Hermione up to speed about Klarion, and what they all should expect from the cave filled most of the journey. Apparently the cave was filled with traps and challenges to keep the amulet safe.

"It sounds like something I went through my first year," said Hermione. She then told the group about how in her first year the philosopher's stone (also known as the sorcerer's stone) had been hidden at Hogwarts and a servant of Voldemort was out to get it. In order to protect the stone, the Golden Trio had braved the enchantments protecting the stone, and were able to stop the bad guy.

As they were nearing their destination Zatanna asked, "So, have you come up with your codename yet?"

Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Your hero name," Kid Flash explained. "You know, like mine's Kid Flash, and M'gann is Miss Martian."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I hadn't thought of it."

"Oh," said Captain Marvel eagerly, "how about Charm-Caster, or Miss Witch, or, oh, I know, Magic Mask!"

Hermione shook her head at all those suggestions, looking like she didn't know whether to be amused or confused. She now seemed to understand why Kid Flash was the mission leader even though Cap appeared to be older.

"I know," said Miss Martian, "how about Jinx!"

Hermione thought the name over, "Jinx, I like that."

"Jinx it is," said Zatanna.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Banshee Caverns**

**February 19, 2:22 A.M.**

When they reached the cave Captain Marvel led them to a large cavern a ways inside. He then walked up to one of the walls and began feeling along it. "The entrance is supposed to be here somewhere," he said.

While the rest of them watched Zatanna leaned up against a stalagmite. The stalagmite slid backward and a doorway opened up.

Kid Flash glared at the stalagmite. "Seriously! That is so cliché."

Zatanna shrugged. "Cliché maybe, but it works."

The four magic users entered the doorway. When Miss Martian tried to follow she was met with an invisible barrier. "Looks like I really can't enter," she called. "I'll wait here for you. I'll try to keep the mind link up, but if you get to far away it might collapse."

Kid Flash nodded and the four magic users continued into the cave.

"What did she mean by mind link?" Jinx asked.

"_She means this,"_ said Zatanna using it.

Jinx jumped in surprise. "Wha-?"

"_Don't speak out loud," _Kid Flash said. _"We don't know what could be in here. On missions Miss Martian creates a psychic link between our minds to allow us to communicate without speaking or worrying about our comm. frequency being hacked."_

"_T-that's, that's-" _Jinx stuttered trying to find the right word.

"_I think what you're looking for is freakishly cool," _said Captain Marvel.

"_I suppose that works," _said Jinx, with a small smile.

They continued onward until they reached a large open cavern. In front of them were four passageways.

"_So, which way do we go?"_ asked Zatanna.

Kid Flash walked in front of each passage and peered down it. They all looked the same, a long tunnel leading into darkness. He glanced down deep in thought, when he noticed some writing on the floor.

"_Cap, there's a message on the floor. Fly up and see what it says." _He ordered.

Captain Marvel nodded and flew upwards. _"It says- _

'_To find what you seek you must prove yourself worthy. _

_Each must face their challenge, and be successful all. _

_If this comes to pass, the treasure you will find._

_But should even one fail, then all shall fall.'"_

Kid Flash looked at the four passageways. _"I guess that means we each have to pick a passage and be tested."_

"_You want to split up," _said Jinx looking nervous. _"Wouldn't it be better if we all stick together?"_

"_Normally yes,"_ said Zatanna. _"But I can feel that there is powerful magic at work here. It's probably better that we follow the instructions."_

Kid Flash nodded. _"Alright, pick a path and go. But stay in constant communication. If the mind link goes down, switch to comms. And stay alert."_

Each of them selected a pathway and made their way down it. After about five minutes of walking Kid Flash called, _"Guys, what's your status?"_

There was no answer.

"_Zatanna? Cap? Jinx? Anyone?"_

Still no reply.

Kid Flash frowned and touched his comm. device. "Mind link is down, team. What's your status?"

All he heard was static.

Kid Flash cursed softly and turned to look back down the passage only to find a rock wall behind him.

"Great, so no going back. Just have to keep moving forward then," he muttered to himself.

He started walking again and soon came to a doorway with torches on either side of it. Inscribed on the door was a message.

_'Swift Traveler,_

_ ahead lies a labyrinth that you must transverse in order to complete your challenge. To reach the end you must act in a way you normally would not.'_

"'_Act in a way I normally would not,' what does that mean?" _thought Kid Flash as he pushed open the door. When he stepped through he saw the start of the labyrinth in front of him.

He smirked and muttered, "Piece of cake." And with that he was off like a shot.

He figured he could use his speed to search the maze and be out of it in no time. He super sped through turn after turn, always making sure to keep track of where he was going. However no matter which turn he went through he always wound up at a dead end. After back tracking for the eighth time he skidded to a stop at another dead end. The problem was that particular dead end hadn't been there before.

'_Okay, maybe not quite cake,' _he thought as he caught his breath. _'The place must be changing as I go through it. I better hurry and find the exit quickly.'_

He continued running this way and that but no matter where he went the dead ends kept appearing in front of him. Finally he had to stop and eat a snack.

'_At this rate I'll never get out of here,'_ Kid Flash moaned to himself as he munched on his protein bar. _'Okay, calm down, West. Try to think things through. The message on the door said that to reach the end I have to act in a way I usually don't. So what do I usually do…'_

"Move fast!" Kid Flash exclaimed in realization. _'This whole time I've been trying to just speed through it like I do with everything. But maybe if I try going slow…'_

"Worth a shot," Kid Flash muttered as he finished the last bite of his protein bar.

He got up and began walking down the passageway. At first it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere, then after his seventh turn he realized that since he started walking he had yet to run into another dead end. After another ten minutes of walking he spotted the exit. Despite wanting to rush for it he made sure to keep walking until he stepped foot out of the maze.

In front of him was another door. He opened it and stepped through.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When Captain Marvel realized he could no longer reach the rest of the Team, he began to get a little worried.

"Snap out of it, Cap," he muttered to himself. Falling back into his habit of talking to himself when he was alone. "You have the courage of Achilles. The others will be fine."

He kept walking down the path until he reached a door similar to the one Kid Flash had seen. On the door was inscribed-

_'Young Traveler,_

_ beyond this door are many paths for you to take. You must choose the one that suits you best.'_

"Sound's easy enough," said Captain Marvel as he pushed the door open.

"Or not," he muttered when he saw what was on the other side. The door led to another cavern, this one filled with so many holes that it reminded Captain Marvel of Swiss cheese.

He flew up into the center of the cavern and looked around. "Okay, so I have to find a tunnel that fits me best… But they all look the same."

He flew up to the entrance of every tunnel and peered down it. He still couldn't find anything promising.

Eventually he landed on the floor and sat with his back propped against the wall. He continued to look around trying to find some clue to decide on. When he looked to his right he spotted a tunnel he'd missed before. He flew over to it and looked it over.

"Well, at least I know it's not that one," he said looking over the small hole. "There's no way I'll fit in there."

He started to walk away, then paused and looked back. "Or is there. The door called me a _young_ traveler. What if I'm supposed to find a path that fits me me, not Cap me."

He looked down the small tunnel again. "Well, one way to find out. **_SHAZAM!_**"

There was the usual clap of thunder and he was Billy Batson once again. He then crawled through the small tunnel. After a bit the tunnel opened up again he was able to stand up. Looking ahead he saw another door like the last one.

Figuring he'd better be ready for anything he yelled, _**"SHAZAM!"**_ and became Captain Marvel again and opened the door.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Jinx was very worried.

She had tried contacting her friends in all the ways that were available to her, but was met with no response.

As she continued to walk through the dark tunnel she pulled out the wand and muttered, _**"Lumos."**_

A light appeared at the tip of her wand to help light her way down the passage.

Eventually she came upon a door at the end of the tunnel. Written on the door was the message-

_'Clever Traveler,_

_ your challenge lies ahead. To complete it you must be creative in your thinking.'_

Jinx stood in front of the door until she had the message memorized. Once she could recite it by heart she opened the door and stepped through.

Ahead of her were two passageways with a sigh posted between them. She walked up to it and read-

_Ahead to the left is nothing._

_Ahead to the right is something._

_Right will meet a wall._

_While left is a great fall._

_Pick a path to take._

_To safety you will make._

Jinx clapped her hands. "Brilliant, a riddle, I can do this."

She then read the riddle again and began to pace in front of the passageways muttering as she tried to deduce the answer.

She paused in front of the Left passageway. "If I'm right, then the riddle says that left will take me to the edge of a cliff."

She walked over to the right passageway. "But the right will meet with a dead end. Hmm, perhaps…"

She walked over to the riddle again and tried to remember if any of the words had double meanings, or had been spelled a certain way.

She went back to pacing as she wracked her brain. Finally she stopped and stomped her foot. "There's no logical solution, both ways will go nowhere!"

Jinx sighed and she thought back to the message on the door. "The message said to be creative. Creative, creative…"

She stopped in the center of the room and smacked her forehead. "Of Course! There isn't only two passageways. There is one other way that I know is safe."

She turned back to the way she came in. "Be creative," she muttered to herself as she opened the door back up and stepped through.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Zatanna walked along her passage, feeling like she was ready for anything. She wasn't too worried when she discovered that the mind link was down, and she couldn't contact her friends, she had expected something like that to happen. She had confidence that her friends would be okay.

When she came to her door she read-

_'Strong Traveler,_

_ your challenge is a choice. Choose between what you want in your heart, and what you need for the world.'_

Zatanna frowned. The choice seemed obvious to her, as she opened the door.

She walked along the path on the other side and an open cavern up ahead. She also saw something lying on the middle of the floor that confused her. "What's a sledgehammer doing here?"

She walked over to it and once she was in the cavern she saw something that made her heart stop.

In front of her were two tunnels with their entrances covered in a sheet of glass. One seemed to lead onward, but it was the other that held her attention. On the other side of the glass stood-

**"DAD!"** She cried, snatching up the sledgehammer and running to break the glass.

**"ZATANNA, WAIT!"** Zatara yelled as she drew near.

She stopped with the hammer inches away from the glass, staring at her father in confusion.

"This is your challenge, your choice," he said sadly. "If you break the glass that is in front of me I will be free from Doctor Fate, however the amulet will be lost. But if you take the other path you will reach the amulet, but in doing so I will remain as Doctor Fate."

Suddenly the choice didn't seem so obvious.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

Zatara nodded. "Klarion intends to use the Amulet of Terra to destroy the world."

Zatanna looked up at her father desperately. "Isn't there another way to stop it? Some way where we don't need the Amulet of Geo?"

He shook his head. "I am sorry, but there is not."

Zatanna's eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what should I do?" she asked.

Zatara bowed his head. "I am afraid that is for _you _to decide."

Zatanna stood silently in front of the glass for several minutes. Finally she looked up at her father with tear filled eyes, and placed a hand on the glass.

"I love you Dad," she whispered.

He placed his hand to meet hers from his side of the glass. "And I you, Zatanna," he replied.

Zatanna lifted the Sledgehammer and smashed the glass wall.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Kid Flash found himself in a dark circular room with three more doors aside from the one he came though.

As he looked around, one of the other doors opened and in stepped Captain Marvel.

"Hey, it worked," he said brightly when he spotted Kid Flash. "Did you have any trouble, KF?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Piece of cake," he said with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Jinx, stepping out of another door.

Captain Marvel gave her a confused look. "You mean you're not having any fun?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then shot Kid Flash a look that clearly said 'Is he for real?'

Kid Flash chuckled and gave her a nod.

"So, where's Zatanna?" asked Captain Marvel, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

They all looked to the door that they assumed Zatanna would step out of. After a few minutes where she didn't show, Jinx asked worriedly, "You don't suppose she-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door opened and Zatanna stepped through it holding a sledgehammer.

"Oh, Zatanna, good. We were beginning to get worried," said Captain Marvel cheerfully.

Zatanna said nothing as she walked forward. Looking closer Kid Flash saw that she had been crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes and said, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

At that second the ground began to shake. In the center of the room a pedestal rose out of the floor, with the Amulet of Geo resting on top of it. At the base of the pedestal was one last message, _'Well Done.'_

Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed it. "Come on, let's find a way out of here."

No sooner did he say that then he spotted a fifth door that he was sure hadn't been there before.

They opened the new door and found themselves back where they started. Miss Martian was there with her back to them staring at the opposite wall.

"Hey, Miss M!" Captain Marvel called.

Miss Martian whirled around in surprise, "how did you-? Where did you-? Why does Zatanna have a sledgehammer? And how did you get over there from over here?" she asked pointing to the opposite wall, which Kid Flash recognized as the one they entered through.

"It's magic, Miss M," said Kid Flash. "Don't bother trying to make sense of it, you'll only make your brain explode." He then held up the amulet. "We got the Amulet of Geo, now let's go stop Klarion."

As the Team made their way back to the bioship Kid Flash told Miss Martian telepathically, _"Try talking to Zatanna later. Something happened in there that upset her."_

Miss Martian nodded.

They had just reached the bioship when the earth began to shake again, much harder this time.

"Its getting bad fast!" exclaimed Jinx.

"No it isn't," said Miss Martian. "There were a lot of them while we were in the caverns. You must not have felt them while you were in the tunnel."

They all piled into the bioship and took off. Once they were clear of the ground they contacted Batman, who sent them Klarion's location.

"That's not far from here," said Miss Martian as she steered the bioship in that direction.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Apparently 'not far from here' translated into Martian means a moor in the middle of nowhere on the other side of Ireland, because that's where they found Klarion being combated by the rest of the Team, along with Batman, Red Arrow, and Doctor Fate. They were having more trouble than usual as the Earthquakes were coming faster and stronger now.

Kid Flash ordered Jinx to stay on the bioship as the rest of them piled out to join the fight.

"Hey guys," Kid Flash yelled, holding up the Amulet of Geo.

Seeing the amulet Klarion put up another one of his shields to keep anyone from getting near him, or the Amulet of Terra that was around his neck.

Miss Martian quickly established the mind link between all the heroes.

"_We need to break his shield." _Batman ordered. _"Then distract him so that Kid Flash can unite the two amulets."_

When Doctor Fate heard this he sent a powerful blast at Klarion's shield, smashing it.

The shield was broken, but sneaking up on Klarion was harder than it they thought. No matter what they threw at him or who was attacking him he never took his eyes off Kid Flash and the other amulet.

"_We need to up our distractions," _said Robin, _"throw something at him that he won't be expecting to break his concentration."_

"_I have an idea," _said Jinx.

Before anyone could ask what it was her voice shouted, _**"**__**Expelliarmus!"**_

A jet of red light hit Klarion from behind making him stumble. He whirled around furiously and spotted Jinx standing there, with her wand still raised.

"So the kiddies found a new playmate," he said with a sneer as he advanced toward her.

She backed away and fired another spell at him, which he blocked.

But her distraction did it's work as he was so focused on Jinx that he forgot about Kid Flash, and that was all he needed.

Kid Flash shot forward and snatched the Amulet of Terra from around Klarion's neck. When Klarion realized this he shouted, "NO!" as Kid Flash brought the two amulets together.

The amulets began to glow brightly and became too hot for Kid Flash to hold. He dropped them and they began to float up into the air. They went up higher and higher until they exploded like a firework, sending a shower of sparks down on them, and the earth stopped shaking.

"Aww," Kid Flash couldn't help but moan, "That was going to be my souvenir."

Klarion glared up at where the amulets exploded, then pouted. "None of you ever let me have any fun," he grumbled, before vanishing through a portal.

Jinx stared incredulously at where Klarion had just been standing. "Does he really consider this _fun?"_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**February 19, 19:11 EST**

Afterward the Team all returned to the Cave, while the Leaguers went to help with the clean up of the earthquakes.

Hermione, while she enjoyed the adventure, made it clear that she felt that she was not ready to join the Team, but agreed to keep coming to the training sessions every now and then.

Wally was still pouting over his lack of mission souvenir, until Zatanna handed him the sledgehammer she'd somehow gotten in the tunnels which perked him up.

After he had placed it in the souvenir room, he hurried to the mission room when he heard the Zeta Tubes announce the arrival of Batman and Doctor Fate.

When he got there Batman said to him, "Captain Marvel has already briefed me on your mission. Your performance as leader was satisfactory."

Wally beamed.

Batman then walked over to Hermione, who looked up at him nervously. "Keep the costume," he said.

She glanced down at it and gave a small smile.

Doctor Fate walked over to Zatanna. "During your time in the tunnels, you had an opportunity to free your father, but you chose to the amulet instead," he said.

Wally's eyes widened, so that was why she was upset.

She glared up at Doctor Fate. "Yes, as much as I want my father back I-I couldn't sacrifice the world to do it."

Doctor Fate stared down at her for a long minute, then to everyone's' surprise he lifted the helmet off of his head, and there stood Zatara.

**"DAD!"** Zatanna cried, launching herself into his arms.

"Zatanna!" He said hugging her back.

She stared up at him in glee. "Fate let you go?"

"For a time," he answered. "Nabu and I have come to an agreement that he will let me remove the helmet at certain times, but I will have to don it again once the time is up."

Zatanna looked disappointed that it wasn't forever, but she continued to hug her father, happy to have him back for now.

The Team watched this happily, with the exception of Hermione, who looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Wally whispered to her.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 19, 1:14 P.M.**

After the excitement at the cave died down Wally and Hermione returned to Hogwarts and used their Time-Turners to go back to a little before they left. They waited up in the common room until it was time to go to their next lesson, but the toll of their adventure caught up to them and they both fell asleep.

They woke up to Harry and Ron shaking them.

Hermione shot up and said, "Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. Then he asked. "Hermione, Wally, why didn't you two come to Charms?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N and there you have it, I made Hermione Jinx, of course now that I did that they're probably going to put Jinx on the show as someone else. Oh well, she's Jinx in my story and she's probably going to be dragged into more missions. I'm sorry to all Flinx fans, but they are going to stay just friends because this fic is Spitfire. I'm sorry I suck so bad at making up riddles. I also made up The Amulets of Terra and Geo, as well as the Banshee Caverns. I also wanted Zatanna to have her dad back at least a little bit.

Mission idead are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 19, 1:17 P.M.**

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could either of you forget?" asked Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom?"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. ""Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!" she added in an effort to explain where she was.

Ron and Harry didn't seem to fully buy Hermione's excuse. They turned to Wally to see what his was.

"Uuuuuhh…" Wally said trying to think up a convincing one. "All the shaking was freaking me out, so I hid up here."

They didn't seem to buy that one either.

"You know what, you two," said Ron looking down at both of their bags which were stuffed full of books. "I reckon you're both cracking up. You're trying to do too much. Hermione with all your classes, and Wally with your muggle classes."

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, grabbing her bag. "I just made a mistake that's all!" I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"

She rushed out of the common room. And the younger two boys tuned their curious stares onto Wally.

"Uh, I'd better do that to," said Wally hurrying after her.

Once he and Hermione were out of earshot she whispered, "I can't believe we missed a class."

Wally chuckled. "Welcome to the life of a teenage superhero. When saving the world, certain everyday things take a backseat."

Hermione looked scandalized. "I'm never going on a mission again, especially during school," She decreed.

Wally laughed even louder. "That's what they all say."

Hermione glared at him the rest of the way to Mr. Flitwick's office.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**March 3, 18:22 EST**

After the amulet drama things got slow mission wise. Which was why everyone was eager when Red Arrow called them in saying he had a mission for them.

"I'm sure you all remember Dr. Roquette," said Red Arrow, pulling her picture up on the holo screen.

"Yeah," said Rocket. "She's one of the doctors who made the Cure Tech."

"We also protected her from the Shadows last summer," said Aqualad.

"My first Team mission," said Artemis. "Good times."

"As your all aware Dr, Roquette is a scientist at Star Labs," Red Arrow continued. "She informed me that yesterday there was a break in, and an attempted theft of one of her colleague's inventions."

"Attempted theft?" asked Superboy. "Why is this our problem, if it wasn't stolen?"

"Because," said Red Arrow pulling up Star Labs security footage. The Team watched as Cheshire slipped into the room and tried to steal a device, but accidentally tripped the alarms and had to leave before the building locked down.

Artemis frowned as she watched her sister. "Jade."

"We all know that Cheshire isn't someone who leaves a job unfinished," said Red Arrow. "It's likely that she'll attempt to steal the device again tonight. And if she does, we'll be there to stop her."

Robin moved to the holo computer and zoomed in on Cheshire's target. It looked like nothing more than a high tech toaster with a lot of buttons to Kid Flash. "So what does this thing do exactly?"

"Unknown," said Red Arrow. "Its intentions are classified, not even Dr. Roquette knows."

Robin began to smirk, and Kid Flash had a feeling that he knew what the Boy Wonder would be hacking next in his free time.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Star City**

**March 3, 22:33 EST**

When the Team arrived and cleared themselves with security they were all given positions on where they were posted.

Kid Flash was patrolling the hallways with Robin, and Artemis. Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad where hidden in the room with the device. Red Arrow was stationed on the roof and Rocket and Zatanna were patrolling the parameter.

"_Team, report your status," _said Aqualad over the mind link.

"_All clear."_

"_Ditto."_

"_Dullsville."_

'_What KF said."_

"_Parameter's secure."_

"_Clear."_

"_We're in the same room, you know our status."_

Kid Flash was just starting his nth lap around the hallways when suddenly a blow came at him from behind. He was knocked forward onto the ground, and then rolled to dodge another blow.

Glaring upward he saw Cheshire standing over him. "Sorry, you're not getting me again like you did in Happy Harbor."

"Aw, too bad," Cheshire cooed, before attacking him again, this time with her sword.

Kid Flash dodged and called through the mind link. _"Cheshire's here, north hallway."_

"_Robin, Artemis, back him up," _ordered Aqualad.

"_On my way," _called Robin and Artemis together.

"_Arrow, Zatanna, Rocket, hold your positions, I have a feeling Cheshire didn't come alone."_

A second later Red Arrow said, _"Your right, Black Spider is on the roof and he brought friends. Zatanna, Rocket and I have them covered."_

"_Wait, didn't Green Arrow and I put him away?" _asked Artemis.

"_He broke out."_

While all this was going on Kid Flash was still dodging Cheshire's sword, trying to find an opening to attack her.

Suddenly an arrow flew from behind her and knocked the sword out of her hand. Cheshire turned and saw Artemis standing behind her.

"Aw, now Sis, I thought we kissed and made up at least a little," she said.

"That was before you were trying to shishcabob my boyfriend," snapped Artemis.

"Boyfriend?" asked Cheshire dodging Kid Flash as he tried to tackle her. "Well, looks like we have similar taste in boys."

Kid Flash skidded to a stop next to Artemis. "Oh, and how's that?" He asked.

"We both fell for idiot red heads," she said. Before she could say anything else she had to jump to narrowly dodge a set of bat-bolas. Robin had finally arrived.

When she dodged his bolas Robin tried to jump kick her, but she grabbed his foot and flung him into Artemis and Kid Flash. Then while they picked themselves off the floor she took off down the hallway towards the room with the device.

The three of them followed and when they reached the room with the device they could see that Cheshire was already weaving between the attacks sent by Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"_Form up around the device," _ordered Aqualad.

The Six heroes made a circle around the device as Cheshire used a smoke bomb to vanish.

"_Is she gone?" _asked Miss Martian.

"_No," _said Superboy. _"I can still hear her in this room, but I can't pinpoint the exact location."_

Suddenly Cheshire's sai flew out of the shadows towards Robin. He dodged, but the sai hit the machine. The machine lit up and let out a loud whirring sound.

Red Arrow, Zatanna, and Rocket ran into the room and where met with the sight of the rest of their teammates vanishing in a flash of light.

"Artemis!" yelled Cheshire, running out of the shadows to where her sister once stood. But she and the device were gone.

She fell to her knees and pulled off her mask, and for a brief instant Red Arrow saw an expression of grief pass over her face.

Realizing she wasn't alone in the room she put her mask back on and turned to face them. "So, is this the part where you lock me up."

Red Arrow glared at her for a minute, then lowered his bow. "No."

Rocket and Zatanna looked confused, but followed his lead.

Cheshire stared at him, and through her mask Red Arrow could see that her eyes were wide. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can't think of a better punishment for you than to be on the run once the League finds out you're responsible for the loss of their protégés."

Cheshire stiffened at the thought. Then backed away to do her disappearing into the shadows trick. As she left she said, "Just so you know, if the machine worked the way it was supposed to they're not dead, they've just been sent somewhere else."

And then she disappeared like the Cheshire Cat.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City, JLU Universe**

**March 3, 22:45 EST**

It was Flash Appreciation Day and Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang had decided to attack Flash at the opening of the new Flash Museum. Flash had just dove into one of Mirror Master's mirrors to save a reporter named Linda Park who had fallen into it in while trying to run away.

"Where'd he go?" asked Captain Cold.

Mirror Master was about to reply when suddenly there was a flash of bright light behind them.

Turning around with weapons drawn they were startled to see a pile of teenagers sprawled across the floor. One in particular drew their attention.

Kid Flash groaned as he disentangled himself from his teammates. Looking up he saw Mirror Master and Captain Cold standing a few feet in front of him. "Mirror Master?" he said in surprise. "Captain Cold? Uncle Len, have you lost weight?"

The two villains came out of their stupor and Captain Boomerang came over to join them.

"Wonderful," said Mirror Master sarcastically. "Just when we get rid of one Flash another one takes his place."

Captain Cold grinned as he aimed his freeze gun at the young speedster. "I don't mind. I was all set to crack some bones."

Kid Flash and his Team who had all stopped short upon hearing Mirror Master say they had gotten rid of Flash, snapped out of it and prepared to fight when a new voice said, "Then brace yourself!"

Suddenly a man in red long johns and a helmet came out of nowhere and tried to punch Captain Cold.

Cold dodged and blasted his freeze guns at the man, knocking him into a giant globe. He would have kept blasting the man, but Kid Flash tackled Cold away.

As Kid Flash went over to help the man with the helmet, the rest of the Team went after the other Rogues. Artemis and Miss Martian took on Captain Boomerang, Robin and Superboy went after Mirror Master, and Aqualad fought against Captain Cold.

Cold had managed to freeze Aqualad's legs when a baterang flew out of the shadows and knocked one of Cold's freeze guns out of his hand. Kid Flash ran forward and snatched the other gun out of his hand before Cold could use it.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and delivered a knockout punch to Captain Cold before he could do anything else.

The rest of the Team knocked out their villains and came over to him. "Batman!" said Robin running towards his mentor. He stopped short two feet in front of him staring up at the man. He frowned, "You're not Batman…" he then paused and realization dawned on his face, "… at least not _my_ Batman."

Robin turned to look at his teammates. "I think that machine took us to another dimension."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "That high tech toaster is a interdimensional traveling device?"

Aqualad, whose legs had been freed from the ice walked over and picked said 'high tech toaster' up. "It would appear so."

Batman glaring at them shut them all up. Batman then walked over to one of Mirror Master's mirrors and shot a flare into it, a second later that dimension's Flash burst out of it carrying a dark haired woman.

"Aw, I missed all the action," said Flash when he saw the bad guys were already out cold. He then spotted the six teenagers that hadn't been there before he fell through the mirror. "Whoa, what exactly did I miss?"

"Teenagers from another dimension apparently," said the surly guy in long johns.

Batman who was still glaring at the Team put a hand to his ear and muttered something to some guy called Mr. Terrific.

A second later Kid Flash got the same feeling he always felt when he went through a Zeta Tube. He blinked and looked around and realized the he and the Team were no longer… where ever they'd landed after their dimensional jump. From all the stars he could see through the window he'd have to say the where in that dimension's version of the Watchtower.

A man with a black T on his face came over to them. "Hey kids. If you don't know already I'm Mr. Terrific. Batman said to put you in a waiting room until he had time to talk to you."

The Team exchanged glances.

"_Are we really just going along with this?" _asked Artemis._ "I mean for all we know this could be an opposite dimension where everyone is evil."_

Aqualad frowned for a minute then said, _"We will go along with it for now. But if we get a hint of dishonesty we shall make our leave. Robin, once you get the chance hack the mainframe and begin planning an escape rout."_

"_You got it,"_ said Robin.

The Team followed Mr. Terrific as he led them to the room they were to wait in. Along the way they passed more heroes, some of which they'd never seen before.

"_Geez, our version of the League isn't this big," _remarked Kid Flash, as they passed a blonde girl wearing a starry costume and a big robot guy. _"And that girl can't be that much older than us."_

"_Well it is an __**alternate **__dimension," _said Robin, _"So it's gotta be different somehow. Hey, if __**alter**__ in alternate means it's different from normal, then does __**nate**__ mean normal?"_

Kid Flash and Artemis both groaned as another word bit the dust. Everyone else just gave an amused smile and shook their heads as Robin smirked.

Mr. Terrific must have thought they were nuts.

When they arrived at the waiting room, they all sat down in the chairs that had been provided. Once Mr. Terrific shut the door Robin moved his chair over into the blind spot of the room's security camera and began hacking. Fortunately this League used the same system as their League, so Robin was able to get the Watchtower's blueprints and plan three possible escape routs in record time. Once he was done with that he and Kid Flash began examining the device that was responsible for their current predicament.

"_So can you get us back home?" _asked Miss Martian after a few minutes of them tinkering with it.

"_I should be able to,"_ said Robin. _"The machine needs a set location in order to go there."_

"_And since Cheshire's sai hit it without putting in an exact dimension to go to, it just picked one at random,"_ added Kid Flash.

"_But now that I know how it works, it should be able to send us home once I find out the right coordinates to put in,"_ Robin concluded.

"_How are you going to figure that out?" _asked Superboy.

"_Just some simple calculations in quantum physics," _said Robin nonchalantly.

"_That doesn't sound too simple," _said Artemis worriedly.

"_Leave it to the Boy Wonder, Babe,"_ said Kid Flash. _"Don't forget, he's a mathlete, he does stuff like this in his free time."_

Artemis rolled her eyes. _"Geeks."_

"_And proud of it, Beautiful."_

Their mental conversation was cut off as that dimension's Batman entered the room.

Robin gave his mentor's alternate a cocky smirk. "Let me guess, you're here to collect DNA samples to make sure we are who we say we are."

Batman shot him a look and pulled out a set of needles (one of which was tipped with kryptonite), proving Robin right.

As the Dark Knight took their blood other heroes gathered at the doorway and stared in curiously.

Suddenly the whole Team felt a jolt of surprise shoot through the mind link. The source of it was Superboy. _"Look at that girl!"_ he said.

The Team all turned to the doorway and instantly spotted who Superboy was talking about. Peeking her head through the doorway was a pretty blond girl who looked a little older than Roy. What captured their attention about her was the familiar S shield she wore on her shirt.

Seeing them looking at her, she stepped inside the room and said, "Hi, I'm Supergirl, but I bet you already knew that. I've been assigned to look out for you while you're here."

Superboy frowned. "I'm Superboy, Superman's clone, never heard of you."

Seeing her hurt expression Aqualad quickly said, "I am sorry, it seems this dimension is quite different from our own. As far as we are aware we have not heard of you. I am Aqualad by the way, protégé of Aquaman and leader of this Team."

Taking that as a cue to introduce themselves the rest of the Team chimed in.

"Hey, names Kid Flash, I'm Flash's partner."

"Artemis, Green Arrow's new partner."

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece."

"Call me Robin, I work with my dimension's version of Daddy Bats here."

All of the heroes from that dimension froze upon hearing Robin call Batman that. Batman, who had been taking Robin's blood at the time, glared down at the bird. Robin gave him his cutest puppy dog look, and the Dark Knight relented.

"Stay here until the testing is done," he ordered as he swept out of the room, leaving an impressed Supergirl in his wake.

She stared at Robin with wide eyes. "Wow, I did not think you would get away with saying that to him."

Robin just grinned.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Batman stared at the computer screen as it gave him the results of the DNA analysis. It confirmed his suspicions that the Robin waiting in another part of the Watchtower was Dick Grayson's counterpart, rather than his new ward Tim Drake. It also confirmed what Superboy said about being cloned from Superman, but also with Luthor's DNA. His analysis also showed that both Aqualad and Artemis also had criminal relatives. Miss Martian was a real Martian, though her genetic makeup was slightly different than Manhunter's. The final surprise came when he ran Kid Flash's DNA.

"Hey, Bats," said Flash as he came up behind him. "So what's the deal with the kids. Something tells me they're more than just obsessed fans."

"See for yourself," said Batman gesturing to the DNA results.

Flash looked them over and paused when he reached Kid Flash's results. "No Way!"

"Way," said Batman, getting up from the computer and heading back to the room the teen were being kept.

"That kid is _me?_" said Flash trying to absorb it. "But I didn't have powers when I was that young, and your file on him said that he said that he was Flash's partner. If he's me, than who is the Flash in their dimension?"

Just as he said that three forms fell out of the air vent above their heads. On the floor in front of them lay Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis.

Kid Flash looked up at Flash sheepishly. "Hey, Uncle Barry."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Supergirl was nice and offered to give the Team a tour of the Watchtower. As they walked through it she apologized to Superboy about Superman failing to be there, as he was on a mission in space. "I'm sure he would want to meet you," she said.

Superboy frowned. "I doubt it," he said, clearly remembering how long it took for their world's Superman to finally except him.

Supergirl looked like she wanted to ask what he meant, but the Team got distracted as a beautiful black-haired woman in a magician's outfit walked by. The whole Team stared at her in shock, and Robin managed to squeak out, "Z-Zatanna?"

The woman turned to look at them and gave them a friendly smile. "Oh, you must be the teens from another dimension that the whole tower has been talking about. I'm guessing I have a counterpart in your dimension?"

Robin was currently too busy gaping at the magician to reply, so Miss Martian answered for him, "Yup, your counterpart's a teammate and friend of ours, though she didn't get sent here along with us."

Kid Flash snickered. "She's also our Boy Wonder's girlfriend."

At Zatanna's confused look Artemis explained, "She's fourteen."

Zatanna smiled in amusement and understanding. "Ah, I see." She then walked over to Robin and put her hand under his chin to close his dropped jaw. "You will treat my double right, won't you?" she asked.

Robin turned bright red and stammered, "Y-y-yes!"

"Good. I'll see you later then," she said as she walked off.

Robin stared at her as she walked away, while the rest of the Team snickered in amusement at the look on his face. Once she was out of earshot Robin burst out, "My Girlfriend Is Going To Be _Astrously_ Hot!"

Kid Flash and Artemis burst out laughing.

Supergirl who had been watching the whole thing giggled, and continued the tour.

Eventually the inevitable happened, Kid Flash and Robin got bored. So while Supergirl was showing the Team the training room the two of them slipped away almost undetected. Almost meaning Artemis saw them and followed. As it turns out she had been bored too so it hadn't taken too much effort to convince her to tag along on their own private tour of the alternate Watchtower via the air vents. Unfortunately they took a wrong turn which sent the three of them sliding down a shaft, out of the vents, and in a heap at Batman and Flash's feet.

Kid Flash looked up at Flash sheepishly. "Hey, Uncle Barry."

Flash's eyes widened. "Wait, Uncle _Barry_ is the Flash in your dimension."

"What do you-?" Kid Flash started to ask when understanding dawned on the three teens.

"Great, now there's two of them," Artemis groaned.

"Look on the bright side, at least we found a way to finally shut him up," said Robin pointing to Kid Flash, who was gaping at his older self.

Artemis rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in Kid Flash's face. "Earth to Baywatch."

Kid Flash snapped his jaw shut and wrapped his arm around Artemis possessively. "My girlfriend."

"… Dude, she's way to young for me."

Kid Flash still didn't let go until Artemis smacked him on the back of the head.

Batman watched all this with an unamused expression. "If you're done, lets go."

The teens and Flash followed him as he led them to a meeting room. Along the way they ran into the rest of their Team along with a frantic Supergirl, who was both relieved and angry when she saw them.

When they arrived at the meeting room they saw that world's versions of Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, and Green Arrow, who had brought along a curious Black Canary and Speedy.

Artemis marched right up to the Alternate Speedy when she saw him and said, "Broken Arrow."

There was no reaction and all the Leaguers looked at her like she was crazy.

When Speedy didn't go into a shutdown trance, Artemis stepped back and said, "Sorry, just wanted to make sure of something."

Robin stopped when he saw Nightwing. "You're my counterpart aren't you?"

Nightwing nodded.

Robin leaned over to his Team and stage whispered, "If I ever let my hair get that long, or try to get a mullet, tie me down and bring on the scissors." The Team laughed, and agreed, much to Nightwing's annoyance.

Once they were all there Batman demanded they tell their story. After explaining their situation to them Robin held up the dimension travel device. "I've already figured out how to get us home, I just need time to do the necessary math. It could take about an hour or so."

Batman nodded and took his protégé, and alternate's protégé aside and the three of them began working on it.

There was an awkward silence between the remaining Team and Leaguers. Finally Martian Manhunter, who had been studying Miss Martian, said, "You are a White Martian, are you not?"

Miss Martian looked over at him nervously. "Y-yes, Uncle J'onn."

Manhunter's eyes widened. "Uncle?"

Miss Martian nodded timidly. She knew her Uncle didn't judge her on that back home, but this different version of him might not be as understanding.

Sensing her nervousness, Superboy moved over and took her hand.

"Then Mars has not been destroyed in your dimension?" asked Manhunter.

Miss Martian's eyes widened. "Mars was destroyed? How? By who?"

"By invaders," said Manhunter gravely. "It happened a long time ago."

Miss Martian was distraught and Superboy pulled her close to comfort her.

"I am glad," Manhunter continued. "It seems your Mars has not suffered the same fate. It is wonderful to see another Martian again."

Miss Martian was able to smile after hearing this and flew over to her Uncle's counterpart to have a psychic conversation with him.

After that ice-breaker the rest of the Team drifted over to their mentor's counterparts. Superboy got into a conversation with Supergirl about her origins, just in case she did exist in their dimension and they just hadn't met her yet.

This left Flash and Kid Flash in an awkward silence. Wonder Woman walked over to them and said, "I would expect you two to be talking the most."

The speedsters exchanged glances and Flash said, "Well, what exactly do you say to yourself?"

Before Wonder Woman could reply a curse rang out over where the Bat family was working.

"Hey KF, could you come over here a second," called an exasperated Robin. "Apparently my counterpart is as good with machines as he is with haircuts."

"Hey!" said Nightwing indignantly.

Kid Flash snickered and ran over to the Bats.

"We just need you to fix this," said Robin pointing to a damaged bit of the dimension device.

Kid Flash slipped his wand out of its pocket and said, _**"Reparo!"**_

The damaged part snapped back in place like it had never been damaged.

Kid Flash became aware that the Leaguers were all staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, I can't do that," said Flash.

"You're still a Squib?" asked Kid Flash. "I used to be one, but now I'm a wizard."

"… What's a Squib?"

Kid Flash looked horrified ad Wonder Woman said, "Well it looks like you boys found something to talk about."

Needless to say Kid Flash was relieved when Robin announced that the device was ready.

The Team all said goodbye to their counterparts and/or their mentor's counterparts. Miss Martian told Martian Man that he was welcome to visit their dimension anytime he liked.

Manhunter smiled but said, "That may not be possible, since you are taking the device with you."

"Pff, like he didn't copy the blueprints," Robin scoffed, jerking his thumb at Batman.

Manhunter gave Batman a hopeful look and the Dark Knight said, "Maybe for Christmas."

The Team gathered around the device, however as they were waving goodbye Kid Flash's elbow accidentally knocked against the machine changing the coordinates slightly. Robin noticed and started to shout, "KF, watch it you'll change-!"

They vanished before they could finish.

The Leaguers stared at the spot where the teens had been. "Nice kids," Green Arrow remarked.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Jump City, TT Universe**

**March 4, 07:22 WST**

It was a week after the Teen Titans took down the Brotherhood of Evil. In other words it had been nearly a week of celebrating their victory. Finally most of the other Titans had gone home, and only the Speedy, Kid Flash and Jinx were still in the tower with the usual five.

It was a peaceful morning and everyone was sleeping in. Well, everyone but Robin who was already up and training.

He had just finished up and walked into the living room planning on grabbing the TV before Beast Boy or Cyborg woke up.

His plans were shattered as a bright flash filled the living room in front of him. He tensed and readied himself for an attack.

"-our course!" a voice yelled as the light dimmed back down.

TT Robin stared in surprise at what looked like a younger version of himself along with five other teens.

Kid Flash looked around. "Uh, too late Rob."

YJ Robin groaned. "Great, now I have to do all those calculations again!"

"Nice going, Baywatch," snapped Artemis.

"Sorry."

"Stop it," ordered Aqualad. "It is not that bad. Our return trip has simply been delayed. Robin, this time Kid Flash will help you with the calculations."

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" a voice demanded.

The Team turned and saw another older version of Robin.

Kid Flash snickered. "Dude, your counterpart looks like a traffic light."

TT Robin bat glared at him, which only made Kid Flash laugh harder.

Just then the alarm system went off.

"About time," TT Robin grumbled as his teammates rushed into the room.

"Dude, it's too early for bad guys to be-" groaned a green boy as he ran into the room along with a cyborg, two flying girls, another girl with pink hair, and people who could only be Speedy and Kid Flash's counterparts. They all stopped short upon seeing who was in their living room.

There was a tense silence, finally YJ Kid Flash stepped forward and said, "We come in peace."

"… Don't be stupid Baywatch," said Artemis smacking his head.

"OW!"

(A/N I kinda took that bit from another fic called On Small Difference, by DiStRiCtxx13xxTrIbUtE. It was just too funny not to add)

TT Robin was not amused. "I'll ask one more time. Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

YJ Kid Flash leaned over and whispered to YJ Robin, "Dude, does it seem like your double has a stick up his-"

Aqualad elbowed YJ Kid Flash in the stomach to shut him up and said, "Apologies for the intrusion. I am Aqualad. This is my Team, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy. We came here thanks to an dimensional traveling device, and we will not intrude on your world longer than necessary."

TT Robin remained tensed. "Why should we believe you?"

YJ Kid Flash frowned at seeing his best friend's counterpart so serious. "Hey, if us being here bothers you so much we'll leave, just point out the exit."

"Kid," said Aqualad disapprovingly. "Apologies for the way he put it, but he is right. If you do not wish for us to be here we will leave."

"But one thing first," said Artemis, and she went up to Speedy and preformed the same test on him to make sure he wasn't a clone. After receiving no response other than several 'Are you crazy?' looks she walked back to rejoin her team.

One of the flying girls, a girl with red hair in a purple outfit pointed at YJ Robin and said, "Then you are another Robin from a different world?"

"Uh, yes," said YJ Robin.

The girl flew forward and grabbed him in a crushing hug. "It is a pleasure to meet you small other-worldly Robin. You are most adorable. My name is Starfire, will you be my friend?"

"Yeah, sure," YJ Robin gasped as the girl crushed his windpipe.

TT Robin's face was red with jealousy.

Aqualad quickly tried to make peace. "We will only be here for the time it takes for Robin and Kid Flash to calculate how to get us home."

TT Robin glared at him. "Fine," he said stiffly. "Bring it over here and we'll work on it. But I'm watching you."

The YJ Robin and Kid Flash exchanged looks wondering how Robin's counterpart could be so different. They didn't comment on it as they brought the devise over to the coffee table in front of the TV to work on it, while TT Robin hovered over them.

TT Kid Flash and the pink haired girl walked over to YJ Kid Flash. "So you're me from another dimension?" asked the Teen Titan version.

"Pretty much, yeah," said YJ Kid Flash.

TT Kid Flash grinned, "Sweet!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "Great, now there's two of them."

Artemis walked over snickering. "That's what I said about his last counterpart that we ran into." She held out her hand, "I'm Artemis, Kid Mouth here is my boyfriend."

Pink girl raised an eyebrow. "Jinx, and this Kid Flash is _my_ boyfriend."

TT Kid Flash frowned. "You're not dating Jinx?" he asked his counterpart.

YJ Kid Flash was to busy staring at Jinx to hear the question. "Hermione?"

Jinx looked surprised. "Well, I guess you do know me after all."

"Your real name is Hermione?" asked TT Kid Flash.

YJ Kid Flash nodded, "Yeah, we go to school together. We're friends."

Artemis smirked. "She doesn't have pink hair in our dimension and she has a thing for his cousin."

"Wait, Hermione likes Ron?"

TT Robin shot YJ Kid Flash a glare. "HIVE Academy?" he asked.

YJ Kid Flash gave him a confused look. "No, Hogwarts." He then shot YJ Robin a worried look. "We will get back home before school tomorrow, right? The Professors will never believe me if I show up with a doctors note _again_!"

"We should," said YJ Robin. He then gave his best friend a pointed look. "You just called your teachers professors."

YJ Kid Flash yelped, "Oh no, I'm turning British!"

Jinx frowned. "What kind of a name is Hogwarts, anyway?"

YJ Kid Flash shrugged. "The kind witches and wizards pick."

"You're a wizard?" asked TT Kid Flash.

"You're not?"

TT Kid Flash shook his head.

"Are you a Squib?"

"What's a Squib?"

YJ Kid Flash groaned and thunked his head on the coffee table.

While explaining YJ Kid Flash's family and school situation he and YJ Robin began working on the calculations to get them home until Miss Martian interrupted them.

"Garfield is that you?" she asked pointing at the green boy who had been introduced as Beast Boy.

He looked at her in surprise. "Uh, yes."

Miss Martian looked confused and a little worried. "Why are you green? We met your counterpart in our dimension and he wasn't green."

Beast Boy began explaining how he got his powers. When he was finished Miss Martian looked even more worried, most likely for the Garfield of their dimension.

After that there wasn't any more significant interruptions (though Superboy did arm-wrestle with Starfire, Speedy and Artemis had an archery competition, the two Kid Flashs had a race, Cyborg ordered pizza, and copied the device's blueprints, Raven and Aqualad compared books they liked, Jinx and Artemis began comparing stories about their boyfriends, much to said boyfriends horror, Miss Martian told Beast Boy about how they met Garfield, Aqualad found out that his best friend Garth was the Aqualad of this dimension, Starfire kept giving YJ Robin hugs and saying how cute he was, and YJ Robin made sure to get on his counterpart's nerves every chance he got, which wasn't hard) and the boys were able to figure out the coordinates to go home.

As they got ready to leave, TT Robin grudgingly gave the Team a Titan communicator. YJ Kid Flash was ecstatic when he handed it over and quickly snatched it up yelling, "Cool, souvenir!"

After promising to visit sometime the Team once again gathered around the device and set it to go home.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice, YJ Universe**

**March 4, 12:04 EST**

The Team reappeared in the mission room of the Cave.

Their mentors, who had decided to meet there to form a plan of attack, immediately rushed over to their protégés.

Wally found himself in a bear hug courtesy of his Uncle Barry, who was speed talking at him so fast that not even Wally could understand him.

Around them the Team was having similar reunions. M'gann was hugging her Uncle and telling him all about his counterpart whom she'd invited to visit. The same was happening with Conner and Superman as Conner told him what he'd learned about Supergirl. Artemis was teasing Green Arrow and Roy for worrying. Kaldur was happily talking to his King, while Raquel came over and gave him a hug. Even Batman was showing affection as he gripped Dick's shoulder as Zatanna tackled him in a hug.

"Wally, are you even listening to me?" asked Uncle Barry.

Wally just continued to hug his Uncle. "It's good to be home."

"So I guess this means we won't be hunting down Cheshire with touches and pitch forks," asked Green Arrow.

Artemis looked horrified. "WHAT?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N sorry, I really wanted a dimension-jumping chapter, and there aren't enough crossovers between Young Justice and the old Justice League cartoon. There are plenty of Teen Titan crossovers, but then it's so easy. When the Team first gets to the JLU universe they show up near the end of the episode 'Flash and Substance.' They never mention any other speedsters in JL or JLU so in this story Wally as the Flash is the only Flash. Also the reason why Wally asks if Captain Cold lost weight is because that Captain Cold looks skinnier than the YJ one. I also might bring in Supergirl, but that's still ify. They also never say Jinx's real name in Teen Titans, so I think I can get away with her being an alternate Hermione, maybe. I don't know TT Beast Boy's origin story that well, but I think it has something to do with a disease, and they haven't elaborated YJ Beast Boy's story on the show yet, so if I do anything it'll probably end up wrong, oh well. Let me know if anyone is OOC

**Deleted Scene: **

**While Starfire is hugging YJ Robin.**

**YJ Kid Flash pouted. "How come he always gets the hot ones?"**

**Artemis glares and punches him.**

"**Ow! What? It's not that you're not hot, it's that he gets multiple girls to flock to him without any effort," YJ Kid Flash tries to explain.**

**Artemis was still glaring.**

XD

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated

_I own nothing_


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Mount Justice**

**March 10, 13:23 EST**

The weekend after the interdimensional fiasco and once training was over for the day M'gann announced, "I'm going to Qurac to visit Garfield, and Marie. Does anyone want to come with me?"

The Team all looked at her in surprise.

"Is this about Beast Boy?" asked Kaldur.

M'gann nodded. "After hearing his story I can't help but worry about Garfield's safety."

Kaldur nodded understandingly. "If it will help your peace of mind, go."

"I'll come with you," Wally volunteered. "I liked that kid too."

"Can I come along?" asked Raquel. "After hearing so much about him I'd like to meet this kid."

"Of course," said M'gann.

Conner stepped forward. "You know I'll come."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Conner."

Artemis sighed. "I'd come, but I have a killer test to study for. And unlike _some people_ I can't superspeed my homework."

"Ditto," said Dick. "Tell him I said hi, though."

"I'm sorry," said Zatanna. "I have something planned with my father today."

"I also must decline, as I need to return to Atlantis soon," said Kaldur.

"That's fine," said M'gann. "It's just to check up on him anyway. What could happen?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Logan Animal Sanctuary**

**March 10, 16:41 UTC+2**

They all changed into their uniforms to go. Even though it was a casual visit, the Logans only knew their hero identities, and it was safer to stay that way. By the time the four heroes reached the Logan residence it was in the late afternoon. As soon as the bioship touched down Garfield came rushing out of the house to meet them.

The first thing the eight year old did was run over and hug M'gann. He then turned to look at the rest of the gathered heroes. "Hi Superboy, Kid Flash, where's Robin?"

Wally snickered. "Stuck in the Batcave doing homework. He says 'hi.'"

"Superheroes get homework?" Asked Garfield with wide eyes.

Wally laughed harder. "Unfortunately yes. It's a nemesis not even heroes can escape," he said jokingly. "But on the other hand, you get to meet our friend Rocket."

Raquel walked over to the boy and held out her hand. "Nice to meet ya. I've heard a lot about you."

Garfield grinned and shook her hand.

While all this was going on Ms. Logan came out to meet them too. "It's nice to see you all again. Are you staying for dinner?"

The Team exchanged glances. "Sure," said M'gann.

Dinner was delicious. The Logans were a family of vegetarians, but that didn't stop Ms. Logan from making a mean vegetable casserole. Wally was careful not to eat to much, since it was rude for people who weren't used to it.

After dinner the Team helped Ms. Logan clean up, and she sent Garfield out to care for the animals in their rebuilt clinic.

Once he was gone she turned to the Team and said, "It's nice to see you all again, but do you mind if I ask why you're really here?"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Wally spoke up, "Last week Superboy, Miss Martian, and I along with some other teammates, were sent to a couple alternate dimensions for a few hours. While we were there we met another version of Garfield. That version of him was a member of a different team of heroes."

Ms. Logan's eyes widened when she heard that. "How is that possible?" she asked.

M'gann took over. "The other Garfield told us that when he was younger he caught some kind of illness and his parents were able to cure him, but the cure also gave him his powers. His powers were the ability to shape shift into any animal, and he took the name Beast Boy."

Ms. Logan began to look really worried. "You don't think that's going to happen to my son, do you?"

"We don't know," said Wally. "It's an _alternate_ reality, meaning things that happen there might happen differently here."

"And there are a lot of differences between Garfield and Beast Boy," said Conner. "For one thing Beast Boy is a teenager."

"And for another, didn't you say he was green," added Raquel.

Ms. Logan shot her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"He had green skin and hair," Wally explained. "He said it had something to do with his powers."

"Green?" said Ms. Logan. "Like Martian green?" she asked sending a worried look at M'gann. "I noticed the that his blood was slightly altered after the blood transfusion you gave him. Do you think the transfusion-?"

M'gann shook her head. "Beast Boy said he'd never met me, my Uncle, or anyone like me before, but-" she broke off still looking unsure.

Silence rained over the kitchen as everyone thought about what Wally had said earlier. An alternate reality means things might happen differently here.

The silence was broken when Garfield came back inside looking confused. "Mom, did you release those wildebeests back into the sanctuary already?" he asked.

Ms. Logan groaned shaking her head and said, "Don't tell me they're missing too."

Garfield nodded, now looking worried.

"Missing?" asked Raquel.

"Some of our animals have been disappearing from the sanctuary over the last few weeks," Ms. Logan explained. "At first it was just a few from some of the herds and we thought maybe they just wandered off, but more and more just seemed to vanish, and recently they've been vanishing right out of the clinic. At first I thought it was poachers, but most poachers wouldn't be bold enough to do that."

The Team shared a look and M'gann asked, "Would you like us to investigate a bit?"

Ms. Logan looked relieved. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The four heroes waited until after Garfield had been put to bed before leaving to investigate. They all climbed on to the bioship and Miss Martian asked, "So where should we start?"

Kid Flash waited for someone to make a suggestion. After a few seconds of silence he looked around and realized that the others were all staring at him. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"Well you _are_ the most experience out of all of us and have had the most training," said Rocket.

"And I heard Aqualad telling Batman and some of the other Leaguers the Team's chain of command," said Superboy. "And you're third in command after him and Robin."

That was news to Kid Flash. "I am? Since when?"

"Since the start of the Team," said Superboy.

"No one told me that."

"I remember Batman saying not to mention it to you, because it might go to your head."

Kid Flash pouted for a minute, before trying to come up with a plan. "Um, Ms. Logan said that the animals first started disappearing from the herds. Maybe we should find a herd and see if anyone shows up to try and snatch some animals."

Without any other leads to go on the bioship lifted off and flew into the sanctuary. After a few minutes of flying Miss Martian let out a giggle.

"Uh, what's so funny?" asked Rocket.

"Sorry," said Miss Martian. "Something is tickling the bioship."

Superboy looked around then moved to the back of the ship. He came out a minute later holding a sheepish Garfield by the collar of his shirt.

"Garfield!" exclaimed Miss Martian.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to help the investigation," he said as Superboy put him down.

"Sorry, no," said Kid Flash. "Miss Martian, turn the ship around and let's take him home."

Miss Martian nodded and began directing the bioship back to the Logan's house.

"Aw, come on," Garfield wined. "I can help. I know the sanctuary like the back of my hand, and I know which herds have been loosing animals."

"Tempting, but no," said Kid Flash.

"This could be dangerous, and you don't have any training," said Miss Martian.

"Uh, guy," said Rocket looking out the window. "You might want to look at this."

Looking out the window they all saw a herd of oryx nearby. What drew their attention was a large black truck that was driving up to the heard. When the herd spotted the truck, they quickly tried to get away from it, but the truck caught up to them. The Team watched as someone reached out of the truck and pulled an oryx into it, and started to drive away.

"Oryx!" yelled Garfield, when he saw that. He turned to Miss Martian and said, "You have to go after them."

"But-" Miss Martian started to protest.

"Do it," said Kid Flash.

At her surprised look he said, "This is our best chance to catch them, and if we take Garfield back we might loose them."

He than turned and gave Garfield a hard look. "But I want you to _promise_ that you'll follow orders this time. You got that."

Garfield held out his hand. "Pinkie swear."

The two hooked pinkies, and then Kid Flash handed Garfield his cell phone. "Okay, order number one is to call your mom and tell her where you are before she worries herself sick."

Garfield didn't look too happy about that, but took the phone, went to the back of the bioship and started dialing

Superboy kept his ear in his direction to make sure he actually did it.

The bioship flew in camouflage mode after the truck that had stolen the animal. Eventually they came to a compound just outside the far corner of the sanctuary.

Miss Martian landed the bioship a little ways away and the Team exited it. As Garfield tried to follow them as they left Kid Flash turned back and said, "Order number two, do _not_ leave the bioship."

Garfield groaned, but sat back down in one of the chairs.

When the Team was out of the bioship Kid Flash said to Miss Martian, "Tell the bioship not to let him out."

She nodded and gave it the command.

"Okay, uh, switch to stealth and link us up," Kid Flash said trying to think of what Robin or Aqualad would do.

"_Mind link established," _said Miss Martian.

Another idea occurred to Kid Flash. _"Put Garfield online too."_

She looked confused but complied. _"Garfield, are you online?"_

You didn't need super hearing to hear the loud yelp that came from inside the bioship.

"_Are you okay? I telepathically linked you to the Team. Answer inside your head."_

"_This is SO __**COOL!**__" _Garfield exclaimed.

"_Order number three, buddy," _said Kid Flash. _"We're going to keep you online so you know what's happening. If anything happens to us you need to take the bioship to safety and use my phone to call the League. Just hit number one on speed dial."_

"_You have the Justice League on speed dial?" _asked Garfield excitedly.

"_No, I have Robin who will tell Batman, so same thing basically."_

With that taken care of the Team snuck towards the compound. Thanks to all their training it wasn't too hard to sneak inside past the security.

What they saw inside shocked them.

"_Whoa!"_

"_No way."_

"_Aw, I was hoping we were done with Kobra Venom."_

"_What? What's happening, what's Kobra Venom?" _asked Garfield.

The Team stared ahead of them from their hiding place. In front of them were rows of stalls all filled with the missing animals, many of which had clearly been experimented on with Kobra Venom, others looking like they had been mutated together with another animal, though none of them had inhibitor collars.

"_We know what's happening to your animals, kid. And you aren't doing to like it," _Rocket said.

Kid Flash then explained, _"Kobra Venom is a formula that when administered to a person or animal will cause them to mutate in a way that increases their size and strength, permanently."_

"_You don't think we're dealing with the Brain again do you?" _asked Superboy.

"_Brain?"_

"_It's possible," _said Kid Flash. _"Just watch your backs. Garfield, be ready to call the League, and tell them what's going on, just in case."_

The Team moved farther into the compound until they got passed the stalls. After having Superboy check to see if the coast was clear, they slipped into the room behind the stalls. It looked like a mad scientists lab from a horror movie, complete with the walls coated in vials of chemicals and sharp objects for experimenting.

As Kid Flash examined a beaker filled with a green liquid and marked marked 'Animal Serum' Rocket remarked, _"Well we found the mad scientist's lab. Now where's the mad scientist?"_

As if on cue the door behind them slammed shut. _"It's a Trap!" _was all Kid Flash could say before he suddenly got the same feeling he did from the energy piston trap back in India. He and his teammates collapsed to the ground, with Garfield's frantic questioning of whether they were alright or not filling their heads.

Looking up they saw who was responsible for the animal kidnappings, the Ultra-Humanite.

"I hate monkeys!" Superboy snarled.

"And I hate snoopy heroes," said Ultra-Humanite not appearing to be effected by whatever caused them to collapse. "But I suppose your presence could be beneficial to my research." With that he moved over to fill a syringe with the contents of the beaker Kid Flash had been looking at.

"So you're the one behind the animals disappearances," growled Rocket. "You stole them to use as guinea pigs."

"Yes, I suppose that's obvious. I suppose you're wondering who employed me to do so, but that would be telling," said Ultra-Humanite as he finished filling his syringe. He than began moving towards Miss Martian. "I have often wondered the effects of my serum on Martian biochemistry," he mused aloud.

Realizing what he was planning to do the Team all began struggling against the force keeping them down, Superboy struggling the hardest, but were unable to get free.

Just as Ultra-Humanite was about to stick the needle into Miss Martian's arm there was a loud crash and the bioship came hurtling through the wall, smashing into the big ape and deactivating whatever was keeping the Team down.

They all got up. _"Garfield?" _asked Miss Martian.

"_What, I didn't leave the bioship," _he said.

"_Good work," _said Kid Flash.

He then noticed that Ultra-Humanite was struggling to get back up and he pushed a button. "I'm going to assume you have already informed the League about this. Unfortunately there won't be any evidence when they get here."

A computerized voice sounded throughout the compound. "Five minutes till self destruction."

"_But I didn't call the League yet! The animals!" _Garfield cried.

"_Everyone onto the bioship, we have to get Garfield out of here. I'll get the animals out of their pens." _Kid Flash ordered, before rushing into the room with the animal stalls.

As Superboy stood ready to subdue Ultra-Humanite if he tried to stop them, Miss Martian opened the bioship and she and Rocket tried to get on board. When the bioship door opened Garfield ran out to meet them.

Then before anyone could stop him, Ultra-Humanite threw the syringe (which had somehow remained unbroken in the crash) at Miss Martian and took off running out a side exit. Superboy made to grab it but he missed.

Garfield saw it coming and yelled, "Watch Out!" as he threw himself in front of Miss Martian. The syringe imbedded its needle into his chest and emptied its contents into him before Miss Martian could pull it out.

"GARFIELD!" she yelled cradling the boy.

Garfield looked up at her woozily. "I feel funny," was all he could say before passing out.

Kid Flash who had watched the whole thing, but had been unable to stop it, rushed over to Miss Martian's side.

Kid Flash saw red and all around them all the instruments and beakers began to explode.

Rocket had to put up one of her force fields to keep them all from getting doused with chemicals and pieces of glass as the vials and beakers all around the lab suddenly burst.

"Kid Flash, stop it!" she yelled.

Kid Flash quickly tried to contain his anger, as the computer announced, "one minute till self destruct."

"Everyone get on the bioship!" he yelled grabbing the only beaker that hadn't shattered, the one marked 'Animal Serum.' They all got inside and Miss Martian flew them away.

They were able to clear the area before the compound self-destructed. The animals they had rescued were running away from the area in all directions. Miss Martian landed the bioship a safely back at the Logan house and were greeted by a frantic Ms. Logan. They rushed Garfield into the room where he'd been treated last time they had been there as the Team explained what happened.

Ms. Logan checked her son's vitals. "He seems stable."

She then turned to Kid Flash and took the beaker he was holding. "You're sure this is the serum he was given?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Absolutely."

She took a sample of the serum and placed it under a microscope. After studying it for several minutes and running some tests she said, "The most I can tell is that it's some kind of mutagen. If it's given to a human it would kill them instantly, but with his altered blood I have no idea what kind of effects it will have on Garfield, just that what ever it does will be permanent. All we can do is wait."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They all kept watch over Garfield for the rest of the night, it wasn't till sunrise that they noticed a difference.

It was Raquel who noticed it first. "Uh, guys, does his skin look funny to you?"

Everyone focused their attention to Garfield's face. Before their eyes they saw Garfield's skin turn green, and then it spread to his hair.

"It's like a self fulfilling prophecy," said Ms. Logan in shock.

M'gann turned to her. "Ms. Logan, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to come-"

Ms. Logan stopped her. "I don't blame any of you. You had the best intentions. I'm to blame in this as well, I should have guessed that Garfield would try something like that. And if you hadn't come it would only be a matter of time before we stumbled across Ultra-Humanite and who knows what would have happened then. I blame him for this, not you."

M'gann nodded, but Wally could tell from the look on her face that she was still blaming herself. Wally knew the feeling, because he was blaming himself too. _'I should have been faster.'_

Just then Garfield stirred, and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"Garfield!" his mother exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Mooom, uncool," moaned Garfield embarrassed about being hugged in front of superheroes. But that was when he noticed his new skin tone. "Mom, why is my arm green?"

Ms. Logan bit her lip as she pulled back. "It's not just your arm, Sweetie."

Raquel pulled out a makeup mirror and handed it to Garfield.

Garfield took one look at his reflection and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Ms. Logan placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Now Garfield, I know this must come as a shock-"

"AWESOME!" yelled Garfield in exuberance.

Ms. Logan stared in surprise at her son as a large grin spread across his face. He beamed up at M'gann. "Now we really look related!" he said.

"I think he likes it," Raquel deadpanned.

Ms. Logan brought Garfield his pet Monkey, before ushering the heroes out of the room. "How do we know if he has the powers you described?" she asked.

Before any of them could answer there was a loud screech inside Garfield's room. They rushed back in and found that there were now two monkeys on the bed instead of just one, and one of them was green. The green one, which could only be Garfield, seemed even more excited than ever as he jumped around on the bed.

"Guess that answers that question," Conner grumbled. "Did he have to turn into a monkey?"

Garfield then noticed them and waved, but seemed unable to shift himself back. M'gann sat down beside him and coached him through it.

Once he was back into his human form Garfield began babbling excitedly. "Did you see that Mom, I turned into a monkey, isn't that cool!"

Ms. Logan looked like she didn't know what to think, but all she said was, "Yes, Garfield it was cool."

Ms. Logan did some more tests on Garfield, then said told everyone that she was going to the nearest town to get more equipment.

The four heroes entertained Garfield while she was gone. M'gann helped him with his new shape shifting abilities when he found out that he could change into other things than just a monkey.

"Can I join your Team now?" asked Garfield excitedly. "That would be so cool! I could be… Beast Boy! Isn't that a cool name?"

"That's up to Batman," said Conner.

Garfield paused. "Is he really as scary as people say he is?"

"Nope," said Wally. "Trust me, the stories about him don't do him justice, he's _much_ scarier."

Raquel punched his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Artemis wasn't here to do it."

That caused a round of laughter. Suddenly M'gann stopped laughing and hunched over clutching her head.

Conner rushed to his girlfriend's side, "M'gann, what's wrong?"

M'gann began shaking and all she could say was, "M-Ms. Logan."

Garfield froze. "What's wrong with my Mom?"

Before M'gann could answer the telephone rang. Wally who was closest picked it up, and a horribly familiar voice came through the other end.

"You kids should know better by now than to mess with my projects," said Queen Bee's voice.

Wally's eyes widened. "You were Ultra-Humanite's employer!"

"Yes," was the reply. "You children have messed with my plans too many times, and now you can suffer the consequences."

Wally felt his heart drop. "What have you done to Marie Logan?" he snarled.

The rest of the Team and Garfield, who had been listening in, leaned closer to hear the response.

"Follow the road to the waterfall and find out," was all she said before hanging up.

Garfield needed no further prompting. He turned himself into a cheetah and bolted out the door. Kid Flash was right at his heels and the rest followed in the bioship.

They soon found where Queen Bee was talking about. There was a stretch of Cliffside road that passed by a waterfall with a guardrail to keep cars from going over the side. The problem was the rail was broken as though something had busted through it.

Garfield changed himself into a bird and flew down to the bottom of the cliff and saw his mother's car wrecked in the pond by the waterfall.

He collapsed to his knees at the sight of it. Superboy dove into the pond and wrenched the car door open. He looked inside and bowed his head in grief.

Garfield started shaking and his eyes seemed glued to the wreckage. Miss Martian went over and wrapped her arms around him.

Rocket came over to Kid Flash. "We better call the League," she said gravely.

Kid Flash could only nod as he reached for his comm.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N and here's my take on how Garfield became Beast Boy and joined the Team. I'm probably completely wrong, but until they explain it in the show this is kinda how I see it happening more or less. I was originally going to do use the Brain instead of Ultra-Humanite, but I didn't want to deal with his accent. I'm sorry for the depressing chapter.

Also a Thank-You to **Dreamer-.-LYNX** for the suggestion that helped inspire this chapter.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**March 19, 1:11 P.M.**

Explaining what happened to the Justice League was probably one of the hardest things Wally ever had to do.

One of the worst parts about it was that the League was unable to find any evidence linking Queen Bee to the murder of Marie Logan. They were able to catch the man who had run Ms. Logan off the road, but he denied any involvement on Queen Bee's part. And the phone used to call the Logan house was a disposable one that was found in a dump with no fingerprints or trace evidence. The only thing they had on Queen Bee was the testimony of Wally, M'gann, Conner, Raquel, and Garfield, and without more evidence it would never hold up in court. Ultra-Humanite also escaped undetected.

Garfield was inconsolable, and refused to be more than ten feet from M'gann. M'gann was completely convinced that the whole thing was her fault, and put all her time and effort into caring for Garfield in hopes of somehow making up for it. Conner made sure to remain nearby ready to comfort her whenever she needed it, but he too was shaken from the experience. Raquel became stony faced and silent when ever the matter was brought up. And Wally felt as though he should never be leader again.

Garfield didn't have any living relatives so Batman pulled some string and had M'gann and J'onn be introduced as his distant relations. The Cave gained a new resident, and Black Canary got a new student and patient. Garfield also brought along his pet, Monkey, and for once Conner didn't complain.

A little over a week had passed since the incident. Wally was trying to burry his guilt in his studies at the library when Hermione sat down next to him.

He looked up at her in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be in Divination?"

"I decided to take your advice," she said. "So I quit the class."

Wally looked at her in amazement. "Seriously!"

"Yes," she said. "The whole subject was rubbish anyway."

Wally had to crack a grin. "Well good for you. That oughta lighten your work load."

She smiled proudly. "Well, just a bit."

She then noticed his gloomy look, and knew what he was thinking about. She had already met Garfield during her visits to the Cave for training. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, you know."

"Yes it is," said Wally. "I should have been faster. I should have guessed that there might be consequences for us destroying the lab. Just shows how good a leader I am."

Hermione frowned. "You were leader for the mission I went on and that turned out alright."

Wally shook his head. "That hardly counts. All I did was lead us down a tunnel, and then we split up and had no contact with each other till the end of it. I didn't really do much leading."

"Then why did Batman complement you on your performance?"

Wally had to give her that one. "I still feel bad about it."

"That's perfectly understandable," said Hermione, as she wracked her brains for something that could cheer him and the Team up. Then she got an idea. "The last Quidditch match of the season is coming up after Easter break, I bet Garfield would like to see it."

Wally looked up at her. "Yeah, but he's a bit harder to hide, because, you know-"

Hermione smiled. "He could turn himself into a toad to watch it. Please, Wally, I think the entire Team needs an activity to lighten their spirits. And it's the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, so it's bound to be exciting."

Wally thought about it. "I'll bring it up with the Team later." He then shot Hermione an amused glance. "First you walked out on a class, and now you're talking me into breaking the rules, you sure you haven't been replaced by aliens?"

Hermione giggled and blushed.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April 20, 11:01 P.M.**

When Wally brought up the prospect of the Team sneaking into another Quidditch match Kaldur had agreed immediately. He seemed to agree with Hermione's idea that the Team needed a positive activity to help lighten the atmosphere. The League hadn't wanted to burden the Team with any missions until Garfield had settled in and had some training.

Wally didn't really need the missions. On top of his usual patrols with Uncle Barry, his school was exciting enough for him. The tension between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had reached its breaking point. There were scuffles in the hallways, and Harry in particular seemed to have a target painted on his back as many Slytherins tried their best to give him an injury so he couldn't play. Oliver Wood had assigned Ron and Wally to be Harry's personal bodyguards until after the match to make sure he didn't get jumped on his way to class.

A month later Team was once again at Hogwarts decked out in Gryffindor robes, with Garfield posing as a toad that was sitting on M'gann's shoulder. Billy (who had become fast friends with Garfield) had also heard about it and had begged to come along so he was disguised as a first year.

The Team took their seats in the back corner of the Gryffindor stands like last time. However, this time Hermione didn't join them as she was sitting with Ron to keep him from finding out about them.

While they were waiting for the match to start Wally was telling them all about the tension between the two Houses leading up to this match.

"_These guys really hate each other THAT much?" _asked Garfield, who was mind linked to the rest of them since he currently couldn't talk.

He got his answer when the commentator announced the Gryffindor team as they came onto the field. The entire Slytherin house booed and hissed.

It soon became clear that this game was going to be very different from the last one. It started when the Slytherin team captain smashed into a Gryffindor Chaser. One of Wally's twin cousins (both of whom were Beaters for the Gryffindor team) threw his Beater's club and gave Slytherin captain a bloody nose, and it all went downhill from there.

It quickly became clear that neither team was planning to play by the rules, though it was mostly the Slytherins. One of the Slytherin Chasers grabbed a Gryffindor Chaser's head instead of the ball. The Slytherin Beaters tried to charge Harry and hit him with their clubs. One of the Beaters then went on to hit a Gryffindor Chaser in the head with his club, and tried to say he though she was a Bludger. That resulted in Wally's other twin cousin to elbow him in the face. After the Gryffindor team scored a goal the Beaters knocked both Bludgers at the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood, which knocked the wind out of him.

When the Gryffindor team was sixty points ahead of Slytherin, Harry tried to go after the Snitch to win the game, but Blondie, who was the Slytherin Seeker, grabbed his broom to keep him from going after it until it vanished again.

"Is this the way this game is supposed to be played?" asked Billy in confusion.

"It's not how they played the last one," said Artemis.

Wally sighed. "It's the rivalry thing between Gryffindors and Slytherins. In a nut shell they _really_ hate each other, and don't want the other team to win."

"So they're cheating?" asked Billy.

"Pretty much."

After that last stunt the Gryffindor team's anger was clearly effecting their playing and Slytherin was able to score another goal.

After that one of the Gryffindor Chasers got the Quaffle and was heading towards the Slytherin goal posts, however the Slytherin team was determined to keep her from scoring, and almost the entire team moved to block the posts. When Harry saw this he shot himself towards them like he was planning to crash into them, and made them scatter so the Chaser could score the goal.

Unfortunately while he was doing that Blondie had noticed the Snitch and was shooting towards it. When Harry saw this he quickly followed. Wally now saw why people kept saying Harry's Firebolt was the best broom in the world. In no time Harry caught up to Blondie and was able to snatch the Snitch right out from under his nose, and thus winning the game.

If the Team had thought the cheers at the end the last game had been loud the cheering for this game was ten times that.

The Gryffindor Team once again landed after colliding in a midair hug, this one more enthusiastic than before. The Gryffindor supporters flooded into the field and lifted the team onto their shoulders and carried them to where Dumbledore was standing holding a large trophy, which he handed to the team. The Team had remained in the stands so as not to get separated in the crowd, but they were cheering just as much as the rest.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The Team was sneaking down the stands planning to find a hidden spot where they could go home when suddenly Ron appeared.

"Wally, where the Bloody Hell have you been, mate?" he said failing to notice the rest of the Team. "Come on, there's a celebration at Gryffindor tower."

He dragged Wally away before he could protest, and the Team could do nothing but follow them and hope Ron let him go before someone spotted them.

They caught up to Harry and Hermione who were waiting in the Entrance Hall for them. When Hermione spotted the Team she paled and shot Wally a horrified look. Wally could only shrug helplessly and jerk his head at Ron to explain why they were still there. Fortunately the Entrance Hall was devoid of anyone else, as they had probably returned to their common rooms to celebrate, or in the Slytherin's case sulk.

Harry didn't pay attention to the Team either as he repeated Ron's question as to where Wally had been. That changed when a nasally voice shouted out, "Who are you little whelps?"

Wally realized to his horror that Filch had spotted the Team. Filch went over to them and glared. "Who are you? I know every miserable student in this school and I've never seen you before."

The Team seemed to be at a loss of what to say, and Ron and Harry took notice of the group. "Hey, isn't that-?" Harry started to say.

Wally knew he only had one chance to get his friends out of there without them getting completely found out. He use his speed to run towards Filch and began running in a circle around him causing a twister that the caretaker got caught in it.

With Filch distracted he grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione (the first two had been gaping at the scene) and rush them over to the Team and quickly portkey them all away.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**April 20, 12:06 EDT**

They all reappeared in the Cave. Like when Hermione had first discovered Wally's alter ego the two wizards were in a gaping daze as they stared around the Cave. Hermione stood by them looking worried.

The first thing the Team did was call Batman and Flash. Once they arrived they explained the situation to him.

"Now the question is, do we let Ron and Harry keep their memories of Wally's powers," Kaldur concluded.

That snapped the two of them out of their daze, just like it had done with Hermione. They immediately began protesting, but were silenced by Batman's bat glare.

Batman then turned his glare on the Team and spent the next five minutes berating them on their stupidity and carelessness. Throughout that Flash was standing behind him frowning disapprovingly at the Team.

Once he was finished with that Batman walked over so that he was looming over Ron and Harry. "Give me one reason why I should trust you," he demanded in a voice that clearly meant doom if they couldn't answer correctly.

As usual the effect was terrifying. Ron was shaking slightly as he stammered out, "W-Wally's my cousin, o-our friend."

"Whom you've spent half the year not speaking too over a stupid matter," Artemis pointed out. She and the other girls were all glaring at the two boys. They had become good friends with Hermione over the months and were not pleased with how the they had been treating her.

The added effect of the heroines glaring on top of Batman's seemed to terrify the two wizards even further so that they were unable to form intelligible sentences.

Batman eventually grew impatient with the boys' stammering and turned to Wally. "Do you trust them?" he asked.

Wally gave his cousin and Harry a long look. Finally he said, "Yeah, they may be stupid sometimes, but I trust them."

Relief flashed over Ron and Harry's faces for a moment, but it was replaced with terror again as Batman glared down at them again. "For some reason Kid Flash trusts you two. If you _ever_ do anything to break that trust, you will suffer the consequences."

Flash decided to step in. "Take it easy, Bats. I would rather not explain to my Sister-In-Law why her nephew suddenly developed a fear of bats."

Despite being scared out of his wits Ron gave Flash a shocked look. "S-Sister-In-Law? Wait, you're the Mr. Allen that Wally's always going on about?"

Flash gave him a friendly smile. "Call me Uncle Barry, kid, we're family." He then turned to Wally, "So you're always talking about me, huh, Hotshot. All good thing I hope."

Wally shot his Uncle a grin.

Before leaving Batman gave the same secrecy orders that he did about Hermione, then swept back through the Zeta Tubes to let the teens sort things out for themselves. Flash followed after him, telling Wally that he should bring Ron to meet the Flash family sometime soon.

Both boys let out sighs of relief once they was gone. Then something seemed to occur to Harry. "Hang on, why did he only say that to me and Ron?"

The two boys shot questioning looks at Hermione. "You _knew_?" asked Ron in disbelief.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've known since November. Wally didn't tell me, I figured it out for myself. He and Batman both made me swear not to tell."

Ron could only gape at Hermione.

Trying to defuse the tension, Kaldur stepped forward. "Greetings, it is nice to finally meet the two of you. I am Aqualad."

Harry hesitantly shook his hand. "Harry Potter. Er, nice to meet you."

The rest of the Team introduced themselves by their hero names, except for Billy who had snuck away and hid to avoid being spotted while Batman had been interrogating the wizards.

Ron who was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that his cousin was a superhero turned his attention to the heroines, who were still glaring at them. "What?" he asked meekly.

M'gann crossed her arms. "Like Hermione said, she's known for months about Wally. And in that time she's become a good friend of ours."

"And we don't like the way you've been treating her," said Artemis angrily.

"Especially over something so stupid," said Raquel, cracking her knuckles.

The boys on the Team seemed to realize that now would be a good time to get out of there.

"Uhhhh, we'll leave you to it then," said Wally.

"Good choice," said Zatanna with a smirk.

The hero boys rushed out of the room, leaving the wizards at the mercy of four angry heroines and one other heroine that would probably get dragged into what ever revenge the others had planned.

They hid in the living room where Billy had taken refuge. "What's happening in there?" he asked as they came in.

As the boys settled into the living room they noticed that in the kitchen area a bag of flour, duct tape, several fruits (mostly tomatoes), and a whisk began levitating out of the kitchen and made their way towards the room the girls were in.

"… I don't think want to know," was all Wally could say.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And so Ron and Harry are now in the know, I guess the Team should have known better than to tempt fate. Don't worry Filch has no clue what happened, he thinks it was all an elaborate prank of some kind and is going to blame it on the Weasley twins.

A big Thank-You to **LittleEvilAngel** for suggesting that the Team get caught watching Quidditch, and another to the **Guest** who suggested that the girls all glare at Ron and Harry when they meet them.

_I own nothing_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Mount Justice**

**May 15, 18:45 EDT **

After whatever horrors the girls put them through both Ron and Harry refused to return to Mount Justice, and did their best to avoid the subject of Wally being a superhero. Ron in particular did his best to ignore Wally for a couple of weeks. After meeting Batman he understood why Hermione didn't tell him, but he was angry that Wally had kept such an important secret from him. It wasn't until Wally cornered him and gave him the whole 'Why Superheroes' Secret Identities _Must_ Remain Secret' speech, and promised to bring him to the next Flash Family outing did Ron cool off and start speaking to him again. The fact that he and Harry were also issued cell phones like Hermione's also didn't hurt either, once he'd been taught how to use it, mostly.

Hermione on the other hand continued to come to Team training sessions, and was getting pretty good at basic hand-to-hand combat. Black Canary eventually asked her to become a reserve member of the Team. She agreed, and was issued a magic-proof comm. device like Wally's so she could be contacted if her assistance was needed, or so she could call if she needed help. Ron and Harry were speechless when they heard about it.

Garfield was slowly, but surely adjusting to his new life. M'gann had given him a set of organic Martian cloths to wear, that adjusted when he shape-shifted, which he was getting better at each day. He also was getting the hang of being a hero on the Team, despite the fact that the older heroes were all hesitant to put him on a mission because he was so young.

Red Arrow called the Team to the mission room a few weeks after the Quidditch fiasco. Hermione was at the cave when the call came over the speakers, so she tagged along to see what was going on.

When they got to the mission room they saw Red Arrow standing by the holo computer. "As you all know, I was cloned from the original Speedy by Cadmus. Since that discovery I have been searching for the original Speedy, and I finally have a lead."

He pulled up a picture of a building. "Thanks to some digging, I found out that while the main one was in DC, Cadmus had more than one facility," he continued. "I've managed to find the location of another one in London."

Red Arrow than gave the Team an imploring look. "I am going to investigate this facility, but I wanted- I thought it might be safer to bring back-up. For Speedy anyway."

Kaldur moved over and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "You do not even need to ask, my friend. We will all gladly join you."

"But don't think we are only doing this for Speedy," Dick added. "We'll be watching your back too."

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "We don't want you getting hurt either."

Red Arrow gave a small smile.

Garfield began jumping up and down eagerly. "Oo, Oo, can I come! Pleeeaaase!"

M'gann looked unsure. "I don't know…"

Garfield shifted himself into a puppy and looked at them all with big cute eyes.

Red Arrow sighed. "Fine, you can come. But you'll be strictly on parameter outside. Keep watch, and don't come in."

Garfield looked disappointed, but knew that was the best he was going to get.

The Team then began discussing their strategy of entering the building, when they ran into a problem. M'gann didn't want Garfield on parameter alone, but most of them were needed inside the building.

Hermione stepped forward. "I'll come and stay outside with him," she volunteered.

The Team all turned to look at her. "Are you sure Hermione?" asked Zatanna. "You made it pretty clear you don't want to come on missions unless it's an end of the world crisis, or something like that."

Hermione sighed. "It's the most logical solution."

Red Arrow nodded. "Good. Now here's the plan…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**London **

**May 15, 10:52 P.M.**

When the Team arrived at the Cadmus building they split up into three groups as they had planned. The Alpha squad, consisting of Red Arrow, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy, snuck into the lower levels of Cadmus, while the Beta squad, which was Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Rocket, created a distraction in the upper levels. The Gamma squad, which was Beast Boy, and Jinx, remained outside the building to keep watch, and call the League if things got bad.

This new Cadmus building was similar to the first one in the fact that it looked like a normal lab at the top, but had secret lower levels underneath it.

Once Robin had hacked the system the Beta squad began their distraction by causing utter chaos in the upper labs, though they were all careful not to actually be seen.

As they did that the boys slipped onto the elevator without being seen and made their way to the lower levels.

"Okay, I have the security cameras hacked so the surveillance can't see us," said Robin as he worked on his wrist holo computer. "I'm not finding any files that screams 'Speedy is here,' but there seems to be a containment room on sublevel 43."

"Then that's where we'll start," said Red Arrow.

When the elevator opened on the 43rd floor the boys snuck out and made their way down the hall. Most of the security had gone to take care of the mess upstairs, so they didn't meet any opposition as they made their way to the room Robin had mentioned.

When they reached the containment room they found it filled with rows and rows of pods.

Superboy frowned when he saw the room. _"There was a room just like this at the DC Cadmus. It's where I found Match." _He then looked ashamed. _"I should have searched the room more thoroughly." _

"_It is not your fault, and it doesn't matter now," _said Aqualad. _"We are here now, and we will find Speedy if he is here."_

The boys fanned out and began looking through the rows. Kid Flash was assigned to check all the ones on the left side of the room since he was fastest. He raced through the rows checking each pod. He saw lots of different things inside the pods, but none of them appeared to be even remotely human.

He ran back to join the others, and could tell by the looks on their faces that they hadn't had any luck either. Red Arrow looked like he wanted to hit something.

Robin was on his computer again trying to hack deeper into the system to see if there was anywhere else that Speedy could be in the building, or anywhere that could give them clues on his location.

They were interrupted when a scientist entered the room and spotted them.

"_We've been spotted," _said Red Arrow.

"_Kid, go!" _Aqualad ordered.

The scientist made like he was going to run away, but Kid Flash was too fast for him. Kid Flash caught the guy's wrist and dragged him back over towards the other heroes. The man struggled against Kid Flash but couldn't get free. The whole situation seemed to have surprised him so much that he forgot to speak, at least until he saw Red Arrow.

"P-Project Broken Arrow, how'd you get here?" he stammered, staring at Roy with wide eyes.

Red Arrow's eyes widened when he heard that and he grabbed the scientist by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You've seen someone like me before?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

The scientist seemed to have forgotten his voice again and was only able to nod franticly.

"Where?" Red Arrow demanded.

"H-he was here a few weeks a-ago," the man stuttered. "He w-was shipped here from another l-location."

"Where is he now!" Red Arrow demanded again, in a voice that suggested he was losing his patience.

"H-he was transferred t-to a m-m-more secure location l-last m-month," the man squeaked. "I-I swear I don't know where."

Robin walked over to the man. "Where would that information be?"

"I-I don't know," the man said. "I-I-I'm not authorized f-for that sort of thing."

Red Arrow glared at the man. "If you're lying to us-"

The scientist looked even more terrified and swore up and down that that was all he knew.

Superboy stepped forward. "What about Project Match?"

The man looked alarmed. "I-I'm not authorized for that either. I've o-only heard rumors a-about that project."

"Well," Red Arrow snarled.

"They-they say t-that project is b-b-being run personally b-by a higher up, I don't know who."

Aqualad turned to Robin who had finished his hacking. "Well, do your findings back up his claim?"

Robin nodded. "This building has zilch on both of them. Speedy and Match aren't here."

"Then we are done here," said Aqualad.

Red Arrow dropped the timid scientist and Robin tied him up with a bat-bola. "Thanks for your help," he called as they ran back to the elevator.

While they were on the elevator Aqualad frowned. "Something is wrong, I can't contact Miss Martian."

The other boys shared a worried look and tried to contact their girlfriends. "Artemis, come in," Kid Flash called over his comm.

No answer.

Beside him, Superboy and Robin were getting the same result.

Kid Flash then tried to contact Jinx and to his relief he was able to get through. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We've lost contact with Beta squad. Have you seen anything suspicious?" asked Aqualad.

"Nope, a bunch of people came out of the building but that's it," said Beast Boy. "Should we call the League?"

"Not yet," said Aqualad. "Let us first investigate the situation. We will let you know if it requires League assistance."

When they got back to the first floor the entire place looked like a war zone. Nothing in the building seemed unbroken. The boys picked their way through the mess with Superboy taking the lead, searching franticly for M'gann.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the next room. The boys raced towards the sound and saw Artemis and Rocket fighting against Metallo. Zatanna and Miss Martian were both on the ground unconscious, and under the protection of one of Rocket's force fields.

The boys quickly rushed in to join the fight. Superboy launched himself at Metallo in a rage and managed to punch him in the jaw sending him flying backwards.

The rest went to join Artemis and Rocket. "Are you alright?" Kid Flash asked when they reached them.

Artemis nodded. "It's about time you got here. We're fine, but this guy is tuff."

"Why thank you," said Metallo sarcastically as he got back to his feet.

Superboy tried to punch him again, but Metallo opened a part of his chest revealing a glowing piece of kryptonite. When Superboy got close he had to stop as he felt the effects of the stone. Metallo used that as an opportunity to knock him away and through a wall.

"When I was hired to be the security for this place I thought it'd be a boring job," said Metallo as he made his way towards the rest of the heroes. "Guess I was wrong."

"We have to get the kryptonite out of him," said Robin. "It's his power source, with out it he can't move."

Aqualad nodded. "Go."

Metallo apparently heard them because he shut his chest compartment back up.

The Team all launched their attacks aiming at where the compartment was, but they were all either deflected or knocked back. Red Arrow and Artemis' arrows had no effect on Metallo's metal skin, neither did Robin's birdarangs. Aqualad couldn't get close enough to reach him and was thrown through the wall after Superboy. Kid Flash knocked back to where Rocket was protecting Miss Martian and Zatanna when he tried to attack the android.

That's when he got an idea. He ducked behind Rocket's shield and radioed Jinx. "Jinx, how did that summoning charm go again?"

"You point your wand at the object and say _**Accio**_ name of object," she said worriedly. "What's happening? Should we call the League?"

"If this doesn't work, than maybe," said Kid Flash pulling out his wand.

He pointed it towards Metallo who was busy trying to back Robin into a corner. _**"Accio Kryptonite!"**_

Metallo stopped short and stared down at his chest looking confused. From inside his body the heroes could hear the sound of metal being bent and broken, and a dent was forming at Metallo's back. After a minute his back burst open and the chunk of Kryptonite flew out of it towards Kid Flash, who caught it.

Metallo turned around and tried to regain his power source, but shut down a few steps before he reached Kid Flash.

Kid Flash grinned down at the hunk of Kryptonite. "Souvenir!"

With the fight over the Team quickly left the building, and not a moment to soon as police cars pulled up the second they were clear of the building.

"Come," said Aqualad making his way towards the bioship. "We will let the authorities handle it from here."

On the way back to the Cave the Alpha squad filled the rest in on what they found, and Red Arrow sat in the back of the bioship, brooding over their failure to find Speedy.

"Do not be discouraged," said Aqualad, trying to cheer him up. "You have made progress in your search tonight."

"At least now you know he's still alive," Artemis pointed out.

"And being alive means he's rescue-able," said Kid Flash.

"I copied everything off that Cadmus' mainframe," said Robin. "I'll give you a copy and we can look through them for more clues."

Red Arrow looked a bit more encouraged after that. "Thank you," was all he said.

The Team spent the rest of the ride home in relative silence.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I wanted to do a Speedy rescue attempt. I was really tempted to have them find him, but decided to stick to canon on this, since I have no idea how Speedy would react to everything. The whole thing seemed a bit boring so I threw in a fight scene. Metallo was the only bad guy I could think that might do a job like this. I also almost forgot to get Kid Flash a souvenir.

Also a Thank You to **PlatoDan **for the suggestion that helped inspire this chapter.

_I own nothing_


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**May 31, 12:33 P.M.**

It was the weekend before exams at Hogwarts, and everyone was feeling the pressure. Wally wasn't sure who was getting the worst of it, the Seventh Years who had to take N.E.W.T.s, Hermione who had all her classes at the same time, or he himself for having to go through exams at two different schools.

Harry and Ron weren't helping when they found Hermione's exam schedule and began asking if she wrote down her exam schedule correctly since it had her taking two exams at once.

"What?" she asked taking it. "Of course I have."

"Is there any point in asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" asked Harry.

"No," she said shifting through her bag. "Have any of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_?_"_

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," Ron mumbled quietly.

Hermione didn't seem to hear him and kept digging through her stuff.

Wally raised an eyebrow and gave his cousin a puzzled look. "You actually read something like that willingly?"

Ron nodded. "Like I said, bedtime reading, its so boring it puts me right to sleep."

Wally rolled his eyes. _'I should have known.'_

Just then Harry's pet owl, Hedwig, flew through the window with a letter. Harry took the letter, opened it and said, "It's from Hagrid. Buckeak's appeal- it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, who was glaring at Ron for insulting her book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry still reading. "But it's at the same time as our exams so Wally still can't testify."

Wally scowled. "Dang it!"

Harry's attention was still on the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic is coming and-" he paused and his eyes widened, "-and an executioner."

Hermione stopped glaring at Ron and looked startled. "They're bringing an executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"Yeah, it does," said Wally solemnly.

"They can't!" Ron snarled. "I've spent _ages _reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

Wally glared at his cousin for once again forgetting that he helped with the research too.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 6, 6:06 P.M.**

Exam week at Hogwarts was as almost as brutal as Fred and George said it would be.

He didn't have too much to worry about as far as his exams at Gotham Academy went, since he, Dick, Artemis, Barbra, and a friend of Artemis' that he'd been introduced to named Bette, had spent several afternoons together studying. For him those exams were a snap. Hogwarts exams on the other hand-

In the Transfiguration exam they had to turn a teapot into a tortoise. Wally's love for speed was his downfall in this as it transferred to his tortoise, which ended up being faster than a usual tortoise and ran around the classroom. It was also still as red as the teapot had been.

Charms exam had them performing Cheering Charms on each other. That wasn't so bad because since that was the class they had missed on Hermione's début as Jinx. Hermione had been distraught over missing the class and made Wally help her practice it, so he had that spell down cold. It was more than he could say for Harry, who's spell caused Ron to burst into hysterical laughter that for a second made Wally think he'd been doused with Joker Venom.

The Care of Magical Creatures exam was a breeze, mostly because Hagrid was too preoccupied with the up coming appeal. They were each given a flobberworm and were told that to pass it still had to be alive at the end of the exam. Since flobberworms survive best when you don't mess with them it was easy. The only one who didn't pass was one of Blondie's cronies, who accidentally stepped on his.

The Potions exam was also a piece of cake for Wally. His Confusion Concoction came out perfectly, and he had the pleasure of watching Snape's face pucker up as he was once again forced to give him a high grade.

The Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology exams were a challenge, but Wally was confident that he had passed.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts exam was trickier. Mr. Lupin explained that their exam was an obstacle course where the had to wade through a pool of grindylows, navigate around a bunch of Red Caps, go through a marsh and avoid a hinkypunk, then face another boggart.

Wally was a bit nervous about that last part. While waiting for his turn he spent the majority of his time trying to come up with a way to turn his vision of everyone being dead because he failed into something funny. He was still wracking his brain when he opened the trunk that contained the boggart. He was once again in the Alien Mothership surrounded by the bodies of everyone he cared about and even a few of the people he didn't care for. He did his best to beat it, he really did. He tried to imagine everyone standing up and saying something like 'Gotcha' or 'Made You Look' as he cast the spell that Mr. Lupin said would fight off the boggart.

It didn't work quite like he planned as the bodies rose up and became zombie like as they rasped "April Fools!" He ended up falling backwards out of the trunk feeling thoroughly freaked out.

After getting back up he stormed into the castle and refused to talk about it to anyone, though he did see Harry and Mr. Lupin shared a knowing look.

His last exam was that he and Hermione had their Arithmancy exam while Harry and Ron had Divination.

When he and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room afterward they found a letter waiting for them. In shaky hand writing the letter said-

'_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset._

_Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want_

_you to see it._

_Hagrid_

Wally began vibrating in rage. "This can't be legal, how could they do this?"

Ron arrived before Hermione could reply with Harry following soon after. Once Harry read the letter he said, "We've got to go. He can't just sit there on his own waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," said Ron. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry…"

Wally frowned. "I could run us out, but with all the trips we might get seen."

Harry shook his head. "If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"

"Where is it?" asked Hermione.

Harry told them about when he had snuck into Hogsmeade despite Hermione and Wally's warnings not to. It turns out that despite going there in the Invisibility Cloak he'd been spotted by Blondie and had to leave it in the passageway in order to avoid being caught with it. Which was smart since Snape caught him just after he left the passageway. And how afterward he had also lost his Marauder's Map to Mr. Lupin.

"… If Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he concluded.

"That's true," said Hermione looking over at Wally. "If he sees _you…_"

Wally caught on to what she was saying. He grinned and said, "To quote my Uncle, I'll be back in a flash."

He heard the Golden Trio groan as he zipped out of the common room and back to the one-eyed-witch statue. Remembering how Harry had opened it the first time he slipped into the passageway and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak that he found tucked into a corner. He then raced back to the common room, just in time to hear Ron say, "Does Mr. Allen really say that?"

"Yup," said Wally coming to a stop behind him and making them all jump. "It drives us all nuts. And Ron, he told you to call him Uncle Barry."

Wally then handed over the Invisibility Cloak to Harry, and they all made plans to go see Hagrid after dinner.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

However after dinner Wally got a call through his comm. as he and the others were sneaking away. The voice on the other end said, "Suit up in stealth mode, and meet us on the outskirts of the forest by Hagrid's hut. Bring Aqualad and Zatanna, and do _not_ be seen."

Wally was completely confused by the instructions, but decided to trust them. He shot an apologetic look at the other three. "Guys, it looks like something has come up, could you tell Hagrid I'm sorry for not being able to testify for me."

Ron looked scandalized. "Now! Can't it wait?"

Wally shook his head. "No, I really don't think so. It sounded pretty urgent."

Harry and Ron began to look angry with him, but Hermione reminded them about how his missions often saved the world and that was more important. That calmed them down, but Ron muttered, "It'd better be bloody well important."

Wally gave his cousin one last apologetic smile then quickly portkeyed to the Cave, and called in Kaldur and Zatanna. After explaining the situation to them, they suited up and portkeyed back to Hogwarts and snuck over to the meeting place.

A few minutes after they got there they heard the approaching footsteps of the people who had called Kid Flash.

He turned to them and said, "I sure hope you have a good reason for doing this, because quite frankly, I'm lost."

From behind the trees stepped Harry and Hermione, both looking much more ragged than they did ten minutes ago.

"Believe me Wally," said Harry seriously. "We are _really_ going to need heroes for this."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N sorry for the cliffhanger I know they're evil. I figured it'd be too complicated to have Wally go to the Shrieking Shack with the others, plus he might have to reveal his powers, so I thought it'd be better to do things this way. What that way is, you'll find out soon.

A Thank-You to **AriLivesnotDylan** for suggesting I add in zombies. Sorry I didn't give them a bigger part but I _**really**_ hate zombies.

_I own nothing_


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 6, 8:22 P.M.**

"Perhaps it would be best if you start from the beginning," suggested Aqualad.

Hermione nodded. "As Wal-Kid Flash might have already explained, Harry and I have already lived this time and used my Time-Turner to come back in time to fix some things. Three hours to be exact. You see after we leave Hagrid's hut things are going to start getting… crazy."

She then turned to look Kid Flash in the eye. "You were right, Wally, about everything. About Black being innocent, Ron being involved somehow, everything."

Kid Flash tensed at the mention of his cousin. "Is Ron going to be alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine. He was unconscious when we left, that's why he didn't come."

That didn't do much to calm Kid Flash's nerves.

Harry and Hermione then told the three heroes all of what would happen later that night.

Kid Flash frowned. "So he got away."

Harry nodded his head angrily. "Yes, but maybe you can use your speed to catch him without being caught yourself," he said hopefully.

"I'll sure try," said Kid Flash.

"But it might be better to have a backup plan, just in case," said Zatanna thoughtfully. She held out her hands and said, _**"Raeppa Ym Redrocmac!" **_There was a puff of smoke and her digital camcorder appeared in her hands.

Aqualad realized what she was suggesting and nodded. "Do it. Kid Flash, you go with her. But stay out of sight."

Hermione also understood their plan and said, "You don't have to go there just yet. First we need to save Buckbeak."

The five of them turned their attention to Hagrid's hut. As they watched they heard a knock at the door. Hagrid opened the door and peered outside. They could hear Harry's voice whisper, "It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid replied, stepping back to let the invisible Golden Trio through the door.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," muttered Harry.

Zatanna snickered. "Maybe the weirdest _you've_ ever done, but not for us."

Harry gave them a skeptical look. And the tree heroes began recounting some of the stranger parts of their careers.

"Well, one time we went to two alternate dimensions, one where I'm an adult and the only Flash, and another where I'm still Kid Flash and am dating a pink-haired Hermione."

"What!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"And all three of us have turned into Doctor Fate in the past."

"Also this isn't the first time I've time traveled."

"We once had to save the League from mind control."

"We were nearly cloned while in Cadmus."

"Red Arrow turned out to be a clone, none of us saw that coming."

"I once got tricked into kissing Clayface. Yuck!"

"Six months of our memories were wiped away in a hostile country."

"Didn't you boys get kidnapped by Gorillas once."

"I saved a Queen! Which might not be weird, but it is cool."

"Artemis and I once met a ghost girl who could be solid if she wanted to be, but she could only say one word, 'Secret,' and we helped her bring her murderer to justice."

"I once had my brain switched with-"

"Stop," said Harry looking overwhelmed. "I get it, alright, you've done way weirder stuff than this."

Kid Flash snickered at the looks on his and Hermione's faces. He then took the moment to give the two of them a glance over. They definitely had been put through a lot. Both of them were wearing cloths that were ripped in a few places, Hermione had a bandaged scratch on her cheek and winced when she leaned against a tree, and Harry had several scrapes on his hands and a bruise forming on his chin. He once again hoped that his cousin would be alright.

Harry was looking over at Buckbeak who was tethered out in the garden behind Hagrid's hut. "Now?" he asked.

"No!" whispered Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," muttered Harry hopelessly.

Kid Flash on the other hand grinned. "Piece of cake."

Just then there was a loud crash inside the hut.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione explained. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment-"

A shriek sounded inside the hut, proving her right.

"Hermione," said Harry, "what if we- we just run in there and grab him-"

"No," said Hermione looking terrified. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!" Harry protested.

Aqualad gave Harry a stern look. "Harry, what would you think if you saw yourself bursting into that house?"

Harry paused to think. "I'd-I'd think I'd gone mad," he said finally, "or I'd think there was some Dark magic going on-"

"Or a clone," Kid Flash piped in. "Possibly an evil I'm-going-to-replace-you-and-hurt-your-loved-ones-and make-them-think-you-did-it clone."

"_Exactly!" _Hermione continued. "You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards meddle with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

Harry didn't look happy but he agreed to stay hidden.

Just then they spotted Dumbledore, the Minister Fudge, a committee member, and the executioner leaving the castle and heading for the hut.

"We're about to come out," Hermione whispered.

Kid Flash was a bit confused by the line up. "Doesn't the Minister of Magic have better things to do than to witness an execution of a school pet?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and shrugged. "I suppose he might just be here to talk to Dumbledore and decided to tag along," Hermione mused.

The five had to get quiet as the back door of the house opened and the Golden Trio stepped out. After protesting and offering to stay, Hagrid told them to leave and not listen, and they slipped back under the Invisibility Cloak and hurried away.

Hagrid failed to close his back door, letting the five that were hidden in the woods hear what was going on in the cabin.

"Where is the beast?" they heard the executioner ask in a cold voice.

"Out-outside," Hagrid croaked.

The five made sure they were hidden as the executioner peered through the window and stared at Buckbeak.

Once his face vanished Kid Flash darted forward. He stopped in front of the hippogriff and gave a bow. Buckbeak glared at him for a few seconds then bowed back.

Not wasting any time Kid Flash ran over to where Buckbeak was tied to the fence. After untying the knot he began trying to pull Buckbeak into the woods. The only problem was, Buckbeak didn't feel like moving.

After several fruitless tugs Aqualad ran over and helped him pull. With the addition of the Atlanian's strength the two were able to pull Buckbeak out of sight among the trees. With that done they went back to their hiding places and waited.

A few seconds later Hagrid's door burst open and the huts inhabitants came out. They all froze at the sight of the hippogriffless garden.

"Where is it?" asked the committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here! I saw it," insisted the executioner. "Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore in an amused voice.

"Beaky!" Hagrid cried.

The executioner seemed enraged that he had nothing to kill and swung his axe at the fence.

Hermione's eyes widened. "That was what we heard. We thought it was the execution, but it was that."

Back at the hut Hagrid had begun crying tears of joy. "Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone_! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

When Buckbeak heard Hagrid he tried to go back to him and it took all five of the hidden teens to keep him from doing so.

The adults at the cabin all went back inside for various reasons and the teens decided to move over into the woods by the Whomping Willow.

"There's Ron," said Harry once they'd found their hiding place.

Kid Flash watched as his cousin ran across the lawn and dive for something in the grass, all the while shouting at Hermione's cat to get away.

"There's Sirius!" said Harry as a huge black dog came from the passageway under the Whomping Willow. The dog knocked the Harry that was by the willow flat, then clamped it's jaws onto Ron's arm and dragged him back towards the passage.

Kid Flash tensed when he saw his cousin's leg break in his efforts to get away. Aqualad placed his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder to clam him down. "You're sure he'll be okay?" Kid Flash couldn't help but ask again.

Hermione nodded as she and Harry watched themselves get smacked around by the Whomping Willow until Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, pressed the knot on the tree causing the whole tree to freeze.

The past versions of Harry and Hermione disappeared under the tree and Aqualad turned to Kid Flash and Zatanna. "You know what to do."

"Wait," said Harry. "Wally, you should go grab my Invisibility Cloak to keep you from being seen.

The two nodded and Kid Flash darted out of his hiding place and snatched up the cloak, then he ran back and picked Zatanna up bridal style and carried her through Hogsmeade to the Shrieking Shack.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Once the two of them had hopped the fence they scaled the house until they were sitting on a ledge outside the room Harry and Hermione told them about. Once they were sure they weren't going to fall off, they set up Zatanna's camcorder so that it had a view of the whole room through the window but didn't turn it on just yet. And then they covered themselves with the cloak.

Not a moment to soon as the dog burst into the room and deposited Ron on the floor beside the bed in the room. Ron backed away from it shaking in terror. He grew even more terrified when the dog changed into Sirius Black. Ron bravely held his wand out in front of him, but before he could utter a spell Black snatched the wand and pushed Ron back down. Just then Crookshanks entered the room and hopped up on the bed. When Black saw the cat he hid in the shadows behind the door.

Kid Flash made a mental note to increase Hermione's stealth training, as he could hear both her and Harry trying to sneak up to the room from his hiding place outside. They entered and Ron tried to tell them it was a trap. The two wheeled around and were disarmed by Black using Ron's wand.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," said Black in a hoarse voice. "Your would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

Kid Flash wondered if this guy was _trying_ to make himself look like the bad guy. He had of course filled Harry and Ron in about his doubts about Black, but neither of them had believed him and Harry was still mad about his parent's deaths.

When Harry heard Black's comment about his father he started forward but was held back by Hermione and Ron. Hermione pushed him behind her and slipped into a defensive stance that Black Canary had taught her.

Ron tried to stand up on his broken leg. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said bravely.

Black glanced over to him. "Lie down. You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron snapped as he leaned on Harry to help him stand upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There will only be one murder here tonight," said Black with a grin.

"Why's that?" snarled Harry as he tried to duck around Hermione, but Ron held him back. "Didn't care the last time, did you?" Didn't mind slaughtering all those muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared. He broke free and rammed into Black and began attacking him. Black got his hands around Harry's throat, and Hermione rushed over and gave Black a kick and made him let go of Harry. Ron managed to throw himself at Black's wand hand and knock the wand free. Harry darted over and snatched up is wand and pointed it at Black yelling for the other two to get out of the way.

They did so and Harry kept his wand pointed at Black. "Going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked.

Harry walked over to him. "You killed my parents," he said.

"I don't deny it," said Black. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," said Black urgently. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," snapped Harry and he proceeded to tell Black about what he heard every time he was near a dementor.

While he was talking Crookshanks darted past Harry and lay down on Black as if to protect him. Black tried to get it off, but he sunk in his claws and wouldn't budge.

For about two minutes they all just stood there. Black sprawled in the corner. Harry standing over him with his wand pointed at his heart. Hermione and Ron behind him, waiting for something to happen.

Then from inside the house came the sound of footsteps.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed. "WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-_QUICK!_"

The door burst open and in came Mr. Lupin. He took one look around then shouted _**"Expelliarmus!"**_ disarming Harry and Hermione (who had gathered her and Ron's wands).

"Where is he Sirius?" asked Mr. Lupin.

The Golden Trio stared at him in confusion. Their confusion grew as Black lifted his hand and pointed towards Ron.

Mr. Lupin on the other hand seemed to be on the same page as Black. "But then… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless- unless _he_ was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Black nodded.

Harry spoke up. "Professor, what's going on-?"

He cut himself off as he watched Mr. Lupin walk over to Black, help him up and give him a hug.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Mr. Lupin turned to look at Hermione who was pointing at him and stammering accusingly.

"Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain-" Mr. Lupin tried to say.

"I trusted you!" yelled Harry. "And all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now- Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione yelled again. "Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- _he's a werewolf!"_

There was a stunned silence for a few moments before Mr. Lupin said, "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead… But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

"I knew it!" Kid Flash couldn't help but whisper. Zatanna elbowed him to be quiet.

Fortunately when he had said that Ron had let out another painful whimper as he clutched his broken leg. Mr. Lupin move over to help him but Ron snapped, "_Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Mr. Lupin stopped and turned back to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

"Ages," said Hermione. "Wally and I found out while doing Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you two check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," said Hermione.

Mr. Lupin let out a dry laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," said Hermione quietly. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have convinced Wally that we should tell everyone about what you are!"

"I must say, I'm a bit surprised Wally isn't here with you all," Mr. Lupin remarked.

"You better be glad he isn't!" snapped Ron. "You lot wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"Maybe," said Mr. Lupin. "I have a feeling that boy is more than he seems, if his boggart is anything to go by."

Kid Flash stiffened, and hoped Mr. Lupin wasn't on to him.

"As telling people what I am," Mr. Lupin continued. "The already know. At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" asked Ron. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Mr. Lupin replied. "He had to work hard to convince certain teachers I was trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" shouted Harry pointing at Black. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

"I have _not _been helping Sirius," Mr. Lupin said, "If you'll just give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-"

He tossed each of the Golden Trio back their wands. "There," he continued. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Harry caught his, but continued glaring at the older men. "If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?"

"The map," Mr. Lupin explained. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Moony- that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You _wrote-"_

"The important thing is I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione, and possibly Wally, might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And besides Wally, I was right wasn't I?"

Mr. Lupin started to pace as he continued to speak. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How'd you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it… The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back to the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" asked Harry. "No we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Mr. Lupin continued, ignoring Harry's outburst. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!"

"And then I saw another dot," moving fast toward you, labled _Sirius Black_… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" snapped Ron.

This was the part Hermione and Harry had told them about. Zatanna reached over to her camcorder and hit the record button.

Unaware he and the others were being filmed Mr. Lupin turned to Ron and corrected him, "No, Ron. Two of you."

He then moved over towards Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he asked.

Ron looked completely bewildered. "What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Mr. Lupin. "Could I see him please?"

Hesitantly Ron reached into his robes and pulled out his struggling pet rat.

M. Lupin gave the rat a long hard look.

"What?" Ron asked again, holding his rat close to him. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," said Black.

"What d'you mean- of course he's a rat-"

"No, he's not," said Mr. Lupin. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so how do you all like my take on how Wally deals with this? I was careful not to actually say Lupin is a werewolf up until this point, though it might have been obvious. Not many chapters left to write.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

Also I'm at the point where I need to start planning ahead for my sequel. I won't say much, but I will say that I plan to have a person on the Team compete in the tournament. What I need help with is I need to know who I should have compete. I know I'm not going to use Robin, as there is already a fic on this site that has him as the Team champion. I'm leaning towards Wally, or maybe Zatanna. If anyone has an opinion or idea I'd like to hear it.

_I own nothing_


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Hogsmeade**

**June 6, 9:48 P.M.**

There was a stunned silence after Black's proclamation. It was eventually broken by Ron summing up what he and the rest of the Golden Trio were clearly thinking, "You're both mental."

Hermione shook her head, but she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead_!" Harry exclaimed. _"He_ killed him twelve years ago!" he pointed at Black.

"I meant to," said Black, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

Black lunged forward and tried to grab Scabbers, causing Ron to yelp in pain as he fell on his broken leg.

Mr. Lupin dragged him back yelling that they had to explain themselves first. Black protested that they could explain later, but eventually Mr. Lupin was able to convince him to wait.

"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron. "I've had enough of this. I'm off." He tried to stand on his good leg.

Mr. Lupin frowned. "You're going o hear me out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled. He fell off balance and Harry helped him back onto the bed.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," said Harry. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" snarled Black as he glared at Ron's rat.

"Everyone thought that Sirius killed Peter," said Mr. Lupin. "I believed it myself- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

From the looks on their faces, both Ron and Harry still thought they were nuts, but Hermione still looked thoughtful.

"But Professor Lupin…" said Hermione, "when I did a report on Animagi in Transfiguration class I saw the Ministry's list of all witches and wizards that can become animals, but Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list-"

Mr. Lupin laughed. "Right again, Hermione! but the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them he story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began…"

He broke off as a loud creak sounded in the house. Mr. Lupin peered through the door but didn't seem to see anyone.

"This place is haunted!" Ron said nervously.

"It's not," said Mr. Lupin. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." Mr. Lupin then went on to explain how he had become a werewolf, and about how Dumbledore took sympathy on him and let him come to school anyway after taking some precautions. Mr. Lupin would use the Shrieking Shack as a place to hide while he was transformed. He then told about how he had become friends with Black, Pettigrew, and Harry's father. His friends eventually found out about him being a werewolf and became Animagi to keep him company during his transformations.

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all of my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along," Mr. Lupin concluded.

"Snape?" asked Black. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

From his hiding place, Kid Flash knew they had mentioned Snape's name at least two times before that, and wondered why Black only just noticed it.

He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here as well," said Mr. Lupin. He then went on to explain that Snape had gone to school with them, and thanks to a prank gone wrong by Black hated both him and Lupin. Apparently Black had told him how to get passed the Whomping Willow, which nearly had Snape getting eaten by a werewolf, but was saved by Harry's father.

Both Kid Flash and Zatanna exchanged looks when Black made it clear he wasn't sorry for nearly killing the guy.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That right," said a sneering voice. They all turned to see Snape stepping through the door with his wand pointing at Lupin.

Snape looked like Christmas had come early. "You're wondering perhaps how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office Lupin You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying in your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus-" Mr. Lupin tried to say, but Snape interrupted him, saying that he had warned Dumbledore about Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin tried to protest, but Snape wouldn't hear it, and cast a spell to tie Mr. Lupin up in ropes. Hermione protested saying that maybe they should hear them out, but Snape shouted at her to shut up and threatened her with suspension. Before turning to Black and taunting him that he would take him strait to the dementors. When he threatened to hand Mr. Lupin over to the dementors as well Harry moved so that he was blocking the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're I enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been there to save your skin-"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry protested. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," Snape snapped. "Get out of the way, Potter."

Harry yelled at Snape calling him pathetic for holding a grudge, and Snape yelled back that Harry should be thanking him and that he was just as bad as his father.

Harry raised his wand, but someone else beat him to it.

"_**Stupify!" **_

Snape was hit by a stunning spell that was so powerful it knocked him sideways and smashed him against a wall. Everyone turned and stared in shock at Hermione, who was the one who had blasted him.

She seemed just as surprised as the rest of them. "I attacked a teacher… I attacked a teacher…" she whispered. "Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble-"

Black went and untied Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin then turned to Hermione and thanked her.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and held her wand ready to cast another spell. "You should really thank Wally. He-His muggle Uncle is a police officer so he knows about the law. He and some friends got interested in Black's case and did some research. He showed me what he found and told me that the evidence used to put Black away was a joke, and gave him reason to doubt Black's guilt. And after Black broke into the castle the second time he and his friends deduced that Ron might have something to do with everything. And after sharing that with me, well, I'd like to know the truth."

Black's eyes widened at the thought that someone might think he was innocent.

Mr. Lupin nodded. "I'll do that next time I see him." He then turned to face Ron. "It's time we offered you some proof. You, boy- give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched his pet to his chest and seemed reluctant. "Come off it. Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on _Scabbers?_ I mean… Okay say Pettigrew could turn into a rat- there are millions of rats- how's he supposed to know which one he's after if was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Mr. Lupin. "How _did_ you find out where he was?"

Black reached into his robes and pulled out a newspaper clipping and held it out for them to see.

Using the zoom on the camcorder Zatanna zoomed in to the clipping before Mr. Lupin took it to examine it. Kid Flash recognized it as one Ron had shown him earlier that year. Uncle Arthur had won some gold and treated his family to a trip to Egypt to visit cousin Bill. In winning he and the family had gotten their picture put in the Daily Prophet. That was the clipping that Black had pulled out.

"How did you get this?" asked Mr. Lupin.

"Fudge," Black explained. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page… on the boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"

"My God," gasped Mr. Lupin still studying the clip. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron snapped.

"He's got a toe missing," Black pointed out.

"Of course," said Lupin. "So simple… so _brilliant_… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed. When I cornered him, he yelled for th whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself- then sped down the sewer with the other rats…"

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" asked Mr. Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!" Ron protested. "He's been in my family for ages, right-"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Mr. Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We-we've been taking good care of him!"

"Not looking to good at the moment, though, is he? I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

Ron tried to blame that on Hermione's cat, but Kid Flash knew that wasn't true. Black then explained that Crookshanks was much more intelligent then they had thought and had been helping Sirius try and get to Scabbers. When Scabbers figured that out he faked his own death again to get away.

"And why did he fake his death?" asked Harry angrily. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents. And now you've come to finish him off?"

"Yes I have," said Black while he glared at Scabbers.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" He yelled.

"Harry," said Mr. Lupin, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down- but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter_ betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked Peter down-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

Black had a agonized look on his face. "Harry… I as good as killed them. I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out to your parents' house strait away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must have done… what I'd done…" he couldn't say anymore after that.

"Enough of this," said Mr. Lupin seriously. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat._"

"What are you going to do to him if I give him to you?" asked Ron.

"Force him to show himself," Mr. Lupin replied. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated for a minute then held out his struggling pet. Mr. Lupin took him from him. He and Sirius cast a spell on the rat and Kid Flash and Zatanna made sure the camcorder had a good view of the results.

A short balding man stood where Scabbers had been.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Mr. Lupin in a sarcastically cheerful voice. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius… R-Remus…" Pettigrew squeaked, as his eyes kept darting to the door. "My friends…my old friends…"

Black looked about to attack him then and there, but Mr. Lupin held him back. "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed-"

"Remus," Pettigrew begged. "You don't believe him do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we heard," said Lupin in a cold voice. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so-"

"He's come to kill me again!" Pettigrew wailed. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me Remus…"

Black glared at Pettigrew, but Mr. Lupin said, "No one's going to try to kill you until we've sorted a few things out."

Pettigrew protested that he had been hiding to avoid Black, because he knew he'd come after him eventually. When Mr. Lupin asked how he had expected him to do that while he was in Azkaban, Pettigrew replied that it was because Voldemort had taught him Dark Magic, causing Black to start laughing.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" asked Black.

Pettigrew flinched at the name.

Black taunted him about his reaction to his master's name. He then said that Pettigrew hadn't been in hiding to avoid him, but to avoid Voldemort's supporters, who hadn't been to happy about Pettigrew's information leading their master to his demise. Pettigrew said that if Death Eaters went after him it would have been because he put one of Voldemort's best men in prison.

Black was furious at being called a spy and said that Pettigrew had been the spy, and that Pettigrew had only been the Secret-Keeper at his suggestion, since he would be the last person they'd expect, while Black was a decoy.

"So Wally was right about that too then," Hermione muttered. When she saw the others staring at her she explained, "It seems Wally and his friends deduced the possibility of this whole thing, but lacked the evidence to prove it. They thought Black being the Secret-Keeper might be too obvious."

"Who is this Wally and friends?" asked Black. "I'd like to meet them."

"My cousin and some American squibs," Ron said quickly.

"Well, actually, Zee and Kal are magic, just, uh, home schooled," Hermione pointed out.

"Though I do wonder," Hermione continued. "If Scabbers- I mean this- this man- he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

Pettigrew jumped on that statement. "There! Thank You! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why would I?"

Black snapped that it was because he would have nothing to gain by doing so, and said that that was why he became the pet of a wizarding family, so he could keep an ear open for news about if Voldemort ever returned.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully before asking, "Er- Mr. Black- Sirius?"

Black looked startled to be addressed as such and stared at her.

Taking this as permission to continue, Hermione asked, "If you don't mind my asking, how-how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

Pettigrew tried to jump on that too, but Mr. Lupin glaring at him shut him up.

Black explained that he didn't loose his mind in there because he knew he was innocent and that fact kept him sane. He also explained that he would turn himself into a dog to escape the effects of the dementors for a while, because dementors do not have the same effect on animals that they did people. When he realized that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts in the perfect position to strike if he had a reason to, he knew he had to escape. So one night turned into a dog and he slipped past the dementors as they were bringing him food, then swam back to the mainland and made his way to Hogwarts.

"I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…" Black then gave Harry an imploring look. "Believe me. Believe me, Harry. I would never betray James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Harry finally seemed to believe him, and nodded.

"No!" Pettigrew shrieked, and fell to his knees, crawling over and begging everyone in the room to help him, first Black and Mr. Lupin who refused and apologized to each other for thinking the other might have been a spy. Then to Ron, who was disgusted by the fact that he had had this man as a pet for so long. Then to Hermione, who backed away from him in a fighting stance she had learned in training. Finally he went to Harry and begged him for mercy, saying his father wouldn't have wanted him killed.

Black was furious that Pettigrew even spoke to Harry, and wrenched him away from the boy and on to the floor. Pettigrew kept begging, saying that Voldemort had forced him to tell, and that he would have killed him, which only served to infuriate Black more.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" he yelled at Pettigrew. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

He and Mr. Lupin stood over Pettigrew with their wands raised. "You should have realized," said Mr. Lupin, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Kid Flash was proud to see Hermione move to stop them, but Harry was louder in his protests. "NO!" he yelled moving himself to protect Pettigrew. "You can't kill him. You can't."

Both Mr. Lupin and Black stared at him in surprise.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," snarled Black. "this cringing bit of filth would see you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," said Harry. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."

Pettigrew began groveling at Harry's feet, thanking him for his mercy, and Harry told him that he only did it because he didn't want his Dad's friends to become murderers.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin agreed. "Stand aside, Harry."

When Harry hesitated, Mr. Lupin said, "I'm only going to tie him up. That's all I swear."

Harry moved and Mr. Lupin cast a spell that had Pettigrew bound and gagged on the floor. He then moved to cast a spell on Ron's leg to bind it till they got him to the Hospital Wing.

"What about Professor Snape?" asked Hermione looking a bit guilty.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Mr. Lupin, checking Snape's pulse. "You were just a little- overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er- perhaps it would be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this…"

Mr. Lupin cast a spell that levitated Snape into the air.

They then proceeded with the extra precaution of chaining Mr. Lupin and Ron to Pettigrew to make sure he didn't get away.

With that done they all filed out of the room and the two hidden heroes stopped the camera.

"Well that was eventful," Zatanna muttered as they climbed back down the building.

"But useful as a backup," said Kid Flash.

Once they were back on solid ground Kid Flash picked up Zatanna and ran back to where the others were hiding.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N and now the big reveal is over, time for some action.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

Also I'm at the point where I need to start planning ahead for my sequel. I won't say much, but I will say that I plan to have a person on the Team compete in the tournament. What I need help with is I need to know who I should have compete. I know I'm not going to use Robin, as there is already a fic on this site that has him as the Team champion. I'm leaning towards Wally, or maybe Zatanna. If anyone has an opinion or idea I'd like to hear it.

_I own nothing_


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 6, 10:33 P.M.**

Kid Flash and Zatanna soon reached the spot where they had left their friends. They settled back into their hiding places and Zatanna held up her camcorder. "We got it all on film."

Aqualad nodded. "Good, we will keep that as evidence, and a backup just in case."

A couple minutes later Hermione said, "Here we come!"

They watched as the group in question came out of the tree roots of the Whomping Willow and made their way towards the castle.

Harry glared at the form of Pettigrew as he stumbled along. "Wally, get ready. He'll make his escape any moment.

"It's Kid Flash while in uniform," Kid Flash corrected as he pulled down his goggles and set them to infrared vision. "Don't worry, I'll wait till he's far enough from you, then I'll go catch him."

The five of them watched as the moon came out from behind a cloud. Kid Flash couldn't see the transformation well through his goggles, but he could tell from the movement it looked painful.

Suddenly Harry said, "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you-" Hermione started to say, but Harry cut her off.

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

Hermione paled and she and Aqualad moved to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be here any moment-"

"Back to Hagrid's!" said Harry. "It's empty now- come on!"

"Kid Flash will meet you were you said once we have Pettigrew," said Aqualad.

"There he goes!" said Kid Flash, and he sped off.

The three heroes took off after the rat, with Kid Flash in the lead.

Kid Flash kept an eye on Pettigrew as he ran along the edge of the forest. Pettigrew was moving steadily closer to the forest and Kid Flash moved to follow him once he entered. He knew it would be too suspicious to snatch Pettigrew up on the school grounds, so he planed to follow the rat until it was a good enough distance away that he could just say that he was in the area and just happened to grab him.

He followed the rat at a distance until it reached a clearing in the woods. Figuring he was far enough from the school to grab him, Kid Flash darted forward with the intent of snatching up the rat.

Unfortunately before he could do so, the rat was snatched up by a ginger cat. At first Kid Flash thought it was Crookshanks, but then he realized that Crookshanks was fluffier, and he didn't have tiger stripes.

"Nice catch, Teekl," said a familiar voice.

Kid Flash turned and was knocked back by a blast of magic.

He glared at his attacker. "Klarion!" he hissed.

"That's right," said the Witch Boy an a sing-song voice.

Kid Flash turned his attention back to the Witch Boy's familiar, that had Pettigrew in it's jaws. "Give me that rat," he said lunging at the cat.

The cat dodged Kid Flash and made it's way back towards it's master.

At that moment Aqualad and Zatanna caught up. They both stopped short at the sight of the Lord of Chaos.

"The cat's got the rat!" Kid Flash yelled, knocking them out of their surprise. He made another lunge for the cat, but Klarion blasted him away.

Zatanna quickly chanted, _**"Evig Em Eht Tar!"**_

The cat began shooting towards Zatanna, but Klarion countered it with another spell, then fired one at Zatanna knocking her into Aqualad, and the cat made it to the Witch Boy with the rat still in it's jaws**.**

Aqualad got to his feet. "Give us the rat, Witch Boy!" he demanded.

Klarion pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, no."

The three heroes tensed and prepared to attack. Seeing this the Witch Boy smirked and brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Suddenly a large wolfish figure burst out of the woods and pinned Aqualad down, snapping at his face.

"You can come after me, or you can save your friend. Your choice," Klarion taunted.

After shooting the Lord of Chaos the dirtiest looks they could, both Kid Flash and Zatanna ran over to help Aqualad. Seeing this Klarion smirked and he and his cat vanished through one of his portals.

Aqualad had managed to get his hands around the werewolf's throat to keep him from getting bitten, and his thick skin was keeping the claws from hurting him, but it was easy to see he couldn't keep this up for long.

Kid Flash shot forward and tackled the werewolf off his friend. "Did he bite you?" Kid Flash asked, kneeling by Aqualad to check.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, I was able to hold him off from doing so."

The werewolf (who he was guessing was Mr. Lupin) rolled a few feet away. It quickly got back up and snarled at them.

Zatanna pointed at him and shouted. _**"Eit Mih Pu Htiw Epor!"**_

Ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound the werewolf. Mr. Lupin struggled against his binds and ripped through them, and charged at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash dodged the werewolf, but he kept coming after him, until Aqualad lashed out with his waterbearers shaped like a large hammer, and smacked the werewolf away.

"Stop this," Aqualad ordered. "I know you are a good man. You must fight you instincts."

This only seemed to infuriate Mr. Lupin further, as he resumed trying to attack Aqualad. Aqualad was able to fend him off with his waterbearers, and Kid Flash tackled him away again.

Mr. Lupin looked between the two of them, as if trying to decide which of them he was angrier at, then decided to go with the closest, which was Zatanna.

Zatanna conjured up a magic shield that kept the werewolf from reaching her. Mr. Lupin crashed into it and began clawing at the shield trying to get through.

Kid Flash rushed over to Aqualad. "We don't have time for this!" he said.

"Agreed," said Aqualad. "We need to end this now, without luring him back towards the school."

"I'll lead him away," Kid Flash volunteered. "Then I'll lose him and double back."

Aqualad looked skeptical. "But what if you-"

"What choice do we have?" Kid Flash asked, pointing towards Zatanna, whose shield was beginning to weaken.

Aqualad nodded solemnly. "Zatanna, cast a spell to keep him from remembering that we were here after we are out of his sight!" he ordered.

From behind her shield Zatanna chanted a spell to do just that.

Aqualad then turned back to Kid Flash. "Go, but be careful."

"Always am," said Kid Flash. He pulled down his goggles and tackled Mr. Lupin again.

Mr. Lupin turned his attention to the speedster. Once Kid Flash saw he had it, he took off into the forest, and the werewolf followed behind.

When Kid Flash thought he was far enough away from the others, he tried to turn to double back past Mr. Lupin, but he tripped and fell to the forest floor.

He tried to get up, but his foot was stuck in a tree root, and Mr. Lupin was bearing down on him. Mr. Lupin raised his paw like he was going to claw Kid Flash.

Before he could do so, there was the sound of hoof beats and a loud whinny. Looking up Kid Flash saw that one of the Kobra Venom snake horses was standing over him and rearing at Mr. Lupin. After one of it's hooves hit Mr. Lupin on the head, the werewolf backed off and ran deeper into the woods.

Kid Flash pulled his foot free and stood up. He looked over at the horse thing. "Guess you guys aren't as creepy as I thought. Thanks."

The horse thing gave a whinny, and trotted off into the woods.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Kid Flash dashed back to his teammates.

Once he met up with them Aqualad said, "While we did not catch Pettigrew, we still have a way to prove Sirius Black's innocence."

"But we need a way to deliver it without letting the wizarding community know we know about them," said Kid Flash.

Zatanna tapped her chin. "I have a thought…"

Once she explained her idea to them, the boys agreed that that was probably the best course of action. Kid Flash than portkeyed them back to Mount Justice to put Zatanna's plan into action.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After dropping his two teammates back at Mount Justice and changing back into his school uniform, Wally hurried to the Hospital Wing to meet with Hermione and Harry before they used Hermione's Time-Turner.

He arrived in time to hear Harry yell, "YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

Wally slipped into the room, hiding under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He saw Ron passed out on one bed, and Harry and Hermione on the two next to his, awake and trying to explain their story to the Minister, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey, all of which didn't seem to believe them.

Hermione was trying to explain to Fudge, "Minister, listen, please. I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean-"

Snape interrupted her saying, "You see, Minister? Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry yelled.

Madam Pomfrey asked that they all leave, saying that they were causing her patients distress. When Harry tried to protest about that she stuffed hunk of chocolate in his mouth.

The door then opened again and Dumbledore came in. After sidestepping Madam Pomfrey who was still trying to get them all out he said, "I have just been talking to Sirius Black-"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive-"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor," Hermione tried to explain. "You didn't arrive in time to hear-"

Snape yelled at Hermione to shut up, causing Fudge to criticize him for yelling at her in her 'state.' Dumbledore then insisted that he talk to Harry and Hermione alone. Once all the other adults had left, Harry and Hermione both started talking at the same time, trying to convince Dumbledore of the truth.

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. "It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time." He then turned to Wally's hiding place. "You can come out now, Mr. West."

Wally pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and was greeted by Hermione and Harry's surprised faces. "Wally, you were right-" Hermione tried to say.

Dumbledore cut her off and explained that there was a huge lack of evidence to support their story, and that people were not likely to believe the truth without Pettigrew. He then explained that he believed them, but even that would not be enough to save Sirius.

"What we need is more _time," _he concluded.

"But-" Hermione started to say, then realization dawned on her face. "OH!"

Dumbledore then explained just where Black was being imprisoned and made sure to make the point that they must not be seen. He then left saying he would lock the door behind him, and wishing them good luck.

Once the door was shut Hermione began fiddling with her Time-Turner and wrapped the chain around Harry's neck. When she saw that Wally hadn't touched his she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"I was there," he said. "That was the call."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Just make sure you tell me to bring Aqualad and Zatanna," he said, giving them a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Wally ignored his question, and Hermione asked him, "Ready?"

"What are we doing?" was all Harry asked as Hermione turned the hourglass on her Time-Turner and the two of them vanished from sight.

Wally hid himself in the Invisibility Cloak again went over to sit next to his cousin's bed.

A second later the doors opened again, and Hermione and Harry ran in and quickly got into bed.

"Wally?" Hermione whispered, glancing around the room.

"I'm still here," he replied.

"Did you get him?" asked Harry.

"No, sorry, but we still have the footage."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, clearly in a bad mood. "Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Harry and Hermione just sat quietly in their beds eating the chocolate Madam Pomfrey had provided to help them deal with the dementors that had attacked them. When the nurse wasn't looking Wally snuck a few pieces for himself.

The next two minutes passed in strained silence before a roar of fury echoed above their heads. The sound got louder as angry shouts grew nearer to the Hospital Wing. The door suddenly burst open and Snape burst in, followed by Dumbledore and Fudge. Snap furiously stormed over until he was in front of Harry's bed and demanded that Harry tell them how he had helped Black escape. Dumbledore and Fudge tried to talk him down and pointed out that the door had been locked and that there was no way Harry or the others could have done anything.

Once Snape realized he wasn't going to be believed he stormed out of the room. Dumbledore and Fudge followed soon after, discussing new security plans. Since the dementors had attacked Harry and Hermione, they couldn't be considered safe to be around the school now.

Wally slipped out the door after them before Madam Pomfrey could lock it again, and followed them until they were at the Entrance Hall. Fudge was just saying his goodbyes to Dumbledore when a glowing ankh appeared on the school doors.

Wally watched from the top of the stairs as the two wizards jumped away from the doors in surprise as Doctor Fate stepped through the ankh.

Fudge's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him. "D-Doctor Fate, it is an honor to meet you," he said holding out his hand to the Lord of Order.

Doctor Fate ignored the hand and stared at Fudge indifferently. "You are the Minister of Magic?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

Doctor Fate pulled out a crystal ball. "An apprentice of mine was in the area tonight. While she was here she witnessed an incident within the house you call the Shrieking Shack."

Fudge looked worried. "Oh my, is she alright?"

"She is unharmed, the house's inhabitants were unaware of her presence. However, she did document the events within the house, and insisted that they be given to you for evidence," said Doctor Fate, holding out the crystal ball.

Fudge took the ball and gave the Lord of Order a weak smile. "Thank you, sir, but-"

"Perhaps we should view it, if only to satisfy this old man's curiosity," said Dumbledore, who looked amused at the whole situation.

"That would be best," said Doctor Fate.

Not seeing a reason not to, Fudge activated the crystal ball. The ball began glowing, it floated out of Fudge's hand and expanded till it was about the size of a TV screen and began showing the footage. They all watched as the events that happened within the Shrieking Shack.

Once the footage was ended, Fudge looked beside himself. "You mean they were telling the truth?"

"It would appear so," said Dumbledore nonchalantly.

Fudge turned to Doctor Fate. "Are you sure your apprentice didn't simply create this to-"

Fate gave Fudge a glare. "Are you insinuating my apprentice lied, when you have the proof in front of your own face."

Fudge wilted. "O-of course not, sir. Just making sure…"

"Well it seems there is correcting to do, Minister," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Y-yes, of course. In light of this new evidence… Oh, the Daily Prophet is going to have a field day with this," Fudge moaned.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Tadaa, Sirius is proven innocent. But Wormtail got away because that's a big part of the rest of the book series. One more chapter then the epilogue.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

Also I'm at the point where I need to start planning ahead for my sequel. I won't say much, but I will say that I plan to have a person on the Team compete in the tournament. What I need help with is I need to know who I should have compete. I know I'm not going to use Robin, as there is already a fic on this site that has him as the Team champion. I'm leaning towards Wally, or maybe Zatanna. If anyone has an opinion or idea I'd like to hear it.

_I own nothing_


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 7, 12:02 P.M.**

Wally was waiting outside the Hospital Wing when the Golden Trio was let out, holding that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. When he saw them he held it up so the headlines of the front page-

'_Evidence Found of Black's Innocence!'_

"Brilliant!" said Harry taking the paper. After reading it he said, "All Sirius has to do is go to the Ministry to give his statement and he'll be a free man!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione.

They all went down to the lake to talk about the previous night.

After Harry and Hermione told their side of the story, Wally said, "So you cast that Patronus. The one that drove the dementors away."

"Yes, it was mine. A stag," said Harry.

The Golden Trio then asked Wally what happened on his end. When he finished telling them Harry's face darkened.

"So Pettigrew is in the hands of one of your enemies," he stated.

Wally nodded and groaned. "Yeah, seems like it. We turned in our report on it to Batman, and he wants us all to come to the Cave later to get a debriefing. In other words, he's going to grill us for all the details, then lecture us about everything we did wrong. Not looking forward to that."

"I don't understand why Zatanna put the footage in a crystal ball," said Ron.

Wally gave his cousin a deadpan look. "Ron, you're almost my age and you can barely work your cell phone. Do you really expect a bunch of old wizards to know how to work a computer, much less a digital camcorder?"

Ron winced. "No, I suppose not."

Eventually their conversation turned to other subjects until they were interrupted by the arrival of Hagrid.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Pettigrew escapin' an' everythin'- but guess what?"

"What?" they asked, acting like they didn't know.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!" exclaimed Hagrid happily.

"That's wonderful," said Hermione as she elbowed Ron, who looked like he was about to laugh.

"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid happily. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin sayshe never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" Harry asked quickly.

"Blimey haven' yeh heard? Er- snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's _packing_?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"Leavin' isn' he?" said Hagrid in surprise. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin' again."

Harry scrambled to his feet and said he was going to talk to Mr. Lupin, then hurried off toward the castle.

Once he was gone Wally looked at his watch. "I have to go too, guys. Can't keep the others waiting." He then portkeyed away.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**June 7, 13:42 EDT**

Wally, Kaldur, and Zatanna had just finished telling Batman, Flash, Red Arrow and the Team their story and showing the backup footage Wally had kept as a souvenir.

"So Klarion saved Pettigrew for some reason?" said Robin.

"It would appear so," confirmed Kaldur.

Batman gave the tree a hard look. "Is there anything else you haven't told us. Something that might connect Klarion with this."

"Well, there is one thing," Wally said. "Earlier that day, Harry said that the Divination teacher, Ms. Trelawney, made a prediction just after he finished his exam. Normally everyone thinks Ms. Trelawney is a fraud, but Harry swears this prediction was different, and after last night he might be right."

Wally then told them all about the prediction Ms. Trelawney had made. About how a servant of Voldemort would escape and bring Voldemort back to life.

"So because Pettigrew escaped, this super villain might come back from the dead?" asked Artemis skeptically.

"It could happen, since the guy's not all the way dead," said Zatanna. "Remember what Hermione told us about her first year at the school. How she and the boys stopped him from coming back then."

M'gann shuddered. "She said that Voldemort attached himself to a teacher's head."

Zatanna nodded. "Right. That's not normal ghost activity, which means this guy is something else."

"And somehow Klarion the Witch Boy is involved," said Robin.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "This will require further investigation."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts Express**

**June 11, 9:47 A.M.**

For the rest of the school year all anyone could talk about was the fact that Sirius Black was actually innocent. Some people still had their doubts and there were some rumors about how he tricked the legal system, but most for most people it was simply good gossip.

Snape was furious about the entire thing, and was still convinced that Harry had some how rigged the entire thing just to bug him.

Blondie was also angry that Buckbeak had escaped. He spent the rest of his time storming around the castle and snapping at anyone who talked to him.

Almost everyone was disappointed to see Mr. Lupin go. Harry had told them his reasons for doing so, and assured Wally that he didn't seem to remember seeing Wally and is teammates that night.

When they got the results of their exams, Wally was happy to see that he had passed all his exams with high grades. His friends had also all passed their classes.

Wally had opted to take the Hogwarts express home, instead of simply taking his portkey to keep up appearances.

Once the train was moving Hermione announced that she had decided to drop her Muggle Studies class. When asked why she explained that she couldn't take another year like that one, and she had turned in her Time-Turner.

When asked if he was doing the same, Wally shrugged and said, "No, I can handle it. Plus I want to keep hold of the Time-Turner, you never know when reliving an hour will come in handy."

"I still can't _believe _you two didn't tell us about it," said Ron in a surly tone. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."

"We signed a contract saying we couldn't tell anyone, Cuz," said Wally.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry who was staring out the window gloomily. "Oh, cheer up, Harry!"

"I'm okay," he mumbled. "Just thinking about the holidays."

Harry had asked Dumbledore if he could live with Black instead of his Aunt and Uncle. Unfortunately he had been told that there was a lot of work to be done about Sirius' case, as well as being looked into as a fit guardian. There was also the fact that there was a spell on the Dursley household that kept Harry safe so long as he lived there for an amount of time each year. In other words it didn't look like Harry would be moving in with his godfather anytime soon.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I've been thinking about them too. Harry, you have got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. It'll be easy since we both have cell phones now."

"You all can come visit Central City too," said Wally. "Just be ready for the Rogues to make an appearance, they have the worst timing."

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it Harry?" Ron continued. "Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

That seemed to cheer Harry up. "Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…"

Wally snickered as he remembered that story. Apparently before the school year started Harry had lost his temper with his Uncle's horrible sister. He had an accidental magical misshape causing the awful woman to swell up like a balloon and float away.

The four of them passed the time playing rounds of Exploding Snap and talking about various topics. When the lady with the snack trolley came by Wally once again cleaned her out of her remaining stock.

After the afternoon came around Hermione noticed something outside the train window. When she pointed it out the boys all turned to look. Upon closer inspection they saw that it was a miniature owl flying along side the train. Harry pulled down his window and reached out to catch it.

The owl gave Harry a letter then fluttered around the compartment. When Ron saw Crookshanks eyeing the owl, he reached out and caught the owl to keep it safe.

When Harry looked at the letter a large grin spread across his face. "It's from Sirius!"

On the other's prompting he began to read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_I have hidden Buckbeak away at my house, and he is safe. I have given my statement to the Ministry and am a free man again. I do not know how the Ministry got that evidence, but I am not complaining. I hope you may be able to visit sometime this summer._

_The search for Pettigrew continues, unfortunately he has hidden himself well, and the Ministry has few leads. Hopefully they will lift some of the security at the castle, since he likely won't return their for fear of being recognized._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt-"_

"Ha!" exclaimed Hermione. "See! I _told_ you it was from him!"

"But he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron pointed out. Then yelped as the owl in his hands nipped him.

"Whatever, Cuz, we're still right," said Wally.

Harry went back to the letter.

"_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I use your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from you godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your Owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius."_

After finishing the letter Harry looked back into the envelope and found a slip of paper granting him permission to go to Hogsmeade. "That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" he said glancing back at the letter. "Hang on, there's a P.S…"

"_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. Also give my regards to his cousin for believing in my innocence."_

The look on Ron's face was priceless. "Keep him?" he said examining the owl closely. Then to all of their surprise he held the owl out for Crookshanks to sniff. "What d'you reckon?" he asked. "Definitely a real owl?"

The cat let out a loud purr

"That's good enough for me," said Ron. "He's mine."

The other three couldn't help but laugh.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There you have it, the last chapter. Now all that's left is the epilogue and I start writing the sequel.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

Also I'm at the point where I need to start planning ahead for my sequel. I won't say much, but I will say that I plan to have a person on the Team compete in the tournament. What I need help with is I need to know who I should have compete. I know I'm not going to use Robin, as there is already a fic on this site that has him as the Team champion. I'm leaning towards Wally, or maybe Zatanna. If anyone has an opinion or idea I'd like to hear it.

_I own nothing_


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Mount Justice**

**June 24, 15:22 EDT**

The Team was all lounging in the living room when Batman's voice came over the loud speaker.

"**Suit up, and meet in the Mission Room in five."**

The Team hadn't had a good mission in awhile, so they all eagerly got dressed and hurried to the mission room.

When they got there they saw Batman standing by the holo computer as usual.

As soon as they were all there Batman started his briefing. "This next mission is a bit different then what you are usually sent on. It will be a long term mission, however most of you will be able to continue going to go about your lives as usual. Kid Flash, however, will have to take a year off from Hogwarts."

The Team exchanged glances before all of them turned back to Batman eager to hear what the mission was. Wally was especially interested, wondering what mission would have to keep him from school.

Batman then walked over to the Zeta Tube and punched in a code.

**"Access Granted, Albus Dumbledore, W-0-1, Authorization, Batman, 0-2"**

The Team stared in surprise as the headmaster of Wally's wizarding school stepped through the Zeta Tube.

"Interesting method of travel," he said looking the Zeta Tube over. "Reminds me a bit of Floo Travel, only less unpleasant."

Batman glared at Dumbledore for his lack of focus. He turned back to the Team and continued with the briefing. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster of a school for magic users in Scotland. He is the one who requested this mission."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore turning his attention to the Team. "I am here to request your help. You see, there is a student of mine who is in grave danger."

Batman brought up a picture of Harry on the holo computer.

"This is the student," Dumbledore continued. "His name is Harry Potter, and I am afraid that he has been targeted by dangerous situations since his first year at my school."

Dumbledore than gave the Team a summarized version of Harry's back-story. "Near the end of the last school year he was targeted by a spy and murderer by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Harry survived the encounter unharmed, however Pettigrew managed to escape, and it is believed that he intends to resurrect his master, an incredibly evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore then gave everyone on the Team a long look. "I truly believe that Harry is now in more danger than ever. My request of you is that this up coming school year you come to my school to protect him."

Superboy frowned. "No offence, but it would be kind of hard to watch this kid's back while having to go to classes."

"Not to mention only a few of us can use magic," said Zatanna.

"I am not asking for you to pose as students," said Dumbledore. "You see, this next term my school will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. That is a tournament where my school along with two other schools will come to compete to prove which is superior. My intention is that one of your Team compete in the tournament as well. You may enter as your hero identities, as it is my intention to make the wizarding world more aware of people like you who place your lives on the line for the sake of others, which is a noble cause. It will not be seen as too peculiar, as the wizarding community is already becoming more aware of you, thanks to Kid Flash here being spotted near Hogsmeade-"

Kid Flash pretended to look startled, "Um, where now?"

"The small village that you were near last January," Dumbledore explained with a chuckle. "There was also been an incident where Doctor Fate helped clear an innocent man of a fate worse than death. After such, many witches and wizards have become increasingly interested in the superhero community. As such it would not be _too_ unusual or me to invite you to join the tournament."

Batman turned back to the Team. "Do you except?"

The Team exchanged another glance. They did not need telepathy to know what their answer would be."

"We accept," said Aqualad.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And with that I'm done. Be on the look out for the sequel, which will be called 'Tournament of Heroes,' check it out when it's up, which'll be in about a week.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

Also I'm at the point where I need to start planning ahead for my sequel. I won't say much, but I will say that I plan to have a person on the Team compete in the tournament. What I need help with is I need to know who I should have compete. I know I'm not going to use Robin, as there is already a fic on this site that has him as the Team champion. I'm leaning towards Wally, or maybe Zatanna. If anyone has an opinion or idea I'd like to hear it.

_I own nothing_


	43. Author's Note

Just an FYI, the sequel, Tournament of Heroes is now up. Check it out


End file.
